01Back to Life
by RemusBride
Summary: Nach OotP: Sirius kehrt ins Leben zurück und eine Prophezeiung besagt, dass eine neue Allianz gegen Voldemort entsteht. Es geht um Magie, Hass, Rache, aber auch um Freundschaft und eine Liebe, die alle Unterschiede und Grenzen überwindet...
1. Flashback

_**Disclaimer**: Diese Geschichte basiert auf Charakteren und Situationen, die das geistige Eigentum von J.K. Rowling sowie von verschiedenen Verlegern sind. Die Autorin verdient **kein** Geld damit und es ist **nicht** ihre Absicht, irgendwelche Copyrights oder Warenzeichen zu verletzen._

Ich versuche mich hier mal an einer Geschichte, die an die furchtbar traurigen Ereignisse des fünften Harry-Potter-Bandes anknüpft. Es gibt nämlich Dinge, die selbst ein JKR-Fan nicht kommentarlos hinnehmen kann (grins).

Natürlich werde ich es nicht schaffen, jeden Tag einen neuen Teil einzustellen, aber ich werde mein möglichstes tun!

Schreibt mir, wenn Euch die Geschichte (nicht) gefällt, jeder konstruktive Kommentar ist hilfreich und willkommen!

**1. Flashback**

_Sarah drückte sich so eng an die Hauswand, dass sie mit den dunklen Schatten ums sich her verschmolz. Wenn man erst dreizehn Jahre alt und verbotenerweise nachts unterwegs war, war es sicher besser, keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen. Ihre Eltern würden sie umbringen, wenn sie etwas davon erfuhren, dass sie sich heimlich aus dem Haus geschlichen und zu Steve Dorsets Party gegangen war, obwohl sie es ihr ausdrücklich verboten hatten. Sarah hatte den ganzen Abend an nichts anderes denken können, als daran, ob auch alles gut gehen würde. Was wäre, wenn ihre Mutter beschlossen hätte, noch mal nach ihr zu sehen, wie sie es gelegentlich tat, bevor sie zu Bett ging? Oder wenn ihr Bruder Josh aufwachte, weil er mal wieder schlecht geträumt hatte? Gewöhnlich kam der Knirps dann in ihr Zimmer, um sich trösten zu lassen, weil er wusste, dass Daddy in Schichten arbeitete und deshalb nachts nicht so gern gestört wurde. Oder was wäre – und das wäre echt ein Alptraum – wenn sie, Sarah, draußen aufgegriffen und von der Polizei nach Hause gebracht würde? Sie wagte nicht einmal daran zu denken, besonders, da diese Möglichkeit im Moment nicht einmal so abwegig erschien. So laut, wie die zwei jungen Männer dort drüben unter der großen Kastanie stritten, würde mit Sicherheit gleich jemand der Anwohner die Polizei rufen._

„_Warum zum Troll hast du das getan!", herrschte der große, dunkelhaarige Mann den anderen an, der ihm trotzig gegenüberstand, und rückte ihm dabei drohend auf den Pelz. Der Kleinere wich einen Schritt zurück und duckte sich. „Sie waren deine Freunde, Peter! All die Jahre..."_

_Die Antwort des kleinen Dicken konnte Sarah nicht verstehen, weil er sehr viel leiser sprach. Aber das schrille, höhnische Lachen, welches er seinen Worten folgen ließ, klang trotzdem bis zu ihr hinüber. Dann erhob er plötzlich die Stimme und schrie in einem falschen, verlogenen Fistelton: „Lily und James, Sirius! Wie konntest du das nur tun?"_

_Der Größere wich schockiert einen Schritt zurück. Offenbar konnte er nicht glauben, was er da hörte. Dann hatte er sich wieder gefasst und hob die rechte Hand, in der er so etwas wie einen dünnen, geschnitzten Stock hielt. Seine schwarzen Augen glühten unheilvoll in der Dunkelheit. „Expelliarmus!", donnerte er wütend. Ein zweiter Stock, dem seinen nicht unähnlich, löste sich sofort aus der Hand des Kleineren, der ihn gerade geschwungen und irgendetwas gemurmelt hatte, flog auf ihn zu und er fing ihn mit einer geschickten Bewegung auf. Er öffnete den Mund um noch etwas zu sagen, da..._

_Eine gewaltige Explosion erschütterte die Häuser, die rechts und links der Straße, Flammen schlugen aus den Fenstern, schwarzer Rauch stieg auf und ein Krater klaffte in der Erde, aus dem geborstene Abflussrohre ragten. Menschen schrieen vor Angst und Schmerz. Überall regnete es Dreck und Trümmer und Sarah stellte fest, dass sie plötzlich auf dem Boden lag, halb begraben unter staubigem Schutt, der vormals ihr Elternhaus gewesen war. Und vor ihren Augen verschwand der Körper des Kleinen, schrumpfte förmlich, bis... Nein, wehrte sich ihr Verstand, das war unmöglich. So etwas gab es nicht. _

_Sarah zitterte. Ihr ganzer Körper schmerzte und sie blutete aus einer Platzwunde an der Stirn, aber sie achtete nicht darauf. Fassungslos starrte sie auf die brennenden Trümmer, die ihre Familie unter sich begraben hatten._

_Wie in Trance kroch sie unter dem Schutt hervor. Sie bemerkte nicht, dass Tränen über ihre Wangen liefen. Mom, Daddy, Josh, wo waren sie? Konnten sie wirklich tot sein?_

_Taumelnd lief sie die paar Schritte bis zu der Stelle, wo sich noch vor wenigen Minuten die Haustür befunden hatte und begann wie besessen, mit den bloßen Händen den Schutt beiseite zu räumen. Sie bemerkte nicht einmal, dass sie nach ihren Eltern und dem kleinen Bruder schrie. Eine zweite Explosion riss sie erneut von den Füßen, die Druckwelle schleuderte sie direkt in den Krater. Sie prallte hart gegen einen anderen menschlichen Körper, Hände umschlossen fest ihre Taille, drückten sie zu Boden und jemand warf sich schützend über sie und fing mit seinem Körper die Trümmer ab, die auf sie hernieder gingen._

„_Alles in Ordnung?" Sarah blickte in wilde, schwarze Augen. Sie nickte zaghaft; wie hätte sie denn auch in Worte fassen sollen, wasihr in den wenigen Minuten genommen worden war, seit die erste Explosion sich ereignet hatte?_

_Mühsam kämpfte der fremde Mann sich nun zurück auf die Füße, taumelte einige Schritte und suchte den Krater mit wildem Blick ab. Er blutete aus mehreren Wunden und seine linke Hand umklammerte noch immer den kleinen Stock, der seinem jetzt verschwundenen Gegner gehört hatte. Sein eigener war ihm beim Sturz aus der Hand gefallen und lag nun direkt neben Sarahs rechtem Arm. Unwillkürlicht griff sie danach. _

„_Pettigrew, du verdammte Ratte!", hörte sie den Mann wütend in Richtung der geborstenen Abflussrohre brüllen. „Glaub nicht, dass ich dich so davonkommen lasse!"_

_Auch andere Männer waren plötzlich im Krater, obwohl Sarah sie nicht kommen gesehen hatte. Sie trugen so komische Umhänge und hatten ebenfalls jeder einen solch merkwürdigen Stock in der Hand._

_Sarah konnte nicht hören, was sie zu dem dunkelhaarigen Mann sagten. Aber seine Reaktion auf ihre Worte war ein wildes, irres Lachen. Er lachte und lachte, aber sie hatte das Gefühl, dass er all das überhaupt nicht lustig fand._

_Und dann begegneten sich ihre Blicke._

_Er sagte kein Wort, aber ihr stockte der Atem. Sarah hatte noch nie solch eine abgrundtiefe Verzweiflung im Blick eines Menschen gesehen, eine solche Hoffnungslosigkeit. Dieser Mann hatte einen Ausdruck in den Augen, als hätte er in dieser Nacht in die Hölle geschaut._

_Sie vermutete, dass sie wohl den gleichen Ausdruck in den Augen hatte._

_Die Männer in den Umhängen zerrten ihn weg und bevor Sarah auch nur blinzeln konnte, waren sie verschwunden wie ein Spuk._

Mit einem unterdrückten Aufschluchzen fuhr Sarah aus dem Schlaf und schlug die Augen auf. Der Traum war nicht neu für sie, auch wenn er in letzter Zeit immer häufiger auftrat. Sie träumte ihn seit beinahe fünfzehn Jahren gelegentlich. Auf diese Weise würde sie das Gesehene verarbeiten, hatte die Psychologin, zu der ihre besorgten Verwandten sie geschleppt hatten, ihnen erklärt. Schließlich sei eine Gasexplosion, die Eltern und Bruder tötete, ein Ereignis, das ein dreizehnjähriges Mädchen ohne weiteres traumatisieren konnte. Die McLeods, Sahras Verwandte mütterlicherseits,hatten diese Erklärung nur zu gern akzeptiert. Für ein angesehenes Wissenschaftlerehepaar, das nur an das glaubte, was es auch logisch und unwiderlegbar erklären konnte, war es nicht eben leicht, eine Nichte großziehen zu müssen, die sich Dinge einbildete, die es nicht geben konnte. Menschen verwandelten sich nicht einfach in Ratten und verschwanden in den Abflussrohren. Und Männer in merkwürdigen Umhängen materialisierten sich nicht aus dem Nichts und verschwanden dann auf dem gleichen Wege.

Und die blasse Narbe an ihrem Haaransatz bildete Sarah sich wahrscheinlich auch bloß ein, überlegte sie bitter.

Aber natürlich war das Vorhandensein der Narbe nur ein weiterer Mosaikstein, der in das verwandschaftliche Puzzle passte. Nach einem heftigen Schlag gegen die Stirn konnte es schon mal vorkommen, dass man sich irgendwelche Dinge einbildete, nicht wahr?

Sarah zog die Schublade ihres Nachtschränkchens auf, schlug einige Lagen weichen Leinenstoffs auseinander und holte den merkwürdigen Stab - wahrscheinlich auch nur eine dreizehn Zoll lange, hölzerne Einbildung - dachte sie bitter, hervor, den der Fremde mit den wilden, schwarzen Augen in jener Nacht verloren hatte.

Nachdenklich strich sie mit den Fingerspitzen über den geheimnisvollen Gegenstand. Er war schlank und dunkel und mit kunstvoll miteinander verschlungenen Schnitzereien verziert. Und seine Oberfläche wirkte, als wäre er ziemlich oft in der Hand gehalten worden. Eher wie ein Gebrauchsgegenstand, dachte sie einmal mehr, als etwas, das man zur Zierde verwendete.

Mit einem leisen Seufzer legte sie sich in die Kissen zurück; heute Nacht würde sie mit Sicherheit keinen Schlaf mehr finden.

So, das war der erste Streich. Habt bitte Nachsicht mit mir, ist schließlich der erste Versuch, okay?

Und die eine oder andere Review wäre ganz toll! BITTE, BITTE, händchenpatsch.


	2. Die Prophezeiung

**2. Die Prophezeiung**

Albus Dumbledore saß bei Sonnenuntergang in seinem Büro in Hogwarts, der Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, und starrte nachdenklich auf sein Denkarium herab, in dem die silbernen Gedankenfäden herumwirbelten und immer neue, komplizierte Muster bildeten. Genau wie die Fäden in dem bauchigen Gefäß wirbelten auch die Gedanken in seinem Kopf herum. Das letzte Mal war er vor über vierzehn Jahren so durcheinander gewesen, erinnerte er sich. Damals hatte er zuletzt dieses Gefühlschaos verspürt, diese verhaltene Freude und den Anflug von Euphorie, die gleichzeitig von tiefer Trauer getrübt waren. Das war an dem Tag gewesen, als der einjährige Harry Potter die Macht Lord Voldemorts gebrochen hatte. An dem Tag, als dessen Eltern Lily und James Potter von Voldemort ermordet worden waren, der eigentlich gekommen war, um Harry zu töten. Als es ihm jedoch nicht gelang, den kleinen Jungen zu vernichten, war Voldemorts Macht in sich zusammengefallen und er hatte dreizehn lange Jahre gebraucht, um sich von diesem Schlag zu erholen. Doch inzwischen war er zurück. Und, so befürchtete Dumbledore insgeheim, er war nun stärker als jemals zuvor.

Und dennoch... Was Professor Trelawney heute vorhergesagt hatte, als sie während ihres Gesprächs am Morgen völlig unverhofft in Trance gefallen war, erschien ihm so unglaublich, gerade zu diesem Zeitpunkt so unerwartet, dass er es unbedingt noch einmal hören musste, allein, hier in der Abgeschiedenheit seines Büros hinter dem Wasserspeiher. Nur um ganz sicher zugehen, dass seine Erinnerung und seine Schlussfolgerungen nicht von seinen geheimsten Wünschen und Hoffnungen beeinflusst wurden.

Konnte es sein? War es wirklich möglich?

„Colloportus!", murmelte er mit rauer Stimme und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Tür. Hierbei wollte er nicht gestört werden, von niemandem. Er benötigte seine gesamte Konzentration. Er lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück und atmete mehrmals tief durch. Dann wandte er sich wieder der bauchigen Schüssel zu, die seine Erinnerungen enthielt und tippte sie sanft mit dem Zauberstab an. Bei Merlin, er hoffte so sehr, dass er sich nicht irrte!

Die Gestalt Sibylls, wie üblich in unzählige wehende Tücher gehüllt, erhob sich aus dem Becken und begann, sich langsam um ihre eigene Achse zu drehen. Die Augen hinter der riesigen, runden Brille blickten starr in die Ferne, während sie mit dunkler, rauer Stimme, die ihrer normalen, hellen Tonlage in keinster Weise entsprach, sagte:

_Eine neue Allianz gegen den dunklen Lord wird geboren werden, wenn Licht und Dunkel beim nächsten Vollmond ihre Kräfte vereinen. Der Schwarze, zurückgekehrt aus jener anderen Welt, die hinter dem Vorhang verborgen liegt, und die Weiße, nicht wissend, aber nicht ohne Ahnungen, Mitgefühl und Mut, werden im Angesicht der Bedrohung ein Bündnis schmieden, das mehr sein wird als jedes Bündnis, das bisher geschlossen wurde, weil es Grenzen überwindet, die zu überschreiten bisher niemand gewagt hat und vereinigt, was schon seit ewigen Zeiten getrennt ist... Und der dunkle Lord, gefangen in seinen Vorstellungen und finsteren Wünschen, wird gerade dort an unüberwindliche Grenzen stoßen, wo er nicht mit Widerstand gerechnet hätte... Und er wird sich mit Mächten konfrontiert sehen, die er nicht zu begreifen und darum auch nicht zu überwinden vermag... Und der Eine, der allein in der Lage ist, ihn zu besiegen, wird erstarken an diesem Bündnis, dass ihn nähren und wärmen wird, bis die Zeit reif ist, seine Aufgabe zu erfüllen..._

Professor Trelawney beendete ihre langsame Drehung und sank, noch immer mit leerem, starren Blick, in die silbrige Masse unter ihr zurück.

Dumbledore atmete wieder tief durch und sah nachdenklich auf seine Hände hinab, die ineinander verschlungen auf der Platte seines großen Schreibtisches lagen. Was immer in den kommenden Tagen – Vollmond war schließlich nur noch drei Tage entfernt – auch geschehen würde, er musste bereit sein, auf die bevorstehenden Veränderungen zu reagieren. Alles, was Voldemort und seine Todesser aufhielt, jeder der ihnen Widerstand leistete, war ein Verbündeter. Und davon konnte man nie genug haben. Besonders nach dem schweren Verlust, den der Orden des Phönix gerade hatte hinnehmen müssen...

Oh ja. Er würde Augen und Ohren offen halten. Und wenn sich tatsächlich das bewahrheitete, was die Prophezeiung seiner Meinung nach aussagen könnte – und was er kaum heimlich zu erhoffen wagte – würde auch die Last eines anderen nicht mehr so unerträglich schwer zu schultern sein.

Dumbledores Blick wanderte zum Fenster, durch das er drei Gestalten dicht nebeneinander am Ufer des Sees stehen sah. Zwei Jungen und ein Mädchen. Einer der Jungen war recht groß und hatte leuchtendrotes Haar, der andere, dessen schwarzes Haar ziemlich zerzaust aussah, stand mit hängenden Schultern neben seinem Freund und schien blicklos in die Ferne zu starren. Auf seiner Schulter lag unbeachtet die eine Hand des Mädchens.

Noch war Harry Potter nicht in der Lage, sich dem Trost dieser Berührung zu überlassen, der Schmerz und die Verzweiflung über den Tod seines Paten waren einfach noch zu frisch. Er hatte in seinem relativ kurzen Leben schon weit mehr Verluste hinnehmen müssen, als einem Fünfzehnjährigen zugemutet werden konnten.

Dumbledore wandte sich vom Fenster ab. Er fühlte die Trauer des Jungen wie seine eigene und das Herz krampfte sich ihm zusammen, wenn er daran dachte, wie hart der letzte Schlag gewesen war, den er hatte ertragen müssen. Auch ihn selbst hatte Sirius' Tod hart getroffen, aber anders als Harry fühlte er nun auch wieder einen Funken Hoffnung. Einen Funken, den er jedoch nicht mit dem Jungen dort draußen am See teilen konnte.

Sollte er sich nämlich als vergeblich herausstellen, würde die Enttäuschung den Fünfzehnjährigen nur noch mehr schmerzen, als der Verlust es jetzt schon tat. Und jeder – das war Dumbledore nur zu schmerzlich bewusst – konnte nur ein bestimmtes Maß an Schmerz ertragen, ohne daran zu zerbrechen. Er war nicht sicher, wie viel Harry noch ertragen konnte. Und ohne Harry...

Nein, dachte Albus Dumbledore und verschloss das Denkarium sorgfältig in seinem Schrank, es war mit Sicherheit klüger zu schweigen.

BITTE, BITTE REVIEWS!


	3. Das Druidentor

An PiaMcKinnon: Danke für deine Review, habe mich sehr gefreut. Und hier geht es auch schon weiter!

**3. Das Druidentor**

Die Luft war heiß, schwer und schien vor Elektrizität beinahe zu vibrieren, als Sarah den Weg zu ihrem Lieblingsplatz, einen alten Steinkreis, der sich nur wenige hundert Meter von ihrem Cottage entfernt auf einer Waldlichtung befand, antrat. Es war wahrscheinlich keine besonders gute Idee, so kurz vor einem Gewitter das Haus zu verlassen, aber den ganzen Tag lang war sie von einer inneren Unruhe geplagt worden, die sie in dieser Form noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Sie hatte einfach das Bedürfnis, an dem Platz, der für sie schon während ihrer Kindheit eine Art Refugium gewesen war, ein wenig Zeit für sich selbst und ihre Gedanken zu finden.

Schon seit Nächten träumte sie immer denselben Traum.

Und wenn sie des morgens erwachte – das Kopfkissen getränkt von Tränen und Schweiß – erinnerte sie sich an jede Einzelheit. So schlimm war es schon seit Jahren nicht mehr gewesen.

Sarah war sich durchaus der Tatsache bewusst, dass sie den Tod ihrer Eltern und ihres Bruders nur schwer verwunden hatte. Zum Teil mochte das damit zusammenhängen, dass sie sich in der bewussten Nacht heimlich zu einem Partybesuch aus dem Haus geschlichen hatte, dachte sie voller Schuldgefühle. Sie hatte ihre Eltern hintergangen.

Und nur deshalb war sie noch am Leben.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund für ihre Träume. Sie hatte in jener Nacht Dinge gesehen, die sie sich nicht erklären konnte. Und sie musste diesen Dingen auf den Grund gehen, wenn sie je wieder ruhig schlafen wollte.

Der Steinkreis tauchte in ihrem Blickfeld auf. Der Anblick war geradezu majestätisch, dachte sie, während sie den Hügel hinauflief und sich aufmerksam umsah. Rein rechtlich gesehen war das Land, und damit auch der Steinkreis, ihr Eigentum, sie hatte beides zusammen mit ihrem Cottage vor drei Jahren von ihrer Großmutter väterlicherseits geerbt, aber gefühlsmäßig widerstrebte es ihr, etwas, das schon so alt war, dass man glauben könnte, es hätte schon immer existiert, als den Besitz irgendeines Menschen anzusehen. Diese Steine, die hier aus dem weichen Grasboden aufragten, hatten schlicht etwas magisches. Sie strahlten eine Art von Macht aus... Wunderschön, geheimnisvoll, unerklärlich...

Schon als junges Mädchen hatte sie viel Zeit inmitten der hohen Steinsäulen verbracht, hatte die Präzision ihrer Anordnung bewundert und überlegt, wie es wohl den Erbauern mit ihren begrenzten technischen Möglichkeiten gelungen war, die tonnenschweren Decksteine auf den Säulen zu platzieren.

Zugegeben, dieser Kreis war von der Größe her nichts im Vergleich zu Stonehenge, das sie mal im Rahmen eines Schulausflugs besucht hatte, aber für sie war er trotzdem immer ein ganz besonderer Ort gewesen. Die Schwingungen, die sie hier als Kind zu spüren glaubte, wenn sie sich langsam zwischen den hohen Säulen umherbewegt hatte, hatte sie in Stonehenge nicht einmal ansatzweise gefühlt.

Dies war immer _ihr_ Platz gewesen. Und die Faszination war geblieben.

Sofort als Sarah zwischen die Säulen trat, fühlte sie, wie die Anspannung von ihr abfiel und eine wunderbare Ruhe sie überkam, die sie am liebsten in Flaschen abgefüllt und mit nach Hause genommen hätte. Sie ging zwischen den Säulen hindurch und berührte jede einzelne mit den Fingerspitzen, als begrüße sie einen guten Freund.

Ein prüfender Blick zum Himmel sagte ihr, dass sie noch etwas Zeit hatte, bis das drohende Gewitter über sie hereinbrechen würde. Die schwarzen Wolken ballten sich im Westen zusammen und dort konnte sie auch bereits Blitze zucken sehen, aber über ihr war der Himmel noch hell und klar. Gut, sie hatte nämlich absolut keine Lust, sich schon wieder auf den Rückweg zu machen.

Sie setzte sich ins warme Gras und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken an eine der Säulen. Genießerisch schloss sie die Augen und atmete tief die warme Waldluft ein, die durchsetzt war mit den verschiedensten Gerüchen. Erde, Gras, der harzige Duft der Nadelbäume... Und der Wind raschelte leise im Laub der Sträucher... Eine Biene summte...

„_Pettigrew, du Ratte... Sie waren deine Freunde, Peter... All die Jahre..." _

_Die Explosion riss sie von den Füßen, ein Körper bedeckte sie..._

„_Alles in Ordnung?" – Schwarze Augen starrten in ihre..._

_Irres Lachen, durchdrungen von Hoffnungslosigkeit und Verzweiflung..._

_Das Gesicht eines alten Mannes mit langen, weißen Haaren und einem ebenso langen Bart tauchte vor ihr auf, blaue Augen blickten bezwingend in ihre. Und als er sprach, hatte sie plötzlich das Gefühl, er würde ihre Hand halten, ja sogar seine Körperwärme schien auf sie überzugehen._

„_Wir alle werden mit einer Aufgabe geboren, Sarah. Es liegt allein in unserer Verantwortung, diese Bestimmung zu erkennen und ihr zu folgen, wenn wir unser Leben nicht sinnlos an uns vorbeiziehen lassen wollen. Erkenne nun deine Bestimmung! Öffne die Augen, Sarah, und sieh! Öffne die Ohren, Sarah, und höre! Und – was das Wichtigste ist – öffne dein Herz, Sarah! Du musst mit dem Herzen sehen! Denn nur unser Herz kann uns sagen, was richtig und was falsch ist. Sieh, Sarah! Höre! Fühle!"_

_Eine Flut von Bildern stürzte auf sie ein; zerstörte Häuser, tote Menschen, eine Gestalt mit roten, glühenden Augen, die einen langen Umhang trug, ein grünes Gebilde am schwarzen Nachthimmel, das einen Totenkopf darstellte, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange wand..._

Sie hörte ihren eigenen entsetzten Aufschrei kaum, als sie erschrocken aus dem Schlaf aufschreckte.

Der Donner war ohrenbetäubend und Blitze zuckten über den finsteren Himmel. Großer Gott, wie hatte sie nur das Heraufziehen eines solchen Gewitters verschlafen können? Jetzt begann es in dicken Tropfen zu regnen.

Der Lärm war unglaublich. Die Blitze zuckten in immer schnellerer Folge auf und der ohrenbetäubende Donner schien überhaupt kein Ende zu nehmen; ein Krachen ging in das nächste über. Es war so laut, dass Sarah nicht einmal mehr das Rauschen des Regens hören konnte, oder das Heulen des Windes, der an den Bäumen und Sträuchern zerrte und an ihrer tropfnassen Kleidung riss.

Sie versuchte, auf die Füße zu kommen, aber das war ein vergebliches Unterfangen. Regen und Wind drückten sie zu Boden und es blieb ihr nichts weiter übrig, als an die Steinsäule geklammert abzuwarten, bis die tobenden Elemente sich wieder beruhigt haben würden.

Und noch immer steigerte sich der Lärm um sie herum. Das Tosen schwoll an, als würde es alles um sich herum verschlingen wollen. Einen Augenblick lang hatte Sarah die Vision, als würde sich zwischen den zwei Steinsäulen, die ihr gegenüber lagen, plötzlich ein schwarzer Tunnel bilden, aber bei all dem Wasser, das hier vom Himmel stürzte und ihr in die Augen lief, konnte das ebenso eine optische Täuschung sein.

Und dann, mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knall, erreichte das Inferno seinen Höhepunkt. Sarah wurde nach hinten geschleudert, aus dem Steinkreis heraus, und stürzte der Länge nach auf den schlammigen Boden der Lichtung. Sie benötigte einen Moment, um sich zu fassen und festzustellen, das sich etwas verändert hatte.

Stille.

Der Regen hatte abrupt aufgehört. Der Wind, der eben noch beinahe Orkanstärke gehabt hatte, hatte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere gelegt. Kein Blitz zuckte mehr vom Himmel herab, an dem sich die Gewitterwolken in Sekundenschnelle auflösten. Und der Donner war ebenfalls verstummt.

Benommen kämpfte Sarah sich auf die Füße, die plötzlich eingetretene Stille schien ihr fast ohrenbetäubender, als der Lärm zuvor. Mit zitternden Gliedern näherte sie sich wieder dem Steinkreis, vorsichtig, so als würde sie erwarten, dass etwas Furchtbares passieren würde, sobald sie ihn betrat.

Die einzigen Laute, die sie vernahm, waren ihr eigener, rascher Atem und das saugende Geräusch ihrer Füße auf dem wassergetränkten Waldboden.

Oder... Nein, da war noch etwas. Es klang wie ein leises, kraftloses Winseln.

Zögernd und am ganzen Körper zitternd näherte Sarah sich dem Geräusch und was sie entdeckte, ließ sie erschrocken innehalten.

Vor ihr, genau in der Mitte des Steinkreises, lag ein riesiger schwarzer Hund.


	4. Der schwarze Hund

**4. Der schwarze Hund**

Sarah hatte, seit sie denken konnte, noch nie Angst vor Hunden gehabt – insbesondere den großen Rassen, weil ihrer Meinung nach die kleinen Wadenbeißer viel eher zur Bösartigkeit neigten, als die großen, selbstbewussten Tiere – aber dieses Exemplar war wirklich respekteinflößend. Dichtes schwarzes Fell bedeckte einen Körper, der problemlos ein Stockmaß von einem Meter erreichen würde, wenn der Hund sich auf die Beine stellen würde. Aber das tat er nicht. Statt dessen lag er kraftlos winselnd auf dem klatschnassen Grasboden, seine Flanke hob sich kaum und die Augen waren geschlossen.

„Armer Kerl", murmelte Sarah mitleidig und kniete sich in den Schlamm, um ihn etwas näher in Augenschein zu nehmen. „Dir hat man ja ziemlich übel mitgespielt, was?"

Behutsam strich sie mit der Hand über das struppige, glanzlose Fell. Sie konnte deutlich die hervorstehenden Knochen fühlen – die letzte Mahlzeit dieses Tieres lag zweifellos schon einige Zeit zurück. Der Hund befand sich in einem wirklich erbärmlichen Zustand. Und zu allem Überfluss blutete er auch noch ziemlich stark aus einer Wunde am linken Vorderbein, aus der ein Stück eines abgebrochenen Zweiges herausragte.

Behutsam untersuchte Sarah die Wunde. „Okay, mal sehen, ob ich das hier herausbekomme!" Sie griff nach dem Holzstück und zuckte zurück, als sich plötzlich scharfe Zähne in ihre Hand senkten. Vor Schreck und Schmerz zuckte sie zusammen.

Der Hund knurrte drohend und zog die Lefzen hoch.

„Ganz ruhig", redete sie dem abwehrend knurrenden Tier gut zu, während sie ihre Hand ganz langsam zurückzog. „Du brauchst keine Angst vor mir zu haben, ich bin hier, um dir zu helfen."

Der Hund schien ihre sanften Worte tatsächlich zu verstehen, vielleicht reagierte er auch nur auf ihren ruhigen Tonfall; das Knurren wurde jedenfalls leiser und er gab ihre Hand frei.

Sarah blickte auf das Blut, das an ihren Fingern herablief und warf ihm dann einen strafenden Blick zu. „Na Klasse, Kumpel, jetzt sind wir schon zwei Verletzte!" Aber sie machte keine Anstalten aufzustehen und wegzugehen. Statt dessen begann sie den Hund erneut sanft zu streicheln.

„Weißt du", sprach sie auf das erschöpft daliegende Tier ein, „wenn du mich diesen Splitter da nicht herausziehen lässt, kann ich deine Wunde nicht versorgen. Das heißt, du verlierst weiter Blut. Und so wie du aussiehst, kannst du dir das wirklich nicht erlauben." Sie lächelte leicht. „Du machst den Eindruck, als hätte dich jemand als Punchingball benutzt, Kumpel. Ich schlage also vor, du lässt dir von mir helfen. Und anschließend werde ich mal zusehen, ob ich in meiner Speisekammer nicht noch etwas finde, womit wir wieder etwas Fleisch auf deine Rippen bekommen, einverstanden?"

Der Hund starrte sie misstrauisch an.

Sarah streichelte ihn unbeirrt weiter und schließlich spürte sie, wie die Anspannung aus seinem mageren Körper wich. „Was meinst du, versuchen wir es noch mal?"

Vorsichtig näherte sie sich der Wunde mit der Hand. Der Hund sah sie weiter aus seinen dunklen Augen an, knurrte diesmal aber nicht. Statt dessen begann seine Rute schwach zu wedeln.

„Du bist ja ein ganz Kluger!", lobte Sarah das Tier überschwänglich und strich ihm weiter beruhigend über Kopf und Flanken. „Dann lass mich mal dein Bein sehen!"

Behutsam untersuchte sie die Wunde nochmals. Glücklicherweise steckte das Holzstück nicht allzu tief in der Muskulatur. Sie würde es mit einem kurzen Ruck herausziehen können.

„Ich fürchte, das wird jetztetwas schmerzhaft werden, mein Schöner", murmelte sie dem Hund in ihrem beruhigendsten Tonfall ins Ohr. „Ich wüsste es zu schätzen, wenn du mich nicht noch einmal beißen würdest, okay?"

Der Hund wedelte schwach und sah sie unverwandt an.

Trotz der Duldsamkeit des riesigen Tieres, das nur gelegentlich winselte, ansonsten aber ruhig liegen blieb, dauerte es eine ganze Weile, bis Sarah den großen Splitter entfernt hatte. Zu allem Überfluss war er in der Wunde abgebrochen, so dass sie nochmals zufassen und auch das Reststück entfernen musste. Glücklicherweise hielt sich der Blutverlust in Grenzen. Ihre Hand blutete beinahe genauso stark wie der Lauf des Hundes, aber sie achtete kaum darauf. Sie wickelte ein Taschentuch um die Wunde des Hundes und beobachtete besorgt, wie er sich mühsam aufrappelte. Wenn das verletzte Bein ihn nicht trug, hätte sie keine Möglichkeit, ihn in ihr Cottage zu bringen. Er war schlicht viel zu groß, als dass sie ihn hätte tragen können.

Aber zu ihrer Erleichterung kam das Tier schließlich auf die Füße, tat probeweise ein paar hinkende Schritte und blickte sie dann an, als wollte es fragen, wie es nun weitergehen sollte.

„Ich wohne dort drüben", informierte sie den Hund und deutete auf den schmalen Pfad, der in Richtung Dorf führte. „Es ist nicht weit. Ich denke, du wirst es bis dahin schaffen, wenn wir langsam gehen." Sie setzte sich in Bewegung. Der Hund schien unschlüssig, ob er ihr folgen sollte.

„Hör zu, Kumpel. Deine Wunde muss ordentlich gesäubert werden, wenn du dir nicht eine Infektion holen willst. Und außerdem siehst du aus, als könntest du ein paar ordentliche Mahlzeiten vertragen. Hundefutter kann ich dir zwar nicht anbieten, weil ich keinen Hund habe, aber ich denke, was für mich gut genug ist, wird dir auch nicht schaden. Keine Angst, ich bin kein Joghurt-und-Salat-Typ! Und zufällig steht heute ein saftiges Steak auf dem Speiseplan. Es sei denn, du machst gerade eine Diät!"

Die Erwähnung des Steaks brachte den Hund erwartungsgemäß umgehend an ihre Seite. „Dachte ich mir doch", murmelte Sarah und beschloss in Gedanken, seine Portion zu verdoppeln.

Ein dermaßen intelligenter Hund hatte ein paar Extrakalorien verdient.


	5. Hundstage

**5. Hundstage**

„Großer Gott, ich glaube ich drehe noch durch!" Sarah warf das Laken zurück, das sie während der ungewöhnlich heißen Sommertage als Decke benutzte und schwang die Beine aus dem Bett. Wenn diese irren Träume nicht bald aufhörten, würde sie sich wohl selbst in einer Nervenklinik einweisen lassen müssen. Seit sie vor einigen Stunden die Augen geschlossen hatte, wurde sie von Bildern über Tod und Zerstörung heimgesucht, von einem unheimlichen Umhangträger mit rot glühenden Augen und einer hohen, eisigen Stimme. Und jedes Mal endete der Traum damit, dass er jemanden tötete. Die Gesichter der sterbenden Menschen waren ihr völlig fremd, aber dennoch hatte sie das merkwürdige Gefühl, dass sie etwas für sie bedeuteten. Warum sonst sollte es sie so traurig machen, dass sie am liebsten laut geschrieen hätte? Warum sonst war ihr Kopfkissen nassgeweint?

Und wenn sie nicht gerade von diesem Kerl träumte – Voldemort, flüsterte eine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, wo war der Name nur auf einmal hergekommen? – dann hatte sie diesen anderen – ebenso verrückten – Traum.

Ein alter Mann mit langem weißem Haar und Bart, der sie aus freundlichen blauen Augen ansah und sie beschwor, nach London zu kommen. Weil sie ihrer Bestimmung folgen müsse. Sogar eine Adresse hatte sich in ihrem Kopf eingenistet, war das nicht absolut unglaublich? Grimauld-Place. Grimauld-Place Nummer zwölf. Völlig abgefahren.

Im Bett hielt sie jedenfalls nichts mehr!

Ihr Fuß traf auf etwas Weiches, Haariges, was sich prompt bewegte und auf seine außerordentlich langen Beine sprang.

„Entschuldige, Kumpel", murmelte Sarah, nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schreck erholt hatte. „Ich habe nicht damit gerechnet, dass du vor meinem Bett liegst. Muss wohl daran liegen, dass ich dich ursprünglich in der Küche einquartiert hatte, was meinst du?"

Der Hund blickte sie aus seinen glänzenden, dunklen Augen an. Wenn es nicht völlig unmöglich gewesen wäre, hätte Sarah geschworen, dass er verschmitzt grinste.

„Ich nehme an, du hast gegen einen kleinen Mitternachtssnack nichts einzuwenden, oder?", fragte sie ihn, während sie zur offenen Tür ging. Hatte sie sie gestern Abend nicht geschlossen? „Außerdem ist wohl eine Krisensitzung angesagt. Wenn ich mit dir schon mein Schlafzimmer teile, sollten wir uns wenigstens darüber einig werden, wie ich dich nennen kann. Typen, von denen ich nicht mal den Namen weiß, haben in meinem Schlafzimmer nämlich nichts zu suchen, verstehst du?"

Er wedelte begeistert mit der Rute.

„Männer!" Sarah schüttelte grinsend den Kopf und öffnete die Badezimmertür. „Du kannst unten in der Küche auf mich warten, mein Freund", teilte sie dem Hund mit. „Bevor ich eine Zufallsbekanntschaft wie dich mit ins Bad nehme, müssen schon noch ein paar Verabredungen fallen, klar?"

Mit hängendem Kopf und ebenfalls hängender Rute schlich der Hund die Treppe ins Erdgeschoss hinab.

Beinahe hätte Sarah laut gelacht.

Im Bad spritzte sie sich etwas Wasser ins Gesicht und betrachtete ihr bleiches Antlitz im Spiegel über dem Waschbecken. Wenn die Augenringe noch dunkler wurden, würde sie beim Verlassen des Hauses aufpassen müssen, dass ihre Nachbarn sie nicht versehentlich für einen Waschbären hielten und auf sie schossen! Sie war entsetzlich müde. In der vergangenen Nacht hatte sie vom Tod ihrer Eltern geträumt und danach keinen Schlaf mehr gefunden. Und in dieser Nacht beherrschten blutige Bilder ihre Gedanken, sie träumte von einem mordgierigen Monster – Voldemort, flüsterte die Stimme in ihrem Kopf wieder – oder von jemandem, der sie unbedingt in London sehen wollte. So etwas konnte doch unmöglich normal sein!

Wieder kam ihr diese Adresse in den Kopf; Grimauld-Place Nummer zwölf. Vielleicht sollte sie einfach herausfinden, ob es in London einen Grimauld-Place gab! Wenn nicht, dann hatte sie hier den besten Beweis, dass es wirklich nur ein Traum gewesen war.

Und wenn doch...

Natürlich war es nur ein Traum, rief sie sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sie war einfach nur überreizt. Zu wenig Schlaf, die Hitze... Jeder träumt mal dummes Zeug!

Trotzdem zog sie das Telefonbuch aus der Schublade und suchte sich die Nummer von der Auskunft heraus. Sie wählte, klemmte sich den Hörer zwischen Schulter und Wange, und gab die Reste des Abendessens in eine Schüssel, die sie dem Hund hinstellte. Sein Appetit war seiner Körpergröße durchaus angemessen.

„Ja hallo, ich benötige eine Auskunft", sprach sie in den Hörer. „Könnten Sie für mich bitte nachsehen, ob es in London einen Grimauld-Place gibt? Ich würde gern wissen, wer im Haus Nummer zwölf wohnt!"

Im Nachhinein wunderte Sarah sich, dass sie das Chaos überlebt hatte. Kaum hatte sie die Adresse durchgegeben, hatte der Hund das Interesse an seiner Futterschüssel vollständig verloren. Er war so schnell zu ihr herumgewirbelt, dass er mit dem Küchentisch zusammengestoßen war. Mit _dem_ Küchentisch, auf dem sie das schmutzige Geschirr des letzen Abendessens stehen gelassen hatte. Der Abwasch hatte sich nun natürlich erledigt – und zwar endgültig. Und nicht genug damit, war er plötzlich mit einer solchen Begeisterung an ihr hochgesprungen, dass sie den Halt verloren hatte. Unsanft war sie auf dem Hinterteil gelandet, zwischen zerbrochenem Geschirr und Essensresten, das schnurlose Telefon war durch die Küche gesegelt, unsanft mit dem Herd kollidiert und zerbrochen. Und inmitten all dieser Verwüstungen sprang der Hund wie besessen auf und ab und bellte wie irre.


	6. Hundstage 2

**6. Hundstage (2)**

„Ich glaube es immer noch nicht, dass ich das hier tue!" Sarah warf die Reisetasche in den Kofferraum ihres Autos und breitete eine Decke auf dem Rücksitz aus. „Es ist total irre! Weißt du eigentlich, dass mein Leben vollkommen auf dem Kopf steht, seit ich dich in diesem Steinkreis gefunden habe?"

Der Hund beobachtete jede ihrer Bewegungen mit wachsamen Augen.

So hatte er sie schon angesehen, als sie morgens über das Internet den Londoner Stadtplan aufgerufen hatte – ihr Telefon war ja nur noch Schrott – und auch, als sie völlig fassungslos und schockiert auf diesen flackernden Bildschirm gestarrt hatte.

Es gab in London tatsächlich einen Grimmauld-Place.

Er hatte sie den ganzen Tag nicht aus den Augen gelassen, als sie mit nach innen gerichtetem Blick durch ihr Cottage gewandert war und vor sich hin gemurmelt hatte, dass das alles doch vollkommen verrückt wäre und dass sie selbst sich offenbar auf dem besten Wege befände, in eine geschlossene Anstalt eingeliefert zu werden.

Er hatte neben ihr gesessen und sie beobachtet, als sie am späten Nachmittag völlig erschöpft auf der Couch im Wohnzimmer eingenickt und bald darauf mit einem entsetzten Schrei wieder aufgewacht war. Tröstend hatte er die Schnauze auf ihren Oberschenkel gelegt, während sie zitternd um ihre Fassung rang und schließlich doch in Tränen ausbrach.

Und als sie plötzlich neben ihm auf dem Boden kniete, ihn umarmte und hemmungslos in sein dichtes, schwarzes Nackenfell weinte, hatte er ganz still gehalten; die einzige Art von Trost, die er ihr zukommen lassen konnte.

Dann hatte sie sich irgendwann wieder an dieses Computerdings gesetzt und auf die Tastatur eingehämmert. Auf dem flackernden Bildschirm erschienen jetzt Zeitungsausschnitte aus verschiedenen Muggelzeitungen; zerstörte Häuser, brennende Ruinen, tote Menschen. Gasexplosionen, Autounfälle, Brände, Morde. Ab und zu hatte sie geschluchzt.

Und schließlich, gerade als draußen vor dem Cottage die Dämmerung hereinbrach, hatte sie das Gerät ausgeschaltet und war bleich aber entschlossen auf die Füße gesprungen. „Okay, Black! Wahrscheinlich bin ich ja tatsächlich reif für die Irrenanstalt, aber ich werde dieser Sache jetzt auf den Grund gehen!"

Ja, sie nannte ihn tatsächlich ‚Black'. Das erste Mal, als sie ihn so angesprochen hatte, wäre er beinahe vor Überraschung lang hingeschlagen, auch wenn das bei einem Hund bestimmt total irre aussehen musste. Aber ihre Erklärung – vorgebracht, während sie ihm vorsichtig die Kletten aus dem zerzausten Fell bürstete – war völlig logisch gewesen; er war nun einmal schwarz. Und einem Hund seiner Größe ein verniedlichendes ‚y' an den Namen zu hängen – dann hätte sie ihn wohl auch Wuschelchen rufen können.

Nein, ‚Black' war vollkommen in Ordnung – sie konnte nicht einmal ahnen, _wie_ in Ordnung das war!

Es war genauso in Ordnung wie die Tatsache, dass sie gleich darauf angefangen hatte, einige Dinge in eine Reisetasche zu werfen. Eines musste man ihr lassen, wenn Sarah einmal einen Entschluss gefasst hatte, dann zog sie die Sache durch, und zwar unverzüglich.

Sie würden nach London fahren, zum Grimmauld-Place – und zwar noch heute Nacht. Und dort würde sie endlich die Antworten auf ihre Fragen erhalten.

Und vielleicht, so hoffte er wenigstens, würden auch seine vordringlichen Fragen beantwortet werden; die Fragen, die ihn quälten, seit er in diesem Steinkreis aufgewacht war und in Sarah Whites besorgte, bernsteinfarbene Augen geblickt hatte.

Die Fragen, die ihm keine Ruhe ließen, seit er nach seinem Wiederauftauchen den ersten klaren Gedanken gefasst hatte. Den ersten klaren Gedanken, den er überhaupt gehabt hatte, seitdem Bellatrix Lestranges Fluch ihn durch den Vorhang geschleudert hatte.

Wie, um alles in der Welt, war er zurückgekehrt?

Wie war er zu Padfood geworden, ohne sich bewusst zu verwandeln?

Und warum, um Merlins Willen, gelang es ihm nicht, sich in seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuverwandeln?

_Reviews! Reviews! Reviews! – Biiiieeette!_


	7. Ein Sommernachtsalbtraum

**7. Ein Sommernachts(alb)traum**

Das winzige Fleckchen Carvers Meadows war auf kaum einer Landkarte Englands verzeichnet. Drei Häuser und vier Spitzbuben – so hätte ihre verstorbene Großmutter den Ort wohl charakterisiert. Sarah war es eigentlich herzlich egal, wie viele Einwohner es hier gab, sie interessierte sich nur für einen einzigen davon; nämlich den Inhaber der örtlichen Tankstelle, an deren Tür ein großes Schild mit der Aufschrift ‚Closed' prangte.

Ihre Glückssträhne riss offenbar überhaupt nicht mehr ab.

Sie wagte es nicht, ohne nachzutanken weiterzufahren. Ihre Tankanzeige blinkte schon so lange, dass sie in der letzen halben Stunde vermutlich nur noch mit warmer Luft gefahren war, um es überhaupt bis hierher zu schaffen. Vermutlich würde ihr Mini ohne neuen Sprit nicht einmal mehr anspringen.

Leise vor sich hinschimpfend kontrollierte sie ihre Armbanduhr. Was hatte sie bloß geritten, als sie beschloss, nachts zu fahren? Jetzt war es vier Uhr dreiunddreißig morgens. Noch fast dreieinhalb Stunden, bis die Tankstelle wieder öffnete. Und sie befand sich hier natürlich in einem Nest, wo Fuchs und Hase einander gute Nacht sagten. Um diese Zeit irgendwo ein Zimmer zu bekommen, besonders wenn man mit einem zottigen Hund von der Größe eines Ponys unterwegs war, wäre ganz sicher ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

Andererseits – wozu sollte ein Hotelzimmer schon gut sein? An Schlaf wollte sie nicht einmal denken. Die ständig wiederkehrenden Träume von Blut und Tod und Zerstörung und diesem rotäugigen Finsterling Voldemort würde sie jetzt nicht auch noch ertragen können.

„Was hältst du von einem ausgedehnten Mondscheinspaziergang, Black? Wir müssen ein paar Stunden totschlagen, bis diese Klitsche hier wieder öffnet."

Der Hund stieg sofort von der Rücksitzbank und streckte sich genüsslich. Stundenlang auf dem Rücksitz eines so kleinen Autos eingesperrt zu sein, war für ein Tier seiner Größe nicht gerade ein Zuckerschlecken. Aus dunklen, wachsamen Augen beobachtete er, wie Sarah ihre Handtasche vom Beifahrersitz nahm und den Wagen abschloss.

Ein grauenhaftes Heulen ließ sie in der Bewegung innehalten und erschrocken zum Wald herumfahren, von wo das unheimliche Geräusch herüber schallte.

Padfood stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf.

Ein Schuss knallte, und man hörte eine aufgeregte Männerstimme schreien. „Hier herüber! Er ist hier langgelaufen!"

Wieder erklang das entsetzliche Heulen, lauter diesmal und viel, viel näher.

Sarah erstarrte und griff instinktiv links neben sich, wo der Hund eben noch gestanden hatte. Sie griff ins Leere. Er war nicht mehr da.

Unfähig sich zu rühren, starrte sie angestrengt zum Waldrand hinüber. Und traute ihren Augen nicht.

Ein großes Tier, eines, das sie noch nie gesehen hatte, brach aus dem Gebüsch am Waldrand hervor und rannte über die mondbeschienene Wiese, die zwischen der Tankstelle und dem Ort lag. Und zwar auf den Hinterbeinen, genau wie ein Mensch. Ein weiterer Schuss peitschte auf; das Tier zuckte zusammen, strauchelte kurz, richtete sich dann aber zu voller Größe auf und heulte wieder langgezogen, ein wütender, schmerzerfüllter Laut, der Sarah das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ, – es war verletzt, seine Flucht war beendet. Es würde sich seinen Gegnern stellen.

Und da kamen sie auch schon; zwei Männer mit Gewehren, einer hatte seine Waffe im Anschlag, während der andere gerade beim Nachladen war. Vermutlich würde das zwar nicht erforderlich sein, denn auf diese Distanz konnte sein Partner das Tier kaum verfehlen...

...Sarah öffnete den Mund, um einen entsetzten Schrei auszustoßen – warum, wusste sie nicht, aber irgendwie war ihr klar, dass sie den Schuss um jeden Preis verhindern musste...

...Der Mann krümmte den Finger um den Abzug, gleich würde das Tier tot sein...

...Wenn er denn zum Schuss gekommen wäre. Aber noch bevor er den Abzug durchziehen konnte, krachte der große, schwarze Hund wie ein D-Zug in ihn hinein. Der Mann schrie in Panik auf. Das Gewehr flog über die Wiese und landete irgendwo im Unterholz.

Der zweite Mann gab den Versuch auf, seine Waffe nachzuladen, er ergriff sie am Lauf und schwang sie in hohem Bogen gegen den Hund, der bereits von seinem ersten Opfer abgelassen hatte und nun mit hochgezogenen Lefzen und drohendem Knurren auf ihn zusprang.

Sarah hörte den Schlag. Der Hund jaulte laut auf und wurde beiseite geschleudert.

„Black!", schrie sie und rannte los.

Das riesige, braunschwarze Tier war jedoch schneller als sie. Es warf sich mit einem lautem Knurren auf den Mann mit dem Gewehr und stieß ihn zu Boden. Sarah sah im Mondlicht scharfe Zähne aufblitzen und hielt unwillkürlich den Atem an. Wenn diese Bestie zubiss, würde von dem Mann nicht viel übrig bleiben!

Inzwischen war Black jedoch wieder auf den Plan getreten. Knurrend und beißend trieb er das vor Wut und Schmerz rasende Tier von dem panisch schreienden Menschen weg, bis sie beide zwischen den Bäumen verschwunden waren.

Bleich, zitternd und mit weit aufgerissenen Augen stand Sarah auf der Wiese und starrte hinüber zum Waldrand.

Was um Himmels Willen war hier gerade geschehen?

„Okay, junge Frau, Ihr verdammter Köter hat diesem Werwolf heute Nacht noch einmal das Fell gerettet", fauchte einer der Männer sie wütend an. Er hielt jetzt wieder seine Waffe im Arm und schien nicht übel Lust zu haben, sie gegen sie einzusetzen. „Aber Sie können Ihrem verdammten halbmenschlichen Freund ausrichten, dass wir solche wie ihn hier bei uns nicht haben wollen! Wenn er nicht bis heute Abend aus unserem Dorf verschwunden ist, werde ich ihn höchstpersönlich und auf endgültige Weise hier entfernen. Und mir ist scheißegal, ob er zu diesem Zeitpunkt zufällig gerade ein Mensch ist, haben Sie mich verstanden?"

Der andere war mittlerweile auch wieder auf den Füßen. „Und wenn Sie wissen, was gut für Sie ist, verschwinden Sie gleich mit ihm", riet er ihr drohend und starrte sie verächtlich an. „Solches Pack hat in Carvers Meadows nichts zu suchen!"

Die beiden stampften über die Wiese in Richtung Dorf davon.

Sarah stand noch immer zitternd am gleichen Platz und starrte ihnen fassungslos nach?

_Halbmensch? Werwolf? Wo zum Henker war sie hier hereingeraten?_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Darf ich Euch auf den kleinen lila Button links unten auf Eurem Bildschirm hinweisen? ;-)_


	8. After Moon

_Hallo, da bin ich wieder! Etwas später als geplant, aber immerhin. Ich habe ein paar zauberhafte Tage mit einem total durchgeknallten Virus verbracht. Wenn ich den erwische, der mir diesen Eklecktik-Schnupfen-Fluch auf den Computer gehetzt hat, dann verhexe ich seinen Computer so, dass die Tastatur ihm beim Tippen in die Finger beißt, jawohl!_

_Der Gegenzauber war zwar relativ unkompliziert (das Zauberwort heißt schlicht **Format**), aber nichtsdestotrotz zeitaufwendig, da ich hinterher auch noch etliche Setup- und Installations-Zauber ausführen musste. Aber jetzt bin ich wieder im Geschäft!_

_**Lia**:Danke für deine Review, deine Neugier ist mein Lebenselexier! Frag Carys L (grins)! Bleib jedenfalls daran, ich verspreche dir, dass es sich lohnen wird!_

_**Carys L:**Stimmt, der Tipp mit den anons war klasse, danke vielmals! Ich hoffe, dass du es mir nicht übel nimmst, dass ich diesmal nicht so schnell wie gewohnt updaten konnte!_

_**Jenn.T:**Mach ich! Mach ich! Und was dich betrifft: Weiter lesen! Weiter lesen!_

_**Loki Slytherin:**Sarah ist aus verdammt hartem Holz geschnitzt, keine Bange! Die steckt so einiges weg. Und das muss sie ja auch, schließlich ist sie – halt! Ich greife vor. Lies einfach weiter, okay? Übrigens, deine Snape-Geschichte mit dem **Männerproblem** ist einfach Klasse, kicher!_

_**BeautifulSelina**:Danke für die nette Review! Da vermutlich keiner annimmt, dass ich Dostojewski Konkurrenz machen will..._

_Und an alle, die auch mehr lesen oder Fragen, Anregungen und ähnliches loswerden wollen; es gibt da einen ganz einfachen Zauber. Er nennt sich „Review-Zauber" und erfordert keine fortgeschritteneren Magie-Kenntnisse: einfach den Button links unten auf eurem Bildschirm anklicken, ein paar aufmunternde, kritische oder einfach nur nette Worte schreiben, absenden, fertig._

_Und nun wünsche ich Euch viel Spaß beim Lesen!_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**8. After Moon**

Das Erwachen war immer das Schlimmste.

Er machte diese Verwandlungen jetzt seit seinem sechsten Lebensjahr durch, aber so schmerzhaft und kräftezehrend sie auch sein mochten, so viele Verletzungen er im Laufe der Jahre auch davongetragen hatte – und da gab es so einige, an die er sich nicht einmal erinnern wollte – das war alles nichts im Vergleich zu dem Gefühl der Panik, das ihn jedes einzelne Mal beim Erwachen überfiel. Dann, wenn er versuchte, sich an die Ereignisse der letzten Nacht zu erinnern.

Was war in den Stunden, in denen er die Kontrolle über sich verlor und der Wolf in ihm erwachte, geschehen?

Hatte er jemanden verletzt oder gar getötet?

War er _diesmal_ verantwortlich dafür, dass nun auch ein anderer Mensch dieses sich ständig wiederholende Martyrium durchmachen musste?

Noch bevor er überhaupt die Augen öffnete, quälte sein Verstand sich bereits mit diesen Fragen. Vielleicht lag es ja _daran_, dass er erst reichlich verspätet die weiche Konsistenz der Matratze und des Kissens unter seinem schmerzenden Körper registrierte. Verblüfft riss er die Augen auf.

Er war zu Hause. In seinem Bett.

Erstaunt sah er sich um. Tatsächlich, das hier war sein eigenes Schlafzimmer. Aber wie, um Merlins Willen, kam er hierher?

Er war es gewöhnt, nach den Vollmondnächten anderswo aufzuwachen; bestenfalls natürlich in seinem schallgeschützten Keller, den er eigens präpariert hatte, um die Nächte seiner Verwandlungen darin zu verbringen, und schlimmstenfalls draußen im Wald, wenn es ihm in seiner Raserei auf irgendeine Art gelungen war, die Tür aufzubrechen und aus dem Haus zu entkommen.

Er konnte sich nur an eine - relativ kurze - Zeitspanne in seinem Leben erinnern, in der er nach seinen Verwandlungen morgens regelmäßig auf einer weichen, wenn auch etwas ramponierten Couch aufgewacht war; nämlich die letzten zweieinhalb Jahre, die er in Hogwarts zugebracht hatte.

Damals hatten seine Freunde – die besten, die man sich vorstellen konnte - dafür gesorgt, dass er als Werwolf niemanden verletzte. Und sie hatten sich auch um ihn gekümmert, wenn seine Rückverwandlung einsetzte und er bewusstlos zusammenbrach. Sie hatten ihn durch den Gang unter der peitschenden Weide zurück in die heulende Hütte gebracht und dafür gesorgt, dass er es bequem hatte, bis er aus dem erschöpften Schlaf aufwachte und zurück zur Schule gehen konnte.

Seine Freunde. Er schloss die Augen, als Trauer und Schmerz ihn zu überwältigen drohten. James, Sirius und – er verzog das Gesicht – ja, auch Peter.

Damals in Hogwarts hätte er geschworen, dass niemand das Band zwischen ihnen jemals würde durchtrennen können, sie waren die Marauder, beste Freunde für immer und ewig; ein großer Irrtum, wie er hatte erkennen müssen.

Einer von ihnen war ein paar Jahre darauf zum Verräter geworden – Peter Pettigrew, der kleine Mitläufer, der immer bewundernd zu seinen größeren, stärkeren und klügeren Freunden aufgesehen hatte, hatte James Potter und dessen Frau Lily an Lord Voldemort verkauft. Und dieser hatte sie getötet.

Und jetzt war auch noch Sirius tot. Wieder drohte der Schmerz ihm die Brust zuzuschnüren. Der lustige, impulsive, stets zu Scherzen aufgelegte Freund, der wegen Peters Verrat zwölf Jahre unschuldig in Askaban verbracht hatte... Der sich nach seiner erfolgreichen Flucht verstecken musste, weil niemand außer den Mitgliedern des Phönixordens und dreier Schüler aus Hogwarts wussten, dass er James und Lily nicht verraten und all die Morde, derer er beschuldigt wurde, nicht begangen hatte.

Sirius...

Der Schmerz, der sein Innerstes zusammenkrampfte, überdeckte vollkommen das dumpfe Pochen in seiner linken Schulter. All seine Freunde waren nun weg, zwei waren im Kampf gegen Voldemort oder seine Anhänger gestorben und der dritte – dieser elende Verräter Peter – hatte die dunkle Seite gewählt. Der Phönixorden suchte zwar noch immer nach Pettigrew, aber wozu sollte das eigentlich noch gut sein? Wenn sie ihn früher gefunden hätten, wäre es ihnen dadurch bestimmt gelungen, Sirius' Unschuld zu beweisen. Aber jetzt war auch das bedeutungslos geworden, denn Sirius war tot...

Seine Gedanken drehten sich im Kreis. Wie so oft in der letzten Zeit. Jahrelang hatte er in der Gewissheit gelebt, dass einer seiner besten Freunde für den Tod der zwei anderen verantwortlich war und für dieses Verbrechen in Askaban büßte. Dann hatte sich herausgestellt, dass alles eigentlich ganz anders war, und er konnte sich noch gut an dieses heiße, überwältigende Glücksgefühl erinnern, als er Sirius nach so vielen Jahren wiedergefunden hatte.

Jetzt war er wieder allein.

Langsam und unter großen Schmerzen richtete er sich auf. Und stutzte. Nein, das stimmte nicht, jedenfalls nicht im wortwörtlichen Sinne. Er war im Moment sogar alles andere als allein. In der offenen Tür seines Schlafzimmers stand eine ihm völlig fremde Frau, die ihn aus weit aufgerissenen bernsteinfarbenen Augen vorsichtig ansah.

Er kannte diesen Blick. In den letzten dreißig Jahren seines Lebens hatte er ihn schon so oft in den Augen der verschiedensten Menschen gesehen, dass er eigentlich geglaubt hatte, inzwischen immun dagegen zu sein, was natürlich nicht zutraf. Es tat immer noch weh.

Sie hatte ganz offensichtlich Angst vor ihm.

Nun, das konnte er irgendwie nachvollziehen, wenn er die Situation aus ihrem – vermutlich etwas eingeschränkten – Blickwinkel betrachtete. Nur wenige Menschen wollten etwas mit einem Werwolf zu tun haben. Aber was machte sie dann hier, in seinem Haus? Noch dazu am Morgen nach einer Vollmondnacht?

„Wer sind Sie? Und was tun Sie hier?", wollte er denn auch wissen.

Sie trat nicht näher, zuckte aber auch nicht zurück, als er die Bettdecke zurückwarf und die Beine auf die Erde stellte. Genaugenommen war er derjenige, der erschrocken zusammenfuhr und prompt errötete, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er vollkommen nackt war. Rasch zog er die Decke wieder hoch.

Das winzige Zucken um ihre Mundwinkel verschwand so rasch, dass er es sich auch eingebildet haben konnte. „Mein Name ist Sarah White", erklärte sie mit ruhiger Stimme, machte jedoch keinerlei Anstalten näher zu kommen. „Und ich wollte nachschauen, ob Sie inzwischen kräftig genug sind, um etwas zu essen."

„Sie wollten sehen, ob ich kräftig genug zum Essen bin." Es war ihm vollkommen klar, dass er wie ein Papagei klingen musste, aber er konnte im Moment nichts daran ändern. Man stelle sich das mal vor; da erwachte er nach einer Nacht, die er vermutlich jagend und den Mond anheulend im Wald verbracht hatte, lag überraschenderweise in seinem eigenen Bett, und in seinem Schlafzimmer – na gut in der Tür desselben – stand eine unbekannte Frau. Eine hübsche, junge Frau, die von ihm wissen wollte, ob er kräftig genug sei zum Frühstücken. Und alles an ihr, von den Spitzen ihrer schulterlangen, honigblonden Haare über ihr schwarzes T-Shirt und die ausgewaschenen Jeans bis hin zu den leicht ausgebleichten Tennisschuhen, schrie geradezu: ICH BIN EINE MUGGEL!

Es gab eigentlich nur zwei Möglichkeiten, entschied er, während er sie weiterhin anstarrte; entweder war _sie_ total irre, oder _er_ drehte langsam durch.

So wie sie ihn ansah, tendierte ihre Ansicht wahrscheinlich zu letzterem. „Stimmt", beschied sie ihn kurz. „In Anbetracht Ihrer Verletzung..."

Erst jetzt wurde er sich des frischen, weißen Verbandes an einer linken Schulter bewusst. Und im selben Moment, da er ihn bemerkte, durchschoss der Schmerz seinen Körper und ließ ihn unwillkürlich zusammenzucken.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte er durch seine zusammengebissenen Zähne.

„Ein paar Ihrer Nachbarn haben letzte Nacht auf Sie geschossen."

So viel zu seiner Hoffnung, dass er vielleicht doch im Haus geblieben war. Erschrocken blickte er sie an. Ihm war plötzlich ziemlich übel. „Habe ich... habe ich jemanden verletzt... oder vielleicht sogar...?"

„Nein, nichts dergleichen." Sie registrierte sein erleichtertes Aufatmen und ein Teil ihrer Anspannung verließ sie. Ihr Tonfall wurde lockerer. „Es war nur eine Zwei-Mann-Jagdgesellschaft. Und beide Kerle sind anschließend gesund und munter wieder nach Hause gegangen. Sie waren sogar noch gut genug drauf, um ein paar wilde Drohungen auszustoßen, was sie mit Ihnen und mir anstellen würden, wenn wir beide bis Sonnenuntergang das Dorf nicht verlassen haben."

Prima. Seine ruhigen Tage in Carvers Meadows waren also vorbei. Er würde sich einen anderen Ort suchen müssen, wohin er sich in den Vollmondnächten zurückziehen konnte. Wieder einmal. Aber eins nach dem anderen.

„Wir beide?"

Sie ignorierte seine offenkundige Verblüffung. „Wir beide. Ich schlage vor, ich erkläre Ihnen das beim Essen. Schaffen Sie es allein bis hinüber zur Küche?"

„Ich denke schon." Die Vorstellung, dass sie dort stehen bleiben könnte, während er nackt wie bei seiner Geburt aus dem Bett kroch, war etwas beunruhigend. „Sie können ja schon mal vorgehen."

„Sicher." Wieder zuckte es leicht um ihre Mundwinkel, diesmal war es sogar fast ein Lächeln. „Sie können ja inzwischen darüber nachdenken, ob Sie mir vielleicht auch Ihren Namen nennen. Letzte Nacht waren Sie nämlich nicht in der Stimmung dazu." Das Lächeln, diesmal über ihre Schulter hinweg, da sie bereits am Gehen war, wurde noch eine Spur breiter. „Eindeutig zu knurrig, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine." Damit verschwand sie.

Ihm klappte der Unterkiefer herunter und er starrte verdutzt auf die Stelle, an der sie eben noch gestanden hatte.


	9. Padfood

**9. Padfood**

In der Küche bemühte sich Sarah, unter primitivsten Bedingungen ein Frühstück zuzubereiten. Großer Gott, sie lebten im dritten Jahrtausend, aber hier in diesem Haus, gab es nicht einmal elektrischen Strom! Der riesige Herd war mindestens einhundert Jahre alt und musste mit Holz und Kohle befeuert werden, was das Teekochen und das Braten von Eiern und Speck zu einer echten Herausforderung machte. Natürlich gab es auch keinen Toaster, wie denn auch ohne Strom, so dass sie die Brotscheiben ebenfalls auf der heißen Herdplatte rösten musste. Im Normalfall hätte sie es an einem Hochsommertag vermieden, auch nur in die Nähe eines solchen Ungetüms zu kommen, aber was war in den letzten Tagen schon normal gewesen?

Sie hörte das Wasser im Badezimmer nebenan rauschen, gut, ihr unfreiwilliger Gastgeber war also noch eine Weile beschäftigt. Etwas Zeit, um ihre Gedanken zu ordnen. Danke, lieber Gott, für kleine Gefälligkeiten.

Sie hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wo sie hier eigentlich hereingeraten war. In nur drei Tagen war ihr Leben vollständig aus den Fugen geraten. Sie hatte jetzt einen riesigen schwarzen Hund unbestimmbarer Rasse, der während eines heftigen Gewitters einfach in einem Steinkreis aufgetaucht war und so ziemlich das ungewöhnlichste Exemplar seiner Gattung zu sein schien, das man sich vorstellen konnte, wirre, beunruhigende Träume, in denen es um einen finsteren Kerl namens Voldemort ging, welcher offenbar so etwas wie ein blutrünstiger Irrer mit übernatürlichen Fähigkeiten war, der nach der Weltherrschaft strebte, und außerdem stand sie hier in einer fremden Küche, die man nettestenfalls als äußerst rustikal bezeichnen konnte, und bereitete das Frühstück für jemandem zu, der sich, so unglaublich das auch klang, bei Vollmond in einen Werwolf verwandelte.

Oh Gott, sie brauchte dringend eine Therapie.

Sie schloss die Augen, atmete mehrmals tief durch und beschloss, falls jetzt noch ein Raumschiff auf dem Rasen vor dem Haus landen würde, aus dem kleine grüne Männchen stiegen, die zu ihrem Anführer gebracht werden wollten, auf dem kürzesten Weg zum nächsten Psychiater zu rennen.

Zur Sicherheit warf sie einen prüfenden Blick aus dem Küchenfenster. Eine Bewegung unweit des Hauses erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Oh nein, auch das noch! Die zwei Kerle von gestern Nacht schienen direkt vor dem Gartentor Stellung bezogen zu haben. Offenbar hatten sie zwar nicht die Absicht, das Grundstück zu betreten, was vermutlich daran lag, dass Black draußen vor der Tür Stellung bezogen hatte, aber ebenso offensichtlich würden sie auch nicht einfach so verschwinden. Beide hatten ihre Gewehre geschultert und starrten mit steinernem Gesichtsausdruck zum Haus herüber; Biff und Bluff auf dem Kriegspfad, na Klasse.

Vielleicht wären die Außerirdischen ja doch die bessere Alternative gewesen.

„Remus Lupin."

Sarah, die noch immer aus dem Fenster starrte, war nicht darauf gefasst gewesen, dass jemand sie ansprechen könnte. Und nach der dritten fast schlaflosen Nacht in Folge war ihr Nervenkostüm an den Nähten schon leicht ausgefranst. Sie wirbelte erschrocken herum, das Tablett, welches sie gerade zum Tisch hinüber tragen wollte, geriet prompt ins Rutschen...

...ihr Gegenüber riss im Reflex seinen Zauberstab hoch: „Wingardium Leviosa!" – und das Tablett stoppte mitten im Fall und schwebte etwa einen halben Meter über dem gefliesten Küchenfußboden. „Das ist mein Name", erklärte er, während er es mit einer leichten Bewegung seines Zauberstabes wieder auf seine ursprüngliche Höhe anhob. „Remus Lupin."

Aha. Sarah schlug eine glorreiche Schlacht gegen ihre sich verselbständigende Gesichtsmuskulatur und schaffte es schließlich, ihren Unterkiefer wieder hochzuklappen und den Blick von dem schwebenden Tablett loszureißen, auf dem nicht mal der Tee verschüttet worden war. „F-freut mi-mich, Sie ke-kennenzulernen", stammelte sie.

Das Kaninchenloch wurde von Sekunde zu Sekunde tiefer.

„Tut mir Leid, ich wollte Sie nicht erschrecken." Remus Lupin ließ das Tablett mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes zum Tisch herüberschweben und setzte es dort sanft ab.

Sarah – ihre gute Erziehung war manchmal tatsächlich etwas unangebracht – wollte ihm gerade höflich versichern, dass er das nicht getan hätte, als sie sich der puren Unsinnigkeit einer solchen Behauptung bewusst wurde. Also schloss sie den Mund einfach wieder und nickte nur stumm.

Sie fühlte sich etwas desorientiert – Blödsinn, sie war völlig durch den Wind – und so war sie ihm aufrichtig dankbar, dass er ihr den Stuhl zurechtrückte. Ihre Beine fühlten sich nämlich an wie Wackelpudding. Ebenso dankbar war sie, dass er das Eingießen des Tees übernahm – und natürlich auch dafür, dass er es auf herkömmliche Weise tat – , sie selbst hätte wahrscheinlich den gesamten Tisch damit gebadet, wenn sie es versucht hätte.

„Sie wollten mir erzählen, was letzte Nacht vorgefallen ist", erinnerte er sie mit ruhiger Stimme an ihr Versprechen.

Oh ja, sicher. Falls sie auch nur ein Wort herausbekam... Sie räusperte sich. Einmal. Zweimal. Dann ging es, auch wenn ihre Stimme verdächtig kiekste. „Wie schon gesagt, hat man auf Sie geschossen. Das Projektil steckte in Ihrer linken Schulter. Ich... ich habe es entfernt, gleich nachdem Sie sich... äh... zurückverwandelt haben."

„Sie haben es entfernt..." Da war es wieder, das Papageiensyndrom.

„Ich... Naja, es schien irgendwie mit ihrer Wunde zu reagieren. So als wollte es sich immer tiefer hineinbrennen, verstehen Sie. Es bildeten sich Brandblasen... und Ihre Haut... sie wurde an den Wundrändern richtig schwarz... Und die Wund hörte einfach nicht auf zu bluten..."

„Silber", murmelte er tonlos. Da meinte es offenbar jemand ernst.

„Wie bitte?"

„Die Kugel muss aus Silber gewesen sein", erklärte er ruhig. „Die einzige Möglichkeit, einen Werwolf zu töten."

„Oh." Was sollte man darauf antworten?

„Sie haben mir also das Leben gerettet."

„Das wahrscheinlich nicht gerade..."

„Glauben Sie mir, Sarah. Wenn Sie die Kugel nicht entfernt hätten, hätte sie sich langsam aber sicher durch meinen Körper gebrannt, bis sie mich schließlich getötet hätte."

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es dazu gekommen wäre. Wenn ich die Kugel nicht entfernt hätte, hätte Black es getan. Notfalls hätte er Ihnen die Schulter abgebissen."

„Black?" Remus starrte sie mit bleichem Gesicht an. Sein Herz versuchte plötzlich, sich mit einem Vorschlaghammer durch sein Brustbein zu arbeiten. „Wer ist Black?"

„Mein Hund." Sarah deutete zum Fenster. „_Er_ hat Ihnen in der letzten Nacht das Leben gerettet, weil er Biff und Bluff da draußen daran gehindert hat, noch ein zweites Mal auf Sie zu schießen."

Remus drehte sich zum Küchenfenster um und erblickte die lieben Nachbarn mit ihrem Waffenarsenal vor der Gartentür. „Sie scheinen es ja wirklich ernst zu meinen", murmelte er.

„Das tun sie bestimmt", bestätigte Sarah leise. „Wenn Sie nicht freiwillig von hier weggehen, werden sie Sie wahrscheinlich töten."

„Und Sie vermutlich auch." Er drehte sich um und sah sie an. Jetzt fiel ihm wieder ein, was sie im Schlafzimmer erzählt hatte.

Sarah sagte nichts dazu.

„Warum haben Sie mir geholfen, Sarah?", wollte er wissen.

„Das war keine bewusste Entscheidung", erklärte sie leise und sah auf ihre Hände herab. „Ich sah, wie diese Männer Sie – das heißt den Werwolf – jagten. Einer hatte Sie – ihn - bereits verwundet. Und der andere legte jetzt auch an... Und Black... Er warf den Mann mit der Waffe um und stürzte sich dann auf den anderen... Der schlug mit dem Gewehrkolben zu, und Black ging jaulend zu Boden... Und ich war zu weit weg, um ihm helfen zu können. Aber Sie... nun ja,der Werwolf war da. Er hat den Mann daran gehindert, ihn zu töten... Dann verschwanden Sie und Black im Unterholz... Und ich bin Ihnen gefolgt. Bis hierher. Als ich ankam, hatte Ihre Verwandlung gerade eingesetzt. Und Black... Er versuchte, Ihnen diese verdammte Kugel aus der Schulter zu nagen..." Sie zuckte die Achseln. Um etwas zu tun zu haben, begann sie das Geschirr wieder auf dem Tablett anzuordnen.

Bevor sie jedoch danach greifen konnte, erhob es sich vom Tisch und schwebte langsam in Richtung Spülstein davon. Wieder klappte ihr der Unterkiefer herunter.

Vielleicht hätte der Mann, der noch immer am Fenster stand, über ihre offenkundige Fassungslosigkeit ja gelächelt, wenn nicht in diesem Moment ein riesiger schwarzer Hund durch die Küchentür gekommen wäre.

Remus erstarrte, seine Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. „Padfood", flüsterte er mit tonloser Stimme.

Das Tablett krachte geräuschvoll zu Boden.


	10. Gutnachbarliche Entscheidungshilfen

**Dracolein: **Danke für deine Review, es freut mich, dass ich deinen Geschmack getroffen habe. Zumal ich auch der Meinung bin, dass jemandem, der 12 Jahre unschuldig die Dementoren in Askaban gefüttert hat, ein etwas längeres Leben verdient! Ich werde jedenfalls mein möglichstes tun, großes Zaubererehrenwort! Aber fünf Kapitel am Tag? Hilfe! Das werden doch nur Drabble! Vielleicht versöhnt es dich ja, das dieses hier dafür etwas länger ausfällt!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**10. Gutnachbarschaftliche Entscheidungshilfen**

„Padfood!", flüsterte Remus mit starren, kalten Lippen. Der Lärm des auf dem Fliesenboden zerberstenden Geschirrs schien er nicht einmal wahrzunehmen. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit konzentrierte sich auf den riesigen schwarzen Hund, der sich jetzt mit einem leisen Winseln gegen seine Beine drängte. Empfindungen überschwemmten ihn geradezu – Überraschung, Freude, heißes Glück. Und natürlich Fragen, unzählige Fragen. Er stellte nicht eine einzige davon. Statt dessen sank er einfach auf die Knie und umarmte stürmisch den Hund, der sich im ebenso enthusiastisch entgegendrängte. Seine Kehle war wie zugeschnürt. „Padfood, was, um Merlins Willen...?"

Sarah beobachtete Mann und Hund aufmerksam und versuchte, den kleinen, eifersüchtigen Stich zu ignorieren, der sie beim Anblick ihres vertrauten Umgangs miteinander unwillkürlich durchfuhr. Was hatte sie denn erwartet? Nur weil Black – oder besser gesagt Padfood, wie Lupin ihn nannte – plötzlich in ihrem Steinkreis aufgetaucht war, konnte sie schließlich nicht davon ausgehen, dass er von nun an zu ihr gehörte. Aber dennoch – der Gedanke, den Hund, jetzt nachdem sie sich gerade an ihn gewöhnt hatte, wieder aufgeben zu müssen, machte sie eigenartig traurig. Sie schluckte den Kloß in ihrer Kehle herunter, drängte die unwillkürlich aufsteigenden Tränen zurück und begann, die Scherben des Frühstücksgeschirrs aufzusammeln.

Sie musste sich jetzt einfach irgendwie beschäftigen.

Durch das Küchenfenster bemerkte sie, dass Biff und Bluff, wie sie die beiden Dorfclowns mit ihren Silberkugeln insgeheim getauft hatte, noch immer vor dem Gartentor Wache hielten. Allerdings waren sie jetzt nicht mehr allein; zwei weitere Männer hatten sich ihnen mittlerweile angeschlossen. Beunruhigt beobachtete Sarah, wie gerade eben noch ein bewaffneter Mann die Straße herunterkam und zu den vieren dazustieß. Was sollte das denn werden, um Himmels Willen?

Sie warf einen Blick zur anderen Seite der Küche hinüber, wo Lupin inzwischen zwar wieder auf den Füßen stand, aber immer noch mit seiner Rührung kämpfte, und entschied, dass sie Mann und Hund noch einen Augenblick in Ruhe lassen würde, bevor sie ihr offenbar unerwartetes Wiedersehen mit der Hiobsbotschaft unterbrach, dass sich draußen vor dem Haus das dörfliche Lynchkommando zusammenzufinden schien.

Remus schien ihre Anwesenheit ohnehin völlig vergessen zu haben. Er starrte noch immer wie gebannt den Hund an, so als würde er auf etwas Bestimmtes warten. „Was ist los mit dir, Padfood?", murmelte er schließlich angespannt. „Warum verwandelst du dich nicht zurück?"

Der Hund sah ihn nur winselnd an und schob ihm seine Schnauze in die Hand.

Wenn das tatsächlich möglich war, wurde Lupin noch blasser als zuvor, und das wollte etwas heißen. „Du kannst es nicht, nicht wahr?"

Wieder winselte der Hund, nun mit hängender Rute.

„Zurückverwandeln?" Sarah ließ die Scherben Scherben und die lynchwütigen Nachbarn lynchwütige Nachbarn sein und sah Remus überrascht an. „Was meinen Sie denn mit ‚zurückverwandeln'?"

Erst jetzt schien er sich ihrer Gegenwart wieder bewusst zu werden. Er strich sich mit der rechten Hand über die Stirn, die linke hatte er im dichten Nackenfell des Hundes vergraben, als fürchte er sich instinktiv davor, den Körperkontakt zu ihm abreißen zu lassen. „Sarah, Padfood ist kein gewöhnlicher Hund. Genaugenommen ist er _gar_ _keiner_. Er ist ein Animagus, ein Mensch, der die Gestalt eines Tieres annehmen kann", setzte er hinzu, als er ihren verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck sah.

„Ein Mensch? Der sich in ein Tier verwandeln kann? So... So wie Sie dieses Tablett haben schweben lassen?" Sarah starrte ihn an und plumpste auf einen Stuhl. Der Volksauflauf vor der Gartentür war erst einmal vergessen. Mittlerweile hatte das Kaninchenloch, in das sie gefallen sein musste, nämlich die Größe des Grand Canyon erreicht.

„Ja... Nein... Doch, eigentlich schon...", druckste Remus etwas herum. Großer Merlin, wie sollte er einer Muggel so etwas nur erklären?

„Er ist ein Mensch", versuchte er es dennoch. „Genaugenommen ist er ein Zauberer, genau wie ich es bin. Es gibt eine ganze Menge von uns – magisch begabte Menschen, die mit besonderen Kräften ausgestattet sind. Zu Padfoods... äh... besonderen Fähigkeiten gehört auch, dass er sich in einen Hund verwandeln kann. Aber irgendetwas muss diesmal bei seiner Verwandlung furchtbar schiefgegangen sein. Er kann aus eigener Kraft seine normale, menschliche Gestalt nicht wieder annehmen."

„Zauberer... Verwandlungen... Aber wie... Nein, schon gut, vergessen Sie es", wehrte sie ab, als er den Mund zu weiteren Erklärungen öffnete. So neugierig sie war, sie war nicht sicher, ob sie die Antworten auf ihre Fragen jetzt noch verkraften könnte. Sie hatte gesehen, wie Black – Padfood – in diesem Steinkreis aufgetaucht war. Und sie hatte gesehen, was Lupin mit dem Tablett gemacht hatte – also musste sie wohl auch die unglaubliche Tatsache akzeptieren, dass sie hier nicht bei ‚Vorsicht Kamera' gelandet war und dass die Art von Zauberei, von der er sprach, nicht das Geringste damit zu tun hatte, vor einem begeistert klatschenden Publikum Kaninchen aus irgendwelchen Zylindern zu ziehen. Und wenn sie an die Ereignisse in jener Nacht vor beinahe fünfzehn Jahren dachte, in der sie ihre Familie verloren hatte... Nein, stoppte sie sich selbst. Genug davon. Im Moment hatten andere Dinge eindeutig Vorrang.

„Können Sie ihm helfen?"

„Allein?" Remus schüttelte bedauernd den Kopf. „Nein. Einen verunglückten Animagus-Zauber umzukehren, erfordert ein gewaltiges Stück Magie. Dazu wäre ich an meinen besten Tagen wahrscheinlich nur mit viel Glück in der Lage. Und so kurz nach Vollmond... Keine Chance. Ich werde ihn nach London bringen müssen."

Es war nur eine Eingebung, aber Sarah war inzwischen so weit, alle Vorsicht fahren zu lassen: „Zum Grimmauld-Place Nummer Zwölf?"

Diesmal hatte sie ihn wirklich eiskalt erwischt. Er fuhr zurück und starrte sie an, als hätte sie ihn geschlagen. „Woher... Woher wissen Sie davon?"

Sie holte tief Luft. Irgendwie glaubte sie selbst nicht daran, dass sie schon bereit war, ihm wirklich davon zu erzählen, aber... Ach zum Teufel damit! „Glauben Sie an Träume, Remus?"

„Träume?" Er klang noch immer ziemlich fassungslos.

„Ja, Träume. Seit ich Black – Entschuldigung, Padfood – vor zwei Tagen in dem alten Steinkreis hinter dem Haus meiner Großmutter gefunden habe, träume ich immer wieder das Gleiche." Gedankenverloren strich sie Padfood, der eben seinen Kopf auf ihr Bein gelegt hatte, über das dichte, schwarze Fell. Hund oder nicht, sie brauchte jetzt den Trost und die Unterstützung, die seine Körperwärme und seine so unerschütterlich zur Schau gestellte Zuneigung ihr gaben.

„Genaugenommen sind es sogar zwei Träume", fuhr sie mit leiser, angespannter Stimme fort. „Der eine handelt von so einem finsteren, rotäugigen Kerl namens Lord Voldemort, der darin reihenweise irgendwelche Leute umbringt, so eine Art von Möchtegern-Weltherrscher mit übermenschlichen Kräften, nehme ich an. Wahrscheinlich ist er ja ebenfalls ein... ein Zauberer. Bitte fragen Sie mich nicht nach Einzelheiten, dieser Kerl ist so was von gruselig, dass ich immer schweißgebadet aufwache."

Sie zog fröstelnd die Schultern hoch. Padfood drängte sich noch näher an sie heran und sie schlang unwillkürlich die Arme um seinen Hals und schmiegte ihr Gesicht an ihn. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck wurde ein wenig weicher, entspannter. „In dem anderen Traum redet ein Mann mit mir", fuhr sie leise fort, ohne die Umarmung jedoch zu lösen. „Es ist ein freundlicher alter Mann mit sehr langen, weißen Haaren und einem ebenso langen, weißen Bart. Er hat nette, blaue Augen und ein freundliches Lächeln. Und", sie holte tief Luft, „er bittet mich, nach London zu kommen. Zum Grimmauld-Place Nummer Zwölf. Er bittet mich in diesem Traum auch um noch etwas anderes", stirnrunzelnd hob sie den Kopf von Padfoods Rücken und blickte Remus direkt in die Augen. „Ich soll meine Augen öffnen und sehen. Ich soll meine Ohren öffnen und hören. Und ich soll mein Herz öffnen. Ich soll mit meinem Herzen sehen. Weil ich nur so meiner Bestimmung folgen kann..." Sie zuckte unbehaglich die Achseln. „Worin auch immer die bestehen mag."

„Dumbledore." Lupin tauschte einen überraschten Blick mit Padfood.

„Wie bitte?"

„Sie haben gerade jemanden beschrieben, den ich kenne." Remus strich sich wieder mit einer nervös und fahrig wirkenden Bewegung über die Stirn. Er sah irgendwie nachdenklich, und ja, auch beunruhigt aus.

„Es gibt diesen Mann also tatsächlich?", vergewisserte sie sich noch einmal. Die Tatsache, dass sie vielleicht doch nicht vollkommen übergeschnappt war, trug einiges dazu bei, dass sie sich ein wenig besser fühlte. Sie hatte insgeheim schon befürchtet, dass sich ihr nächster Albtraum um eine Zwangsjacke und ein Ein-Zimmer-Appartement mit gepolsterten Wänden drehen könnte.

Remus nickte. Er ging vor ihr in die Hocke und ergriff ihre kalten, klammen Hände. „Es gibt _beide_ Männer tatsächlich, Sarah", erklärte er ihr leise. „Der Mann, den Sie eben beschrieben haben, heißt Albus Dumbledore. Er ist einer der mächtigsten Zauberer unserer Zeit. Er war unser Schulleiter in Hogwarts." Er wies auf sich und anschließend auf Padfood. „Und er führt vom Grimmauld-Place in London aus den Widerstand gegen die Schreckensherrschaft von Lord Voldemort an."

„Wird er Bl... Wird er Padfood helfen können?"

„Wenn er es nicht kann, dann schafft es niemand."

Das war nun nicht unbedingt das, was sie hatte hören wollen. Andererseits – natürlich wollte sie auch nicht angelogen werden. Die Zusicherung, dass alles gut werden würde, sollte er ihr selbstverständlich nur dann geben, wenn sie auch den Tatsachen entsprach, und nicht weil er sie dadurch nur beruhigen wollte, aber trotzdem...

Lautes Klirren unterbrach ihren etwas wirren Gedankengang, als ein großer Stein die Scheibe des Küchenfensters durchschlug. Großer Gott, wie hatte sie nur den Mob vergessen können, der sich da draußen vor dem Haus versammelte?

Laute Rufe drangen herein.

„Verschwinde, Werwolf!"

„Wir wollen hier keine verdammten Monster!"

„Tötet die Bestie!"

Padfood knurrte tief in der Kehle, seine gesamte Muskulatur schien sich anzuspannen. Mit aufgestelltem Kamm und zurückgelegten Ohren lauschte er auf das Geschrei. Aber er rührte sich nicht von der Seite seines Freundes.

Sarah blickte Remus besorgt an. Er sah blass und gequält aus, unglücklich und ziemlich angeschlagen. Kein Wunder, überlegte sie. Das da draußen waren seine Nachbarn. Leute, denen er bisher regelmäßig auf der Straße begegnet war, die er vermutlich jedes Mal gegrüßt und mit denen er gelegentlich auch geplaudert hatte. Ganz sicher war er einigen von ihnen wirklich sympathisch gewesen, immerhin war er ja ein wirklich netter Kerl. Bis sie dann herausgefunden hatten, dass er sich von ihnen unterschied. Jetzt hassten sie ihn und wollten ihn loswerden.

Sie hatte nicht einmal gewusst, dass sie ihn berühren würde, bevor ihre Hand auf seinem Arm lag. Sie spürte, wie seine Muskulatur sich unwillkürlich unter ihrer Berührung anspannte, ließ ihn aber nicht los. Statt dessen sah sie ihm ernst in die Augen. „Es tut mir sehr Leid, Remus. Diese Leute da draußen... Sie haben ja keine Ahnung. Sie hassen und fürchten einfach das, was sie nicht verstehen können..."

„Ja." Er stieß die Luft aus und seine starre Haltung löste sich etwas. „Es ist nur... Ach, schon gut. Ich sollte mich inzwischen wirklich daran gewöhnt haben."

„Niemand sollte sich jemals an so etwas gewöhnen müssen." Sie begegnete seinem Blick mit einem aufmunternden Nicken und drückte noch einmal kurz seinen Arm, bevor sie ihn losließ.

Draußen erklangen noch immer die Schmährufe.

„Komm raus, Werwolf! Dann ziehen wir dir dein verdammtes Fell über die Ohren!"

„Bringt das verfluchte Vieh endlich um!"

Padfood knurrte wieder, tiefer diesmal, grollender. Er tat einen Schritt in Richtung Tür.

„Nein Kumpel, das hat doch keinen Zweck!" Lupin packte ihn am Nackenfell und hielt ihn zurück. „Es ist ohnehin Zeit, hier zu verschwinden."

„Diese Idee gefällt mir außerordentlich gut." Sarah blickte nervös in Richtung Küchenfenster. Draußen wurde es immer lauter, vermutlich würde es nicht mehr lange dauern, bis die aufgebrachte Menge sich weit genug hochgeputscht hatte, um das Haus zu stürmen. „Aber wie wollen Sie hier herauskommen?"

„Durch den Kamin." Remus trat an den riesigen Kamin heran, hob seinen Zauberstab, murmelte etwas und im nächsten Moment flackerten Flammen darin auf.

Wenn sie nur daran dachte, wie lange es heute morgen gedauert hatte, bis sie den Herd in Gang gebracht hatte... Halt, was hatte er gerade gesagt?

„Durch den Kamin?" War das Papageiensyndrom eigentlich ansteckend?

„Wir sind Zauberer, haben Sie das schon vergessen?" Ein winziges Lächeln glitt über Lupins bleiches Gesicht. „Wir reisen per Flohpulver, Sie werden gleich sehen, wie das geht. Da Sie eine Muggel – Entschuldigung, ich meinte damit keine Hexe – sind und Padfood im Moment nicht reden kann, werden wir alle gemeinsam reisen müssen."

Sarah zögerte einen Moment und beobachtete Padfood, der bereits zum Kamin hinübersprang. Offenbar hatte er nicht die geringste Angst. Na, das war aber schön für ihn, sie hatte nämlich welche. Was, wenn nur richtige Zauberer auf diese Weise reisen konnten? Wenn sie irgendwo im Nirgendwo, oder eher im Schornstein, stecken blieb? Und was war das überhaupt – Flohpulver? In ihren Ohren klang das eher wie etwas, das starken Juckreiz verursachte, aber nicht wie etwas, dass man zu einem Ortswechsel benutzen konnte!

„Sarah?" Lupin stand vor dem Kamin und streckte ihr auffordernd die Hand entgegen. „Vertrauen Sie mir einfach, okay?"

Das sagte er so leicht! Zögernd machte sie einen Schritt in seine Richtung und versuchte krampfhaft, nicht daran zu denken, dass sie diesen Mann erst seit wenigen Stunden kannte, dass er in der letzten Nacht als Werwolf durch das Dorf gelaufen war, dass er ein Zauberer war, was immer das in letzter Konsequenz auch bedeuten mochte...

Etwas krachte laut gegen die Haustür, ein Splittern erklang und Sarah vergaß alle Vorbehalte. Der zögernde Schritt wurde eher zu einem Sprung; sie ergriff Lupins Hand und ließ sich von ihm zum Kamin ziehen, wo er etwas Pulver in die Flammen warf. Augenblicklich färbten sie sich grün.

Padfood stieg in den Kamin, Lupin folgte ihm und zog die zögernde Sarah hinter sich her.

Zu ihrer Überraschung waren die Flammen angenehm kühl. Sie spürte, wie Padfood sich an sie drängte und schlang ihm instinktiv einen Arm um den Hals.

„Gut so, lassen Sie ihn auf keinen Fall los!", wies Lupin sie an. Sie nickte nur stumm, weil sie ihrer Stimme im Moment nicht so recht traute. Lupins Arm schlang sich um ihre Taille, und sie hörte ihn deutlich „Zum Grimmauld-Place Nummer Zwölf in London!" sagen.

Das letzte, was Sarah sah, bevor der Sog sie erfasste, waren die verdutzten Gesichter von Biff und Bluff, die in gerade diesem Moment mit ihren Gewehren im Anschlag in die Küche stürmten.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, das war es diesmal. Darf ich Euch um eine kleine Review bitten, nur damit ich weiß, ob ich weiterschreiben soll?


	11. Kamine, Portraits und andere zauberhafte

**Loki Slytherin: Wieso gleich zweimal "armer Remus"? Ist etwa gerade Schonzeit für Werwölfe? Aber keine Bange, bleibende Schäden bleiben ihm erspart. Und austeilen darf er ja auch noch...**

**Carlith: Danke für deine nette Review! Eine verwandte Seele! Was hat sich JKR nur dabei gedacht?**

**Lia: Toll, dass du dabei bleibst! Cliffs magst du nicht so gern, stimmts? Ich auch nicht, jedenfalls nicht, wenn die anderen sie schreiben... g **

**katzura: Vielen Dank für die Review, so nette Feedbacks animieren zum weiterschreiben!**

**Dracolein: Okay, okay, geht ja schon weiter. Aber 4 Chaps am Tag sind trotzdem utopisch! Großer Merlin, ich bin ja schon heilfroh, wenn ich eines schaffe! Ach übrigens, wer ist eigentlich Sarah...?**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**11. Kamine, Portraits und andere zauberhafte Dinge**

Sarah hätte vermutlich über die völlig verdutzten Gesichter von Biff und Bluff gelacht, aber erstens war sie sich ziemlich sicher, selbst gerade in diesem Moment nicht viel intelligenter als die beiden silberkugelbeladenen Dorftrottel auszusehen, zweitens wurde sie so abrupt aus dem Kamin gerissen und in rasender Geschwindigkeit um ihre eigene Achse gewirbelt, dass sie ernsthaft befürchtete, sich gleich übergeben zu müssen und drittens hatte sie genug damit zu tun, nicht an der Asche in ihrem Mund zu ersticken.

Warum hatte Lupin sie nicht darauf hingewiesen, dass man beim Flohpulver-Reisen den Mund besser geschlossen hielt, verdammt noch mal? Na ja, versuchte sie der ganzen Sache trotzdem etwas Gutes abzugewinnen, wenigstens waren sie der dörflichen Lynchjustiz entgangen. Und was das Flohpulver anging – es juckte tatsächlich nicht im Geringsten.

Die Reise endete so plötzlich auf einem riesigen Kaminrost, der sich zu einem altmodisch eingerichteten Salon öffnete, dass Sarah garantiert gestürzt wäre, wenn Remus sie nicht festgehalten und gleich darauf fürsorglich zu einer Sitzgelegenheit geführt hätte.

In den tiefen, weichen Sessel gekauert, wartete sie darauf, dass die Welt endlich aufhören würde, sich schwankend und hüpfend um sie herumzudrehen. Eigentlich hätte sie sich gern in dem Zimmer umgesehen, sie hatte ein Faible für Antiquitäten, aber im Moment hielten die Wände und der Fußboden einfach nicht lang genug still, als dass sie wirklich etwas erkennen konnte. Also schloss sie lieber die Augen und konzentrierte sich mit all ihrer Willenskraft darauf, die Peristaltik ihrer Speiseröhre an einer Funktionsumkehrung zu hindern.

Ob es auch so etwas wie einen Erbrechen-Verhinderungs-Zauber gab? Sie würde Remus danach fragen, sobald sie den Mund wieder öffnen konnte, ohne Gefahr zu laufen, dass sie ihr Frühstück wiedersah.

„Sarah? Ist alles in Ordnung mit Ihnen?"

Vorsichtig öffnete sie die noch immer etwas glasigen Augen und sah Remus Lupin auf dem bedenklich schwankenden Teppich vor ihrem Sessel hocken, einen besorgten Ausdruck im blassen – aber gemeinerweise eindeutig nicht übelkeitsverzogenen – Gesicht. Neben ihm kauerte Padfood und starrte sie ebenfalls unverwandt an. Auch der – wie hieß das doch gleich, ach ja – Animagus sah ekelhaft gesund aus.

„Sicher. Alles bestens. Ich..." Sie schlug die Hand vor den Mund und sprang mit einem panischen Ausdruck im plötzlich grünen Gesicht auf. Hektisch blickte sie sich um.

„Die zweite Tür links!" Lupin machte, dass er aus dem Weg kam, als sie aus dem Zimmer hetzte. „Ich glaube, Reisen durch das Floh-Netz sind nicht ihr Ding", informierte er den schwanzwedelnden Animagus mit einem Grinsen.

Er ließ sich kichernd in den Sessel fallen, aus dem Sarah so unvermittelt aufgesprungen war, Padfood legte seinen Kopf auf die Armlehne desselben, sein Schwanz wedelte begeistert hin und her, und gemeinsam lauschten sie auf die würgenden Geräusche, die über den Flur hinweg zu ihnen herüberdrangen.

Marauderhumor.

--------------------

Sarah stand vor dem altmodischen Waschbecken auf der klauenfußverzierten Säule und musterte ihr bleiches Gesicht im Spiegel. Sie hatte sich so lange übergeben, bis sie ihren gesamten Mageninhalt – inklusive der geschluckten Asche, igitt! – losgeworden war. Jetzt ging es ihr schon etwas besser, aber sie war noch immer schrecklich blass.

„Schätzchen, ich glaube, wir brauchen dringend etwas Rouge", informierte ihr Spiegelbild sie mitfühlend aus dem verschnörkelten Goldrahmen heraus. „Wir beide sehen ja furchtbar aus, richte uns bloß schnell etwas her!"

Erschrocken wich Sarah einen Schritt zurück. Ein sprechender Spiegel? Drehte sie jetzt komplett durch?

„Um Merlins Willen, diese weit aufgerissenen Augen machen es auch nicht besser!", rief das Spiegelbild empört aus und winkte sie gebieterisch wieder zurück an das Waschbecken. „Wasch uns wenigstens das Gesicht, wenn du uns schon nicht schminken willst, Schätzchen. Vielleicht hilft ja kaltes Wasser."

Zögernd trat Sarah wieder an das Waschbecken heran und folgte dem Rat ihres Spiegelbildes. Tatsächlich, das kalte Wasser belebte und erfrischte sie, und nachdem sie sich das Gesicht mit dem flauschigen Handtuch trocken gerubbelt hatte, das plötzlich quer durch den Raum auf sie zugeschwebt gekommen war, hatte sie schon wieder etwas Farbe.

„Gar nicht mal so übel", kommentierte das Spiegelbild denn auch und zwinkerte ihr anerkennend zu. „So können wir uns doch schon eher sehen lassen, nicht wahr?"

Sarah nickte zögern, flüsterte ein „Dankeschön!" und machte, dass sie aus dem Badezimmer kam.

Kaninchenloch? Blödsinn! Das musste ein Wurmloch gewesen sein, groß genug, um eine ganze Galaxis zu schlucken!

Sie stand vor der Badezimmertür und versuchte, sich zu orientieren. Sie wollte so schnell wie möglich zurück in den Salon und mit Remus sprechen; es gab da einige Fragen, auf die sie ganz dringend eine Antwort benötigte.

Zum Beispiel die Adresse des nächsten Psychotherapeuten.

Ob es Zwangsjacken in unterschiedlichen Konfektionsgrößen gab? Und – weil ihr Magen gerade vernehmlich knurrte – wie sah es eigentlich mit der Qualität des Anstaltsessens aus? Vielleicht konnte sie Remus und Padfood ja dazu bringen, ihr gelegentlich ein Fresspaket zu schicken, immerhin waren die beiden ja nicht ganz unschuldig an ihrem Zustand...

Dieser Gedanke munterte sie tatsächlich etwas auf, zwar fühlte sie sich noch immer ein wenig desorientiert, aber damit konnte sie leben. Vorerst jedenfalls.

Womit sie allerdings nicht leben konnte, war der entsetzliche Wutschrei, der plötzlich hinter ihr erklang und sie zusammenzucken ließ. Erschrocken wirbelte sie herum und starrte auf ein Portrait, das an der Wand gegenüber der Salontür hing.

Das Bild zeigte eine schwarzhaarige, schwarzäugige Frau in mittleren Jahren mit finsteren, wutverzerrten Zügen. Doch im Gegensatz zu den Bildern, die sie kannte, bewegte diese sich auf ihrem Portrait! Sie hatte die schinkengroßen Fäuste in die wogenden Fleischmassen ihrer Hüften gestemmt, ihr Dreifachkinn wackelte empört hin und her und ihr enormer Busen bebte unter ihren heftigen, wuterfüllten Atemzügen. Und sie schrie aus voller Kehle: „So eine Schande! MUGGEL! Muggel im Haus meiner Väter! Da hört sich doch alles auf!"

Hinter Sarah wurde die Salontür so abrupt aufgerissen, dass sie mit einem lauten Schlag gegen die Wand krachte, und Remus und Padfood stürzten heraus. Der Animagus knurrte und kläffte das Bild mit angelegten Ohren und aufgestellten Nackenhaaren an, eine Aktion, die jeden normalen Menschen – oder auch Zauberer – vor Angst hätte sie Flucht ergreifen lassen, da war Sarah sich hundertprozentig sicher. Aber die Frau auf dem Portrait keifte völlig unbeeindruckt weiter.

„Was musste ich in letzter Zeit nicht schon alles ertragen! Du elender Blutsverräter, bringst mir solches Gesindel ins Haus! Abtrünnige, Schlammblüter, sogar einen verfluchten Werwolf! Aber das ist die Höhe! Die Höhe, hörst du? MUGGEL! Hier! In meinem Haus! Oh, diese Schande! Diese Schande!"

Remus kämpfte bereits mit den schweren, schwarzen Samtvorhängen beiderseits des keifenden Porttraits, die sich offenbar um keinen Preis vor das keifende Bildnis ziehen lassen wollten. Nach kurzem Zögern – solch einen Schock musste man schließlich erst mal verarbeiten – kam Sarah ihm zu Hilfe.

Die schweren, etwas staubigen Stoffbahnen schienen ebenso ein Eigenleben zu führen wie der Spiegel im Badezimmer und das noch immer schreiende und kreischende Portrait; es kostete die beiden einige Mühe, sie zu bändigen und sie endlich vor dem Bild zusammenzuziehen.

Schließlich hatten sie es doch geschafft und die keifende Stimme verstummte.

Gelegentliche Fresspakete? Vergesst es, Jungs! Das hier schreit nach kulinarischer Rundumbetreuung!

„Was, um alles in der Welt, war denn das?", wollte Sarah wissen, als sie – endlich zurück im Salon – japsend wieder in den Sessel sank.

„Padfoods Mutter", informierte Remus sie trocken und ließ sich mit einem leisen Ächzen auf die Couch fallen. „Das hier ist sein Elternhaus."

Sarah blickte sich suchend um. Sie entdeckte den Animagus, der einige Schritte entfernt in der Nähe der Tür stand. Er sah aus – es gab wahrhaftig keinen passenderen Ausdruck dafür – wie ein geprügelter Hund.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Wenn ja: REVIEWS! Wenn nicht: REWIEVS! Und falls Ihr nicht sicher seid... Na, ihr wisst schon!**


	12. Sarahs Tagebuch Die Erste

**Loki Slyterin: Mit Brüllaffen? Grins.**

**Lewanna: Danke! Bleib mir bitte treu!**

**Lia: He, aber nicht, dass Du mir dann Deine Stromrechnung schickst... Stolzes Grinsen. **

**Katzura: Ich tue, was ich kann. Gerade heute war ich aber nicht besonders produktiv; man hat mich mit Gewalt in einen Vergnügunspark verschleppt, als ob ich sooo etwas wollte...**

**Lara: Genaugenommen ist sie schon achtundzwanzig, da ihre erste Begegnung mit Sirius schon fast fünfzehn Jahre zurückliegt...**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**12. Sarahs Tagebuch (1)**

Ich habe von jeher den Ausspruch von der guten und der schlechten Nachricht gehasst. Wenn meine Tante Helen ihn benutzte, bedeutete das meistens, dass ein riesengroßer Haufen Mist mit einem klitzekleinen Trostpflaster zugekleistert werden sollte. „Ich habe eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht. Die schlechte ist, dass wir an deinem Geburtstag leider nicht ins Kino gehen können, Sarah-Schatz, aber dafür habe ich dir dein Lieblingseis gekauft. Ist das nicht toll?" Oder auch: „Onkel Andrew schafft es leider nicht zu deiner Schulaufführung, aber wir nehmen sie auf und zeigen ihm das Band dann zu Hause." Leider hat Onkel Andrew dann aber auch zu Hause nie die Zeit gefunden, sich das Video anzusehen.

Nein, wenn jemand zu mir sagt, dass er eine gute und eine schlechte Nachricht für mich hat, dann weiß ich mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit, dass es sich dabei eigentlich nur um eine schlechte Nachricht handelt, die schöngeredet werden soll.

Wenn der Überbringer dieser Nachricht dann noch ein überheblicher Kerl mit verkniffenen Lippen ist, der mit einem Gesichtsausdruck herumläuft, als hätte er gerade in eine extrasaure Zitrone gebissen, dessen Haar vermutlich das letzte Mal an Weihnachten vor zwei Jahren mit Shampoo und Wasser in Berührung gekommen ist, und der ganz offensichtlich sowohl Remus als auch Padfood von ganzem Herzen hasst und für den ich selbst nichts weiter als ein störender Fussel auf seinem Radar bin, dann sollte mir wohl etwas Skepsis gestattet sein.

Lange Schreibe - kurzer Sinn; ich habe heute Nachmittag Severus Snape kennengelernt. Er ist Lehrer für Zaubertränke an jener Schule, an der der vielgepriesene Professor Dumbledore den Posten des Schulleiters ausfüllt. Eben jener Professor Dumbledore, den ich jedes Mal in meinen etwas angenehmeren (Alb)träumen sehe, wenn ich die Augen schließe. Jener Professor Dumbledore, der nach Remus' Meinung Padfoods einzige Hoffnung darstellt, wieder seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuerhalten.

_Der_ Professor Dumbledore, der im Moment an einer internationalen Magiersitzung in Osteuropa teilnimmt – der Versammlungsort ist das vermutlich am besten gehütetste Geheimnis gleich nach dem Rezept für Großmutter McLeods berühmten Apfelkuchen – damit dieser Finsterling Voldemort ihnen nicht dazwischenfunken kann. Er wird sich in den nächsten Tagen also damit begnügen müssen, durch meine Träume zu geistern und mich in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, bis die lohnenderen Opfer ihre Konferenz beendet haben – was bin ich doch für ein Glückskind!

_Das_ war übrigens die schlechte Nachricht.

Für den armen Padfood heißt das, dass er noch ein paar Tage aus einem Napf am Fußboden essen und für gewisse körperliche Bedürfnisse in Remus' Begleitung eine Runde um die Häuser machen muss. Von den Flöhen und Zecken, die er von solchen Ausflügen wohl gelegentlich mitbringen wird, ganz zu schweigen.

Und für uns alle bedeutet es außerdem das äußerst zweifelhafte Vergnügen von Severus Snapes Gesellschaft, urgh.

Der Mann verfügt über einen ähnlich mitreißenden Charme wie Padfoods Mum. Aber – und das ist meiner Meinung nach sehr bedauerlich – er passt beim besten Willen nicht auch noch hinter diese ominösen schwarzen Samtvorhänge; statt dessen schleicht er durch das ganze Haus wie ein schwarzgewandetes Gespenst mit schlimmer Migräne und noch schlechterer Laune, grinst ab und zu sein öliges, überhebliches Grinsen und gebärdet sich mir gegenüber, als müsste ich unendlich dankbar sein, dass er mir die unverdiente Ehre erweist, mich überhaupt zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Sein Ego scheint jedenfalls über das Ausmaß eines mittleren Kontinents zu verfügen.

Und, bevor ich es über meine Schwärmerei für dieses tolle Exemplar der Gattung übergeschnappter Tränkemeister vergesse, hier ist die _gute_ Nachricht: Er ist zu unserem_ Schutz_ hier. Das bedeutet, die Gesellschaft dieses wunderbaren Sonnenscheinchens wird uns noch so lange erhalten bleiben, bis Professor Dumbledore von seiner Tagung zurückkehrt. Wann immer das sein mag.

Nun mal ganz ehrlich, _habe ich etwa_ _übertrieben?_

Ich weiß, was ich hier schreibe klingt nicht besonders freundlich. Aber es fällt mir wirklich verdammt schwer, einem Mann gegenüber freundliche Gefühle zu entwickeln, dessen erste Worte, die er an mich richtete,aus einer Ermahnung bestanden, dass ich mir die Leute, mit denen ich Umgang pflege, doch sorgfältiger aussuchen sollte. Als Krönung des Ganzen bot er mir beim Mittagessen mit einem höhnischen Blick auf Remus fies grinsend an, mich mit einem Maulkorb für ihn zu versorgen. Nur zur Vorsicht.

Remus reagierte bemerkenswert gelassen, aber Padfood knurrte wütend neben meinem rechten Bein, offenbar auf dem Sprung und ganz wild darauf, ein Stück aus dem doch recht unappetitlichen Zaubertränkelehrer herauszubeißen. Allerdings bin ich mit meinen achtundzwanzig Jahren schon ein großes Mädchen und ich schlage meine Schlachten selbst. Außerdem wollte ich nicht verantwortlich dafür sein, wenn er sich etwas an den Hals frisst. Also dankte ich Snape lächelnd für diese nette Idee und meinte, er dürfe den Maulkorb ruhig mitbringen, allerdings nur, wenn er mir versprechen würde, ihn auch wirklich zu tragen.

Snapes Abgang bekam ich nicht richtig mit, weil Remus sich prompt an seinem Sandwich verschluckte und ich ihm ein paar Mal kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen musste, damit er nicht erstickte.

Nur so viel, dass er – Gott sei es gedankt für kleine Gefälligkeiten – wutschnaubend aus dem Raum stürmte, dabei über Padfoods Futterschüssel stolperte, die irgendwie in seinen Weg geraten war, mit dem anderen Fuß direkt in seinem Wassernapf landete und die Küchentür so laut hinter sich zuknallte, dass dieses verrückte Gemälde draußen im Flur sofort wieder zu schreien und zu keifen begann. Vermutlich hat er sich jetzt in sein Zimmer zurückgezogen und schmiedet finstere Rachepläne gegen eine gewisse Muggel (was ist _das_ überhaupt für ein blödes Wort?) mit großer Klappe und ohne den geringsten Respekt vor dem großen Zauberer Severus Snape.

Von mir aus. Wenn es ihm Spaß macht.

Das Mittagessen verlief von da an jedenfalls in sehr viel entspannterer Atmosphäre.

Aber Snape ist nicht das einzige Highlight in diesem total verrückten Haus. Während seine Beleidigungen wenigstens noch von einer gewissen Subtilität zeugen, treibt dieser Kreacher die Dinge eindeutig auf die Spitze.

Kreacher ist ein Hauself, das ist kein Witz! Ein merkwürdig schrumpliges Wesen mit riesigen Ohren, vom Körperbau kaum größer als einer von Tante Helens aus Deutschland importierten Gartenzwergen, verfügt er allerdings über ein wirklich umfassendes Vokabular, das zu neunundneunzig Prozent aus Schimpfworten und Beleidigungen besteht.

Das restliche eine Prozent seiner Konversationsfähigkeit ist für die Frau auf dem Gemälde reserviert. Warum, kann ich zwar nicht nachvollziehen, denn sie führt sich ihm gegenüber nicht anders auf als uns anderen gegenüber, aber seine Motivation ist mir eigentlich auch ziemlich gleichgültig. Er mag mich nicht, ich mag ihn nicht – fertig.

Und was die Frau auf dem Bild betrifft; ich habe Remus nicht weiter nach ihr gefragt. Wenn Padfood irgendwann seine menschliche Gestalt zurück hat und über sie reden will, okay. Alles was ich Moment über sie weiß ist, dass sie seine Mutter ist und dass ich es schon bei unserer ersten Begegnung geschafft habe, Remus vom ersten Platz ihrer Antipathie-Hitliste zu verdrängen. Was immer sie gegen Werwölfe haben mag, im Vergleich zu einer Muggel (wirklich ein ausgesprochen blöder Ausdruck) ist er vermutlich das reinste Juwel.

Bitte, Remus. Ausgesprochen gern geschehen.

Tja, hier bin ich also gestrandet.

Mein Auto steht in Carver Meadows, mein Gepäck befindet sich – bis auf die paar Dinge in meiner Handtasche – in seinem Kofferraum und ich habe nicht die geringste Hoffnung, jemals etwas davon wiederzusehen. Biff, Bluff und ihre gewehrschwingenden Freunde werden sich bestimmt nicht die Mühe machen,es mir nachzuschicken, nicht wahr?

Mein Haus hingegen, das ich ja immerhin von meiner Großmutter geerbt habe, wird mir wohl erhalten bleiben – auch wenn ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe, wann ich jemals dorthin zurückkehren werde.

Das ruhige, normale Leben, das ich noch vor ein paar Tagen geführt habe, scheint mittlerweile so weit entfernt zu sein, dass es mir ganz unwirklich erscheint. Sind tatsächlich erst drei Tage vergangen, seit ich in dieses Wurmloch gestürzt und in eine andere Galaxis geschleudert worden bin?

Mein Blick fällt auf meine Armbanduhr. Sie ist ebenfalls ein Erbstück meiner Großmutter, so ein altmodisches Ding, das man noch per Hand aufziehen muss. Und nur aus diesem Grunde, funktioniert sie hier, wie Remus vorhin beiläufig erwähnte. Dieses Haus hat etwas gegen elektrische Geräte. Liegt an irgendwelchen Schutzzaubern, was auch immer _das_ nun wieder sein mag.

Jedenfalls ist es fast sechs Uhr abends. Normalerweise würde ich mich jetzt auf den Weg zur Arbeit machen, aber auch dieser Teil meines Lebens ist in weite Ferne gerückt. Den Job kann ich mit Sicherheit vergessen.

Nicht darüber nachdenken, Sarah.

Ohrenbetäubender Lärm ertönt plötzlich vor meiner Zimmertür. Genervt schließe ich einen Moment lang die Augen. Irgendjemand muss eben laut genug durch den Flur getrampelt sein, um Padfoods Mutter zu reizen, weil das verrückte Portrait gerade wieder sämtliche Dämonen der Hölle auf uns alle herabbeschwört. Ich tippe mal auf den großen Meister der Zaubertränke; Professer Severus WasBinIchDochFürEinTollerHecht Snape. Kreacher schreitebenfalls ein paar obszöne Bemerkungen, seine hohe, schrille Stimme bereichert die Geräuschkakophonie um eine interessante Note. Auch Padfood knurrt und bellt jetzt lautstark und Remus – gepriesen sei seine schier übermenschliche Geduld – versucht auf seine ruhige Art und Weise, das Chaos in den Griff zu bekommen.

Und was mich betrifft, ich bekomme gerade rasende Kopfschmerzen.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Reviews...? Bitte...?**


	13. Albtraum in RotGrün

**katzura: Er ist ja auch ein Herzchen, unser guter Severus, nicht wahr?**

**Loki Slytherin: Verstärkung? Willst du sie etwa verzärteln? Damit warten wir lieber noch etwas... Immerhin kann sie ja so schon mal etwas üben, bevor sie sich mit Voldy auseinandersetzen muss... br>****Ach, ich habe dir übrigens was per Mail geschickt, schau einfach mal rein, aber lies es nicht mit vollem Mund oder in Gesellschaft fremder Personen, falls du nicht in der Klapse landen willst...**

**Lia: Betrachte die Dinge mal von Sarahs Warte aus. Immerhin hat sie die Potter-Bücher ja nicht gelesen...**

**So, Leute, das hier ist nur ein ganz, ganz kurzes Chap, SORRY! Aber das nächste kommt heute bestimmt auch noch, ich hoffe, das versöhnt Euch wieder!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**13. Albtraum in Rot/Grün**

Der grüne Lichtstrahl aus Voldemorts Zauberstab traf sein Opfer genau an der Brust und dieses, heute Nacht war es ein schwarzhaariger Junge, der unmöglich älter als fünfzehn oder sechzehn Jahre sein konnte, fiel mit einem dumpfen Aufschlag zu Boden. Die grünen Augen hinter der zerbrochenen Brille waren geweitet und starr und bekundeten, dass der Junge tot war. Und aus seinem linken Mundwinkel rann ein dünner Blutsfaden.

Sarah erschauerte unwillkürlich. Sie wusste genau, was jetzt geschehen würde. Jede Nacht sah sie das Gleiche, den Mord an unschuldigen Menschen. Nur die Gesichter der Opfer wechselten. Ja, jetzt hob der dunkle Magier seinen Zauberstab gen Himmel und unter seinem dröhnenden Gelächter erstand dort das Dunkle Mal; der Totenkopf, aus dessen Mund sich eine Schlange ringelte...

Aber, anders als gewöhnlich, endete der Traum nicht an dieser Stelle. Das Dunkle Mal schien heute Nacht lediglich ein Signal zu sein. Voldemorts höhnisches Lachen vermischte sich gleich darauf mit den Schreien unzähliger Menschen, die jetzt von seinen Anhängern – den sogenannten Todessern – gejagt und getötet wurden...

Sarah zitterte, konnte die schrecklichen Bilder aber nicht bannen, die sie zu überfluten schienen.

Blut und Tod, soweit das Auge reichte...

Flammen, die aus den Trümmern der Häuser loderten, in denen die Menschen noch bis vor wenigen Augenblicken gelebt hatten...

Abrupt erstarben die Schreie, die schrecklichen Bilder waren verschwunden und Stille kehrte ein.

Die roten Augen des Dunklen Lords richteten sich jetzt direkt auf sie, so als könnte er sie wahrhaftig sehen. Sarah erschauerte, Panik stieg in ihr auf. Sie versuchte verzweifelt, sich zum Aufwachen zu zwingen, aber diese schrecklichen roten Augen ließen es einfach nicht zu. Ein breites, höhnisches Grinsen zog über die kaum noch menschliche Fratze, die das Gesicht des Dunklen Lords darstellte. „Du kannst mir nicht entkommen, Sarah White", zischte er mit kalter, hoher Stimme und sein Zauberstab richtete sich jetzt direkt auf sie. „Du kannst dich nicht auf Dauer vor mir verstecken. Ich werde dich finden. Und deine Gabe wird mir gehören, mir allein. Komm zu mir, Sarah White. Schließe dich mir an. Das ist deine einzige Chance, am Leben zu bleiben. Niemand widersteht Voldemort..."

Er streckte die Hand mit dem Zauberstab aus als wolle er sie damit berühren und Sarah spürte einen heißen, brennenden Schmerz an ihrer linken Schulter, so, als würde sich dort eine ätzende Säure in ihre Haut fressen... Ein Blitz erhellte den finsteren Nachthimmel hinter dem grinsenden, rotäugigen Magier und beleuchtete für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein kleines, weißes Haus mit grünen Fensterläden, und die Angst schnürte Sarah die Kehle zu. Was immer sie erwartet hatte, _das_ war es nicht! Voldemort stand vor dem Haus ihrer Großmutter. Vor _ihrem_ Haus.

Endlich gelang es ihr, sich selbst aus dem Schlaf zu reißen. Ihr lauter Entsetzensschrei gellte durch die nächtliche Stille.

Sekunden später flog die Tür auf und Padfood stürmte, dicht gefolgt von Remus und Snape, in das Zimmer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und da das Chap wirklich kurz ist, gebe ich mich auch mit ganz kurzen Reviews zufrieden...


	14. Dumbledores Rückkehr

_**Katzura: **Was bist du heute wieder neugierig... Wenn ich dir all deine Fragen gleich hier beantworte, brauche ich ja gar keine neuen Chaps mehr zu schreiben..._

_**Loki Slytherin:** Ich sehe schon, meine Sarah besitzt dein volles Mitgefühl... Übrigens - gern geschehen, Lachen ist gut für die Bauchmuskulatur! Und solange deine Schreibwut auch Reviews beinhaltet..._

_**Lara: **Ja, ja, der Severus. Er ist so herrlich berechenbar (außer bei Loki, kicher)_

_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**14. Dumbledores Rückkehr**

Das Kaminfeuer, das Remus im Salon entzündet hatte, vermochte es nicht, Sarahs noch immer zitternde Glieder zu erwärmen. Sie hockte mit angezogenen Beinen auf der Couch, den einen Arm um ihre heftig schlackernden Knie geschlungen und den anderen um Padfoods Hals, an dem sie auch ihr bleiches, tränennasses Gesicht verborgen hatte. Der Animagus hielt ganz still, obwohl die halb aufgerichtete Körperhaltung, die er dafür einnehmen musste, sicher alles andere als bequem für ihn war.

Remus beobachtete die sichtlich angeschlagene Frau auf der Couch besorgt von seinem Sessel aus und sogar Snape, der eben in den Salon zurückkam, nachdem er sich draußen im Flur mal wieder einen Kampf mit den Samtvorhängen geliefert hatte, wirkte etwas beunruhigt.

„Sarah, was ist da eben passiert?"

Sie hob den Kopf aus Padfoods dichtem Nackenfell und sah Remus an, den besorgten, mitfühlenden Mann, der sie vor wenigen Minuten aus ihrem Zimmer getragen und im Salon auf dem Sofa abgesetzt hatte. „Er war bei mir zu Hause", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Wer?", fragte Snape herrisch von der Tür her, obwohl er sicher war, die Antwort bereits zu kennen.

Sarah hatte seine Anwesenheit bis jetzt überhaupt nicht bemerkt. Unwillkürlich richtete sie sich etwas auf; es war verdammt noch mal etwas ganz anderes, vor Padfood und Remus die Nerven zu verlieren – keiner von beiden würde deshalb schlecht von ihr denken, oder sie damit aufziehen–, aber vor dem hochmütigen Tränkemeister würde sie keinerlei Schwäche zeigen. „Voldemort natürlich."

„Sie haben also geträumt, dass der Dunkle Lord Ihnen zu Hause einen Besuch abgestattet hätte", schlussfolgerte er sarkastisch. Aus seinem Munde klang das so, als wäre der dunkle Magier mal eben auf eine Tasse Tee vorbeigekommen. Und als wäre sie nichts als eine hysterische Ziege, die andere Leute grundlos vom Schlafen abhielt.

„Nein", korrigierte sie ihn kalt und richtete sich noch etwas weiter auf. „Ich habe _gesehen_, dass er vor meinem Haus stand. _Geträumt_ habe ich, dass er einen schwarzhaarigen Jungen mit grünen Augen und einer Narbe auf der Stirn getötet hat..." Der Schock auf Lupins und Snapes Gesichtern war unübersehbar. Padfood fuhr zurück, als hätte sie ihn mit einer Peitsche geschlagen.

„In deinem Traum hat Voldemort... Harry getötet?", krächzte Remus entsetzt. Seine Hände umklammerten die Armlehnen seines Sessels.

„Einen Jungen. Etwa sechzehn Jahre alt, schwarzes, verwuscheltes Haar, grüne Augen, runde Brille, blitzförmige Narbe", beschrieb Sarah den Jungen und Remus erbleichte womöglich noch mehr. Er nickte nur schwach.

„Dann muss er es sein", bestätigte sie ruhig. „Aber das war nur ein Traum, nichts Reales."

„Woher... woher weißt du das so genau?"

Sie dachte kurz nach. „Es gibt da einen Unterschied zwischen dem, was ich träume und dem was ich wirklich weiß –was in den Träumen vorkommtist nicht so intensiv", versuchte sie es ihm zu erklären. „Außerdem habe ich diese Art Traum jede Nacht. Beim ersten Mal, damals in dem Steinkreis, warst _du_ zum Beispiel derjenige, den er umgebracht hat. Und das war noch bevor ich dich überhaupt kennen gelernt habe. Und gestern Nacht war es eine Frau, die bereits seit fast fünfzehn Jahren tot ist, nämlich meine... meine Mutter..." Sie schluckte trocken, riss sich dann aber zusammen. „Ich vermute, dass es sich bei diesen... Träumen einfach um vage Drohungen und eine Art von perversem Psychoterror handelt."

„Aber dass Voldemort bei Ihnen zu Haus war, war keine bloße Drohung." Das war wieder Snape, dessen persönlichkeitsprägende Fähigkeit zu beißenden, sarkastischen Bemerkungen von ihrer kurzen Zigarettenpause zurückgekehrt zu sein schien.

„Gewöhnlich endet dieser Traum, wenn er sein Opfer getötet und das Dunkle Mal heraufbeschworen hat, aber heute Nacht..." Sarah schluckte kurz, „heute Nacht hat er zu mir gesprochen. Er nannte mich beim Namen. Und er sagte, dass er mich finden wird, dass ich mich nirgends vor ihm verstecken kann. Er will, dass ich mich ihm anschließe."

„Sarah, um Merlins Willen..." Remus sah plötzlich entsetzlich besorgt aus.

„Da war ein Blitz hinter ihm", fuhr sie leise fort. „Kurzzeitig wurde es ganz hell. Und ich konnte mein Haus sehen. Er stand direkt davor! Und dann hat er... Er hat das hier getan." Sie biss die Zähne zusammen, zog vorsichtig den Ärmel ihres T-Shirts ein Stück herunter und entblößte ihre linke Schulter.

Remus und Snape zogen unisono zischend den Atem ein und Padfood bellte einmal kurz – hell und scharf. Auf Sarahs heller Haut zeichnete sich eine frische Brandwunde in der Form eines Blitzes ab. So als hätte jemand sie mit einem glühenden Eisen gebranntmarkt.

„Um Merlins Willen, was hat das alles zu bedeuten?" Remus starrte noch immer die Wunde an, die ein genaues Gegenstück zu der Narbe war, die der junge Harry Potter auf der Stirn trug.

„Das bedeutet, dass Miss White über eine sehr mächtige Gabe verfügt, die Voldemort sich unbedingt nutzbar machen will! Und dafür ist ihm jedes Mittel recht."

„Professor Dumbledore!"

„Professor!"

„Ja, Severus, Remus. Ich bin so schnell gekommen, wie ich konnte." Der Professor stieg mit einer elegant wirkenden Bewegung vom Kaminrost und verbeugte sich höflich vor Sarah, die sich in ihrem Slip und dem halb heruntergezogenen T-Shirt plötzlich ziemlich underdressed vorkam. „Miss White, ich freue mich, dass Sie meiner Einladung so schnell gefolgt sind. Ich bin Albus Dumbledore."

„Freut mich, Sie kennenzulernen, Professor", murmelte sie höflich und zog rasch den Ärmel ihres T-Shirts wieder hoch, bevor sie dem Professor die Hand reichte. Seine blauen Augen funkelten sie freundlich an. Und plötzlich stieg ein Bild vor ihrem inneren Auge auf... „Ich hoffe, ihre Konferenz war erfolgreich", hörte sie sich selbst sagen. „Ist es um diese Jahreszeit nicht eigentlich schrecklich heiß in Florenz?"

„Florenz?" echote Snape von seinem Posten neben der Tür. „Ich dachte das Treffen wäre irgendwo in Osteuropa gewesen!"

Dumbledore kicherte. „Ja, das dachten alle, abgesehen von den Teilnehmern. Und natürlich Miss White!"

„Aber woher...?"

„Miss White ist eine Seherin, zumindest ist sie gerade dabei, es zu werden, Severus. Sie sieht die Zukunft, aber auch die Vergangenheit. Und zwar von jeder Person, auf die sie sich konzentriert. Ihre besondere Gabe hat ihre Ursprünge in den Blutlinien der Druiden, die vormals die Gegend um die Graystones an der schottischen Grenze bevölkert haben. Diese Magie ist älter und mächtiger als alles, was wir kennen. Genaugenommen haben die Blutlinien der Blacks und der Whites beide dort ihren Ursprung. Und da Miss White gerade beginnt, ihre außergewöhnlichen Fähigkeiten zu erkennen und lernt, sie zu nutzen..."

„ ...hat Voldemort natürlich von ihr erfahren", beendete Remus leise den Satz des Professors. „Wie können wir sie wirksam vor ihm schützen, wenn er sie wirklich um jeden Preis in seine Gewalt bringen will?"

„Das kann nur einer." Dumbledore wies auf Padfood, der sie aus seinen rätselhaften, dunklen Augen aufmerksam ansah. „Der Schutz des Druidenblutes. Die Vereinigung der Gegensätze. Uralte Magie."

Das musste Remus erst einmal verdauen. Er ließ den Animagus nicht aus den Augen. „Ist das... ist sie der Grund für seine... Rückkehr?"

„Nein." Dumbledore schüttelte lächelnd den Kopf. „Er kam zurück, weil er sich dafür entschieden hat. Weil er noch nicht bereit war für die andere Seite. Zu viele offene Rechnungen, zu viele unbeantwortete Fragen... Was auch immer.Aber Miss White ist der Grund, warum er noch immer hier ist. So wie er der Grund dafür ist, dass sie ihre bisher schlummernden Fähigkeiten zu entdecken beginnt. Sie sind zwei Teile eines Ganzen, die in diesem Steinkreis wieder zusammenfanden. Wie gesagt – uralte Magie."

Eine Seherin?

Sarah blendete das Gespräch der anderen aus und hoffte, dass sie jetzt nicht zu hyperventilieren beginnen würde. Nicht, wenn Severus Snape sie von der Tür her mit diesem ernsten, prüfenden Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Als würde er überlegen, welcher Nutzen sich für ihn und seine Freunde aus ihr ziehen lassen würde.

Sie schloss die Augen und atmete tief durch.

Seherin.

Gab es eigentlich noch eine Steigerung für galaxisverschlingende Wurmlöcher?

Noch mal von vorne, nur damit sie es auch begriff. Sie hatte also die Gabe, Dinge zu sehen. Dinge, die sich bereits ereignet hatten. Und Dinge, die sich noch ereignen würden. Weil sie ein Abkömmling einer alten Druidenblutlinie war. Na logisch.

Wenn das eine Gabe war, also ein Geschenk, konnte sie es dann vielleicht irgendwo umtauschen? Oder einfach zurückgeben? Sie verspürte nämlich nicht das geringste Bedürfnis wegen dieser sogenannten Gabe von einem größenwahnsinnigen Irren mit Zauberkräften verfolgt zu werden, großer Gott!

Ihr Blick fiel auf den Animagus, der sie unverwandt ansah. Padfood war also ihr Beschützer. Da gab es allerdings ein klitzekleines Problem, dass die anderen offenbar vergessen hatten...

Sie räusperte sich geräuschvoll und wartete, bis Dumbledore und Lupin sie fragend ansahen. „Wenn Padfood wirklich der Einzige ist, der mich vor Voldemort beschützen kann, der verhindern kann, dass dieser größenwahnsinnige Irre meine... äh... Gabe dazu nutzt, noch weitere Menschen zu töten und noch mehr Macht an sich zu reißen, sollten wir uns dann nicht langsam Gedanken darüber machen, wie wir ihm seine menschliche Gestalt zurückgeben können?"

„Da haben Sie vollkommen recht, meine Liebe", lächelte der weißhaarige Professor und zückte seinen Zauberstab. "Darum sollten wir uns am besten sofort kümmern. Remus, Severus, wenn ihr mir helfen würdet..."

Hinter Snape fiel vernehmlich die Tür ins Schloss. Er hatte wortlos den Salon verlassen.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ein einsamer kleiner Reviewknopf bittet um Eure Aufmerksamkeit...


	15. Der Gegenfluch

_**Loki Slytherin:** Gern geschehen! Und ehemalige Todesser haben eben auch Gefühle... Ups, kam das eben von mir? Ich glaube, du hast mich infiziert!_

_**Pemaroth: **Danke für deine nette Review! Ich HASSE Summaries! _

_**Lara: **Keine Beleidigungen bitte, okay? Die Frau unterrichtet seit 15 Jahren in Hogwarts und hat es bei JKR bisher auf ganze ZWEI wahre Prophezeiungen gebracht. Das ist keine Seherin, sondern ein blindes Huhn mit zwei Körnerin in fünfzehn Jahren... Und was den guten Sev angeht - der konnte Sirius schließlich noch nie leiden..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Danke! Ich tue mein bestes!_

_**Katzura: **Ich glaube, kurze Hosen trägt er nur in London, damit er den U-Bahn-Plan auf seinem linken Knie besser lesen kann, kicher. _

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**15. Der Gegenfluch**

„Nun, das war wohl ziemlich deutlich." Dumbledore blickte stirnrunzelnd auf die geschlossene Salontür, wirkte aber nicht besonders überrascht. „Allerdings haben wir jetzt ein Problem. Den nötigen Zauber, der den verunglückten Animagusfluch aufhebt, kann man nämlich nur zu dritt ausführen. Wir benötigen zwei Zauberer, welche gemeinsam die unglaublich komplizierte Formel sprechen und jemanden, der sozusagen als Katalysator für die Magie fungiert, einen menschlichen Körper, der die Energie des Zaubers auf den Animagus überträgt."

„Einen menschlichen Katalysator?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

„Ja." Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. „Je länger ein Zauberer unfreiwillig in seiner Animagusform verharrt, umso schwerer wird es, den Fluch zu brechen. Deshalb empfiehlt es sich, den Gegenzauber auf einen menschlichen Körper zu legen, der mit dem des Animagus durch Körperkontakt verbunden ist. Der Mensch wirkt in diesem Fall wie ein Leiter, der die Magie kanalisiert und verstärkt. Es ist sehr anstrengend für den Spender. Undleider nicht ganz ungefährlich. Und außerdem muss es jemand sein, dem der Animagus vertraut."

„Ich mache das. Vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass Padfood damit einverstanden ist."

„Sarah, du bist keine Hexe", murmelte Remus kopfschüttelnd.

„Soweit ich das verstanden habe, muss ich auch keine Hexe sein, um als Katalysator zu wirken." Sie blickte Dumbledore fragend an. „Es war nur die Rede von einem menschlichen Körper, der die Magie leitet."

Dumbledore nickte bestätigend. „Das ist vollkommen richtig."

„Es war aber auch die Rede davon, dass diese Aufgabe sehr anstrengend und alles andere als ungefährlich für den Spender ist!", gab Remus zu bedenken.

„Würde dich das etwa abhalten?"

„Natürlich nicht, aber wir reden hier nicht von mir!" Er schüttelte entschieden den Kopf. „Sei doch vernünftig, Sarah. Du hast in den letzten Nächten mehr Grauen gesehen, als mancher Mensch in seinem ganzen Leben! Und vor kaum zwei Stunden hat Voldemort dich sogar verletzt", er wies auf ihre Schulter. „Du könntest dich ernsthaft gefährden, wenn du jetzt auch noch magische Energie kanalisieren musst."

„Das ändert nichts an der Lage der Dinge, Remus. Je länger wir warten, umso schwieriger wird es für Padfood werden, seine menschliche Gestalt zurückzuerlangen. Und außer uns und Professor Snape ist nun einmal niemand hier."

„Wir könnten jemanden anderen herholen", schlug er an Dumbledore gewandt vor. „Arthur oder Molly zum Beispiel. Oder auch Tonks..."

„Remus..."

„Wir könnten sogar Harry aus Hogwarts holen, du weißt, wie sehr Padfood ihm vertraut..."

„Remus!" Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf den Arm und brachte ihn so zum Verstummen. „Sieh doch mal! Sieh einfach hin!"

Der Animagus hatte sich schwanzwedelnd vor Sarahs Couch auf die Hinterpfoten aufgerichtet. Sein Kinn lag direkt auf ihren honigblonden Haaren, seine riesigen Vorderpfoten ruhten auf ihren Schultern. Und Sarahs rechte Hand berührte die Brust des Animagus genau an der Stelle, wo sein Herz unter dem schwarzen Fell schlug.

„Ich denke, dass Padfood seine Entscheidung bereits getroffen hat."

Lupins Mund, den er schon für weitere Vorschläge und Argumente geöffnet hatte, klappte wieder zu. Er musterte seinen besten Freund und die Frau, die ihn gewissermaßen in den Armen hielt und schluckte den winzigen, eifersüchtigen Stich herunter, den er unwillkürlich verspürte. Padfood und er waren die letzten der Marauder, ja. Aber das bedeutete natürlich nicht, dass der Freund nur ihm verbunden sein konnte. Der Animagus und Sarah vertrauten einander. Und so wie er sie mit seinem Leben schützen würde, wenn es erforderlich wäre, so war auch Sarah offensichtlich bereit, alles für ihn zu wagen...

Er spürte, wie ihm die Kehle eng wurde vor Rührung. Das war es wohl, worauf es letztendlich ankam, um den Fluch zu brechen. Vertrauen und Freundschaft. Und zwar ungeachtet der Tatsache, wie lange diese Verbundenheit schon bestand.

_So wie früher,_ flüsterte eine kleine hoffnungsvolle Stimme in seinem Kopf. Konnte es eine solche Verbundenheit wieder geben, wie sie unter den Maraudern geherrscht hatte? Bevor Peter alles zerstört hatte?

Nun die Zeit würde es zeigen.

Er stieß den Atem aus und griff mit einem kleinen Lächeln nach seinem Zauberstab. „Lassen Sie uns anfangen, Professor."

Später konnte Sarah sich kaum noch an den Zauber erinnern. Sie hörte zwar die Stimmen der zwei Männer, die gemeinsam den komplizierten Zauberspruch intonierten, aber ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit war auf den Animagus gerichtet, der das Kinn von ihrem Kopf genommen hatte und sie nun aus seinen dunklen Augen unverwandt ansah. Sie unterbrach den Blickkontakt nicht für eine einzige Sekunde. Auch nicht, als die furchtbaren, entkräftenden Schmerzen einsetzten, die wie heiße, rote Wellen ihren Körper durchflossen und sie zu zerreißen schienen, und auch nicht, als die Bilder auf sie einstürzten, Erinnerungsfetzen, die nicht ihre eigenen waren, sie aber in wahrhaft rasender Geschwindigkeit überschwemmten... Sie biss die Zähne zusammen und weigerte sich, den Kontakt abreißen zu lassen, noch nicht, bitte Gott, noch nicht... Nicht bevor Padfood...

Das letzte, was sie bewusst wahrnahm, bevor die erlösende Dunkelheit sie endgültig verschluckte, war die sich rasch verändernde Konsistenz des Animaguskörpers unter ihren zitternden Handflächen und der laute Jubelruf, den Remus ausstieß, als er den Freund in seiner menschlichen Gestalt vor sich sah...

Mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen ließ sie es endlich zu, dass die Verbindung abbrach und fiel... fiel...

Und während ihres Sturzes in die bodenlose Dunkelheit, glaubte sie eine fremde, etwas raue Männerstimme zu hören, die erschrocken ihren Namen rief.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Immer brav den lila Knopf streicheln, dann geht es auch schnell weiter...


	16. Sirius

_**Loki Slytherin:** Zweimal Danke! Du bekommst aber auch ein Bienchen für überragenden Fleiß und überbordende Kreativität!_

_**Lara **und** Lia:** Tja, eigentlich hatte ich ja vor, Sarah mit dem guten Severus zu verkuppeln - kicher, schauder, würg - Nein, bitte nicht schlagen, Hilfe, HIIIEEELFEE! Und nein, **Loki**, Küssen auch nicht! Immerhin hat er ja schon Willow und Ginny und Hermine..._

_**Lia **und** Katzura:** Hilfe, zwei neue Löcher in meinem Bauch! _

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Ich weiß es selbst noch nicht so richtig. Kommt drauf an, was mir noch so einfällt. Und natürlich darauf, wie treu ihr mir alle seid..._

_**Dracolein:** Da ist es schon! Fleißig weiterstreicheln!_

_**Lewanna:** Danke! _

_**Saku-dat-cherry: **Besser spät als nie! Was die Anzahl der Kapitel angeht - oder meintest du Buchstaben pro Chap - das habe ich bestimmt verwechselt, oder? Ich will doch nicht auf die BTM-Liste!_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**16. Sirius**

„Sarah! Sarah, ist alles in Ordnung? Sarah, so wach doch auf!"

Die besorgte Männerstimme schien von irgendwo weit her zu kommen und eigentlich überhaupt nichts mit ihr zu tun zu haben. Und im Grunde wollte sie die schützende, schmerzfreie Dunkelheit auch noch nicht verlassen. Hier war es so ruhig, so wunderbar friedlich... Und sie war so müde... Aber die Stimme kam immer näher, ihr Klang wurde immer drängender...

„Sarah! Bitte, du musst endlich aufwachen!" Remus schüttelte sie leicht. „Professor, vielleicht sollten Sie doch nach Madam Pomfrey schicken..."

„Hör auf so zu schreien, ich bin ja schon wach." Widerwillig schlug sie die Augen auf und blinzelte ins Licht. Sonnenaufgang. Na prima. Offenbar war sie eine ganze Weile weg gewesen.

Remus stand über sie gebeugt und blickte sie besorgt an. „Bei Merlin, ich dachte, du würdest überhaupt nicht mehr zu dir kommen!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht zu einer Grimasse. „Bei deinem Gebrüll? Wer, bitte schön, soll denn dabei schlafen?"

„Du hast nicht geschlafen, meine Liebe. Du warst bewusstlos!", informierte er sie mit einem erleichterten Grinsen. Offenbar war sie doch ganz gut beieinander, schließlich zickte sie ihn gerade ziemlich gekonnt an. „Und das mehrere Stunden lang!"

„Ja, ja. Schon gut", winkte sie ab und setzte sich auf. „Ich bin okay. Was ist mit Padfood?"

„Dem geht es um einiges besser als dir!"

„Was vermutlich nur bedeutet, dass du ihn auch nicht hast schlafen lassen", grummelte sie bissig. Sie war schon immer ein Morgenmuffel gewesen.

„Hallo, Sarah!", sagte jemand, der sich offenbar nur mit Mühe das Lachen verkneifen konnte.

Sie drehte den Kopf in Richtung der neuen Stimme und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Großer Gott, war das wirklich möglich? „Sirius Black", sagte sie leise.

Schlagartig wurde es sehr still im Zimmer.

Bis von der Tür her plötzlich lautes, höhnisches Gelächter erklang. Snape schien diesen Ort inzwischen zu seinem Stammplatz erkoren zu haben. Vermutlich wegen der bequemen Lage, überlegte Sarah flüchtig, ohne jedoch den Blick von ihrem Gegenüber abzuwenden. Falls mal wieder ein taktischer Rückzug, von manchen auch kopflose Flucht genannt, erforderlich werden würde. Aber im Moment würde er wohl nicht wieder Hals über Kopf den Raum verlassen; dazu amüsierte er sich nämlich viel zu gut.

„Was denn, Black", provozierte er grinsend den hochgewachsenen, schwarzhaarigen Mann, der mit plötzlich ziemlich distanziertem Gesichtsausdruck neben der Couch stand, „hast du etwa geglaubt, dass sie dich nicht erkennen würde, nachdem deine Fratze nach deiner Flucht aus Askaban vor drei Jahren in allen Muggelzeitungen abgebildet war?

Askaban ist übrigens das Zauberergefängnis", setzte er hilfreich für Sarah hinzu, nur für den Fall, dass sie sich das nicht selbst zusammenreimen konnte. Immerhin war sie ja eine dumme Muggel... „Wo der da eigentlich lebenslang einsitzen sollte – wegen mehrfachen Mordes..."

„Severus!", rief Remus empört aus.

Sarah beachtete weder den noch immer breit und höhnisch grinsenden Tränkemeister noch den zornigen Lupin, der so aussah, als wolle er Snape am liebsten den dürren und vermutlich auch ungewaschenen Hals umdrehen.

Sie starrte noch immer Sirius Black an.

Dessen Gesicht hatte inzwischen einen harten, verschlossenen Ausdruck angenommen. Und auch seine Stimme klang jetzt hart und kalt. „Und, Sarah White, was ist das für ein Gefühl, wenn man von jemandem, dem man vertraut hat, betrogen wurde? Wenn derjenige sich plötzlich als gemeiner Verbrecher entpuppt?"

Remus, der eben Snape am Vorderteil seiner Robe gepackt hatte und ihn gerade wütend schütteln wollte, fuhr herum wie von der Tarantel gestochen. „Sirius!", schrie er entsetzt.

Sarah ignorierte ihn schon wieder. Allmählich bekam sie Übung darin.

„Keine Ahnung, sag du es mir!", forderte sie Sirius stattdessen in sanftem Ton auf, den Blick fest auf sein bleiches, hartes Gesicht gerichtet. „_Ich_ habe diesen Peter Pettigrew schließlich nicht gekannt, geschweige denn für einen Freund gehalten. Genaugenommen habe ich ihn nur ein einziges Mal gesehen, nämlich als er eine halbe Straße in die Luft gejagt und zwölf Menschen getötet hat, darunter meine Eltern und meinen kleinen Bruder...

Danach", sie drehte sich jetzt um und sprach in Richtung Snape, der sie fassungslos anstarrte, „hat er sich einfach in eine Ratte verwandelt – diese Animagusgeschichte scheint bei euchZauberern ziemlich ‚in' zu sein – und ist in der Kanalisation verschwunden – meiner Meinung nach übrigens der ideale Platz für eine miese Kreatur wie ihn, falls man denn sicherstellen könnte, dass er da nicht wieder herauskommt..."

„Blödsinn!", schnaubte Snape zornig und angewidert. „Pettigrew ist tot..."

"Nur, wenn ihn in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren eine Katze erwischt hat!", unterbrach Sarah ihn mit einem trockenen Auflachen. „Ansonsten erfreut er sich wahrscheinlich bester Gesundheit, abgesehen von der Tatsache, dass sein Klavierspiel unter seinem fehlenden Finger leiden wird..."

Sie drehte sich jetzt wieder zu Sirius um, dessen Gesichtsausdruck inzwischen so etwas wie Überraschung und – ja, vorsichtige Erleichterung ausdrückte. „Den hat er nämlich in jener Nacht zurückgelassen, um die Geschichte von seinem Tod glaubhafter zu machen, nicht wahr?"

Sirius nickte.

„Das ist doch alles Schwachsinn!", platzte Snape wütend heraus. „Es gab Dutzende von Zeugen in jener Nacht und alle haben das Gleiche gesagt, nämlich dass _er_", er deutete mit dem ausgestreckten Finger auf Sirius, „Pettigrew getötet hat, weil _dieser_ ihn wegen des Verrats an den Potters zur Rede gestellt hat!"

„Nicht alle", berichtigte Sarah ihn ruhig. „Ich habe etwas anderes ausgesagt. Und ich war die Einzige, die nahe genug war, um wirklich alles zu sehen."

„Dubist das Mädchen, das damals in den Krater geschleudert wurde." Sirius hatte offenbar seine Stimme wiedergefunden, wenn auch eine ziemlich raue Variante, und die schien untrennbar mit seiner Fähigkeit zum logischen Denken verbunden zu sein. „Diese weinende Kleine mit der Platzwunde an der Stirn..." Seine Augen forschten in ihrem Gesicht und machten die blasse Narbe aus, die unter ihrem Haaransatz verschwand.

Sarah nickte. „Und du hast dich über mich geworfen und die herabregnenden Trümmerteile abgefangen. Und dann..."

„...kamen auch schon die Auroren, ja."

„Und warum ist Ihre Aussage dann im Zaubereiministerium nirgends verzeichnet, Miss White?" Snapes Stimme klang noch immer ziemlich höhnisch auch wenn sich jetzt eine leichte Unsicherheit hineinzuschleichen begann. „Wenn Sie bei Ihrer Befragung – falls jemals eine stattgefunden hat – zugunsten unseres Goldjungen hier ausgesagt haben, muss es doch ein Protokoll davon geben, nicht wahr?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, es wurde jedenfalls eines aufgenommen. Auch wenn der Mann, der mich damals befragte, nicht wirklich an meiner Version der Ereignisse interessiert zu sein schien. Er deutete an, dass ich wohl etwas... äh... verstört wäre. Was nach dem Tod meiner Familie wohl kein Wunder wäre. Seine Worte, nicht meine."

„Können Sie sich noch an den Namen des Mannes erinnern, der Sie vernommen hat?" Zum ersten Mal mischte Dumbledore sich mit ruhiger Stimme in die Diskussion ein.

„Natürlich." Sarah sah ihn erleichtert an. Vielleicht würde es ihm ja gelingen, Snape im Zaum zu halten. „Er stellte sich meiner Tante Helen als Mr. Crouch vor. Bartholomäus Crouch."

„Crouch!" Sirius spie den Namen aus, als hätte er einen besonders üblen Geschmack. „Na logisch! Nachdem er mich noch in der gleichen Nacht ohne Gerichtsverhandlung nach Askaban gebracht hatte, konnte er natürlich keine Aussage zu meinen Gunsten gebrauchen. Wenn herausgekommen wäre, dass er einen Unschuldigen an die Dementoren ausgeliefert hat, wäre seine Karriere bestimmt den Bach heruntergegangen."

„Das ist wahr." Dumbledore nickte nachdenklich. „Barty Crouch war ein überaus ehrgeiziger Mann. Er hat seinen eigenen Sohn nach Askaban gebracht, nicht dass dieser es nicht verdient hätte, aber dennoch... Seine Karriere und sein Ansehen gingen ihm immer über alles."

„Was mich dennoch wundert", versuchte Snape es erneut, „ist, warum Miss White sich überhaupt noch an die Ereignisse erinnern kann. Gewöhnlich werden doch Gedächtniszauber angewendet, um die Muggel daran zu hindern, gewisse Dinge herauszufinden!"

„Gedächtniszauber?" Sarah runzelte die Stirn. „Ist das etwas, bei dem jemand mit einem Zauberstab herumwedelt und „Oblivate" oder so ähnlich ruft? Und die Leute verdrehen dann die Augen, bekommen so ein absolut hirnloses Grinsen im Gesicht und vergessen irgendwelche unbequemen Dinge?"

Bei Sarahs trockener Beschreibung der Wirkungsweise eines Gedächtniszaubers musste Sirius einfach grinsen. „Ja, genau so funktioniert es!"

„Mann, das war vielleicht ein Anblick!" Sarah kicherte leise. „Tante Helen ist den ganzen restlichen Tag mit einem extrem unkleidsamen Silberblick herumgelaufen und hat laut und falsch ‚My-Fair-Lady' vor sich hingesungen. Und Onkel Andrew ist ständig gegen die Esszimmerwand gelaufen, weil er vergessen hatte, dass die zweite Tür ein paar Tage zuvor zugemauert worden war, um die neue Vitrine aufstellen zu können, die er Tante Helen zum Hochzeitstag schenken wollte..."

„Aber warum hat der Zauber bei dir nicht gewirkt?", wollte Remus wissen, um dessen Mundwinkel es bei ihrer Beschreibung belustigt zuckte. Fragend sah er zu Dumbledore hinüber. „Wegen ihres Druidenblutes vielleicht?"

Der Professor zuckte die Achseln. „Das wäre zwar möglich, aber der alleinige Grund kann es meiner Meinung nach nicht gewesen sein."

„Vielleicht lag es ja an etwas, das ich bei mir hatte." Sarah stand auf. „Ich brauche nur schnell meine Tasche..."

„Setz dich wieder hin." Sanft aber bestimmt drückte Remus sie in die Polster der Couch zurück. „Accio Sarahs Handtasche!" Er fing die Tasche auf, als sie in den Raum geflogen kam und drückte sie ihrer Besitzerin in die Hand.

„Angeber!", grinste Sirius an seinen Freund gewandt und legte hilfreich die Hand unter Sarahs Kinn, um ihren heruntergefallenen Unterkiefer wieder hochzuklappen.

„Macht ihr Jungs eigentlich alles auf diese Art?", wollte diese kopfschüttelnd wissen, während sie bereits den Reißverschluss aufzog."

„Auf welche Art denn?", fragte Remus unschuldig.

„Na, mit Zauberei. Scheinbar gibt es ja für alles einen Zauber... Reinigungszauber, Kochzauber, Reise- und Kommunikationszauber... Es ist wirklich sehr beeindruckend... Wenn ihr mir jetzt aber erklärt, dass ihr auf diese Weise zum Beispiel auch für eure Nachkommenschaft sorgt, nehme ich alles zurück und bedaure euch von ganzem Herzen." Endlich hatte sie das längliche Päckchen gefunden. Sie zog es hervor, blickte auf...

...und sah in breit grinsende Gesichter.

„Ähm... nein", kicherte Remus belustigt, während Sirius offenbar gerade krampfhaft versuchte nicht zu ersticken. „Ein paar Dinge erledigen wir auch auf herkömmliche Art."

„Freut mich wirklich, das zu hören", murmelte Sarah etwas abwesend. „Ah. Hier ist er."

„Was denn?"

„Der Grund, warum der Gedächtniszauber auf mich wahrscheinlich keine Wirkung hatte." Sie schlug die weichen Stoffbahnen auseinander. „Es ist jetzt wohl an der Zeit, ihn seinem Besitzer zurückzugeben."

Die letzte Stoffbahn fiel und Sirius Augen weiteten sich unwillkürlich. Vor ihm lag sein alter Zauberstab.

„Merlin, Sirius! Ist das...?" Remus war so verblüfft, dass er mitten im Satz abbrach.

„Ja." Zögernd griff Sirius nach dem dunklen Stab. Seine Finger zitterten leicht. Vorsichtig strich er über das dunkle Holz. „Mein Zauberstab..."

„Ich dachte immer, die Auroren hätten ihn dir abgenommen."

„Sie haben mir Peters Stab abgenommen. Dachten wohl, es wäre meiner."

„Und wie bist du zu Pettigrews Zauberstab gekommen, Black?", wollte Snape mit öligem Grinsen wissen. Offenbar konnte er der Versuchung einfach nicht widerstehen. Die Vorstellung, dass der verhasste ehemalige Mitschüler einen seiner Freunde verraten und einen anderen getötet hatte, war einfach zu schön, um sie so ohne weiteres aufgeben zu können.

„Weil er ihn, wenn auch leider zu spät, entwaffnet hat!", fauchte Sarah. Sie war eigentlich nicht der aufbrausende Typ, nun, jedenfalls meistens nicht, aber langsam verlor sie doch die Geduld mit dem engstirnigen Tränkemeister.

„Das stimmt, Severus", mischte sich Dumbledore endlich ein. Offenbar hatte er die Zwecklosigkeit seiner Hoffnung, der Zaubertranklehrer könnte ohne seine Hilfe Zwei und Zwei zusammenzählen und dabei Vier herausbekommen, erkannt. „Pettigrew ist tatsächlich noch am Leben. Er war es auch, der Voldemort im letzten Jahr geholfen hat zurückzukehren."

Snape fuhr herum und starrte ihn ungläubig an.

Dumbledore erwiderte seinen Blick mit ernstem Gesicht. Und schließlich kapitulierte Snape, mit einem leisen, fast entschuldigend klingendem Grummeln sah er zu Boden.

Sarah atmete auf und wandte ihre Aufmerksamkeit wieder Sirius zu, der noch immer wie gebannt den Zauberstab in seiner Hand anstarrte. Jetzt hob er den Blick und sah ihr ins Gesicht. Waren das da tatsächlich Tränen, in seinen dunklen Augen?

Sie erhob sich von der Couch, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und küsste den überraschten Mann sanft auf die Wange. „Willkommen zurück, Sirius Black!", sagte sie leise.

Dann griff sie nach ihrer Handtasche und marschierte in Richtung Tür. „Wenn die Herren nichts dagegen haben, werde ich mir jetzt erst einmal etwas anziehen!"

Sie drängte sich an Snape vorbei, der noch immer dabei war, die unwillkommenen Neuigkeiten dieses Morgens zu verdauen, ihr Blick traf quer durch den Raum den von Remus und ein vergnügtes Lächeln erschien auf ihrem Gesicht. „Und zwar auf die herkömmliche Art!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tja, ihr kennt ja das Spiel. Knöpfchen drücken, Reviewen, und weiter geht es!


	17. Sarahs Tagebuch Die Zweite

_**Sassy: **Danke sehr!_

_**Imperatus:** Dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl! Und dein Kompliment an Sarah finde ich sehr nett, mir gefällt sie nämlich auch!_

_**Lia:** Danke, ich hab meinen eigenen! Aber so kleine Löcher stopfe ich lieber selbst, wer kann sich schon die Praxisgebühr leisten? Grins._

_**Katzura:** Na vielleicht..., oder lieber doch nicht, dann nehme ich schon lieber... Mhm, ehrlich gesagt, ich habe keinen Schimmer..._

_**Loki Slytherin:** Das ist mein Problem; ich finde sie beide zum Anbeißen... Aber keine Angst, dein Sev bleibt ganz für Willow reserviert... Übrigens Danke für Dein Okay in dieser Sache!_

_**IchBinDerTod:** Um Himmels Willen, doch nicht etwa Kreacher, oder? Grins._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Die Antworten auf deine Fragen findest du in diesem Chap... Nun, zumindest teilweise..._

_**Lara:** Erfahren ja, verinnerlicht - wohl kaum, alte Vorurteile, Du weißt schon... Keine Angst, mit Snape habe ich etwas anderes vor!_

_**Dracolein:** Naja, irgendwann muss ja jeder mal zu Wort kommen, nicht wahr? Was den Entzug angeht... Ich liebe meine FF-Junkies über alles!_

_**Ailish Black:** Langweilige Vorlesungen?Du hast doch nicht etwa bei Professor Binns Unterricht, oder?_

_**Saku-dat-cherry:** Die Vertrauensfrage ist auch nicht mit Worten, sondern nur mit Taten zu beantworten. Wettbewerb? Meinst du nicht, das würde ihre Freundschaft kaputtmachen? Muss ich mal drüber nachdenken..._

_**cheperi:** Naja, Lachen soll ja gesund sein, nicht wahr? Und in der letzten Zeit hatten sie ja nicht allzuviel Gelegenheit dazu..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**17. Sarahs Tagebuch (2)**

Ich habe noch nie so viel gelacht, wie in den letzten Tagen.

Dr. Scott, der Hausarzt meiner verstorbenen Großmutter, war noch von der alten Schule; er hat immer behauptet, Lachen wäre die beste Medizin. Nun, Scottie – auch auf die Gefahr hin, Ihr Weltbild ins Wanken zu bringen – ich bin im Moment dem _Totlachen_ näher. In den letzten zwei Tagen wurde meine Bauchmuskulatur vermutlich völlig umgeformt und ich spiele mit dem Gedanken, sie nach meinem Ableben – welches sicher in nächster Zeit wegen Erstickens infolge hemmungslosen Gelächters erfolgen wird – einer Medizinischen Fakultät zu Forschungszwecken zu hinterlassen.

Aber mal ganz im Ernst, _Ernst, was ist das? Ha-ha,_ wenn man sich ein Haus mit zwei Maraudern teilt, die scheinbar nur eines im Sinn haben, nämlich sich gegenseitig, mir und sogar diesem unausstehlichen Kreacher so viele Streiche wie irgend möglich zu spielen, sollte man vorsichtshalber die Risiken und Nebenwirkungen im Auge behalten.

Ich bin sicher, Professor IchBinEinMiesepeterUndWennIchMalLacheFälltMeinGesichtHerunter Snape hat genau gewusst, warum er gleich am Morgen nach Sirius' Rückverwandlung seine Tasche geschnappt hat, in den Kamin geklettert ist und einen bühnenreifen Abgang hingelegt hat, ein Bild der gerechten Empörung von den Füßen bis zu den... ähm... leuchtend pinkfarbenen, wildgelockten Haaren.

„Ich wollte doch nur wissen, ob ich es noch kann!", rechtfertigte sich Sirius mit einem so unschuldigen Gesichtsausdruck, dass die Tischplatte im Salon jetzt die Spuren meiner Schneidezähne aufweist, und streichelte dabei zärtlich seinen wiedergefundenen Zauberstab.

Das Stirnrunzeln Professor Dumbledores verlor sehr viel von seiner Wirkung, weil seine Mundwinkel verdächtig zuckten, während in seinen Augen die Lachtränen glänzten. Er hat dann einfach eine Runde Zitronenbrausebonbons verteilt, sich kichernd noch mal über die Augen gewischt und ist dem aufgebrachten Tränkemeister nach Hogwarts gefolgt, wo dieser vermutlich gerade versuchte, einen Zauber zu finden, der seine grellrosa Korkenzieherfrisur wieder in die gewohnten fettigen, schwarzen Strähnen verwandelt.

Schuhkreme wäre vermutlich auch eine Option.

Irgendwie bin ich inzwischen sogar froh über Kreachers deprimierende Anwesenheit und Mrs. Blacks völlig durchgeknalltes Portrait. Schließlich brauche ich ein Gegengewicht, wenn ich mich nicht hilflos in Lachtränen auflösen will, und beide sind als Ausgleich hervorragend geeignet. Kreachers Verhalten hat sich, nun da sein Herr wieder in menschlicher Gestalt durchs Haus wandert, geringfügig verändert. Er gibt sich jetzt um einiges höflicher und die allgegenwärtigen Beleidigungen und Verwünschungen brechen nur noch in geflüsterter Form über uns herein, aber dennoch... Gepriesen sei seine permanente Boshaftigkeit, denn sie rettet mir den Verstand.

Und was die liebe Mrs. Black betrifft, sie scheint ihrem Sohn wirklich von Herzen zugetan zu sein. Sein Anblick allein kann ihr die blumigsten Komplimente entlocken, die jemals den Mund einer überzeugten Schwarzmagierin verlassen haben. _Sarkasmus ist etwas Wunderbares, nicht wahr?_ Leider ist die Gute dabei so subtil wie ein Dampfhammer und ihre Stimmlage entspricht in Lautstärke und Tonlage einer Muggel-Sirene, wie sie von der Feuerwehr verwendet wird.

Ach, Mist! Jetzt benutze ich dieses blöde Wort auch schon!

Ich ertappe mich in letzter Zeit überhaupt dabei, wie ich meinen Wortschatz allmählich dem meiner Gastgeber anpasse. ‚Muggel' ist nur ein Beispiel dafür. So wie die nichtmagischen Menschen, haben auch die Zauberer ihre umgangssprachlichen Redewendungen. Wenn Remus zum Beispiel seinen Freund in seiner ruhigen, gelassenen Art auffordert, den Quaffel flach zu halten, eine Aussage, die sich an die beliebte Zauberersportart Quidditch anlehnt, bedeutet das einfach, dass dieser sich beruhigen und nicht so überzogen reagieren soll.

Und – das muss ich ehrlich zugeben – diese Aufforderung ist wahrscheinlich des öfteren erforderlich. Sirius scheint mir ein sehr spontaner Mensch zu sein, der gelegentlich dazu neigt, die Folgen seiner Handlungen nicht richtig zu überdenken, sonst hätte er nämlich den Spiegel in meinem Badezimmer bestimmt nicht dazu verhext, laut BUH! zu rufen, wenn ich gerade unter der Dusche hervorkomme. Ich wäre beinahe in die Kloschüssel gefallen vor Schreck!  
Es hätte ihm doch klar sein müssen, dass ich das nicht auf mir sitzen lass!Natürlich musste ich mich dafür revanchieren, nicht war? Da ich nun mal nicht zaubern kann, habe ich mich damit begnügt, den Zuckertopf in der Küche mit Salz zu füllen. Mir war nämlich aufgefallen, dass Sirius seinen Tee gern sehr süß trinkt. Leid hat mir nur getan, dass Remus ihm genau gegenübersaß, als er ihn gekostet hat, aber ein Reinigungszauber namens 'Ratzeputz' hat alles wieder in Ordnung gebracht. Allerdings musste Sirius die Formel sprechen, weil Remus das Wort vor Lachen einfach nicht herausbekam.

Ich will damit nicht sagen, dass Sirius ein leichtfertiger Mensch ist, denn das stimmt wirklich nicht, aber als einen besonders vorsichtigen Vertreter der Gattung Zauberer kann man ihn auch nicht gerade bezeichnen. Er ist leidenschaftlich und sehr gefühlsorientiert. Wen er liebt, für den würde er buchstäblich alles tun. Wie zum Beispiel für seinen Patensohn Harry, den Sohn seines besten Freundes James Potter, der gemeinsam mit seiner Frau Lily Voldemort zum Opfer gefallen ist.

Und wer auf der anderen Seite der Gleichung steht, wie unser allseits beliebter, pinklockiger Professor Snape zum Beispiel, der hat natürlich nicht besonders viel zu lachen...

Ach, da ich gerade bei Harry bin, dem Jungen, den Voldemort in meinem Traum getötet hat, er weiß überhaupt noch nicht, dass Sirius noch am Leben und zurück ist.

Dumbledore hat darauf bestanden, es ihm vorläufig zu verheimlichen, und sich damit auch gegen den leidenschaftlichen Protest von Sirius und Remus durchgesetzt. Harry wird also einen Teil der bevorstehenden Ferien wieder bei seinen offenbar unausstehlichen Verwandten in Surrey verbringen müssen.  
Remus wird übermorgen mit ein paar Freunden nach Kingscross apparieren (wie immer _das_ nun wieder funktionieren mag), wo der Zug aus Hogwarts eintrifft, und den Muggelverwandten – _ha, habe ich es nicht gesagt?_ – des Jungen unmissverständlich klarmachen, dass die Harry nicht länger wie einen Aussätzigen behandeln können.

Und anschließend werden Remus, Sirius und ich nach Hogwarts reisen - Kamine, Flohpulver, mir graut es jetzt schon davor –, wo Professor Dumbledore mich während der Sommerferien unter seine Fittiche nehmen wird. Ich muss nämlich lernen, meine ererbten Fähigkeiten zu gebrauchen, und das Ganze möglichst schnell. Eine gelegentliche Vision wie die von ihm in Florenz würde mein Potenzial bei weitem nicht ausschöpfen, erklärte mir der gute Professor.  
Und Sirius und Remus - von Dumbledore zu meiner Leibwache bestimmt - müssen natürlich mit, weil Voldemort vermutlich alles in seiner Macht stehende - und das ist so einiges - tun wird, um mich in die Finger zu bekommen, bevor ich ihm mit meiner Gabe ernsthaften Schaden zufügen kann.

Nun, ich werde mein Bestes tun. Ich will diese Fähigkeiten unbedingt so schnell wie möglich entwickeln. Wenn ich helfen kann, diesen Voldemort aus dem Verkehr zu ziehen, dann werde ich alles dafür tun. Und ich habe noch einen anderen Grund...

Sirius hat unschuldig zwölf Jahre in Askaban verbracht. Und irgendwie fühle ich mich dafür verantwortlich. Wenn ich damals nicht so hilflos gewesen wäre... Wenn es mir gelungen wäre, die Auroren von seiner Unschuld zu überzeugen... Dann wäre ihm diese Hölle erspart geblieben.

Und man hätte bestimmt sicher schon längst den wahren Mörder meiner Eltern und meines Bruders gefasst.

Und hier bin ich endlich zum Kern der Sache vorgedrungen; ich will diese Ratte Peter Pettigrew finden! Um jeden Preis!

Er soll endlich für das bezahlen, was er mir und meiner Familie angetan hat. Er soll die Hölle von Askaban am eigenen Leib erfahren! Und wenn bei dieser Gelegenheit endlich Sirius' Unschuld offiziell nachgewiesen wird, nach fünfzehn langen, bitteren Jahren, werde ich vielleicht sogar diese nagenden Schuldgefühle los...

Ich habe es noch niemandem erzählt, aber seit ich bei seiner Rückverwandlung als Katalysator gewirkt habe, habe ich diese furchtbaren Bilder in meinem Kopf; absolut grausame Erinnerungsfetzen an die zwölf dunkelsten Jahre seines Lebens.

Ich träume jetzt auch noch von Dementoren – als würde dieser irre, größenwahnsinnige Voldemort nicht ausreichen, um mir das Schlafen zu verleiden – und erwache keuchend und mit kaltem Schweiß bedeckt. Und ich fühle mich jedes Mal so leer, so ohne jede Hoffnung, ohne jegliches gutes Gefühl, dass ich am liebsten tot wäre.

Wie wohl _seine_ Träume aussehen mögen?

Ich habe das bisher nur zwei Nächte lang durchstehen müssen; Sirius hingegen musste zwölf lange Jahre in diesem furchtbaren Zustand verbringen... Es scheint mir fast ein Wunder zu sein, dass es seine geistige Gesundheit über diese lange Zeit hinweg bewahren konnte.

Dann ist ihm endlich die Fluch gelungen. Aber damit war sein Martyrium noch immer nicht beendet. Statt dessen ist er jetzt gezwungen, sich zu verstecken. Weil er gesucht wird von Männern, die ihn eigentlich achten und respektieren sollten. Niemand hat es meiner Meinung nach mehr verdient als Sirius Black, endlich wieder hocherhobenen Hauptes seinen Platz in der Zaubererschaft einzunehmen.  
Aber zuvor muss nun einmal seine Unschuld bewiesen werden...

Ja, ich will diesen verdammten Pettigrew finden. Und ich will meinen Beitrag zur Vernichtung Voldemorts leisten.

Und vielleicht – aber nur vielleicht – kann ich dann auch wieder ruhig schlafen.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ja, Leute ich weiß, das war zum Schluß ziemlich deprimierend, aber Sarahs Intentionen haben später noch eine große Bedeutung, also konnte ich Euch das hier nicht ersparen._

_Tja, was die Frage angeht, ob Sarah nun mit Sirius oder Remus zusammenkommt, ganz ehrlich: Ich habe noch keinen Schimmer! Wie wäre es also mit etwas Hilfe Eurerseits? Veranstalten wir doch eine Art TED; wer für Sirius ist, der reviewt bitte jetzt, wer Remus bevorzugt in fünf Minuten... kicher!_

_Nein, mal ganz im Ernst, Eure Meinung dazu interessiert mich!_


	18. Hogwarts

_**Pemaroth:**_ _Wie Du ja schon bemerkt hast, arbeite ich mit Hochdruck an der Zwangsjackengeschichte..._

_**Loki Slytherin:** Keine große Hilfe, Loki... seufz **(Sirius: 0 - Remus: 0)**_

_**Lia:**_ _Schöne Ferien! Bleib mir bitte trotzdem treu, ja?** (Sirius: 1 - Remus: 0)**_

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack:** Klar, jeden Morgen gegenseitiges Anspucken vertieft die Beziehung ungemein... grins** (Sirius: 2 - Remus: 0)**_

_**Lewanna:** Wer möchte das nicht... **(Sirius: 3 - Remus: 0)**_

_**IchBinDerTod: **He, dreimal hintereinander der gleiche Name, das ist Schummelei... Obwohl, einen Versuch war es ja wert, nicht wahr? Ich mag Remus auch schrecklich gern... Aber trotzdem -->** (Sirius: 3 - Remus: 1)**_

_**Lara:** Einer als Beschützer, der andere als Lover - hmm, interessanter Ansatz... **(Sirius: 3 - Remus: 2)**_

_**Saku-dat-cherry:** Wow, die Review war ja fast so lang wie das Chap, DANKE! Ich wünsche Dir einen schönen Urlaub! Hmm, keine klare Aussage, was unsere zwei Freunde betrifft...** (Sirius: 3 - Remus: 2)**_

_**PiaMcKinnon:** Vielen Dank für die Blumen, bin ganz rot im Gesicht, grins. Und hier auch wieder ein ganz klares Statement... **(Sirius: 4 - Remus: 2)**_

_Tja, Freunde, das war es dann wohl. Damit Remus nicht leer ausgeht, muss ich mir jetzt noch jemanden ausdenken, mit dem er so richtig glücklich wird. Hier schon mal ein Tipp: **Willow Woods** ist es nicht! Die habe ich mir nämlich gar nicht ausgedacht, sondern mit deren freundlicher Genehmigung von **Loki Slytherin** geborgt. Schaut einfach mal rein bei **"Harry Potter und Die Große Macht"**, es lohnt sich!_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**18. Hogwarts**

Diesmal achtete Sarah sorgfältig darauf, den Mund geschlossen zu halten, als sie gefolgt von Sirius in den Kamin am Grimmauldplace stieg um die Reise nach Hogwarts anzutreten. Aber selbst wenn sie ihn weit geöffnet hätte, wäre vermutlich keine Asche hineingelangt, weilSirius sie nämlich kurzerhand fest indie Arme nahm und ihren Kopf schützend an seiner Brust barg, bevor er das Flohpulver in die Flammen warf und das Reiseziel nannte. Seine Arme schlossen sich sogar noch etwas fester um sie, als der Sog sie plötzlich erfasste und sie wild herumgewirbelt wurden, so rasend schnell, dass sie sich insgeheim wünschte, dass sie auf das Frühstück verzichtet hätte. Nun, für diesmal war es zu spät...

Der erste klare Gedanke, den Sarah zu fassen vermochte, als sie aus dem Kamin in Professor Dumbledores Büro wohl mehr herausgefallen als herausgetreten wäre, wenn Sirius sie nicht fürsorglich immer noch fest im Arm gehalten hätte, betraf die Tatsache, dass dieses Reisen per Flohpulver eindeutig nicht ihr Ding war.

Der zweite war schlicht und einfach: ‚Wow, was für ein wunderschöner Raum!'

Und der dritte – Überraschung, Überraschung – befasste sich damit, schnellstmöglich das nächstgelegene Badezimmer zu finden, bevor diese wertvollen, antiken Möbel und der herrliche Teppich unter ihrer Reisekrankheit zu leiden hatten.

Noch bevor Remus, der unmittelbar nach ihnen vom Grimmauldplace abgereist war, den Kamin in Dumbledores Büro verlassen hatte, opferte sie bereits dem Porzellangott.

Nacheiner ausgiebigen Unterhaltung mit der Toilettenschüssel des verständnisvoll lächelnden Schuldirektors, dessen Spiegel über dem Waschbecken ihr dringend zu etwas trockenem Toast und einer schönen, heißen Tasse Kamillentee riet, war sie endlich in der Lage, mit noch immer etwas zittrigen Knien, vorsichtshalber an Sirius' breite Brust gelehnt und flankiert von einem ausgesprochen belustigt wirkenden Remus, die zu ihrer Ankunft versammelten Lehrkräfte zu begrüßen.

Zum einen war da natürlich Professor IchBemüheMichGarNichtErstMeinSchadenfrohesGrinsenZuVerbergen Snape, dessen Haar sich mittlerweile wieder in seiner gewohnten schwarzfettigen Pracht präsentierte, was Sarah insgeheim eigentlich ziemlich bedauerlich fand. Sie begrüßte ihn mit einem kurzen Händedruck und einem kühlen Lächeln und nahm sich vor, genau darauf zu achten, wie er seinen Tee trank.

Professor McGonnagall, die stellvertretende Schulleiterin, Hauslehrerin von Gryffindor und Lehrerin für das Fach ‚Verwandlung', war eine hochgewachsene, schwarzhaarige Frau mit strengem Gesichtsausdruck und ernsten Augen, die wach hinter ihrer viereckigen Brille hervorfunkelten. Sie begrüßte Sarah höflich und bat sie, sich in allen Belangen an sie zu wenden. Außerdem reichte sie Sirius und Remus die Hand – etwas, was Snape nicht einmal in den Sinn gekommen war – und konnte sich den Hinweis nicht verkneifen, dass es eine große Erleichterung für sie wäre zu wissen, dass den beiden, sollten sie irgendwelchen Blödsinn anstellen, keine Hauspunkte mehr abgezogen werden könnten. Da Gryffindor nun den Hauspokal fünfmal in Folge gewonnen hätte – schadenfroher Blick in Richtung Snape –, wäre es doch schade, ihn wieder zu verlieren, bloß weil zwei Marauder Hogwarts unsicher machten.

Professor Flitwick kicherte bei dieser kurzen Rede ausgelassen, was ein Glück war, da Sarah den kaum einen Meter kleinen Lehrer für Zauberkunst sonst neben der großen Professorin McGonnagall übersehen hätte. Im Gegensatz zu dieser schien er mit mehr Humor gesegnet zu sein, als in eine solch kleine Person normalerweise hineinpasste. Er verbeugte sich formvollendet und küsste ihr anschließend galant die Hand, wozu er sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellen musste. Sarah fand ihn ausgesprochen charmant.

Neben ihm – was für ein Gegensatz – stand ein Hüne, der sogar den einsneunzig großen, breitschultrigen Sirius noch weit überragte, ganz davon zu schweigen, dass er mindestens viermal so breit war wie dieser. Dumbledore stellte ihn als Rubeus Hagrid vor, den Wildhüter und Lehrer für das Fach ‚Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Hagrids Händedruck war vorsichtig und sanft, oder jedenfalls das, was er sich darunter vorstellte. Und seine Stimme klang wie ein rollender Donner mit leichtem, verlegenem Stottern. Sarah lächelte freundlich zu ihm hoch, wozu sie den Kopf ziemlich weit in den Nacken legen musste, und er wurde prompt dunkelrot hinter seinem wilden Vollbart. Er war eindeutig von ihr bezaubert. _Wie_ s_üß!_

Die Frau neben ihm hatte solche Probleme offenbar nicht. Sie war in unzählige, wehende Tücher gehüllt, ihre riesige runde Brille mit dicken Gläsern und die langen, dürren Glieder verliehen ihr etwas ausgesprochen insektenhaftes. Und ihre Augen funkelten richtig feindselig, während sie Sarahs Hand kurz drückte und sie dann sofort wieder fallen ließ. Sybill Trelawney, die Lehrerin für das Fach ‚Wahrsagen', war eindeutig nicht besonders angetan von ihrer, Sarahs, Anwesenheit in Hogwarts.

Sarah lernte noch Professor Vektor, die Arithmantik-Lehrerin, Madame Hooch, die Fluglehrerin und Quiddichtrainerin, und Professor Sprout, die Lehrerin im Fach ‚Kräuterkunde' kennen. Außerdem waren da noch Madam Pomfrey, die Schulkrankenschwester, und Argus Filch, der Hausmeister, ein finsterer, missmutiger Mann, der aussah, als hasse er das Leben im Allgemeinen und alles was mit Hogwarts und seinen Schülern zu tun hatte im Besonderen.Und Sarah, Sirius und Remuszählten für ihn offensichtlich dazu.

Während sie noch überlegte, wie sie Sirius, in dessen Augen bereits dieses ganz bestimmte Funkeln zu sehen war, davon abhalten konnte – und ob sie das überhaupt wollte –, die Wirksamkeit seines Zauberstabes nochmals zu überprüfen, indem er dem Hausmeister einen seiner patentverdächtigen Streiche spielte, färbten sich die Flammen in Dumbledores Kamin erneut grün und eine junge, dunkelhaarige Frau trat heraus, die in der rechten Hand eine altmodische, lederne Reisetasche trug.

„Ich bitte vielmals um Entschuldigung für meine Verspätung", sagte sie leicht atemlos, während sie graziös und ohne das geringste Anzeichen von Übelkeit – wie Sarah ausgesprochen neidvoll bemerkte – vom Kaminrost stieg. „Heute scheint aber auch jeder seinen Kamin zu reinigen, ich musste mehrere Umwege machen. Die Leute sollten wenigstens Hinweisschilder aufstellen, bevor sie ihren Kamin vom Flohnetz nehmen!"

„Sie sind nicht zu spät, Willow", beruhigte Professor Dumbledore die junge Frau freundlich und nahm ihr galant die Reisetasche ab, die nach einer Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab plötzlich spurlos verschwunden war. „Genaugenommen kommen Sie gerade rechtzeitig. Miss White, liebe Kollegen, ich möchte Ihnen allen Professor Woods vorstellen. Sie erweist uns die große Ehre, zukünftig einen Teil des Unterrichts im Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' zu übernehmen!"

Gemurmelte Begrüßungsworte folgten, während Willow Woods sich mit ihren zukünftigen Kollegen bekannt machte. Sarah fiel auf, dass Professor Snapes Gesicht womöglich noch verkniffener wurde, als es zuvor schon gewesen war. Der Blick, mit der er die neue Lehrerin bedachte, war sogar ausgesprochen feindselig. „Einen Teil des Unterrichts?", schnarrte er an Dumbledore gewandt.

„Ja, Severus, einen Teil des Unterrichts. In Anbetracht der wachsenden Bedrohung durch Lord Voldemort habe ich nach Rücksprache mit dem Zaubereiministerium beschlossen, den Lehrplan im kommenden Schuljahr etwas umzustellen. Wir verdoppeln die Anzahl der Unterrichtsstunden in diesem Fach für alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse. Natürlich bin ich mir der Tatsache durchaus bewusst, dass Professor Woods unmöglich allein so viele Wochenstunden unterrichten kann, aber ich hoffe, dass unser allseits geschätzter Professor Lupin ihr unter die Arme greifen wird. Ich weiß, das kommt jetzt etwas überraschend für dich, Remus, aber würdest du es in Erwägung ziehen, wieder als Lehrer zu arbeiten?"

Remus sah absolut überwältigt aus. „Ich würde nichts lieber tun, Professor. Aber denken Sie nicht, dass das zu... äh... Problemen führen könnte?"

„Ich denke, die Probleme, die entstehen würden, wenn wir unsere Schüler ungenügend vorbereitet in eine von Lord Voldemort überschattete Zukunft entließen, wären ungleich größer." Dumbledore legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Davon abgesehen befinden sich gerade jene Eltern, die vor zwei Jahren lautstark deine Entlassung gefordert haben, zur Zeit in Askaban. Die haben im Moment ganz andere Sorgen, als deine Lehrtätigkeit hier. Können wir also mit dir rechnen?"

Remus nickte, völlig überwältigt. Er würde wieder unterrichten!

Der Schulleiter hatte sich inzwischen dem Tränkemeister zugewendet, von dem Sarah befürchtete, dass ihm vermutlich gleich Rauch aus den Ohren quellen würde. Er fixierte den offenbar sehr wütenden Mann mit ruhigem, festem Blick. „Severus, wirst du es wieder übernehmen, den Trank für Remus zu brauen?"

Dieser zögerte einen Augenblick, als erwöge er ernsthaft eine Ablehnung, nickte dann aber widerwillig und mit so fest zusammengepressten Lippen, dass diese in seinem zornroten Gesicht fast weiß wirkten. „Selbstverständlich, Professor!" Fieser Seitenblick auf Remus. "Immerhin müssen die Schüler und Lehrer dieser Einrichtung ja geschützt werden!" Dabei warf er Lupin noch einen Blick zu, in dem blanke Mordlust stand, drehte sich um und stürmte aus dem Raum.

'Taktischer Rückzug, die Zweite',stellte Sarah spöttisch fest und schloss sich Sirius an, der Remus gerade mit einem begeisterten Grinsen umarmte und ihm zu seiner erneuten Einstellung in Hogwarts gratulierte. Ihrer Meinung nach, und immerhin besaß sie da nach den letzten Tagen einige Erfahrung,gab Lupin einen weitaus besseren Lehrer ab, als Professor UndWennIchSauerBinDannTürmeIch Snape.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_An alle, deren Favorit hier nur zweiter Sieger geworden ist; **Ich brauche Eure Hilfe!** Schreibt mir, wie **Ihr** Euch die ideale Freundin für Remus vorstellt, vielleicht passt ja etwas davon in mein Konzept._

_Und für alle Leser, auch die - bisher - Schwarzleser gilt:_

_Brav das lila Knöpfchen drücken,  
mit Eurer Meinung mich beglücken,  
mir Fehler unter die Nase reiben,  
dann werd' ich auch schnell weiterschreiben! --> Puh, ein furchtbarer Vers!_


	19. Mist gebraut

_**An meinen Bisher-Schwarzleser:** Das nächste Chapi, bitte sehr! Und zu Remus' Freundin: **"ruhig, schüchtern, auf keinen Fall dominant",** hmm, damit lässt sich doch etwas anfangen..._

_**Dax:** Da ist es schon! Ein bisschen kurz diesmal, aber dafür ist das nächste auch bereits in Arbeit..._

_**Sassy: **Herzlich willkommen! Und zu Remus' Freundin: **"verantwortungsbewusst, tolerant, Animagus",** klingt echt gut, mal sehen, was sich daraus machen lässt..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack:** Das fünfte! Wir wollen ihn ja nicht zulange ohne seinen Paten lassen, wo er doch so dringend etwas Zuneigung und Unterstützung braucht... Hmm,** Remus und Tonks,** klingt eigentlich nicht übel, zumal andere diese Kombination auch schon vorgeschlagen haben... Mal sehen!_

_**Loki Slytherin:** Deine Verse sind genauso grauenhaft wie meine, grins! Aber die Idee mit der **hübschen, selbstbewussten Hexe, der unser guter Freund Snape hinterhersabbert, **finde ich einfach prima. **Besonders, wenn sie unseren Lieblingsreinblüter für einen ihm verhassten, halbblütigenWerwolf stehen lässt...** Seit wann kannst du dem guten Sev gegenüber eigentlich sooo grausam sein? Füchsin!_

_**Katrin:** Bin schon dabei! _

_**Andi:** Danke für die nette Review! Es geht so fix, weil die Story einfach raus will, da fällt es mir manchmal richtig schwer, mich zu bremsen. Also, was **Remus und Tonks** angeht, das haben schon mehrere Reviewer vorgeschlagen. Also **tollpatschig und liebenswert** soll sie sein... Hmm, einfach mal abwarten, wie die Sache sich entwickelt..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**19. Mist geb(r)aut!**

Die Tür zum Kerker fiel geräuschvoll hinter ihm ins Schloss. Er lauschte dem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen mit einer gewissen inneren Befriedigung. Am liebsten hätte er der Tür von Dumbledores Büro die gleiche, lautstarke Behandlung angedeihen lassen; aber das wäre dann doch zu weit gegangen. Dumbledore war zwar eine Seele von Zauberer, aber gewisse Dinge tolerierte auch er nicht. Und dennoch...

Wo stand eigentlich geschrieben, dass er, der Zaubertrankmeister und Slytherin-Hauslehrer Severus Snape, alles tolerieren musste, was dem alten Schulleiter so einfiel?

Das kommende Schuljahr versprach schon jetzt, ein einziges Desaster zu werden! Nicht genug damit, dass er auch für dieses Jahr wieder nicht für den Posten des Lehrers im Fach ‚Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste' in Betracht gezogen worden war – nein, trotz Verdopplung der Wochenstunden würden in diesen Fach dieser verfluchte Werwolf Lupin und das Schlammblut Woods unterrichten – er musste auch noch damit leben, dass sein alter Feind Black nun wieder die Schule unsicher machte! Sirius Black, der Schrecken seiner Kindheit, der Junge, der gemeinsam mit seinen verdammten Marauderfreunden nichts unterlassen hatte, was ihn, Severus, verletzen oder lächerlich machen konnte. Unschuldig oder nicht – der Kerl war, zumindest soweit es ihn betraf, in Askaban bestens aufgehoben gewesen...

Zornig riss er die Tür zu seinem Kesselschrank auf und wählte ein relativ kleines Exemplar aus Zinn.

So viele Dinge änderten sich in so kurzer Zeit und es fiel ihm ausgesprochen schwer, diese Änderungen zu akzeptieren. Da war zum Beispiel diese Muggel, Sarah White. Nun gut, eine Muggel konnte man sie eigentlich nicht nennen, nicht bei ihrer äußerst beeindruckenden Blutlinie, auch wenn sie offenbar über keinerlei Zauberkräfte verfügte, was sie mit ihrer spitzen Zunge und ihrer Vorliebe für diese beiden magisch äußerst talentierten Maraudertypen aber mehr als wettmachte... Und eine Squib war sie eigentlich auch nicht, denn dann hätte sie nicht diese wahrhaft beeindruckenden seherischen Fähigkeiten, die sogar Dumbledore gelegentlich in Erstaunen versetzten...

Wie auch immer, auch sie war jetzt hier in Hogwarts. Jeden Tag hielt sie sich stundenlang in Dumbledores Büro auf. Und wenn dieser den privaten Unterricht, den er ihr - mit der äußerst widerwilligen Unterstützung Professor Trelawneys - angedeihen ließ, schließlich für beendet erklärte, hockte sie gemeinsam mit seinem Erzfeind Black in der Bibliothek, zu der der Schulleiter ihr unbegrenzten Zugang gewährt hatte, und arbeitete sich durch unzählige Lehrbücher und magiewissenschaftliche Abhandlungen.

Da er gerade an Sybill Trelawney dachte... Snape verzog angewidert das Gesicht. Diese Frau war die schlechteste Wahrsagerin, die er jemals getroffen hatte. Kein Wunder, dass sie die White mit solcher Vehemenz ablehnte, wäre schließlich durchaus möglich, dass diese ihr irgendwann den Job streitig machen würde. Immerhin war sie ja eine Seherin, ganz im Gegensatz zu der amtierenden Lehrerin, die nicht einmal das nächste Mittagessen voraussagen konnte, während die Hauselfen es vor ihren Augen zubereiteten...

Und dennoch... Black und White (klang das nicht ausgesprochen idioitisch?) in Hogwarts! Er begegnete ihnen beim Essen, stolperte über sie in der Bibliothek oder irgendwo in den Gängen... Oder die zwei spazierten vor seinen Augen über das Schulgelände, vertieft in irgendwelche amüsanten Gespräche, und er konnte ihr gemeinsames Lachen bis in seinen Kerker hinunter hören, ein Geräusch, das ihm zutiefst zuwider war. Wie konnten sie so fröhlich lachen, während sein Leben so nach und nach den Bach herunterging...?

Mit wütenden Bewegungen suchte er die Zutaten für den Wolfsbann-Trank zusammen. In einer Woche war Vollmond. Und ausgerechnet _ihm_ fiel die leidige Aufgabe zu, dafür zu sorgen, dass der verhasste Werwolf bei seiner Verwandlung seinen menschlichen Verstand behielt. Beinahe hätte er über die bittere Ironie der Situation gelacht. Dass der Trank die äußerst schmerzhafte, körperliche Verwandlung nicht verhindern würde, war ihm nur ein geringer Trost...

Oh, wie er dieses Marauderpack hasste! Er war von Anfang an dagegen gewesen, sie alle hierher zu holen – Dumbledore hätte diese White genauso gut in London unterrichten können, zum Troll noch mal! Das verfluchte Haus dieses verfluchten Black war schließlich mit fast genauso vielen Schutzzaubern belegt wie diese Schule...

Ein Schwung mit dem Zauberstab entzündete das Feuer unter seinem Kessel und er begann die benötigten Zutaten hineinzuwerfen. Sorgfältig regulierte er die Temperatur des Gebräues mit einem Thermalzauber und wartete, bis dichter, silberner Rauch aus dem Kessel aufstieg.

Er hatte Hogwarts immer als sein persönliches Refugium betrachtet, sinnierte er. Genaugenommen war die Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei das einzige Zuhause, das er je gekannt hatte. Hier fühlte er sich wohl, der einzige Ort den er kannte, von dem er das behaupten konnte. Hier hatte er seine Zaubertrankzutaten, seine Kessel, die vertrauten Räume des Kerkers, in denen er schon als Schüler Ruhe und Entspannung gefunden hatte... Und wenn der Preis für dieses Zuhause die Tatsache war, dass er nervende, hohlköpfige Schüler die Kunst der Zaubertrankbrauerei lehrte, so war das bisher ein vergleichsweise geringer Preis gewesen.

Inzwischen war er allerdings der Meinung, dass er sich zukünftig vielleicht doch als zu hoch erweisen könnte.

Nachdenklich starrte er aus dem schmalen Kerkerfenster und bemerkte nicht einmal, dass der Rauch sich silbern zu färben begann...

Ein leises Geräusch hinter seinem Rücken ließ ihn herumfahren. Willow Woods stand neben seinem Kessel und spähte neugierig hinein.

„Was wollen Sie hier?", fragte er unfreundlich.

„Ihnen auch einen guten Tag, verehrter Kollege!", gab sie ungerührt zurück. „Professor McGonnagall schickt mich. Ich soll Sie daran erinnern, dass heute Abend die Lehrerversammlung stattfindet."

„Das ist mir bekannt!", schnappte er.

„He!", sie hob abwehrend die Hände, „verzichten Sie doch bitte darauf, den Boten zu verhexen, bloß wie Ihnen die Nachricht nicht gefällt!" Was war nur mit diesem Mann los, verdammt noch mal? Für den schwarzhaarigen Tränkemeister war schlechte Laune wohl kein Gemütszustand, sondern eine Lebenseinstellung!

„Ich brauche kein verdammtes Kindermädchen, zum Troll noch mal!", schnauzte er aufgebracht und funkelte sie zornig an. „Ich weiß genau, was ich wann und auf welche Weise zu tun habe!" Was bildete sich dieses wertlose Schlammblut überhaupt ein?

Als ihr Gesicht plötzlich versteinerte, wurde ihm erst bewusst, dass er die letzten Worte laut ausgesprochen hatte.

Er sah wie sie tief Atem holte. Offenbar hatte seine Beleidigung sie wirklich verletzt. Gegen seinen Willen beschämt, wartete er auf ihren wütenden Ausbruch. Umso überraschter war er, plötzlich ein kleines Lächeln um ihre Mundwinkel huschen zu sehen.

„Nun, wenn das so ist, verehrter Professor Reinblut, dann wissen Sie ja auch, dass dieser Trank hier wirkungslos werden wird, wenn Sie nicht augenblicklich die Baumschlangenhaut hinzufügen und die Temperatur auf exakt neunundsiebzig Grad herunterregeln, nicht wahr?" Die Kerkertür fiel hinter ihr ins Schloss, gerade als der Inhalt seines Kessels zischend überkochte.

Snape brachte seine vor Überraschung entgleisten Gesichtszüge wieder unter Kontrolle und beseitigte die übelriechende Schweinerei mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes. Woher, zum Troll, hatte sie das gewusst? Es gab nicht viele Magier, die in der Lage waren, dasGebräu herzustellen...

Nachdenklich begann er erneut mit der Zubereitung des Wolfsbann-Trankes. Und erst, als er das fertige Gebräu in mehrere gläserne Phiolen abfüllte, wurde ihm bewusst, dass die heiße, brodelnde Wut, die in ihm getobt hatte, als er in den Kerker heruntergekommen war, sich verflüchtigt hatte.

Er hob den Kopf und blickte nachdenklich aus dem Kerkerfenster. Am Seeufer sah er seinen Lieblingsfeind stehen, den Kopf zu einen vergnügten Lachen in den Nacken geworfen, während Sarah White, die Quelle allen Übels, ihm gespielt zornig gegen die Schulter boxte, oder es zumindest versuchte. Black wich dem Hieb mühelos aus und lachte noch lauter.

Snape wartete auf den gewohnten Anflug von Wut und Zorn, aber statt dessen fühlte er nur eine trostlose Leere...

Mit einem Seufzen wandte er sich vom Fenster ab, verkorkte die Phiolen und machte sich auf den Weg zu Dumbledores Büro.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Also, Leute, hier ist sie nochmal, die Frage der Fragen: Wie sollte Remus' Freundin gestrickt sein?_

_Auch alle anderen Hinweise und Anregungen sind wie immer gern gesehen! Also: REVIEWS! BIIIIEEETTEEE!_


	20. Hals über Kopf

_**vegivir: **Willkommen! Bleib mir treu, ja?_

_**Lara: **Lange? Na ja, ungefähr fünf Minuten..._

_**Katzura: **Danke!_

_**Eva Luna: **Willkommen und danke für die nette Review! Was Harry betrifft, der arme Junge tut mir wirklich Leid, aber ich habe meine Gründe... Bleib einfach dran, okay?_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Keine Angst um dein schwarzes Herzebengelchen, der mausert sich schon noch! Und zu kurz kommt er auch nicht, allerdings muss er auch etwas dafür tun..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Tja, was soll ich sagen; DANKE!_

_**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**20. Hals über Kopf**

Sarahs Vorstellung von einem geruhsamen Spätnachmittag bestand darin, es sich mit einem von Professor Dumbledore empfohlenen Buch auf einer Decke am Ufer des Sees gemütlich zu machen. Die Sonne schien erstaunlich warm für einen englischen Sommertag. Nachdem der Schulleiter ihre dürftige Garderobe mit Hilfe einer äußerst kompetenten und einkaufsfreudigen Willow Woods aufgestockt hatte, konnte sie sich sogar in Shorts und einem knappen Top in die Sonne setzen.

Sirius und Remus tobten wie zwei ausgelassene Kinder im Wasser herum und warfen sich gegenseitig etwas zu, das sie entfernt an eine Frisbeescheibe erinnerte. Nur dass normale Frisbeescheiben natürlich nicht versuchten, ihren Fängern zu entkommenoder diese unter Wasser zu ziehen, wenn man sie nicht genau an der richtigen Stelle erwischte.

Immer wieder wurde ihr Blick unfreiwillig von dieser Szene angezogen; zwei große, schlanke Männer, die an einem sonnigen Samstagnachmittag ausgelassen im Wasser herum planschten. Und von denen zumindest einer ihr unvorstellbar attraktiv erschien.

So, nun war es endlich heraus. Wenn sie ehrlich war, musste sie sich eingestehen, dass ihre Hormone Sirius gegenüber alles andere als resistent waren. Die plötzliche Wärme in ihrem Bauch und das Stolpern ihres Herzschlages, wann immer sie an ihn dachte oder ihn ansah, verunsicherten sie schon seit einer ganzen Weile vollkommen. Wie konnte es sein, dass allein sein vergnügtes Lachen, das vom See her zu ihr herüberschallte, sie dazu brachte, sich vorzustellen, wie es wäre, von ihm gehalten und geküsst zu werden, ihn zu berühren, mit ihm zu schlafen?

Als ob sie solche Komplikationen jetzt auch noch gebrauchen könnte, rief sie sich streng zur Ordnung. Ihr Leben stand doch ohnehin schon Kopf!

Sarah schluckte trocken und wandte entschlossen den Blick ab.

Für ganze zwei Sekunden.

Verdammt, warum konnte er nicht einfach abstoßend, hässlich und steinalt sein?

Warum waren seine Bewegungen nur so geschmeidig und warum spannten sich gerade in diesem Moment seine außerordentlich gut entwickelten Muskeln so verlockend an?

Vor Ehrfurcht erstarrt saß Sarah auf ihrer Decke und beobachtete atemlos wie sein hervorragend entwickelter Bizeps sich wölbte, als er die Scheibe mit einer lässigen Bewegung warf. Sie war schlicht unfähig, ihre Augen abzuwenden, auch als er jetzt zu ihr herüber sah und ihre Blicke sich begegneten, obwohl ihr natürlich klar war, dass es gemeinhin als äußerst unhöflich galt, andere Menschen mit heraushängender Zunge anzustarren. Ihr Mund wurde trocken und sie musste sich über die Lippen lecken, gleich darauf begannen ihre Speicheldrüsen verrückt zu spielen und sie schluckte. Und schluckte nochmals.

Großer Gott, sie würde doch jetzt nicht anfangen zu sabbern, oder?

Remus rief seinem Freund lachend etwas zu, als die Scheibe unbeachtet über dessen Kopf hinweg flog und klatschend im Wasser landete, und Sirius brach den intensiven Blickkontakt ab. Dann nahm er das Spiel mit diesem frisbeeähnlichem Ding wieder auf, allerdings nicht, ohne Sarah vorher noch einen dieser dunklen, intensiven Blicke zugeworfen zu haben, die ihr unwillkürlich das Blut in die Wangen steigen ließen. Hitze wallte in ihr auf, beim Anblick dieses hervorragend gebauten Männerkörpers.

Was war sie doch für ein oberflächliches Weibsstück, schalt sie sich selbst. Der bloße Anblick eines gut gebauten männlichen Körpers ließ tatsächlich all ihre Sicherungen durchbrennen! Trotzdem war sie schlicht nicht in der Lage, den Blick abzuwenden, im Gegenteil; sie war sicher, dass sie seit mindestens zehn Minuten nicht mehr geblinzelt hatte. Ihr Herz führte sich auf, als wollte es sich mit einem Vorschlaghammer durch ihr Brustbein arbeiten.

Und es wurde noch schlimmer.

Sirius und Remus beendeten ihr Spiel, und während letzterer noch eine Runde schwamm, stieg ersterer aus dem Wasser, bückte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung nach seinem Handtuch und wischte sich damit die kühlen Tropfen vom Gesicht, den Armen und der Brust...

Sarah stockte der Atem bei diesem Anblick. Angestrengt bemühte sie sich, wieder Luft in ihre Lungen zu bekommen, bevor sie womöglich vor lauter weiblicher Verzückung erstickte. Sie war achtundzwanzig Jahre alt und keine Jungfrau mehr, verdammt noch mal, und demzufolge auch einigermaßen vertraut mit männlicher Anatomie, aber hier hatte sie wirklich ein Prachtexemplar der Gattung Mann vor sich.

Bei seiner Körpergröße hätte Sirius eigentlich ungeschlacht wirken müssen, aber das tat er nicht, im Gegenteil. Er bewegte sich statt dessen mit der geschmeidigen Eleganz einer wilden Raubkatze, wie Sarah feststellen konnte. Seine Schultern waren breit, die Arme lang und muskulös, ohne dabei im Geringsten bullig zu wirken. Und auf der breiten Brust glänzten noch immer einige vereinzelte Wassertropfen im Sonnenlicht.

Als er jetzt begann, sein langes, schwarzes Haar trocken zu rubbeln, konnte Sarah sehen, wie seine gut entwickelten Bauchmuskeln sich anspannten. Angesichts dieses sexy Waschbrettbauchs begann sie beinahe zu hyperventilieren. Die schwarze Badehose saß tief auf seinen schmalen Hüften und betonte seine langen, muskulösen Beine. Er drehte sich zum See herum, um nach seinem Freund Ausschau zu halten und wandte Sarah jetzt den muskulösen Rücken zu, als er sich vornüber beugte, um seine Beine abzutrocknen.

Gott, hatte der Mann einen tollen Hintern! Sarah spürte, wie ihre Speichedrüsen sofort wieder Akkordschichten einzulegen begannen. Dieser Hintern hier war genauso wohlproportioniert wie der ganze dazugehörige, wirklich sensationelle Körper, fest und muskulös. Ein Traum von einem Männerpo!

Sarah atmete tief durch und riss sich nicht ohne Bedauern von der ausgesprochen leckeren Rückansicht ihres... äh... guten Freundes...? Beschützers...? los, bevor ihre Hormone komplett Amok liefen und sie etwas ähnlich Cleveres tat, wie zum Beispiel einfach hinüberzugehen und in diesen ausgesprochen sexy Hintern zu beißen, und zwar vor dem besten Freund dieses Mannes, der eben auch aus dem Wasser stieg.

Sie konnte sich wirklich nicht erinnern, schon jemals eine solch schwere Attacke von Mannstollheit erlebt zu haben. _Los, White, roll die Zunge wieder ein, dreh deine Speichelproduktion herunter und lies endlich den Abschnitt über die Trauminterpretation zu Ende!_

Vom Schloss her kam Willow Woods mit einem Stapel Pergamenten unter dem Arm in Richtung See geschlendert. Sie winkte Sarah fröhlich zu und rief dann etwas zu Remus herüber, was dieser mit einem Nicken beantwortete. Aha, die Stundenpläne für das nächste Schuljahr. Sie wollten ja heute Nachmittag die Kurse unter sich aufteilen, erinnerte Sarah sich.

Remus wandte rasch einen Trocknungszauber an, schlüpfte in seine Kleidung und setzte sich anschließend mit seiner Lehrerkollegin unter eine große Weide, wo sie die Köpfe über den Unterlagen zusammensteckten.

Sirius grinste belustigt, kam herüber und ließ sich neben Sarah auf die Decke fallen, die plötzlich viel zu klein geworden zu sein schien. Glücklicherweise schien er nicht zu bemerken, dass er ihr schlicht den Atem nahm. „Unsere zwei Professoren bei der Arbeit!", bemerkte er schmunzelnd.

„Remus ist schrecklich glücklich, dass er wieder unterrichten kann." Auch Sarah lächelte leicht und hoffte, dass er nicht hörte, wie atemlos sie plötzlich war. „Ich wette, in Zukunft bist du allein für die Kategorie: ‚Streiche und andere kleine Gemeinheiten' zuständig!"

„Worum willst du wetten?" Interessiert musterte er sie von der Seite.

„Wie bitte?" Verblüfft und auch etwas irritiert sah Sarah zu ihm auf. Hatte sie gerade etwas verpasst?

„Du hast mir gerade eine Wette angeboten, Schönheit. Du hast behauptet, dass Moony sich jetzt nahtlos in einen Vorzeigelehrer verwandeln wird. Und ich will einfach wissen, worin dein Einsatz besteht!" Sirius' schwarze Augen blitzten herausfordernd.

„Das war doch nur so eine Redensart." Sie runzelte irritiert die Stirn. Eigentlich musste er sich das doch denken können, oder war ihm dieser Muggelspruch etwa nicht vertraut?

Ein überhebliches Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem hübschen Gesicht aus, genau die Art von Lächeln, die Sarah schon immer zur Weißglut getrieben hatte. „Na, komm schon, nenn mir deinen Einsatz, Sarah! Oder willst du jetzt etwa kneifen?"

Der Teufel ritt sie, anders war ihre Reaktion nicht zu erklären. Sie lächelte sehr liebenswürdig zurück: „Sicher, gute Idee", streckte die Hand aus und kniff ihn kräftig in seinen harten, muskulösen Oberschenkel. Zwar hatte sie anschließend das Gefühl, sich ihre Finger gebrochen zu haben, aber sie behielt ihr Lächeln tapfer bei. „Gut so?"

„Autsch!" Das überhebliche Grinsen auf Sirius' Gesicht wich einem überraschten, spekulativen Ausdruck. Sie hatte ihn tatsächlich ins Bein gekniffen! Wenn das nicht abenteuerlustig war! Offenbar steckte eine richtige kleine Wildkatze in diesen Shorts und dem süßen Top!

Und da er die Nächte in den vergangenen Wochen damit zugebracht hatte sich vorzustellen, wie ihr ausgebreitetes Haar wohl auf seinem Kopfkissen aussehen würde, erlegte er sich jetzt keinerlei Zurückhaltung auf. Immerhin hatte sie ja zuerst Hand an ihn gelegt, nicht wahr?

Mit einer einzigen, fließenden Bewegung beugte er sich vor, seine Hände schlossen sich fest um ihre Taille und den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später fand Sarah sich rittlings auf seinem Schoß sitzend wieder; ihre Hände haltsuchend an seine muskulösen Oberarme geklammert.

Erschrocken schnappte sie nach Luft; dieser Mann bewegte sich nicht nur mit der Geschmeidigkeit einer Raubkatze, er schlug auch so schnell wie eine Kobra zu. Seine kräftigen Armmuskeln spielten unter ihren plötzlich kribbelnden Fingern, als er jetzt seine großen, warmen Hände hinter ihren Rücken gleiten ließ, um sie noch näher an sich heranzuziehen. Unter ihrem Po spürte sie die festen Muskeln seiner Oberschenkel und als sie nun instinktiv abwehrend die Hände gegen seine breite Brust drückte, war es, als träfen sie auf warmen Granit.

Und unter den bebenden Fingerspitzen konnte sie das rasende Hämmern seines Herzens fühlen, das im gleichen Takt wie ihr eigenes schlug.

Seine Augen trafen ihre mit einem so intensiven, so sinnlichen Blick, dass sie erregt zu zittern begann. Seine Hände strichen in einer langsamen, genießerischen Berührung über ihren Rücken, schlüpften unter das kurze Top auf der Suche nach der Wärme ihrer Haut und brachten sie zum Erschauern. Und dann war sein Mund da, dieser wohlgeformte, feste Mund mit der vollen Unterlippe, er strich über ihre Wange, ihr Kinn, ihre Lippen. Suchend, tastend, eine Reaktion von ihr fordernd - und sie umgehend erhaltend.

Ihre Hände, die sie eben noch instinktiv abwehrend gegen seine Brust gestemmt hatte, schoben sich wie von selbst nach oben auf seine Schultern, wo sie sich in den Stoff des sauberen T-Shirts gruben, dass ersich nach dem Baden übergezogen hatte. Ihre linke Hand schlüpfte in den Halsausschnitt und umfasste seinen festen, muskulösen Nacken, plötzlich erschien es ihr ungeheuer wichtig, die Wärme seiner Haut zu spüren.

Und dann vertiefte er den Kuss. Oh Himmel! Leidenschaft flammte auf, primitiv, heiß und lodernd. Seine Zunge war in ihrem Mund, sein Geschmack erhitzte ihr Blut, sein Atem vermischte sich mit ihrem und die Welt begann sich um sie zu drehen, schneller und immer schneller.

Hilflos klammerte Sarah sich an Sirius' breiten Schultern fest, sie hatte das Gefühl zu schmelzen, sich in ihre Bestandteile aufzulösen. Aber es war ein wirklich köstliches Gefühl, das sie nie gekannt hatte und sie wollte unbedingt mehr davon, mehr von dieser Hitze, dieser Glut.

Ein Stöhnen entrang sich ihrer Kehle, als sein Mund an ihrem Hals herabwanderte und die empfindliche Stelle hinter dem Ohr erreichte. Ein weiterer Schauer überlief ihren Körper, brachte sie zum Erbeben. Seine Hände strichen an ihren Seiten empor und ließen ihre Haut unter seiner Berührung prickeln, dann glitten sie nach vorn und schlossen sie sich um ihre kleinen, festen Brüste, drückten sie, wogen sie, brachten sie dazu anzuschwellen, schwerer, empfindlicher zu werden.

Sie stöhnte erregt auf.

Schwielige Daumen tanzten über ihre hochaufgerichteten Knospen und brachten Sarah zum Wimmern. Neue, nie gekannte Empfindungen schlugen über ihr zusammen, begruben sie förmlich. Wieder wimmerte sie auf; seine Zunge tauchte erneut in ihren Mund ein, strich über ihre Zunge, ihre Zähne. Er trank ihren kleinen, verzückten Aufschrei, als sie sich auf seinem Schoß zurechtrückte und die ehrfurchtgebietende Wölbung in seiner noch immer feuchten Badehose genau da zu liegen kam, wo es am allerangenehmsten für sie war. Ruhelos wand sie sich auf ihm, gefangen in einer Welt, die nur aus wundervollen, erregenden Empfindungen zu bestehen schien.

Sirius riss seinen Mund von ihrem los und presste sie noch etwas fester an sich, um ihre kleinen, ruckartigen Bewegungen zu unterbinden, die ihm die Beherrschung zu rauben drohten. Er fühlte sich wie eine scharf gemachte Bombe mit brennender Zündschnur. Wenn sie sich noch länger so auf ihm bewegte, würde er explodieren. Sein Atem ging genauso heftig und stoßweise wie ihrer, seine großen, rauen Hände glitten zurück zu ihrem Rücken, diesmal über ihrem Top, das Streicheln wandelte sich - von leidenschaftlich erregend zu beruhigend und besänftigend.

Gott, was für eine Frau, dachte er glücklich. Ihre Reaktion auf seine Berührungen war so rein und unverfälscht, nie hatte ein weibliches Wesen köstlicher auf seine sinnlichen Forderungen reagiert. Wenn er jetzt nicht die Notbremse zog, würde er auf der Stelle mit ihr schlafen, und zwar hier, mitten am Tag, direkt hier am See!

„Ganz ruhig, Liebes", murmelte Sirius und drückte kleine, besänftigende Küsse auf ihren Scheitel und ihre Schläfe. „Du weißt, wir können das nicht tun. Nicht jetzt. Nicht hier."

Sarah öffnete benommen die bernsteinfarbenen Augen, langsam klärte sich ihr verschwommener Blick und ihr wurde endgültig klar, wo sie sich befand. Sie saß auf dem Schoß ihres... äh... nun ja... guten Freundes... ihre Arme waren noch immer fest um seinen Nacken geschlungen, ihre Lippen geschwollen von seinen Küssen.

Und seine beachtliche Erektion klemmte wie eine Eisenstange zwischen ihren weit gespreizten Schenkeln!

Himmel, wenn er nicht die Notbremse gezogen hätte, wäre sie ihm mit Sicherheit binnen kürzester Zeit an die Wäsche gegangen. Zwischen ihren Beinen pochte es fast schmerzhaft, ihre Brüste spannten und prickelten - ganz ehrlich, noch nie war sie so scharf auf einen Mann gewesen!

Mit fast übermenschlicher Anstrengung löste sie ihre Hände von seinem Hals und stieg langsam und steifbeinig von seinem Schoß, krampfhaft bemüht, seine Erektion, an der sie sich kurz zuvor noch so lustvoll gerieben hatte, nicht zu berühren. Angesichts des Ausmaßes seiner Erregung, war das jedoch ein ziemlich hoffnungsloses Unterfangen.

Sirius biss die Zähne zusammen und stieß zischend die Luft aus, als sie von ihm herabstieg. Allein diese kleine, flüchtige Berührung hätte in Verbindung mit ihrem blutübergossenen, völlig schockierten, aber noch immer leidenschaftlich erregten Gesichtsaudruck beinahe dafür gesorgt, dass er endgültig die Beherrschung verlor, zum Teufel!

Steifbeinig stand er ebenfalls auf.

„Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Seine Stimme klang noch weicher und dunkler als gewöhnlich. Aufmerksam musterte er die Frau, die mit hochrotem Gesicht vor ihm stand. „Ich würde mich ja für meinen Übergriff entschuldigen, aber ehrlich gesagt, tut mir die ganze Sache nicht im Geringsten leid."

„Ich mache keine _Sachen_." Was für eine idiotische Behauptung, Sarah, lästerte eine kleine Stimme in ihrem Kopf, die sie aber verbissen ignorierte.

„Das sah für mich aber eben ganz anders aus", bemerkte er trocken. „Wenn ich nicht einen kühlen Kopf bewahrt hätte, meine Süße, würden wir vermutlich gerade miteinander schlafen. Und zwar genau hier!"

Umgehend war Sarah auf hundertachtzig. Was bildete dieser überhebliche Kerl sich überhaupt ein? Okay, sie hatte kurzzeitig die Kontrolle über ihren Körper und ihre sexuellen Bedürfnisse verloren. Aber das bedeutete doch nicht, dass sie beijeder sich bietendenGelegenheit mit ihm in die Kiste springen würde, verdammt! Mit blitzenden Augen fuhr sie ihn an: „Danke für deine Selbstbeherrschung! Offenbar hatte ich kurzzeitig den Verstand verloren."

„Ach ja?" Seine Hand schoss vor, packte ihren Arm und wirbelte sie herum. Mit einem unterdrückten Aufkeuchen prallte sie gegen seine steinharte Brust, seine Arme umschlangen sie und sein Mund senkte sich wütend auf ihre Lippen herab. Aber kaum hatte er ihren Mund berührt, veränderte sich die Art des Kusses von fordernd und wütend zu zärtlich und hingebungsvoll.

Augenblicklich setzte bei Sarah der Schmelzprozess wieder ein und die Welt driftete erneut davon. Er küsste sie so, wie es keinem Mann erlaubt sein sollte zu küssen. Mit vollem Körpereinsatz. Seine Brust strich über ihre empfindlichen Brüste, deren Knospen sich augenblicklich hoch aufrichteten und schmerzhaft anspannten, seine Erektion drängte in einem verführerischen Rhythmus gegen ihren Bauch und seine Hände strichen ruhelos über ihr Haar, ihren Rücken, ihren Po. Und seine Zunge tat in ihrem Mund genau das, was sein Körper mit ihrem tun würde, wenn sie es nur zuließe. Ihr lustvolles Wimmern wurde von ihm geschluckt, als sie sich noch leidenschaftlicher an ihn klammerte.

Oh Gott, sie wollte ja mit ihm schlafen! Hier und jetzt!

Plötzlich brach Sirius den Kuss mit etwas verlegenem Gesicht ab und starrte auf einen Punkt irgendwo hinter ihrem Rücken. Sie drehte den Kopf und erstarrte ebenfalls; Remus und Willow standen dort, dieuntereinander aufgeteiltenPergamente in den Händen, und wirkten außerordentlich belustigt.

Peinlich berührt verbarg Sarah ihr glühendes Gesicht an Sirius' Brust und spürte dankbar, wie seine Arme sich beschützend noch fester um sie schlossen. „Was ist los?", knurrte er den Freund und dessen Kollegin an.

„Nichts, Padfood, überhaupt nichts!", erwiderte Remus grinsend und zog eine vergnügt kichernde Willow in Richtung Schloss hinter sich her.

Sarahs Schultern zuckten unablässig und Sirius strich ihr tröstend über den Rücken. „Tut mir Leid, Liebling!", murmelte er in ihr Haar. „Bitte weine nicht, so schlimm ist das doch gar nicht..."

Das Zucken ihres Körpers wurde stärker. Sie hob den Kopf und sah ihn aus tränennassen Augen an, während das Lachen ihren gesamten Körper zum Beben brachte. „Oh Gott!", stieß sie hervor, während sie sich vor Heiterkeit kugelte, „wir müssen den beiden ja eine tolle Show geliefert haben...!"

Sirius beugte sich herab und verschloss ihr den Mund mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das war dann wohl das, worauf Ihr so lange gewartet habt, oder?_

_PS: Ist Euch auch so warm wie mir?_


	21. Wormtail

_**IchBinDerTod:** Da gebe ich dir vollkommen recht; zehn Jahre vorsichtige Annäherung auf rein freundschaftlicher Basis, ein nie wieder erwähntes Erlebnis unter einem Mistelzweig, dann endlich der erste richtige Kuss (tief errötend natürlich), weitere zwölf Jahre des vorsichtig umeinander Herumschleichens, eine superpeinliche, ewig lange Verlobung und schließlich die obligatorische Hochzeit in Weiß, vermutlich so um Remus' 92. Geburtstag herum... Schauder! - - - - - Bloß gut, dass ich mich entschieden habe, die Sache etwas anders anzugehen (Siehe meinen Kommentar weiter unten)._

_**Lara:** Ts, ts, ts... Der arme, böse, fiese, miese Severus..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack:** Da schwitzt du nicht alleine... Und was Remus betrifft; wofür hältst du mich eigentlich, für Miss Anti-Spaß? Maraudertime in Hogwarts!_

_**PiaMcKinnon:** Hurra, da ist die Pia wieder! Ganz doll freu! Und danke vielmals!_

_**Katzura:** Da! Ist! Es! Schon! Grins._

_**Loki Slytherin:** Soll das heißen, dass ich mich in Zukunft kürzer fassen soll? (Ich empfehle eine Vinyltischdecke und ein Lätzchen...) Huch, was machst du mich stolz! Grüße an deinen Mann und SORRY!_

_**Pemaroth:** Hast recht, bin wohl ein bisschen übers Ziel hinausgeschossen, aber es war einfach zu verlockend, ein nasser, muskulöser Kerl, eine vor Begeisterung sabbernde Frau... Puh, ich schwitze schon wieder..._

_So und nun zu unserem lieben Remus; den werde ich, wie ich spontan in der letzten Nacht beschlossen habe, im Moment noch gar nicht verkuppeln, sorry, was aber nicht heißt, dass ich nicht fleißig daraufhin arbeite... Allerdings habe ich entschieden, dass er eine eigene FF verdient hat. Also werde ich diese hier zuende schreiben (werden nach dem jetzigen Konzept wohl noch einige, wenn auch teilweise recht kurze Kapitelchen werden) und gleich darauf mit einer Fortsetzung beginnen, in der selbstverständlich all unsere Freunde aus „Back to Life" wieder auftauchen und die nahtlos an die Handlung dieser Geschichte anknüpft. Und in der unser Remus eine Frau lieben lernt, die ihn schlicht aus den Schuhen, dem Umhang und diversen anderen Kleidungsstücken haut... Ich denke, so werde ich ihm am besten gerecht... Er ist doch sooo süüüüß... - - - - - Ich hoffe nur, ihr lest die FF dann auch..._

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**21. Wormtail**

„Sie ist in Hogwarts, mein Lord!"

„Hogwarts!" Die kalte, hohe Stimme spie das Wort aus, als würde es ihr beim Sprechen Schmerzen bereiten. Wut und Hass schwangen in ihr mit. „Willst du mir damit etwa sagen, Wormtail, dass du versagt hast!"

„Verzeiht mir, mein Gebieter!" Der kleine, dickliche Mann duckte sich winselnd unter dem zornigen Blick aus flammenden roten Augen. „Wir konnten sie, solange ihre Kräfte noch nicht voll entwickelt waren, nicht aufspüren. Jetzt ist das anders..."

„Natürlich ist das jetzt anders!", fauchte Voldemort seinen vor Furcht zitternden Anhänger an. „Dumbledore hat sich schließlich ihrer angenommen! Jetzt stellt sie wirklich eine Gefahr für mich dar!" Zornig wirbelte er herum und sein langer, schwarzer Umhang bauschte sich hinter ihm, während er mit langen, wütenden Schritten das dunkle, nur von einigen Kerzen erhellte Gewölbe durchmaß.

Abrupt wirbelte er wieder herum und fixierte den zitternden Mann, der neben der Tür stand und sich nicht zu rühren wagte, mit eisigem Blick. „Wenn sie wirklich so gut ist, wie der alte Narr offenbar hofft, dann wird ihr keiner meiner Pläne verborgen bleiben! Ich werde nichts, aber auch gar nichts, unternehmen können, ohne dass die Mitglieder dieses verfluchten Phönixordens schon im Vorfeld alles darüber wissen!"

„Könnt Ihr sie denn nicht täuschen, mein Lord? So wie Ihr diesen Potter-Jungen getäuscht habt?", stammelte Wormtail mit einem panischen Wimmern in der Stimme.

„Dazu ist es inzwischen zu spät, du verdammter Narr!" Voldemort fuhr herum und richtete seinen Zauberstab drohend auf das jämmerliche Häufchen Zauberer, das sich zitternd am Boden zusammengekauert hatte. „Solange sie noch nicht im Vollbesitz ihrer Kräfte war, hätte ich sie mühelos manipulieren können. Aber inzwischen hat sie von Dumbledore gewiss all jene mentalen Abwehrtechniken vermittelt bekommen, die eine irreführende Beeinflussung von außen verhindern! Jetzt gibt es nur noch eine Möglichkeit, ich muss ihrer habhaft werden! Und wenn ich sie nicht dazu bringen kann, sich mir anzuschließen..."

Wormtail spürte, wie seine Glieder unter dem drohenden Blick des dunklen Lords unkontrolliert zu beben begannen. Versagen wurde von diesem nicht toleriert. Und er hatte eindeutig versagt, als es ihm nicht gelungen war, Sarah White zu finden und zu verhindern, dass Dumbledore sie vor seinem Herrn in Sicherheit brachte.

In Hogwarts konnte Voldemort ihr nichts anhaben...

„Du wirst sie zu mir bringen, Wormtail!" Die Stimme glich jetzt einem leisen, unheimlichen Zischen...

„Aber... Aber, mein Lord... Wie...?"

„Schweig, du jämmerlicher Wurm!", donnerte die kalte Stimme und Pettigrew spürte, wie ihm der Angstschweiß ausbrach. „Niemand außer dir kann auf das Schulgelände gelangen! In deiner Rattengestalt kannst du dich ihr nähern, ohne unwillkommene Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen!"

„A-aber mein Gebieter, Dumbledore und die Lehrer, sie wissen, dass ich ein Animagus bin..."

„Du darfst dich eben nicht erwischen lassen!", ging Voldemort einfach über die Befürchtungen seines Anhängers hinweg. „Versuche, die Seherin dazu zu bringen, dass sie das Schulgelände verlässt. Dann können wie sie in unsere Gewalt bringen. Eine Waffe wie diese Sarah White, die uns über jeden Schritt unserer Gegner im Voraus informieren kann, ist von unschätzbarem Wert!"

„Und wenn es mir nicht gelingt...?", flüsterte Pettigrew erstickt.

Voldemorts Augen verengten sich bei dieser Frage. „Dann musst du sie eben töten!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Zugegeben, ein sehr kurzes Chap... Aber die eine oder andere Review wäre trotzdem nett, zumal ich ja schon am weiterschreiben bin! Bettel!_


	22. Maraudertime

**22. Maraudertime**

Sarah stand im Korridor vor der großen Halle, presste die Hände in ihre schmerzenden Seiten und rang verzweifelt nach Luft, Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht und brachten ihren Blick zum Verschwimmen.

Schade eigentlich, denn den Anblick von Argus Filch, der mit wutverzerrtem Gesicht auf dem Kopf stehend die hohe, gewölbte Korridordecke entlang rannte und panisch versuchte, wieder auf den Fußboden desselben zu gelangen, war einfach unbezahlbar.

Besonders weil ihm dabei eine ebenso gehandicapte Mrs. Norris direkt auf dem Fuße folgte.

Nicht das Sarah Katzen nicht mochte – im Gegenteil, kuschelige, fellbedeckte Kreaturen weckten immer eine spontane Zuneigung in ihr, ein schon fast pathologischer Effekt, der offenbar nicht mal vor Werwölfen halt machte –, aber Mrs. Norris war die Ausnahme von der Regel. Sie war ihrem sauertöpfischem Herrn einfach viel zu ähnlich, um liebenswert zu sein.

Bedauerlich, dass weder Sirius noch Remus in der Nähe waren, um das hier zu sehen, dachte Sarah und verstärkte japsend den Druck ihrer Hände. Allerdings war sie sich ziemlich sicher, dass die beiden einen guten Grund dafür hatten, in der kleinen Menschenansammlung zu fehlen, die sich im Korridor vor der großen Halle gebildet hatte.

Zum Beispiel ihren Selbsterhaltungstrieb.

Filch brüllte und drohte von der Korridordecke her mit den furchtbarsten Sanktionen und Höllenqualen für denjenigen, der ihn und seine Katze mit diesem Gravitations-Umkehrungszauber belegt hatte. Angesichts seiner zur Zeit etwas würdelosen Position wirkte das Ganze allerdings eher heiterkeits- als angsterregend.

Neben Sarah hatte Willow Woods beide Hände vor den Mund gepresst und kämpfte tapfer einen offensichtlich aussichtslosen Kampf gegen ihr haltloses Kichern, Professor Flitwick, der eben von seiner hochgewachsenen Kollegin McGonagall über den Haufen gerannt worden war, als diese mit in den Nacken gelegtem Kopf und lachtränenfeuchten Augen durch den Korridor gesegelt war, saß noch immer auf dem kalten Steinfußboden und kämpfte in den Pausen zwischen seinen Lachanfällen vergeblich darum, seine Lunge mit genug Luft zu füllen, um die Kraft zum Aufstehen aufzubringen. Hagrid eilte gerade mit heftig zuckenden Schultern zum Ausgang, um irgendwo eine Leiter aufzutreiben und Professor Dumbledore ließ sich in eben diesem Moment von Sybill Trelawney kräftig auf den Rücken klopfen, weil er sich beim Anblick des tobenden, kopfhängenden Hausmeisters an einem Zitronenbrausebonbon verschluckt hatte.

Natürlich trug das schallende Gelächter über?... unter?... diesem nicht gerade dazu bei, Filchs Laune zu verbessern, der jetzt gerade versuchte, wie eine überdimensionale Fliege die Korridorwand herauf?... herunter?... zu krabbeln. Ein Unterfangen, das nicht gerade einfacher wurde, als die aufgebrachten Bewohner der Portraits, an denen er sich dabei festzuhalten versuchte, in lautstarke Beschimpfungen ausbrachen und teilweise sogar versuchten, seine Hände von den Bilderrahmen wegzuschlagen.

Filch war bei den Gemälden von Hogwarts wahrscheinlich genauso beliebt wie bei den Schülern.

Mrs. Norris, die sich schließlich – reichlich verspätet – auf ihre Identität als Katze besann, versuchte einen Riesensatz in Richtung Fußboden, konnte aber gegen die umgekehrte Schwerkraft an der Korridordecke nichts ausrichten. Sie kollidierte statt einer sauberen Landung unsanft mit einem der riesigen, staubigen Kronleuchter, nieste zweimal heftig, stieß dann ein frustriertes Fauchen aus und fixierte die lachenden Menschen unter?... über?... sich mit einem fies funkelnden Blick, den sie ganz offensichtlich aus dem Repertoire ihres Besitzers übernommen hatte.

Sarah rutschte kichernd und japsend an der Korridorwand hinab und blieb dort sitzen, direkt neben Willow, die schon ein paar Sekunden eher zu Boden gegangen war; nämlich als Filch bei seiner Portraitkletterakrobatik versehentlich einer Dame im Ballkleid an den Busen gefasst hatte und nun dem wütend geschwungenen Degen ihres Ehemannes, eines aufgebrachten Zauberers aus dem siebzehnten Jahrhundert, ausweichen musste und dabei einen seiner Schuhe verloren hatte, der jetzt einsam an der Korridordecke klebte.

Er blieb nicht lange allein.

Mit einem wütend gebrüllten Fluch landete der aufgebrachte Hausmeister direkt neben seiner verlorengegangenen Fußbekleidung und verbrachte dann einige Zeit damit, kopfüber an der Decke hängend auf einem Bein herumzuhüpfen, um sich wieder vollständig zu bekleiden.

Willow röchelte nur noch schwach neben ihr und Sarah begann, um einen schnellen, möglichst schmerzlosen (Erstickungs)tod zu beten.

„Was zum Troll...!" Professor WerZumDonnerwetterFindetDennSoEtwasLustig Snape stand plötzlich im Korridor, die Brauen über den zornig blitzenden, schwarzen Augen drohend zusammengezogen. Sein Blick schweifte über die sich würdelos kugelnde Lehrerschaft der so überaus angesehenen Einrichtung, in der auch er unterrichtete, und blieb schließlich feindselig funkelnd an Sarah hängen.

Die drohende Erstickungsgefahr verflüchtigte sich ausgesprochen schnell. Danke, dachte sie inbrünstig, sie hatte ja schon immer gewusst, dass auch der gute Tränkemeister zu irgendetwas gut sein musste.

Langsam beruhigten sich auch die anderen, so dass Filch und Mrs. Norris schließlich mittels der von Hagrid geholten Leiter und eines Fluch-Umkehrzaubers, den Professor Dumbledore – noch immer mit einem kleinen Kieksen in der Stimme – sprach, sicher wieder auf den Boden zurückgeholt werden konnten.

Sirius und Remus tauchten erst zur nächsten Mahlzeit wieder auf, wo Siris mit einem vorsichtigen Seitenblick auf Sarah gewissenhaft den Inhalt der Zuckerdose überprüfte, bevor er seinen Tee veredelte.

Sarah lächelte nur still in sich hinein.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lasst mich und meinen Reviewknopf bitte nicht an mangelnden Streicheleinheiten sterben..._


	23. Von Visionen, Freunden und Shampooflasch

_**PiaMcKinnon:** Zweimal: Danke sehr! _

_**Loki Slytherin: **Küchentücher, klingt gut. Zumindest unauffälliger als eine Gesichtswindel, hihi! Und was die Remus-Story betrifft; ich zähle auf Dich, da Du ja schließlich einiges beigesteuert hast... Was das letzte Chap angeht; eigentlich schade, dass ich nicht zaubern kann – meine Schulzeit liegt zwar schon ziemlich lange zurück, aber ich wette, ich hätte mehr Lehrer in die Klapse bringen können, als jeder andere... Wehmütiges Seufzen._

_**Sabine Srbeny: **Samba? Wow, kann ich leider nicht, aber wir haben eben alle unsere Talente…Also beendet ist die Geschichte noch nicht, aber ich bemühe mich, täglich eine Fortsetzung einzustellen. Klappt zwar nicht immer, aber nobody is perfect! Eine zweite ist in Planung, die direkt an die Handlung dieser anschließen soll. Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Du dabei bleibst und mir ab und zu eine Review zukommen lässt. Von mir aus kannst Du dabei natürlich auch tanzen... Grins._

_**Lewanna: **Freut mich, dass es Dir gefallen hat, gibt bald einen Nachschlag. Aber nur mit Knutschen kann Voldemort nun mal nicht besiegt werden... Pfui, wie konnte ich bloß die Worte Knutschen und Voldemort in ein und demselben Satz verwenden – Schauder! Schüttel! Gänsehaut!_

_**LauraNadin:** Danke schön, ich tue mein Bestes!_

_**Lara:** Freut mich, dass Dir beides gefällt!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**23. Von Visionen, Freunden und Shampooflaschen**

Lächelnd sah Sarah zu den beiden Männern am Wohnzimmertisch herüber, die ihre Köpfe über einem Schachbrett zusammensteckten. Wenn die beiden annahmen, dass sie ihren ihre Scharade abkaufte, dann unterschätzten sie sie aber gewaltig.

Es war ziemlich einfach für sie, Sirius und Remus im Auge zu behalten, da Dumbledore ihnen gemeinsam eine Art Suite zugewiesen hatte. Es gab drei Schlafzimmer und zwei Badezimmer, aber den Wohnraum teilten sie alle miteinander.

Sie schloss besonders geräuschvoll die Tür ihres Schlafzimmers hinter sich. Und tatsächlich; das Gespräch wurde augenblicklich eine Spur lauter und drehte sich natürlich ausschließlich um Zauberschach. Diese Schlawiner!

Sie würde das dickste von Dumbledores Traumdeutungsbüchern verspeisen, wenn die beiden nicht gerade wieder einen ihrer berüchtigten Marauderstreiche ausgeheckt hatten. Mit einem vergnügten Grinsen erinnerte sie sich daran, wie sich Willow Woods nach der Sache mit dem kopfstehenden Filch in ihr Büro geschleppt hatte, kichernd und keuchend, während Professor MeinHumorIstBeiDerGeburtGestorben Snape sie mit seinen finsteren Blicken verfolgte.

Was stimmte bloß nicht mit diesem Kerl? Manchmal hatte sie das Gefühl, dass er einfach jeden hasste, sich selbst eingeschlossen...

Eine dunkle Wolke schien sich plötzlich vor ihr Gesichtsfeld zu schieben...

_Die junge Frau mit den kinnlangen, kastanienbraunen Haaren saß zusammengekauert in der hintersten Ecke des finsteren, höhlenartigen Raumes. Der Blick ihrer grauen Augen ruhte mit einem angstvollen Ausdruck auf einer im Halbdunkel nur undeutlich erkennbaren Gestalt, die sich offenbar in starken Schmerzen auf dem Boden wand._

_Ein lauter, gequälter Schrei löste sich aus der Kehle dieser Gestalt, so erfüllt von Grauen und entsetzlichem Selbsthass, dass ihr unwillkürlich ein Schauder über den Körper lief._

„_Es tut mir so Leid!", ächzte die Gestalt mit einer Stimme, die kaum noch menschlich klang. „Verzeih mir, wenn du kannst... Ich liebe dich... Ich liebe dich so sehr..."_

_Eine Tür wurde aufgestoßen, so heftig, dass sie mit lautem Knall gegen die Wand krachte..._

_Zwei weitere Personen stürmten in den dunklen Raum..._

_Ein wilder, hoffnungsvoller Schrei erklang, der aber abrupt in ein lautes, langgezogenen Heulen überging..._

_Die Gestalt richtete sich blitzschnell auf, wilde, gelbe Augen, in denen nichts menschliches mehr war, fixierten die zwei Männer im Türrahmen – und dann sprang sie, atemberaubend schnell und mit wild gefletschten Zähnen. Blut spritzte an die Wand, als der gewaltige Kiefer den Schädel des einen Mannes zermalmte, bevor ein rascher Biss in die Kehle des anderen auch dessen Leben ein Ende setzte..._

_Und die Frau schrie, ihre Stimme war voller Qual, voller Hoffnungslosigkeit... Die Gestalt wirbelte herum, warf sich knurrend auf sie..._

Der Schrei, mit dem Sarah auf die Knie fiel, als die Vision in ihrem Kopf verblasste, war so erfüllt von Panik und Entsetzen, dass die beiden Männer zutiefst erschrocken auf die Füße sprangen.

Mit zwei langen Schritten war Sirius bei ihr und hielt sie im Arm. „Sarah? Sarah, was ist passiert, um Merlins Willen?"

Sie schüttelte nur den Kopf und barg das Gesicht an seiner Brust. Ihre schmalen Schultern bebten vor lautlosem Weinen.

„Sprich mit mir, Liebling!", flehte er leise und drückte ihr einen Kuss auf das Haar, bevor er ihr einen Finger unter das Kinn legte und ihren Kopf sanft anhob.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich muss mit ihm reden, Sirius. Jetzt gleich..." Sarah hob den Kopf und sah in die liebevollen schwarzen Augen, die sie mit einem Ausdruck großer Besorgnis darin betrachteten.

Sie wartete auf Widerspruch, auf weitere Fragen... Oh, bitte nicht, frag mich jetzt nichts... Aber Sirius nickte nur. „Ich bringe dich hin."

Beunruhigt und besorgt sah Remus ihnen nach, als sie den Raum verließen. Er zögerte einen Moment, dann folgte er ihnen.

- - - - -

„Ich habe immer gewusst, dass er eine Gefahr ist!" Snape starrte Dumbledore beinahe triumphierend an. „Er ist nun einmal ein verdammter Werwolf! Und ich werde nicht darauf warten, dass er..."

„Severus, beruhige dich bitte!" Dumbledores Stimme, obwohl leise, hatte einen stählernen Unterton angenommen.

„Beruhigen?", begehrte der Tränkemeister zornig auf. „Wie soll ich mich beruhigen, wenn ich gerade erfahren habe, dass dieser verdammte Werwolf mich irgendwann umbringen wird?"

„Jetzt komm mal wieder runter, Snape!", forderte Sirius ihn mit ruhiger Stimme auf.

„Wenn du die Tatsache so einfach wegsteckst, dass dein guter Freund dir in nicht allzu ferner Zukunft dem Kopf abbeißen wird, ist das deine Sache, Black!", fauchte dieser. „Warum sollte ich mich beruhigen?"

„Weil überhaupt nicht feststeht, dass es tatsächlich passieren wird!" Sarah funkelte ihn aufgebracht an.

„Was denn, Miss White, zweifeln Sie jetzt schon an ihren eigenen Voraussagen?" Snapes Stimme troff vor Hohn.

„Ich hatte eine Vision, ja. Aber nichts was ich sehe, muss mit hundertprozentiger Sicherheit eintreffen! Die Zukunft ist nichts, was feststeht, Professor. Wenn es so wäre, könnten wir den Kampf gegen Voldemort nämlich sofort einstellen, weil wir ohnehin nichts am Lauf der Dinge verändern könnten." Sarah sah dem Zaubertranklehrer direkt in das wütende, verkniffene Gesicht. „Aber so ist es nun einmal nicht. Die Zukunft verändert sich von Sekunde zu Sekunde, alles was wir denken, alles was wir sagen, alles was wir _tun_, hat seine Auswirkung auf sie. Und wenn wir zusammenhalten, wenn wir vorbereitet sind, dann können wir sie in unserem Sinne beeinflussen und verändern!"

„In unserem Sinne, das klingt ja wirklich gut!" Snape war aufgesprungen, seine Hände auf den Tisch in Dumbledores Büro gestemmt. Seine Stimme troff nur so vor Sarkasmus. „Ich für meinen Teil werde auf alle Fälle vorbereitet sein! Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe! Ich setze da ganz auf Silber! Dieser verdammte Werwolf bekommt mich nicht!"

„Nennen Sie ihn nicht so!", explodierte Sarah, noch bevor Dumbledore seinen jüngeren Kollegen zur Ordnung rufen konnte. „Remus Lupin ist ein liebenswürdiger, loyaler Mensch, der für jeden einzelnen von uns sein Leben aufs Spiel setzen würde! Sie sollten sich glücklich schätzen, ihn auf Ihrer Seite zu wissen! Statt dessen ziehen Sie sich an der Tatsache hoch, dass er zufällig ein Werwolf ist! Glauben Sie im Ernst, er hat darum gebeten gebissen zu werden? Glauben Sie, er verwandelt sich gern bei Vollmond in ein wildes Tier?"

„Ich glaube, dass er eine Gefahr darstellt!", brüllte Snape zurück. „Alles andere ist mir verdammt noch mal egal!"

„Du bist so erbärmlich, Snape..."

„Ach halt doch die Klappe, Black! Lass dich doch von deinem verdammten Monsterfreund umbringen, wäre vermutlich das beste, was er jemals getan hat..."

„Severus!" Dumbledore war aufgesprungen.

„Nennen Sie ihn in meiner Gegenwart gefälligst nicht Monster!", fauchte Sarah wütend. „Ich betrachte ihn als einen der besten Freunde, die ich habe. Er hat sich um mich gekümmert, als ich völlig verwirrt und dem Durchdrehen nahe in eurer Welt gelandet bin. Er hat nie auf mich herabgesehen, weil ich nicht über Zauberkräfte verfüge und mich nicht ein einziges Mal in diesem herablassenden Ton „Muggel" genannt. Und wenn Sie tatsächlich glauben, dass ich es zulasse, dass Sie über ihn herziehen und ihn wegen dieser blöden Werwolfgeschichte wie einen Aussätzigen oder einen Verbrecher behandeln, dann sollten Sie darüber noch einmal nachdenken. In meinen Augen ist _ein_ Remus Lupin nämlich _zehn_ Leute Ihrer Machart wert!"

„Sarah..."

„Nein, Professor, tut mir Leid!", wandte sie sich an Dumbledore, der sie sanft zu unterbrechen versuchte, „ich lasse es nicht zu, dass jemand so über einen meiner Freunde redet..."

„Einen Ihrer Freunde...?", echote Snape höhnisch.

„Ja, genau das! Eigentlich traurig, dass Ihnen dieses Konzept nicht vertraut ist, Professor Snape! Ein Freund ist jemand, für den man durch das Feuer gehen würde. Jemand, dem man bedingungslos vertrauen kann. Jemand, für den man buchstäblich alles tun würde, um ihn zu beschützen..."

„Sarah..."

Sie warf Dumbledore lediglich einen zornigen Blick zu, viel zu aufgebracht, um sich von seinem beruhigenden Tonfall einlullen zu lassen.

„Werden in eurer verrückten Welt solche Eigenschaften wie Toleranz und gesunder Menschenverstand etwa in Shampooflaschen verkauft?", schnappte sie statt dessen, stürmte aus dem Raum...

...und prallte draußen im Gang gegen einen bleichen Remus Lupin, der sie anstarrte, als sähe er sie zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben.

„Komm mit!" Sie packte ihn kurzerhand am Arm und zog ihn in Richtung Suite hinter sich her. „Sirius kommt sicher auch gleich..."

„War das dein Ernst, was du da drin gesagt hast?", wollte er wissen, als sich die Tür hinter ihnen schloss. „Es macht dir wirklich nichts aus, dass ich ein Werwolf bin?"

„Mensch, Moony", zum ersten Mal benutzte sie den Spitznamen und freute sich über das kleine Lächeln, das daraufhin über sein Gesicht huschte, „ich habe von Anfang an gewusst, dass du dich bei Vollmond verwandelst, schon vergessen? Natürlich war ich anfangs etwas beunruhigt deswegen, aber da kannte ich dich ja auch noch nicht. Was mich betrifft bist du ein wunderbarer Mensch, den ich sehr mag. Und ich wäre wirklich sehr stolz, wenn ich mich zu deinen Freunden zählen dürfte."

„Du bist sogar die beste Freundin, die man sich vorstellen kann!"

„Oh nein, das bin ich nicht!", gab sie trocken zurück. „Ich bin ein Morgenmuffel, bekomme furchtbar schlechte Laune, wenn ich unterzuckert bin, kann gelegentlich zu einer richtigen Xanthippe werden und..."

„... du bist loyal, ehrlich und kämpfst bis aufs Blut für die, die dir am Herzen liegen. Sogar für einen Werwolf!"

„Ich glaube, Snape hat dich angesteckt, mein Bester!", gab sie böse zurück. „Nur weil du einmal im Monat den Mond anheulst und dabei aussiehst, als bräuchtest du dringend eine Ganzkörperrasur, ein Nagelpflegeset und einen guten Kieferorthopäden..."

Vergnügtes Gelächter ließ sie innehalten. Sirius stand in der Tür und amüsierte sich offenbar köstlich. „Tolle Beschreibung!", grinste er, nachdem er sich etwas beruhigt hatte. „Moony, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen!"

„Stimmt!", bestätigte Sarah und schmunzelte jetzt auch leicht. „Du siehst richtig süß aus, wenn du so von der Rolle bist!" Lachend beugte sie sich vor, umarmte den überraschten Mann und drückte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Gut gemacht, Liebling!", raunte Sirius leise in ihr Haar, bevor er sie in den Arm nahm und sie leidenschaftlich küsste...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das war es erst einmal. Bis morgen! Und vergesst mich nicht, okay? Und den lila Knopf natürlich auch nicht!_


	24. Beziehungskram

**24. Beziehungskram**

Ihre Knie wurden schon wieder weich, langsam wurde es wirklich lächerlich, was dieser Mann mit ihr anstellte. Sie hörte, wie Remus – ganz Diskretion – leise den Raum verließ, war aber nicht in der Lage, sich aus Sirius' Armen zu lösen...

„Das war das Netteste, was jemals irgendjemand für ihn getan hat", murmelte Sirius, als er schließlich seine Lippen von ihrem Mund löste, und strich ihr zärtlich über die Wange. „Du bist einfach großartig, weißt du das?"

Sarah erschauerte, als sie in seine glühenden Augen sah, schaffte es aber nicht, seinem Blick auszuweichen. Ihr Herz setzte einen Schlag aus, als er schließlich wieder langsam den Kopf senkte. Seine Lippen strichen sanft, so sanft über ihren Scheitel, ihre Stirn, ihre Wange und fanden endlich - _endlich_ - ihren Mund. Der Kuss war ebenfalls unendlich sanft, fast nur ein zärtliches Streicheln seiner Lippen. Seine Zunge berührte ganz sacht ihren Mundwinkel, zog sich zurück, kostete erneut von ihr, schlüpfte dann zwischen ihre geöffneten Lippen und begann dort einen sehr langsamen, erotischen Tanz, der bewirkte, dass Sarahs Knochen sich aufzulösen schienen. Hätte er sie nicht in den Armen gehalten und so fest an seine Brust gedrückt, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, sie wäre vermutlich auf der Stelle zu Boden gesunken. Brennende Hitze wallte in ihr auf, ihr Blut raste förmlich durch ihre Adern und trieb ihren Herzschlag zu neuen, olympiaverdächtigen Höchstleistungen an, als der Kuss schließlich leidenschaftlicher wurde. Das langgezogene, heisere Stöhnen, das sich ihr entrang, wurde von seinem Mund aufgefangen.

Ein sinnliches Beben durchlief ihn und er veränderte den Kusswinkel, um sie noch tiefer kosten zu können. Ein tiefes, knurrendes Geräusch löste sich aus seiner Kehle, als Sarah sich auf die Zehenspitzen stellte, um ihm noch näher zu kommen. Seine Arme schlossen sich wie Stahlklammern um ihren Leib, drückten sie an seine Brust, seine Erektion, und ließen sie den Boden unter den Füßen verlieren. Er küsste sie nicht nur; er verschlang sie förmlich.

Dann, ganz plötzlich, riss er sich von ihr los und starrte sie aus wild funkelnden Augen an. Sein Atem kam in schweren Stößen und auch sie keuchte, als wäre sie gerannt.

„Irgendwann werden wir das hier zu Ende bringen." Sirius' Lippen bildeten eine harte schmale Linie, als er um seine Beherrschung kämpfte, und auch in seinen dunklen Augen schimmerte die Anspannung. „Aber nicht heute. Nicht so. Wenn wir miteinander schlafen, wirst du an mich denken, nur an mich. Nicht an irgendwelche Visionen oder dunkle Magier. Und auch nicht an diesen verdammten Mistkerl Snape. Dann wird es nur uns beide geben." Er spürte ihr erregtes Erschauern unter seinen Händen und strich ihr mit einer nicht ganz ruhigen Hand das Haar aus dem Gesicht. „Gewöhn dich schon mal an den Gedanken."

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das kann." Sarah trat ganz vorsichtig einen Schritt zurück, weil sie nicht sicher wahr, ob ihre Beine sie überhaupt tragen würden. Sie zitterte schon wieder am ganzen Körper. Allerdings hatte ihre Angst diesmal nichts mit Voldemort zu tun oder der Tatsache, dass ihre gesamte Welt aus den Fugen geraten war. Und auch nichts mit der Vision.

„Glaub mir Kleines, es gibt absolut nichts, was du nicht kannst. Du bist, verdammt noch mal, die erstaunlichste Frau, der ich jemals begegnet bin." Sirius lächelte leicht über ihren verblüfften Gesichtsausdruck, während er die Hände sinken ließ

„Sirius?"

„Ja?"

„Ich hatte seit fast zehn Jahren keine Beziehung mehr. Und das eine Mal davor... also eine Beziehung würde ich das nicht gerade nennen..." Sarah sah ihm fest in die Augen, obwohl ihr bei diesem Geständnis das Blut in die Wangen stieg. „Ich glaube, ich brauche mehr als nur etwas Zeit, um mich an den Gedanken zu gewöhnen."

Weil sie Angst vor seiner Reaktion hatte, wandte sie sich rasch ab und füllte sich einen Becher mit Tee. Remus hatte die Teekanne auf dem Tisch mit einem permanenten Warmhaltezauber belegt, was allerdings zur Folge hatte, dass das Zeug mit der Zeit einkochte und ziemlich bitter wurde. Trinken würde sie ihn deshalb zwar auf keinen Fall, aber sie musste sich irgendwie beschäftigen.

Zehn Jahre! Sirius verschlug es fast die Sprache. Diese wunderschöne Frau mit den bernsteinfarbenen Katzenaugen und dem Temperament eines mittleren Vulkanausbruchs, die in seinen Armen regelrecht dahinschmolz, war fast ein Jahrzehnt lang mit keinem Mann mehr zusammen gewesen! Was stimmte nicht mit den Männern, denen sie in dieser Zeit begegnet war? Waren sie etwa blind? Waren sie alle total bescheuert? Nun, das würde sich in Kürze ändern, schwor er sich. Aber er musste behutsam vorgehen, um sie nicht zu verschrecken.

„Dann musst du ja eine wahnsinnig schnelle Läuferin sein", stellte er deshalb nur trocken fest.

Die Teekanne noch in der Hand drehte sie sich verblüfft um. „Warum denn das?"

„Wenn du es geschafft hast, dir zehn Jahre lang sämtliche Männer vom Hals zu halten, dann kannst du entweder unwahrscheinlich schnell rennen, Süße, oder alle Typen, mit denen du in diesem Zeitraum zusammengetroffen bist, waren entweder blind oder einfach nur unglaublich dämlich!"

„Ich habe die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die meisten Männer unter einer Beziehung etwas anderes verstehen als ich. Sie wollen lediglich eine willige Sexualpartnerin und ein absolutes Mindestmaß an Bindung." Sarah zuckte die Achseln. „Ich bin nicht auf der Suche nach einem Mann fürs Bett. Wenn ich eine Beziehung eingehe, dann nur, weil ich mir vorstellen kann, mit diesem Mann den Rest meines Lebens zu verbringen."

„Wie ich schon sagte, die Kerle waren unglaublich dämlich."

Sie schwenkte achselzuckend die Teekanne. „Ich denke, sie hielten sich im Gegenteil für ziemlich clever. Aber ich kann derartigen Spielchen nichts abgewinnen. Sex ohne weitreichendere Gefühle und ohne tiefere Bindung ist sowieso nur eine schale, überbewertete Angelegenheit. Willst du welchen?"

Sein Kopf fuhr herum und er war zutiefst dankbar dafür, dass sie ihm gerade den Rücken zuwendete und seinen Gesichtsausdruck nicht sehen konnte, als ihm klar wurde, das es Tee war und nicht Sex, was sie ihm anbot.

„Nein danke", brachte er etwas atemlos heraus. „Und du solltest besser auch die Finger davon lassen. Das Zeug ist doch inzwischen so eingedickt, dass es dir die Magenwände verätzen wird!"

„Und ich habe gedacht, Remus und du würdet ihn nur in dieser Form trinken..."

„Das ist nur ein Männlichkeitsritual, aber erzähl es ihm bitte nicht, ja? Ich kann doch nicht kneifen wie ein kleines Mädchen, wenn er den Mist ungerührt in sich hineinschüttet", gab er grinsend zu.

Sarah kicherte mit einem Kopfschütteln, wurde aber gleich darauf wieder ernst. „Okay, du harter Kerl. Nachdem wir das geklärt haben, und ich dich über meine Einstellung zu belanglosem Sex aufgeklärt habe, kannst du ja noch mal darüber nachdenken, ob du dich wirklich auf eine ernsthafte Beziehung einlassen willst."

Er runzelte ärgerlich die Stirn. „Da brauche ich gar nicht lange nachdenken. Ich möchte nämlich sehr gern mit dir zusammen sein. Und selbstverständlich möchte ich auch sehr gern mit dir schlafen, also behalt auch diesen Gedanken ruhig im Hinterkopf. Aber das ist noch lange nicht alles, verstehst du? Du bist mir wichtig. Und ich werde dich ganz sicher nicht einfach aufgeben, weil es vielleicht etwas kompliziert ist, oder weil irgendwelche Idioten dir den Eindruck vermittelt haben, alle Männer seien schwanzgesteuerte Sexmonster mit Bindungsängsten."

„Ich kann dir aber keine Versprechungen machen", gab Sarah zu bedenken. „Ich glaube, es wird eine Weile dauern, bis ich mich an den Gedanken gewöhnt habe, plötzlich einen Mann in meinem Leben zu haben."

Er nickte knapp. „Dann werden wir es eben langsam angehen." Die Verletzlichkeit in ihrem Blick rührte ihn. „Das ist kein Wettrennen, Kleines. In einer guten Beziehung geht es hauptsächlich darum, sich mit sich selbst und dem anderen wohl zufühlen, nicht um einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord im gemeinsam ins Bett hüpfen."

„Obwohl du neulich am See absolut nichts dagegen gehabt hättest, solch einen Geschwindigkeitsrekord aufzustellen?" Sarah lächelte zaghaft.

„Liebes, da habe ich ja auch noch nicht gewusst, dass du praktisch noch Jungfrau bist!" Er zwinkerte ihr zu und duckte sich seitlich unter dem Sofakissen weg, das sie mit einem Kichern nach ihm geworfen hatte.

„Jungfrau, ha! Ich bin keine verdammte Jungfrau, du Idiot!"

„Tja, mit dieser Information kann ich doch immerhin arbeiten!", zwinkerte er.

Jetzt musste sie doch lachen.

Sirius nutzte die Gunst der Stunde auf Marauderart. „Außerdem kannst du ja schon mal anfangen, dir zu überlegen, ob du auf herkömmliche Weise verhüten willst, oder ob wir einfach einen Anti-Paternus-Zauber anwenden sollen...!" Oh, wie er es liebte, sie aus der Fassung zu bringen!

„Anti-Paternus-Zauber?" Sarah schluckte. Himmel, er wollte Magie und Sex vermischen?

„Nun ja, wir zwei befinden uns eindeutig im roten Bereich, Süße!", neckte Sirius grinsend, während er das Kissen aufhob. „Und wenn wir Zauberer unsere Nachkommenschaft auch auf herkömmliche Weise zeugen, bedeutet das ja nicht, dass wir in Punkto Verhütung nicht doch etwas magisches in petto haben!"

„Keine Chance, _Süßer_. Wenn ich tatsächlich beschließen sollte, mit dir ins Bett zu gehen, habe ich kein Problem damit, irgendwo Kondome zu kaufen. Das nennt man ‚die Verantwortung miteinander teilen'", erklärte Sarah spöttisch. „Schließlich bist du ja der arme Kerl, der die Dinger letztendlich tragen muss. Und natürlich die Hälfte des Kaufpreises!" Gekonnt fing sie das Kissen auf, das eben zu ihr zurückgesegelt kam.

„Weib, du bist wirklich glashart", stöhnte Sirius und versuchte ein jammervolles Gesicht aufzusetzen, allerdings blitzten seine Augen dafür viel zu belustigt. „Wenn ich diese verdammten Dinger schon tragen muss, dann könntest du sie wenigstens bezahlen!"

Diesmal traf das Sofakissen ihn mitten im Gesicht.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ich hoffe, es hat Euch gefallen! Und denkt bitte an den einsamen kleinen Reviwknopf, okay? Wenn er vernachlässigt wird, könnte er das System zum Absturz bringen..._


	25. Sarahs Tagebuch Die Dritte

_**Pemaroth:** Danke für die wunderbare Review! Bin ganz stolz! Nee, jetzt mal im Ernst, wenn eine Geschichte aus mir raus will, dann muss ich fast zwanghaft schreiben – wahnsinnig ist da genau der richtige Ausdruck, grins. Was Filch und Mrs. Norris angeht, bin ich der Meinung, dass sie beide aufgehängt gehören, das muss mich wohl inspiriert haben..._

_**Lara:** Aha, du bist also der romantische Typ…_

_**Lia:** Noch so ein romantisches Wesen! Remus' Freundin? Die denke ich mir noch aus, man muss ja nicht unbedingt auf JKR's Gestalten zurückgreifen..._

_**Andi:** Romantic-Fan Nummer Drei... Es ist einfach rührend! Und zu Remus – er verdient nur das Beste!_

_**Bine:** Zweimal ein dickes, fettes DANKESCHÖN! Musst Du Dir eigentlich alles so bildlich vorstellen? Snapes Kopf im Mund... Schauder! Das Abendessen fällt heute aus... Die WG ist wirklich Klasse, einer meiner geheimsten Wunschträume, grins... Vierzehn Jahre kein Sex, da kommt es doch auf ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger auch nicht mehr an – und wenn ihm das Sarah fürs Leben einbringt, statt nur als Affäre... Irgendwie scheint sie da etwas altmodisch zu sein, kein Sex ohne emotionale Bindung und so... Wie könnte er ihr seine ernsthaften Absichten besser beweisen?_

_**LauraNadin:** Ich sehe Sirius nun einmal als einen netten Kerl, der in seiner Jugend vielleicht etwas wild war. Aber der Tod von engen Freunden, zwölf lange Jahre unschuldig in Askaban und zu guter Letzt ein todähnliches Erlebnis müssen aus einem übermütigen Jungen einen ziemlich ernsthaften Mann machen... Denke ich wenigstens..._

_**Lewanna:** Warum die Dinge zerreden? Er wollte Sarah vermutlich beruhigen und sie nicht belasten..._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**25. Sarahs Tagebuch (3)**

Mein Leben steht vollständig Kopf! Oh nein, bitte nicht diese Metapher, die klingt zu sehr nach Filch und seinem Abenteuer mit der Korridordecke...

Einigen wir uns einfach darauf, dass sich alles geändert hat, und zwar von dem Moment an, an dem ich Padfood in Großmama Whites Steinkreis gefunden habe. Obwohl ich mittlerweile denke, dass alles schon viel früher angefangen hat; nämlich in jener Nacht vor beinahe fünfzehn Jahren, als ich zum ersten Mal in die Augen des Mannes gesehen habe, der inzwischen der Mittelpunkt meines Universums geworden ist.

Wie es Dumbledore so philosophisch ausgedrückt hat: Kreise haben nun einmal die Angewohnheit, sich irgendwann zu schließen...

Ich hätte nie geglaubt, einem anderen Menschen gegenüber jemals soviel empfinden zu können. Es ist, als hätte ich mein ganzes Leben lang auf diesen einen Mann gewartet. Es mag vielleicht geschwollen klingen, aber ohne Sirius bin ich nur ein halber Mensch. Und sollte ich ihn verlieren, werde ich auch nie wieder vollständig sein.

Vermutlich ist das zum Teil auf unsere Blutlinien zurückzuführen. Wie hat Dumbledore es doch so schön genannt, zwei Hälften eines Ganzen? Nun, der Legende nach, die ich irgendwann in der ‚Geschichte von Hogwarts' nachgelesen habe, trifft das sogar zu.

Alles geht auf die Zeit zurück, in der vier berühmte Zauberer sich zusammentaten, um eine Schule zu gründen, in der sie magisch begabte Kinder unterrichten wollten. Selbstverständlich meine ich damit die ehrenwerten Herrschaften Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw und Slytherin. Zu den ersten Schülern, die sie an ihrer Schule aufnahmen, zählten auch zwei Waisenkinder aus einem kleinen Weiler nahe den Graystones. Zwei Brüder, die mangels Interesses ihrer Verwandten ihre Namen aufgrund ihrer körperlichen Merkmale bekamen; der schwarzhaarige Junge mit den dunklen Augen wurde von allen nur „Black" gerufen, sein hellblonder Bruder „White". Nach ihrer Aufnahme in Hogwarts kamen sie in unterschiedliche Häuser. Black landete in Slytherin, White kam nach Gryffindor. Und damit begann das Verhängnis.

Die Rivalität zwischen den einzelnen Häusern war so groß, dass aus den Brüdern schließlich erbitterte Gegner wurden. Als sie sich beide zu allem Überfluss auch noch in das selbe Mädchen verliebten, eskalierte die Situation.

White errang die Gunst der schönen Ravenclaw-Schülerin und heiratete sie direkt nach dem Schulabschluß. Und sein Bruder Black, der sich unter der Anleitung von Salazar Slytherin der schwarzen Magie verschrieben hatte, schwor ihnen erbittert Rache. Jahre später, obwohl selbst inzwischen schon verheiratet, lauerte er dem verhassten Bruder und der Frau auf, die ihn abgewiesen hatte, und tötete sie beide. Deren Kinder schworen nun ihrerseits Rache und die nächsten paar Jahrhunderte verbrachten beide Familien damit zu versuchen, sich gegenseitig auszurotten. Bis sich die magische Begabung im Familienzweig der Whites irgendwann verlor und die Fehde in Vergessenheit geriet.

Die Blacks blieben Schwarzmagier – bis auf Sirius, der sich der Familientradition widersetzte und deshalb verstoßen wurde und seine Cousine Andromeda, die einen Muggel - da ist es wieder, dieses unmögliche Wort - heiratete undwenige Jahre später kinderlos verstarb.

Und dann begegnete der Letzte der Blacks der Letzten der Whites, die daraufhin das in ihr schlummernde Potenzial zu entdecken begann... Und Jahrhunderte langer Feindschaft zum Trotz, verbündeten sie sich in einer Vollmondnacht miteinander und retteten das Leben eines Werwolfes... Und jetzt stehen sie auf der selben Seite im Kampf gegen einen größenwahnsinnigen Schwarzmagier namens Voldemort.

Dumbledore nennt es unglaublich starke Magie. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich dieser Einschätzung zustimmen soll, aber ich weiß, dass ich in Sirius den Mann gefunden habe, der mich tief in meinem Innern berühren kann.

Und ich weiß, dass es mich fast körperlich schmerzt, ihn so unglücklich zu erleben, wie er im Moment ist. Schon seit Stunden sitzt er in dem Sessel am Fenster, ein Blatt Pergament in der Hand, welches heute Morgen beim Frühstück von einer wunderschönen Schneeeule überbracht worden ist, und starrt blicklos vor sich hin.

Eigentlich ist der Brief an Remus adressiert, aber dieser hat ihn nur rasch überflogen und dann mit fest zusammengepressten Lippen an Sirius weitergereicht, bevor er mit einem zornigen Blick auf Dumbledore vom Frühstückstisch aufgesprungen und aus der großen Halle gestürmt ist.

Auch für Sirius war die Mahlzeit mit dem Erhalt des Briefes beendet. Er las ihn wortlos, stand ebenfalls auf und ging schweigend hinaus. Sein Gesicht war wie aus Stein gemeißelt, aber ich habe gesehen, dass er Tränen in den Augen hatte.

Remus hat mich schließlich aufgeklärt. Der Brief stammt von Harry Potter, Sirius' knapp sechzehnjährigem Patensohn, der ihn – dank Dumbledores unmissverständlicher Anweisung – noch immer für tot hält. Der Junge ist sehr unglücklich bei seinen lieblosen Verwandten und leidet schrecklich unter Sirius' Verlust.

Und Sirius leidet ebenso furchtbar unter dem Wissen, dass Harry leidet.

Woran Dumbledore eigentlich leidet, weiß ich nicht. Aber es ist mir unverständlich, warum er dem Jungen unbedingt verheimlichen will, dass der Mensch, der ihm das meiste bedeutet, noch am Leben ist. Ich finde es einfach grausam.

Ich habe heute etwas getan, was ich noch nie zuvor versucht hatte. Ich habe mich mit aller Kraft auf eine mir vollkommen fremde Person konzentriert, habe versucht, all meine Sinne auf den Jungen zu fokussieren – und ich habe ihn tatsächlich gesehen...

In einem kleinen, trist eingerichteten Zimmer hatte er sich auf dem Bett ausgestreckt und starrte zur Decke empor. Tränen rannen über das blasse Gesicht mit der Blitznarbe auf der Stirn. In der Hand hielt er einen zusammengefalteten Brief. Seine Finger streichelten unablässig über das Pergament, das, wie ich erkennen konnte, Sirius' Handschrift trug... Der Kummer des Jungen zerriss mir fast das Herz.

Der Rest des Tages verlief in sehr gedrückter Stimmung.

Remus hatte sich nach unserem kurzen Gespräch in seinem Büro eingeigelt und war noch nicht wieder aufgetaucht und Sirius hatte keinen Appetit – in meinen Augen absolut verständlich – also ging ich allein zum Abendessen in die große Halle hinunter. Ich war so in Gedanken, dass ich nicht richtig auf den Weg achtete, weshalb ich prompt über eine Ratte stolperte – _eine Ratte_, das stelle sich mal einer vor, Filch sollte sich wirklich etwas mehr seinen Pflichten widmen, statt den ganzen Tag in seinem Büro zu sitzen und sich absolut hirnrissige Regeln auszudenken, mit denen er im nächsten Schuljahr den Schülern das Leben schwer machen konnte – und um ein Haar Snape über den Haufen gerannt hätte. Er fing mich auf, bevor ich stürzen konnte, ließ mich rasch wieder los und musterte mich mit diesem Ich-kann-dich-auf-den-Tod-nicht-ausstehen-Blick(TM) (Patent der Familie Snape seit 1754 oder so). Dann drehte er sich wortlos um und verschwand mit wehendem Umhang in Richtung Kerker. Ganz offensichtlich ist er noch immer verdammt sauer über meine Bemerkung die Shampooflaschen betreffend.

Okay, ich gebe ja zu, dass diese unter die Gürtellinie ging, so bösartig bin ich normalerweise nämlich wirklich nicht...

Als ich ihm etwas schuldbewusst nachsah, bemerkte ich, dass die Ratte noch immer da war. Sie hockte neben einer alten Rüstung auf den Hinterbeinen und fixierte mich mit ihren roten Augen. Irgendetwas an dem Tier jagte mir einen Schauder über den Rücken.

Wo zum Teufel war Mrs. Norris, wenn sie wirklich mal gebraucht wurde?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Bitte streichelt fein das Reviewknöpfchen, ja?_


	26. Die Entladung

_**Imperatus: **Harry taucht erst ganz zum Schluss auf, tut mir Leid... Aber jetzt bitte nicht nur noch das letzte Kapitel lesen, okay? Was deine anderen Fragen betrifft, ich bin ein großer Fan von Happy-Ends... Beruhigt?_

_**Bine: **Du hast nicht zufällig eine Vorliebe für große, äußerst attraktive, muskulöse Männer mit langen schwarzen Haaren und herrlichen dunklen Augen, die mit ihrem sinnlichen Mund sowohl wundervoll lächeln als auch fantastisch küssen können und deren große, kräftige Hände wie geschaffen sind, um eine Frau zärtlich zu streicheln... Wenn ja, dann wisch dir den Sabber ab und lies immer fleißig weiter, okay? Fieses Grinsen._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Toll, du bist wieder da! Freudentanz vor dem Computertisch Hab dich gestern schon schrecklich vermisst... (War auf den Spruch mit den Shampooflaschen sooo stolz, aber keiner hat ihn bemerkt, grummel) Lebt der Baggerführer noch, oder hast du ihn im Vorgarten verbuddelt?_

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Harry leidet so unsagbar für den Knalleffekt im letzten Kapitel. Ich hoffe, er verzeiht mir, ich hasse mich schon fast selbst..._

_**Lia: **Autsch, jetzt hast du mich eiskalt erwischt! Habe so gehofft, dass es niemandem auffällt. Aber da ich nun mal den Letzten der Linie der Blacks mit der Letzten der Linie der Whites verbandeln wollte, nehmen wir jetzt einfach mal an, dass Tonks adoptiert ist, okay?_

_**Pemaroth: **Eine Woche? EINE WOCHE? Da wird aber eine lange, lange Review nach Deiner Rückkehr fällig! Fieses Grinsen. Schönen Urlaub und trainiere deine Tippfinger schön!_

_**Lara: **Ja, auf den Wortwechsel bin ich auch ziemlich stolz. Was ist schon eine Beziehung wert, in der man nicht miteinander scherzen und lachen kann?_

_**Juhu, Leute! Ich habe die HUNDERT geknackt!**_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**26. Die Entladung**

„Hast du Sirius heute schon irgendwo gesehen?"

Sarah, die in ein Buch vertieft auf dem Sofa am Kamin saß, drehte sich um und sah Remus, der eben das Wohnzimmer betreten hatte, in das blasse, angespannte Gesicht. „Nein, als ich heute morgen aufgestanden bin, war er schon nicht mehr hier."

„In seinem Schlafzimmer ist er auch nicht. Und sein Bett ist unberührt."

„Vielleicht macht er ja einen Spaziergang...", schlug sie halbherzig vor.

„Und vielleicht tut er gerade etwas unglaublich Dummes!" Moony ließ sich in einen Sessel ihr gegenüber fallen und fuhr sich mit der Hand durch das dichte braune Haar mit den zahlreichen grauen Strähnen. „Ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen um ihn, Sarah. Harrys Brief hat ihn ziemlich mitgenommen."

Sie nickte nur traurig. „Ich weiß. Ist doch auch verständlich. Warum will Professor Dumbledore eigentlich nicht, dass Harry von Sirius' Rückkehr erfährt?"

„Nun ja, zum Einen ist da die Tatsache, dass Sirius noch immer von den Auroren gesucht wird. Er ist aus Askaban geflohen, seine Unschuld ist noch immer nicht bewiesen. Wenn er mit Harry Kontakt aufnimmt, könnte das zu seiner Entdeckung führen. Und zum Anderen will er natürlich um jeden Preis verhindern, dass Voldemort Sirius noch einmal dazu benutzen kann, um Harry in eine Falle zu locken. Solange Harry Sirius für tot hält..." Remus seufze schwer. „So sehr der Junge es auch hasst, den Sommer bei seinen schrecklichen Verwandten verbringen zu müssen, so befindet er sich bei ihnen doch wenigstens in Sicherheit."

„Schöne Sicherheit, den ganzen Tag weinend in einem kleinen Zimmer zu verbringen...", schnaubte Sarah zornig. Sie bemerkte Remus' betroffenen Blick und zuckte aufsässig die Achseln. „Ich habe gestern nachgesehen, okay? Inzwischen schaffe ich das, wenn ich mich vollkommen auf die Person konzentriere, die ich sehen will."

„Hast du Sirius davon erzählt?"

„War er nicht schon deprimiert genug?"

Remus stieß den Atem aus. Seine Hände spielten nervös auf den Armlehnen seines Sessels. Dann schien er sich entschlossen zu haben. „Sarah, könntest du vielleicht versuchen, Peter Pettigrew auf diese Art aufzuspüren? Wenn wir wenigstens Sirius' Unschuld nachweisen könnten..."

„Meist du wirklich, auf diese Idee wäre ich noch nicht von allein gekommen? Ich kann ihn nicht sehen, Remus. Manchmal empfange ich etwas von ihm, unklar und verschwommen, aber meistens sehe ich ihn überhaupt nicht. Es ist... irgendwie merkwürdig. Als versuchte ich, durch trübes, gesprungenes Glas zu blicken..." Frustriert hob sie die Schultern.

„Wie lange versuchst du es denn schon?"

„Seit es mir vor etwa zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal gelungen ist, einen mentalen Kontakt zu jemandem herzustellen und dabei dessen Umgebung zu erkennen. Glaub mir, ich will diesen Pettigrew unbedingt erwischen, Genauso sehr wie du und Sirius. Er hat meine Eltern und meinen kleinen Bruder umgebracht und ist bisher ungeschoren davongekommen!"

Remus nahm ihre Hände in seine und drückte sie sanft. „Wir kriegen ihn, Sarah. Früher oder später erwischen wir ihn. Und dann wird diese verdammte Ratte für alles zahlen..."

„Das ist es!" Sarah sprang auf die Füße und sah ihn aufgeregt an. „Deshalb kann ich ihn nicht sehen, Moony! Er hat seine Animagusgestalt angenommen!"

„Aber warum sollte er so etwas tun?", überlegte Remus, obwohl ihm die Schlussfolgerung sofort einleuchtete. „Er ist doch bei Voldemort, dort kann ihm niemand von uns etwas anhaben. Er hat es nicht nötig, sich zu verstecken! Es sei denn..."

„...dass er sich in dessen Auftrag tarnt", beendete Sarah den Satz. „Als Ratte kann er überall hingehen, wo er als Mensch nicht hingelangen könnte..."

„...und auf diese Weise für seinen Herrn spionieren. Er könnte im Grunde überall sein; am Grimmauldplace, in Surrey bei Harry oder..."

„...hier in Hogwarts!" Sarah starrte Remus aus großen Augen an und holte zischend Luft. „Moony, ich bin gestern im Gang vor der großen Halle buchstäblich über eine graue Ratte gestolpert und dabei prompt in Snape hineingekracht. Ich habe mich schon gewundert, warum das Tier nach dessem Abgang noch immer da war!"

„Weißt du, was du da sagst?" Auch Remus war jetzt aufgesprungen. „Wenn Wormtail wirklich in Hogwarts ist, dann nur, weil Voldemort genau weiß, dass du hier bist. Und inzwischen hat er ganz sicher auch erfahren, dass Sirius noch lebt! Ich muss sofort zu Dumbledore!"

„Ich komme mit." Sarah war noch vor Remus an der Tür und riss sie gerade auf, als ein ohrenbetäubendes Krachen im Gang ertönte.

„Was zum Troll...", murmelte Remus undeilte bereits den langen Korridor entlang, um zu sehen, was dort los war. Er musste nicht weit laufen. Abrupt stoppte er und starrte auf die Szene, die sich ihm bot. Sarah hielt neben ihm den Atem an.

„Geh mir aus dem Weg, Snape!" Sirius Stimme klang trotz der Tatsache, dass er sehr leise sprach, dunkel und drohend. Er stieg, seinen Zauberstab in der gesenkten, rechten Hand, über eine am Boden liegende, ziemlich verbeulte Rüstung hinweg und fixierte den gleichermaßen bewaffneten Tränkemeister mit einem finsteren Blick.

„Und wenn nicht? Na, was ist dann, Black? Rufst du dann nach deinem zahmen Werwolf, damit er die Vision von deiner Muggel-Freundin wahrmachen kann?" Ein höhnisches Lachen begleitete diese Worte.

„Mit dir werde ich auch allein fertig!", zischte sein Gegenüber aufgebracht.

„Das ich nicht lache! Du bist doch viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt, dich in deinem Selbstmitleid zu suhlen, um überhaupt etwas auf die Reihe zu bekommen!" Snape fixierte ihn mit kaltem Blick. „Würde mich nicht wundern, wenn deine kleine Freundin sich jemand anderen zum Spielen sucht, falls du weiter mit dieser Leichenbittermiene herumläufst. Deinen Wolfsfreund zum Beispiel, sie schein ja diese abartige Vorliebe für große, haarige Bestien zu haben und außerdem zu wenig Verstand um zu bemerken..."

„Sprich nicht so über Sarah!" Sirius Gesicht war steinhart geworden und seine Augen funkelten vor Wut. „Wage es nicht, in diesem Ton über sie zu reden..."

Snape begann zu lachen. „Sie ist doch bloß eine Muggel, Black! Weniger wert als ein Schlammblut..."

Alles ging so schnell, dass Sarah hinterher unmöglich hätte sagen können, wer von den beiden Männern zuerst seinen Zauberstab gehoben hatte. Verschiedenfarbige Blitze entluden sich und sowohl Snape als auch Sirius wurden herumgeschleudert und schlugen hart auf dem steinernen Korridorboden auf.

Es dauerte einen Moment, bis Rauch und Staub sich verzogen hatten und Sarah, die wie erstarrt dastand, wieder etwas erkennen konnte. Einige Meter vor ihr bewegte sich etwas Großes, Schwarzes. Sie blinzelte und stellte fest, dass es sich dabei um den arg derangierten Tränkemeister handelte, der sich, reichlich angeschlagen, wieder auf die Füße kämpfte. Ohne ihn weiter zu beachten, eilte sie den Gang hinunter zu Sirius, der noch immer regungslos am Boden lag.

Und dann sah sie das Blut...

„Remus! Schnell, hilf mir, er ist verletzt...!"

„Um Merlins Willen, er ist mit dem Kopf aufgeschlagen!" Moony kniete neben ihr nieder und untersuchte mit raschen, sicheren Bewegungen seinen bewusstlosen Freund, während Sarah ein Taschentuch zusammenfaltete und es auf die heftig blutende Platzwunde an dessen Stirn presste. Der Stoff färbte sich sofort rot.

„Los, Snape, steh da nicht so herum!", brüllte Remus den Zaubertranklehrer an, der mit bleichem Gesicht noch immer an der gleichen Stelle stand. „Hol Madam Pomfrey her, oder willst du, dass er stirbt?"

„Warum sollte er das nicht wollen?", bemerkte Sarah bitter und strich sanft über Sirius' bleiches Gesicht. Ihr war nicht einmal bewusst, dass sie weinte. Ihre gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt dem verletzten Mann auf dem harten Steinboden. „Immerhin hat er ja sein gerade eben erst versucht ihn umzubringen!"

Snape presste die Lippen zusammen, drehte sich ruckartig um und eilte den Gang entlang in Richtung Krankenstation, um Madam Pomfrey zu alarmieren, die sofort das Regiment übernahm und Sirius mit Snapes und Lupins Hilfe in eines der bereitstehenden Betten des langen Krankensaales beförderte. Dann beschwor sie ein paar Trennwände herauf und begann, ihn gründlich zu untersuchen.

Remus legte Sarah tröstend einen Arm um die Schultern, während sie vor der Tür auf Nachricht warteten. „Er wird es überstehen, keine Angst. Es braucht weit mehr als einen Severus Snape, um diesen Dickschädel ernsthaft zu verbeulen!", flüsterte er ihr aufmunternd zu.

Keiner von ihnen bemerkte die graue Ratte, die im Schatten eines Torbogens kauerte und das Geschehen aus ihren aufmerksamen roten Augen beobachtete.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Lasst uns die ZWEIHUNDERT in Angriff nehmen, BIIIEEETTEE!_


	27. Der Lauscher an der Wand

_**Loki Slytherin: **Soll ich Mrs. Norris so etwas wirklich antun? Igitt, akute Wormtail-Vergiftung! Das kriegt doch kein Tierarzt in den Griff!_

_**Bine: **Meinst du, die Versicherung bezahlt den Wasserschaden an meiner Tastatur? Ach übrigens, da haben deine amoklaufenden Hormone etwas durcheinander gebracht, der Kopf wurde ihm erst danach verbeult... _

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Keine Ahnung, wie viele Chaps noch kommen, ich bin da ziemlich flexibel. Und reite bitte nicht auf der Sache mit dem armen Harry herum, okay? Sonst bringen meine Gewissensbisse mich um!_

_**LauraNadin: **Was du heute kannst besorgen..._

_**Katzura: **Deine Mail habe ich bekommen, danke sehr! Gleich drei Fragen hintereinander, hast du beim tippen wenigstens mal Luft geholt? Also: 1. ohne Siri hätte sich die FF wohl erledigt, 2. siehe Pia, 3. lass dich einfach überraschen..._

_**Lara: **Ja, ein Traummann, der gute Sev... Au, nicht schlagen! Hilfe!_

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Würde mir im Traum nicht einfallen, ich liebe den Kerl über alles!_

_**Vegivir: **Danke sehr! Mit so viel Unterstützung kann ich die Zweihunderter-Hürde ja getrost in Angriff nehmen..._

_**Das Chap ist übrigens für Loki, die morgen für zwei Wochen in Urlaub fährt. Als eingefleischter Snape-Fan sollte sie auf ihre Kosten kommen... Erhole dich gut, Loki!**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**27. Der Lauscher an der Wand...**

Als Sarah nach einem raschen Abendessen, bei dem ihr allerdings jeglicher Appetit abging und an dem sie nur Remus zuliebe teilgenommen hatte, wieder auf der Krankenstation eintraf, sah sie Professor Dumbledore an Sirius' Bett sitzen. Ein rascher Blick auf den Patienten zeigte, dass dieser nach wie vor nicht bei Bewusstsein war.

„Guten Abend, Professor!", begrüßte sie den Schulleiter mit kühler Stimme und zog sich einen Stuhl heran. Behutsam schob sie ihre Hand unter die des Mannes im Bett und umschloss seine warmen aber reglosen Finger mit ihren.

So sah der dunkel gekleidete Mann sie, der still im Schatten eines Torbogens stand und zum Krankenbett herüberstarrte. Er wollte nicht hier sein. Er wusste wirklich nicht, warum er hier stand. Und er konnte auch nicht sagen, warum sein Inneres so aufgewühlt war, dass er am liebsten vor sich selbst geflüchtet wäre.

„Guten Abend, Miss White!" Dumbledore betrachtete die ineinander verschlungenen Hände auf der weißen Bettdecke und seine zwinkernden, blauen Augen strahlten zufrieden. „Poppy meint, dass Sirius morgen gegen Mittag wieder aufwachen wird. Sie hat die Platzwunde und die Gehirnerschütterung bereits geheilt und konnte keine weiteren Verletzungen finden. Der tiefe Schlaf ist auf den Heiltrank zurückzuführen, den sie ihm verabreicht hat."

Sarah nickte nur zum Zeichen, dass sie ihn gehört hatte, sah aber nicht auf.

Dumbledore seufzte leise. Offenbar würde sie es ihm nicht gerade einfach machen. „Sirius und Professor Snape sind miteinander verfeindet", begann er zu erklären, „seit sie als elfjährige Jungen nach Hogwarts gekommen sind. Es ist für beide nicht einfach, die gegenseitige Antipathie zu unterdrücken, obwohl sie im Kampf gegen Voldemort auf der gleichen Seite kämpfen..."

Sarah reagierte noch immer nicht.

_Warum sollte sie auch_, fragte er sich. _Meine Vergangenheit ist nicht ihr Problem. Und meine Gefühle sind es erst recht nicht..._

„Severus Snape hat während seiner Schulzeit ständig unter den Streichen der Marauder zu leiden gehabt", versuchte Dumbledore es hartnäckig weiter. „Sie haben ihn gehänselt und ihm einen gemeinen Streich nach dem anderen gespielt. Und einer von Sirius etwas unbedachteren... äh... Aktionen hätte ihn sogar fast das Leben gekostet..."

_Oh ja, wie gut ich mich an das furchtbare Gefühl der Panik erinnere, als der verdammte Werwolf plötzlich am Ende des unterirdischen Ganges aufgetaucht ist. Nie habe ich jemals zuvor solche Angst gehabt. Wenn Potter nicht gewesen wäre..._

„Ich kenne die Geschichte." Sarahs Stimme war bar jeden Gefühls.

_Tatsächlich? Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass die Marauder darüber reden würden..._

„Oh, haben sie Ihnen davon erzählt?" Auch Dumbledore wirkte etwas verblüfft.

„Nein."

_Natürlich nicht! Welcher Marauder gibt schon freiwillig zu, ein verantwortungsloses Arschloch zu sein..._

Eigentlich hatte Sarah vor, es dabei zu belassen. Aber unter dem aufmerksamen Blick des Schulleiters fühlte sie sich schließlich doch zu einer Erklärung genötigt. „Als Sie und Remus ihn von diesem Animaguszauber befreit haben, lief sein gesamtes Leben wie im Zeitraffer vor mir ab. Glauben Sie mir, Professor, es gibt nichts, was Sie mir über Sirius und seine Beziehung zu Snape erzählen können, was ich nicht schon weiß."

_Na, dann hat sie ja einiges zu sehen bekommen, wa ihr den Goldjungen nicht gerade sympathisch erscheinen lassen dürfte..._

„Dann verstehen Sie sicher auch..."

„Nein, Professor, das tue ich absolut nicht!" Endlich stellte Sarah Blickkontakt zu ihrem Gegenüber her; ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen brannten sich förmlich in die des alten Mannes. „Sirius Black", erklärte sie mit leiser, aber klarer Stimme, „hat als junger Mann einem Menschen vertraut, den er für einen Freund hielt. Das hat ihn seinen besten Freund und eine gute Freundin gekostet und ihn für zwölf lange Jahre in die schlimmste Hölle gebracht, die man sich nur vorstellen kann. Haben Sie je länger als ein paar Minuten im Einflussbereich eines Dementoren verbracht, Professor? Können Sie sich vorstellen, dieses grauenhafte Gefühl zwölf lange Jahre ertragen zu müssen, zusätzlich zu den furchtbaren Schuldgefühlen, die ihn ohnehin schon gequält haben, nachdem Pettigrew James und Lily Potter an Voldemort verraten hatte?"

_Verdammt, so wie sie es darstellt, ist Black so etwas wie ein verdammter tragischer Held, von seinem Freund verraten, vom Leben gebeutelt..._

„Glauben Sie mir, ich weiß, wovon ich rede!", fuhr sie fort. „Ich habe seit jener Nacht diese Bilder in meinem Kopf und diese Gefühle in meinem Herzen. Das Grauen, die Angst, die entsetzliche Hilflosigkeit. Ich wache nachts auf, weil ich die Dementoren über mir schweben sehe und ihren furchtbaren Einfluss auf mein Gefühlsleben spüre. Wenn ich dann irgendwann weinend erwache, bin ich schweißgebadet und brauche sehr lange, bis ich wieder normal atmen kann."

_Oh, verflucht, darüber habe ich nie wirklich nachgedacht. Askaban und Black passten in meiner Vorstellung immer viel zu perfekt zusammen, um mir solche Gedanken zu machen..._

Sarah ignorierte Dumbledores ziemlich geschockten Gesichtsausdruck und fuhr leise fort: „Das ist das, was er durchgemacht hat, Professor. Zwölf Jahre lang, jeden einzelnen Tag, jede Stunde, Minute und Sekunde. Ein schwächerer Mensch wäre daran zerbrochen. Aber ihm ist schließlich die Flucht gelungen. Und wofür?"

_Um wieder in meinem Leben aufzutauchen, um mich an all die Gelegenheiten zu erinnern, in denen ich als der Idiot dagestanden habe, nachdem er und seine Freunde mit mir fertig waren..._

Sarahs freie Hand ballte sich zu einer festen Faust, aber sie erhob die Stimme nicht. „Damit ihn die Auroren hetzen wie einen gemeinen Verbrecher! Er muss sich verstecken, weil er sonst von Männern gefasst und den Dementoren ausgeliefert wird, die ihn eigentlich für das, was er bisher durchgemacht hat, ohne jemals den Kampf gegen Voldemort aufzugeben, respektieren sollten. Die auf seiner Seite stehen sollten."

_Was ist damit, was ich durchgemacht habe? Habe ich weniger gelitten, weniger geleistet? Habe ich mein Leben nicht oft genug aufs Spiel gesetzt? Doch kaum ist der Goldjunge Black zurück, dreht sich alles nur noch um ihn!_

„Er kann seinen über alles geliebten Patensohn nicht einmal davon in Kenntnis setzen, dass er noch am Leben ist, um ihn nicht zu gefährden, was ihn beinahe verzweifeln lässt", sagte Sarah eindringlich. „Und zu guter Letzt muss er noch die Anfeindungen von einem engstirnigen Zaubertranklehrer über sich ergehen lassen, der es nicht schafft, die vergleichsweise unbedeutenden Streiche und Erniedrigungen seiner Kinderzeit hinter sich zu lassen und endlich erwachsen zu werden!"

_Natürlich, Potter auch noch, als hätte ich es nicht geahnt. Und was heißt hier eigentlich „vergleichsweise unbedeutend"...? Warum sind die Leiden anderer vergleichsweise unbedeutend? Und verdammt, ich bin mit Sicherheit erwachsener als dieser Streiche spielende Marauder dort drüben!_

„Severus ist..."

„...ein selbstgerechter, verbitterter Mann der sich unendlich viel auf seine _Reinblütigkeit_ einbildet und auf all jene herabblickt, die seiner Meinung nach so unendlich weit unter ihm stehen. Wie zum Beispiel Halbmenschen wie Remus, Zauberer, die aus nicht magischen Verbindungen stammen und die er überheblich als Schlammblüter bezeichnet wie Willow Woods oder auch Muggel wie mich. Dabei gehe ich mal davon aus, dass Professor Snapes magische Fähigkeiten angeboren und damit gewiss nicht sein Verdienst sind."

_Da fühlt sich wohl jemand auf den Schlips getreten... _

„Sarah..."

Abwehrend hob sie die freie Hand. Sie war noch nicht fertig. „Ihr Freund Severus Snape hasst Sirius mit einer geradezu erschreckenden Inbrunst, Professor. Er hat ihn ganz bewusst so lange provoziert, bis es zu diesem Vorfall heute Morgen im Gang gekommen ist. Aber Sirius ist wie gesagt nicht der Einzige. Er hasst Muggel, Schlammblüter und Halbmenschen. Er hasst überhaupt alles und jedes, was er nicht verstehen oder kontrollieren kann. Und", sie stockte einen Moment, weil das, was sie gleich sagen würde, ihr gerade in diesem Augenblick erst richtig bewusst wurde, „ganz besonders hasst er sich selbst!"

_Selbsthass, so ein Blödsinn! Warum sollte ich mich selbst hassen? Warum sollte mir die Meinung dieser hergelaufenen Muggel überhaupt etwas ausmachen?_

Dumbledore stieß den Atem aus. „Das ist Ihnen also aufgefallen."

_Nein, nicht auch noch du, Dumbledore! Warum sagst du so etwas? Es stimmt nicht! Es stimmt nicht! Es stimmt ganz sicher nicht! Es..._

„Man braucht keine besonderen seherischen Fähigkeiten, um das zu erkennen."

_Wie kann diese Muggel es wagen, so mitfühlend zu klingen? Wie kann sie es wagen, über mich zu urteilen?_

Er tauchte tiefer in die Dunkelheit des Torbogens ein, drehte sich um und eilte die Gänge in Richtung Kerker entlang, ohne zu bemerken, dass er immer schneller wurde.

In seinen Ohren dröhnten die Worte der Seherin.

Das letzte Stück Weg rannte er wie von Furien gehetzt.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ihr kennt ja die Zielstellung, Leute! ZWEIHUNDERT! Bitte, bitte, knuddelt brav das Knöpfchen, ja?_


	28. Vollmond

_**Imperatus: **Komisch, warum kann eigentlich keiner den guten Severus leiden? Grübel. Keine Sorge um den Knopf, Hilfe gibt's rezeptfrei in der Apotheke..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Immer knuddel den armen Kerl. Ich habe das Gefühl, er braucht ganz viel Zuneigung, weil alle immer nur auf ihm rumhacken... _

_**Bine: **Willkommen im Severus-Knuddel-Club. Die Mitgliedsbeiträge kassiert Loki... Meine Mail-Adresse hast du ja, also immer her mit dem guten Stoff, hechel, hechel! Aber beschwere dich dann nicht, wenn ich nicht zum Schreiben komme..._

_**Lewanna: **Selbsterkenntnis tut ziemlich weh... Ist aber der erste Weg zur Besserung! Aber ob Snape das hinkriegt...?_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**28. Vollmond**

Remus saß im Sessel am Fenster und versuchte vergeblich, sich auf das Pergament zu konzentrieren, das er vor sich auf dem Tisch ausgebreitet hatte. Als Sarah zur Tür hereinkam, sah er auf. „Sarah. Wie geht es Sirius?"

„Dumbledore meinte, er könnte morgen schon die Krankenstation verlassen, Madam Pomfrey hätte ihn bis dahin wieder vollkommen in Ordnung gebracht." Wenn sie daran dachte, dass sie mit ihrer Gehirnerschütterung vor fünfzehn Jahren beinahe zwei Wochen im Krankenhaus gelegen hatte...

„Das ist gut." Die Worte kamen etwas gepresst heraus, weil er die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte. Sein Gesicht verzog sich zu einer Grimasse.

„Moony? Alles in Ordnung mit dir?" Sarah musterte ihn etwas befremdet.

„Vollmond", erklärte er nur, während sich bereits kleine Schweißperlen auf seiner Stirn bildeten.

„Oh, daran habe ich überhaupt nicht mehr gedacht!" Sie warf einen raschen Blick zur Uhr, nur noch fünfzehn Minuten bis Mitternacht. „Kann ich... Gibt es etwas...?"

Er schüttelte den Kopf und stand auf, um in sein Schlafzimmer hinüber zu gehen. „Dank Severus' Wolfsbanntrank wird die Verwandlung diesmal glücklicherweise bloß körperlich ausfallen. Ich behalte meinen menschlichen Verstand. Ich bin dann nicht gefährlich, du brauchst also keine Angst zu haben, gemeinsam mit mir in einer Wohnung zu sein. Wenn es dir allerdings lieber ist, kann ich auch in mein Büro gehen."

„Nicht nötig. Eigentlich wollte ich wissen, ob ich irgendetwas tun kann. Sirius hat erwähnt, dass die Verwandlung extrem schmerzhaft für dich ist, und ich dachte... Nun, vielleicht kann ich dir ja irgendwie helfen..."

„Du würdest tatsächlich einem Werwolf die Pfote halten?" Er ertappte sich verwundert bei einem kleinen Lächeln. Wo kam er nur her, dieser unerwartete Anflug von Humor?

„Nun ja", grinste sie mit einem Zwinkern zurück, „du weißt doch, dass ich diese Vorliebe für die großen, haarigen Tiere mit den scharfen Zähnen habe."

Sein Lächeln wurde breiter, verzerrte sich dann aber zu einer schmerzerfüllten Grimasse und er ächzte unwillkürlich. Sein Körper fühlte sich an, als stünde er plötzlich in Flammen. Stöhnend brach er in die Knie.

„Remus!" Sarah kniete neben ihm und stützte ihn, als das furchtbare Beben ihn ergriff, das die Transformation ankündigte.

„Du solltest...gehen. Kein... schöner Anblick..." stieß er hervor und warf dann den Kopf in den Nacken, als der Transformationsprozess mit atemberaubender Geschwindigkeit einzusetzen begann...

„Keine Chance. Ich bleibe hier." Weiche Hände strichen beruhigend über seinen vor Schmerzen förmlich explodierenden Körper, zogen seine Hände, die sich jetzt in krallenbewährte Pfoten zu verwandeln begannen, von seinem Gesicht fort, damit er sch nicht selbst verletzte und hielten ihn fest, als die Kraft ihn endgültig verließ und er mit einem schmerzerfüllten Aufschrei, der sich in ein langgezogenes Heulen verwandelte, in sich zusammensank.

Und die ganze Zeit über sprach sie beruhigend auf ihn ein. Leise, sinnlose Worte, die ihm aber zeigten, dass er nicht allein war.

Endlich flauten die furchtbaren Schmerzen ab. Regungslos blieb der Werwolf liegen. Da sein Verstand sich nicht mitverwandelt hatte, fehlte der alles beherrschende Jagdtrieb. Zurück blieb nur die von der Transformation verursachte Erschöpfung.

Sarah betrachtete die große, wolfsähnliche Gestalt zu ihren Füßen. Sie wusste, dass sie fast drei Meter maß, wenn sie sich aufrichtete, aber auch in dieser zusammengerollten, liegenden Position war sie überaus beeindruckend. Dichtes schwarzbraunes Fell bedeckte den langen, sehnigen Körper dessen Muskeln bei jeder ihrer sanften, beruhigenden Berührungen zuckten.

Erst als sie sicher sein konnte, dass der Werwolf schmerzfrei war, erhob sie sich wieder.

Gelbbraune Wolfsaugen folgten ihr aufmerksam, als sie zum Bücherregal hinüberging und ein Werk über mentale Kommunikationstechniken hervorzog, welches Willow Woods ihr vor einigen Tagen empfohlen hatte. An Schlaf war in dieser Nacht ohnehin nicht zu denken – sie sorgte sich um Sirius und Remus' Verwandlung war immerhin auch kein alltägliches Ereignis für sie – also würde sie die Gelegenheit zum Lesen nutzen. Gelegentlich sah sie auf und warf Moony, der sie noch immer unverwandt beobachtete, ein kleines Lächeln zu.

Der Werwolf erhob sich irgendwann auf seine langen Beine, dehnte die fellbewachsenen Glieder und verschwand durch die Tür zu Remus Schlafzimmer, die gleich darauf ins Schloss fiel. Warum sollte er sich zum Schlafen im Wohnzimmer auf dem harten Fußboden zusammenrollen, wenn er nebenan ein großes, weiches Bett zur Verfügung hatte?

Nach einer weiteren halben Stunde gestand Sarah sich ein, ihre Konzentrationsfähigkeit um einiges überschätzt zu haben, und legte das Buch seufzend zur Seite. Sie war zu aufgedreht zum Schlafen, zu überreizt zum Lesen...

Beinahe vibrierend vor innerer Unruhe stand sie auf, sammelte die Kleidungsstücke auf, die Remus' Verwandlung zum Opfer gefallen waren, und trat ans Fenster. Der Vollmond strahlte so hell vom Himmel, dass sie bis zum See hinüber sehen konnte. Das Wasser wirkte beinahe schwarz vor dem grauen Hintergrund, den der verbotene Wald bildete...

Ohne lange nachzudenken verließ Sarah die Suite und ging durch die langen, ruhigen Gänge des Schlosses. Das Tor quietschte leise in den Angeln, als sie es aufschob und ins Freie trat.

Sie tat ein paar tiefe Atemzüge und betrat den Weg, der in einem großen Bogen um das Schloss herumführte. Ein Spaziergang war jetzt genau das Richtige!

- - - - -

Das war sie endlich, die Gelegenheit, auf die er so lange gewartet hatte! Er war der Frau durch die Gänge gefolgt, Tag für Tag, seit sein Meister ihm den Auftrag gegeben hatte, nach Hogwarts zu gehen und sie zu ihm zu bringen. Doch nie hatte er sie allein erwischt. Langsam wurde die Zeit knapp, die Frist, die ihm gesetzt worden war, war fast verstrichen...

Diesmal durfte er auf keinen Fall versagen, soviel war klar. Er musste umsichtig zu Werke gehen, durfte sich nicht den geringsten Fehler erlauben...

Die Erinnerung an die Strafe des dunklen Lords für sein letztes Versagen brannte noch immer in ihm. Genauso heiß und glühend, wie der Schmerz in ihm gebrannt hatte, als er sich unter dem Cruciatus-Fluch schreiend am Boden gewunden hatte. Der Meister hatte den Fluch erst von ihm genommen, als er in gnädige Bewusstlosigkeit gefallen war.

Noch einmal würde er den Zorn seines Herrn nicht erregen.

Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabes entzündete er den Kamin an der Stirnseite der Halle. Da man von Hogwart aus nicht apparieren konnte, würde er mit der Muggelfrau per Flohpulver zu seinem Herrn reisen müssen, sobald er sie in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte.

Er würde Voldemort die Seherin bringen, noch heute Nacht. Und er würde ihm außerdem ein paar interessante Neuigkeiten zu berichten haben.

Zum einen war da die Tatsache, dass Sirius Black am Leben war. Diese Nachricht würde der guten Bellatrix einen wirklich miesen Tag bescheren, dachte er mit schadenfrohem Grinsen. Dieses hochnäsige Weib hatte eine Abreibung mehr als verdient. Voldemort hielt nichts von Sonderbehandlungen für weibliche Todesser – Versagen blieb Versagen. Und die Strafe fiel immer gleich aus.

Und dann war da natürlich noch Snape...

Warum Voldemort überhaupt jemandem vertraute, der in so enger Verbindung zu Dumbledore stand, würde er – Pettigrew – nie begreifen. Andererseits... Vertrauen wäre wohl zu viel gesagt. Der Tränkemeister nahm zwar regelmäßig an den Todesser-Treffen teil und erfüllte kleinere Aufgaben im Auftrag des Herrn, aber ihn – Wormtail, den getreuesten Diener Voldemorts – hatte er zum Beispiel nie zu Gesicht bekommen...

Bedeutete das, dass der dunkle Lord dem Professor bereits misstraute? Wenn ja, dann tat er eindeutig gut daran. Erst vor zwei Tagen hatte er belauschen können, wie Snape Dumbledore haarklein vom letzten Todesser-Treffen berichtete. Voldemort würde es sicher zu schätzen wissen, wenn er – Wormtail – ihn vom Verrat des Tränkemeisters in Kenntnis setzte. Und wenn er ihm dann noch die Seherin auslieferte...

Beinahe hätte er die Rückkehr der Frau verpasst, so versunken war er in die (nächtlichen) Tagträume von den Ehren, mit denen der dunkle Lord ihn überhäufen würde, wenn er zu ihm zurückgekehrt war.

Nur das leise Quietschen des Tores machte ihn darauf aufmerksam, dass seine Beute soeben ins Schloss zurückgekehrt war.

Nun, sie würde nicht mehr lange hier sein... Tut mir Leid, Sirius, alter Kumpel...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So ein Cliffhanger ist eine fiese Sache, ich weiß. Als fleißig Knöpfchen streicheln, damit meine Motivationskurve nicht plötzlich in den Keller abstürzt... Ich tu Euch das auch nicht allzu oft an, versprochen!_


	29. Von Männern und Mäu ähm Ratten

_**Lia: **Motivation ist immer gut, Grins. Siehst du?_

_**LauraNadin: **Was heißt hier „Morgen?"_

_**Imperatus: **Da der gerade den Schlaf der Gerechten schläft, habe ich ihn nicht gefragt, hihi. Kranke brauchen ihre Ruhe!_

_**Loki Slytherin: **Alles sehr verlockend, aber wie beweise ich diesem beschränkten Fudge dann Sirius' Unschuld?_

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Was glaubst du wohl, was ich ab morgen tue? Außer FF schreiben natürlich..._

_**Katzura: **Was habt ihr nur alle gegen meinen Freund Cliff...?_

_**Lara: **So war es gedacht, nicht alles ist schwarz oder weiß, obwohl Snape eindeutig dunkelgrauer ist als Sirius. Grins!_

_**Vegivir: **Ich liebe meine FF-Junkies!_

_**Lewanna: **Ich glaube, mir selbst setzt so ein Cliff genauso zu wie meinen Lesern. Deshalb schreibe ich heute auch besonders schnell, ich will ja schließlich auch wissen, wie es weitergeht! Kicher!_

_**Bine: **Danke für dein Vertrauen. Bin schrecklich gern deine Beta-Leserin! Auch wenn es etwas verwirrend ist, Sirius gleichzeitig mit zwei verschiedenen Frauen zu verbandeln..._

_Und an alle: schaut euch doch mal **Sabine Srbeny**s Geschichte **Harry Potter und das letzte Gefecht** an, es lohnt sich wirklich! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**29. Von Männern und Mäu- ähm... Ratten**

Das Erste, was Sarah auffiel, als sie nach ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang die große Halle betrat, war die Tatsache, dass jemand es mitten in einer ausgesprochen warmen Sommernacht für nötig befunden hatte, ein Feuer im Kamin zu entzünden.

Das Zweite war, dass sie sich plötzlich in überaus unnetter Gesellschaft befand.

Und das Dritte, dass ihre damenhafte Zurückhaltung, die Tante Helen ihr mit so viel Mühe, Geduld, unendlich vielen Vorhaltungen und sogar einem _Knigge_ – tolles Geschenk zum sechzehnten Geburtstag, bäh – einzutrichtern versucht hatte, sich in Sekundenschnelle vollständig verflüchtigen konnte.

Allerdings hatte der Knigge auch kein Kapitel über angemessen höfliches Verhalten einem Mörder und Todfeind gegenüber enthalten. Ein echtes Manko, wie Sarah feststellte, während sie hasserfüllt die grinsende Person anstarrte, die sich ihr gegenüber aufgebaut hatte, einen Zauberstab zwischen den kurzen, dicken Fingern.

„Peter Pettigrew!", stellte sie angewidert fest.

Merkwürdigerweise verspürte sie nicht das geringste bisschen Angst. Dazu war sie einfach viel zu wütend. Das Adrenalin in ihrer Blutbahn hätte Tote aufwecken können.

Sie fixierte den fies grinsenden Danny-De-Vito-Verschnitt in seinem viel zu engen Umhang, der sich neben dem Kamin aufgebaut hatte, und bemerkte dabei fasziniert, wie ihre Welt sich an den Rändern langsam rot zu färben begann. Lieber wütend als ängstlich...

Es war einfach nicht zu fassen; diese... diese Witzfigur war der Mörder ihrer Familie!

„Miss White." Im – natürlich misslungenen – Versuch überheblich zu grinsen, neigte der Verbrecher den Kopf. „Ihre Fähigkeiten scheinen ja geradezu erstaunlich zu sein, meine Liebe, wenn Sie einer fremden Person sogar eine Identität zuordnen können!"

Großer Gott, dachte Sarah angeekelt, irgendjemand sollte diesem laufenden Furz einmal erklären, dass es für einen kaum einsfünfzig großen Hampelmann, dessen Körpergröße ziemlich genau seinem Taillenumfang entsprach, schlichtweg unmöglich war, eine wütende Frau, die ihn beinahe um Haupteslänge überragte, von oben herab zu behandeln.

Vermutlich hielt er ihr eisiges Schweigen für Furcht, denn er war ausgesprochen auskunftsfreudig.

„Mein Meister wird sehr erfreut darüber sein", fuhr der Mini-Todesser zufrieden grinsend fort. „Sie werden ihm von großem Nutzen sein..."

Ach ja, tatsächlich? „Nur wenn er Euthanasie aufgeschlossen gegenübersteht und meine Hilfe für die Durchführung benötigt!"

Seine Gesichtszüge entgleisten ihm etwas, was nicht sonderlich kleidsam wirkte. „Euthana_was_?"

Okay, überlegte Sarah hoffnungsvoll, vielleicht wollte sich Voldemort ja nur ein wenig mit ihr unterhalten. Bei solchen Anhängern wie dem guten Peter hier würde er wahrscheinlich vor Sehnsucht nach ein bisschen intelligenter Konversation verzweifeln...

„Sterbehilfe!", beschied sie ihn kurz angebunden.

Pettigrew runzelte die Stirn, überlegte kurz und stellte sich dann unerschrocken der intellektuellen Herausforderung wütend zu schnauben.

„Ihre spitzen Bemerkungen wird der dunkle Lord Ihnen schon austreiben, Miss White!", drohte er mit sich überschlagender Stimme. „Er hat Mittel und Wege jemanden zu brechen, von denen Sie nicht die geringste Vorstellung haben..."

Vermutlich redete er ja von seiner Lobotomie, so ein Eingriff am menschlichen oder besser gesagt rättischem Gehirn musste schließlich ausgesprochen traumatisch sein...

„Dazu muss er mich erst mal bekommen", informierte Sarah ihren Gegenüber in gelassenem Ton, obwohl ihr Verstand auf der Suche nach einem Ausweg raste. Solange dieser raffzähnige Anwärter für Mrs. Norris nächste Mahlzeit (sie hätte nie gedacht, dass sie die Katze einmal bedauern würde, aber... _igitt_!) seinen Zauberstab auf sie richtete, standen ihre Chancen leider nicht allzu gut.

Mach einfach weiter, Sarah. Irritiere ihn, bring ihn aus dem Konzept! Sollte bei seinen zweieinhalb Gehirnzellen doch nicht allzu schwer sein...

„Oh, das wird er, Miss White!", warf Pettigrew sich mit einem weiteren fiesen Grinsen in die Brust, was deren Umfang aber nicht einmal in die Nähe seiner Taillenweite brachte. „Warten Sie es nur ab!"

Nun, damit hatte sie nicht das geringste Problem. Warten klang sogar ausgesprochen gut in Sarahs Ohren, beispielsweise bis die Halle sich mit hungrigen Hogwartslehrern auf der Suche nach einem üppigen Frühstück füllte...

Leider hatte Wormtail – was für ein überaus passender Name, den musste Sirius sich ausgedacht haben – etwas andere Terminvorstellungen. War wohl einer dieser Frühstücksmuffel, die die wichtigste Mahlzeit des Tages regelmäßig ausließen...

„Kommen Sie hierher zum Kamin!" Er deutete ihr mit dem Zauberstab die Richtung.

„Danke, mir ist nicht kalt!" Das war eine glatte Lüge. Allein bei der Vorstellung mit Pettigrew eine dieser furchtbaren Flohpulver-Reisen antreten zu müssen, ließ ihr einen kalten Schauer über den Rücken rieseln. Nicht genug damit, dass diese Art des Ortswechsels ihr regelmäßig Übelkeit bescherte, es würde auch bedeuten, dass diese mörderische Missgeburt dort drüben sie _anfassen_ würde! Sie würde überhaupt nicht mehr aufhören können zu würgen!

„Sie sollen herkommen, habe ich gesagt!" Zornesröte schoss in Peters Gesicht.

Gut, Pettigrew, ganz hervorragend. Schrei ruhig das ganze Schloss zusammen...

Drohend richtete er wieder den Zauberstab auf sie. Seine winzigkleinen Rattenaugen funkelten sie bösartig an. Zögernd setzte Sarah sich in Bewegung.

„Nun kommen Sie schon, Beeilung!" Wieder deutete der Stab die Richtung an.

Schwerer Fehler, du verdammte, mörderische Ratte...

„Ist ja schon gut!" Sarah hatte ihn beinahe erreicht. „Und was jetzt?"

„Jetzt stellen Sie sich da hin!" Den Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet, tastete Pettigrew hinter sich und ergriff die kleine Dose mit dem Flohpulver...

„Wohin?"

„Na da!"

In dem Moment, als er mit seinem Zauberstab neben sich deutete, handelte Sarah. Mit einem lauten Schrei warf sie sich auf den Todesser, der mit diesem Angriff nicht gerechnet hatte. Bevor er seinen Zauberstab wieder auf die verrückte Muggel richten konnte, die es wagte ihn zu attackieren, segelte selbiger schon durch die große Halle und verschwand unter einem der langen Haustische. Die Dose mit dem Flohpulver ereilte das gleiche Schicksal, sie knallte mit lautem Geschepper auf den Fußboden, zersprang in tausend Stücke und das leichte Pulver zerstob in alle Richtungen.

In einer einzigen Sekunde hatte Pettigrew sowohl seine Waffe als auch seine Fluchtmöglichkeit verloren. Das nahm er ihr übel.

„Du verdammtes Muggel-Miststück!" Die kurzen, dicken Finger zu Krallen gekrümmt, warf er sich auf die junge Frau, die unter seinem Angriff schmerzhaft zu Boden ging.

Sarah war zwar fast einen Kopf größer als der wütende und verzweifelte Mini-Todesser, aber er wog mindestens dreißig Kilo mehr als sie, zuzüglich seiner Panik und seiner Verzweiflung. Und seine gekrümmten Finger schlossen sich fest um ihren Hals und schnitten ihr die Luftzufuhr ab...

Verzweifelt versuchte sie, seine Hände von ihrem Hals wegzuziehen, aber den irre lachenden Pettigrew konnte sie einfach nicht abschütteln. Ihre Lungen begannen zu brennen, kleine Sternchen tanzten vor ihren Augen...

„Dann eben so!", keuchte Wormtail über ihr. „Wenn ich dich nicht zu meinem Herrn bringen kann, dann muss ich dich eben töten!"

Sarah spürte, wie ihr die Sinne zu schwinden begannen...

...als plötzlich ein tiefes Knurren erklang. Eine große, dunkle Gestalt schoss in atemberaubendem Tempo durch die Halle und stieß einen schmerzvoll aufschreienden Peter Pettigrew von ihr herunter.

„Moony", flüsterte sie erleichtert, setzte sich schwankend auf und hielt sich den schmerzenden Hals. „Töte ihn bloß nicht, Moony! Wir brauchen ihn noch!"

Sie war sich nicht ganz sicher, ob der Werwolf ihr heiseres Krächzen überhaupt gehört hatte, aber als er den panisch wimmernden Pettigrew in eine Ecke getrieben hatte, stellte er seinen Angriff ein und begnügte sich damit, drohend zu knurren.

Sarah kam taumelnd auf die Füße...

...der Werwolf drehte den Kopf, um nach ihr zu sehen...

...Wormtail nutzte die Gunst der Sekunde, schlüpfte an ihm vorbei und rannte davon...

...verfolgt von dem wütend aufbrüllenden Werwolf...

...„Stupor!", brüllte jemand vom Torbogen her und der Schockzauber traf Moony und schleuderte ihn hart gegen die Wand...

...Pettigrew nahm so schnell wie noch nie in seinem Animagusleben seine Rattengestalt wieder an und verschwand in einem Loch im Fußboden...

...und Sarah, die inzwischen besorgt neben dem betäubten Werwolf hockte und ihn auf Verletzungen untersuchte, hob den Kopf und sah den Mann an, der gerade mit großen Schritten auf sie zukam.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Professor Snape. Sie haben gerade Peter Pettigrew zur Flucht verholfen. Wenn es ihm gelingt, zu Voldemort zurückzukehren, ist Ihre Karriere als Spion für den Orden des Phönix wohl beendet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Knöpfchenknuddeln!_


	30. Höhepunkte

_**Imperatus: **Okay, ich frage nicht. Deine Gründe sind bestimmt ähnlich gelagert wie meine..._

_**Bine: **Ich habe es ehrlich gesagt aufgegeben, mich zu fragen, warum Snape dies tut und jenes lässt... Was Sirius' Reaktion betrifft, hoffe ich, dass sie dir explosiv genug ausfällt... Bitte kein Grab, ohne das Wurmschwänzchen können wir doch Sirius nicht rehabilitieren, auch wenn ich glaube, dass ihm das im Moment sch...egal ist..._

_**PiaMcKinnon: **Danke, dass du mich mal schnell dazwischen geschoben hast! Mein neuer Potter liegt auch schon bereit... Werde ich gleich in Angriff nehmen. Aber ich schreibe natürlich trotzdem weiter..._

_Das Chap ist für Bine und Loki. Wettsabbern ist angesagt! Aber achtet auf Wasserschäden am Computer, okay? Kein Computer, keine Reviews - furchtbare Vorstellung!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**30. Höhepunkte**

Es war bereits heller Vormittag. Nach mehreren, nicht besonders ergiebigen Stunden in Professor Dumbledores Büro, wohin der Einfachheit halber auch das Frühstück verlegt worden war, stieg Sarah müde die Treppen zum obersten Geschoss hinauf.

Wie erwartet hatte der Professor sofort nach Wormtails Flucht das gesamte Schloss und das Hogwartsgelände gründlich durchsuchen lassen, ohne dass man dabei jedoch – Überraschung, Überraschung – auch nur auf eine Spur von Pettigrew gestoßen war. Der Spion des dunklen Lords war entkommen.

Und der Spion des Phönixordens hatte seine Laufbahn beendet.

Dumbledore hatte Snape ausdrücklich verboten, das Schulgelände zu verlassen, da er außerhalb von Hogwarts nicht für dessen Sicherheit garantieren konnte. Der Tränkemeister würde auf Voldemorts Todesliste jetzt ziemlich weit oben stehen.

Sarahs Mitgefühl hielt sich in Grenzen.

Sie sparte sich ihre Besorgnis lieber für Remus auf, der nach dem Schockzauber-Angriff des übereifrigen Zaubertranklehrers nun ebenfalls auf der Krankenstation lag.

Leise klopfte sie an die schwere Eichentür und Madam Pomfrey ließ sie hinein. „Mr. Black ist vor ein paar Minuten entlassen worden", teilte sie Sarah lächelnd mit. „Er ist vollständig wiederhergestellt und hat sich gut erholt."

Diese lächelte erleichtert. „Dem Himmel sei Dank! Und Ihnen natürlich auch, Madam Pomfrey!", jubelte sie und umarmte kurzerhand die verblüffte Krankenschwester. „Und wie geht es Remus?"

„Mr. Lupin hat schon Schlimmeres überstanden, als einen Schockzauber. Zumal der ihm in seiner Wolfsgestalt auch nicht besonders viel anhaben konnte. Er ist schon seit Stunden wieder wach und darf in etwa einer Stunde die Krankenstation wieder verlassen. Bis dahin hat er sich auch von den Folgen seiner Rückverwandlung erholt."

Vielleicht würde sie Snape ja doch nicht häuten müssen...

„Darf ich kurz zu ihm?"

„Natürlich, Miss White. Er freut sich sicher, Sie zu sehen!"

Poppy gab den Eingang frei und verschwand in ihrem Büro. Sarah ging zu Remus hinüber, der in einem Bett am Fenster lag und noch etwas mitgenommen aussah. „Hallo, mein Lebensretter!", lächelte sie, beugte sich herunter und küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange.

„Sarah." Er musterte sie aufmerksam, streckte die Hand aus und zog das Tuch zur Seite, das sie sich um den Hals geschlungen hatte. Sein Blick blieb an den blutunterlaufenen Stellen hängen, die Pettigrews Finger hinterlassen hatte. „Warum hast du das nicht behandeln lassen?"

„Das sind doch nur ein paar blaue Flecke...", versuchte Sarah abzuwiegeln, aber er hatte bereits nach Madam Pomfrey gerufen, die sofort mit einer kleinen Salbenschale und ihrem Zauberstab herübergeeilt kam. Wenige Minuten später waren die hässlichen Würgemale verschwunden und Sarah machte sich auf den Weg in ihre Suite, wo sie Sirius anzutreffen hoffte. Mit einem Lächeln öffnete sie die Tür...

„Was zum Teufel hast du dir dabei gedacht?", blaffte er sie zornig an.

Sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet, angebrüllt zu werden und ließ prompt vor Schreck das Tuch fallen, welches sie noch immer in der Hand hielt.

„Verflucht, Sirius!", beschwerte sie sich atemlos, als sie sich bückte und es wieder aufhob. „Was hast du vor, willst du mich zu Tode erschrecken?"

„Jemandem muss es ja endlich mal gelingen, dir Angst zu machen." Er packte sie am Oberarm und wirbelte sie zu sich herum, wobei ihre Nase beinahe mit seinem eisenharten Brustmuskel kollidiert wäre. „Voldemort ist hinter dir her, und du machst mal eben schnell einen nächtlichen Spaziergang? Noch dazu allein? Ein Schreck ist weit weniger, als du verdient hättest!"

Sie war müde, gereizt und angespannt. Ihre Nerven waren nach der durchstandenen Angst und dem Adrenalinstoß angegriffen. Und sie verspürte, nach allem was sie in den letzten Stunden durchgemacht hatte, nicht die geringste Lust, hier im Wohnzimmer zu stehen und sich von ihm anbrüllen zu lassen. Wütend stemmte sie beide Hände gegen seine harte, breite Brust und stieß ihn mit aller Kraft von sich. „Kannst du mir mal sagen, seit wann ich deiner Meinung nach verpflichtet bin, dir über mein Tun Rechenschaft abzulegen, he?"

Er taumelte nach ihrem Schubs tatsächlich fast einen ganzen Zentimeter zurück. „Seit ungefähr einer Woche!", knurrte er aufgebracht und küsste sie.

Sirius' Mund war heiß, fest und sehr zornig und sein Herz donnerte wie ein Vorschlaghammer gegen ihre Hände. Wie immer, wenn er sie küsste, hatte Sarah das Gefühl, ihre Knochen würden sich in Gelee und ihr Gehirn würde sich in Mus verwandeln. Seine Hitze, sein Geruch und sein Geschmack füllten sie ganz und gar aus; sie verglühte in seinen Armen.

Er zog sie noch enger an sich und schlang seine Arme so fest um ihren Körper, dass sie kaum Luft bekam, aber atmen stand auf ihrer Prioritätsliste im Moment ohnehin ziemlich weit unten. Viel wichtiger als Sauerstoff in ihren Lungen war der Mann in ihren Armen, der sie mit seinem Kuss zu verschlingen schien. An ihrem Bauch fühlte sie seine drängende Erektion und erschauerte erwartungsvoll.

Er zitterte, und plötzlich wurde ihr klar, wie viel Angst er um sie ausgestanden haben musste. Er war ein Riese von Mann, sah aus, als würde er Granitbrocken frühstücken und konnte wahrscheinlich einen Grizzlybären mit bloßen Händen niederringen, außerdem hatte er in Askaban mit Sicherheit Dinge gesehen, die sie sich nicht einmal vorstellen konnte...

Doch heute hatte er Todesangst ausgestanden - um sie.

Plötzlich wurde ihr die Luft knapp, ihre Brust schmerzte, als wäre ihr Herz in einen Schraubstock geraten. Mit zitternden Knien und Tränen in den Augen sank sie an seine Brust, verschmolz geradezu mit ihm. Sie reckte sich empor, um seinem wilden Kuss mit der gleichen Leidenschaft zu begegnen, mit der sie ihn empfing.

Tief und kehlig stöhnte er auf, als er ihre Erwiderung spürte; der Zorn in seinem Kuss wich einem rasenden, schier unstillbaren Bedürfnis. Er hungerte nach ihr mit jeder Zelle seines Körpers. Obwohl sie bereits jeden Widerstand aufgegeben hatte, genügte es ihm noch immer nicht. Er griff in ihr Haar und zog ihren Kopf zurück, bis die den Hals durchdrückte und er ihre Kehle mit dem Mund erreichen konnte. Sie erbebte unter dem leidenschaftlichen Ansturm, hilflos zitternd und mit geschlossenen Augen. Selbst wenn sie sich in seinem festen Griff hätte bewegen können, wäre ihr im Traum nicht eingefallen, sich aus der heißen Gefangenschaft seiner Umarmung zu befreien. Sie war genau da, wo sie sein wollte. Sie war im Paradies.

Nach der emotionalen Achterbahnfahrt der letzten Wochen hatte sie nur noch das Bedürfnis, sich in den aufwühlenden körperlichen Empfindungen zu verlieren, die er so mühelos in ihr hervorrief. Sie wollte nicht mehr an ihren Zorn, ihre Trauer und ihre Angst denken; alles was sie spüren wollte, war Sirius. Und nur Sirius sollte in ihren Gedanken sein.

Er hob sie hoch und marschierte los, und sie protestierte nur, weil er den Kuss kurz unterbrach, um zu sehen, wohin er eigentlich lief. Ungestüm wand sie sich in seinem Griff, um ihm noch näher zu kommen.

„Verdammt, hör doch bitte mit dem Gezappel auf!", knurrte er fiebrig an ihren Lippen und schob sie ein winziges Stückchen zur Seite, um die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer zu öffnen.

„Warum sollte ich?" War das wirklich ihre Stimme? So rauchig und sexy? Sarah hatte überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass ihre Stimmbänder so etwas hergaben...

„Weil ich sonst in der Hose komme!" Seine Antwort war ein frustriertes Fauchen.

Diese Problem überdachte Sarah höchstens einen einzigen Pulsschlag lang. Wenn sie vermeiden wollte, ihn allzu sehr zu erregen, musste sie sich aus seinem Griff losreißen und Abstand wahren. Damit würde sie sich jedoch selbst um das Vergnügen bringen, das seine Berührung für sie bedeutete. Sie war doch nicht verrückt!

„Tja, das nennt man wohl Pech", erklärte sie ihm, während sie sich noch enger an ihn drückte.

„_Pech?"_ Sirius klang ehrlich aufgebracht. Verdammt, er hatte dieses Problem nicht mehr gehabt, seit er ein fünfzehnjähriger Bengel gewesen war, der das erste Mal richtige Brüste sah! Er ließ die Tür Tür sein; bis in Schlafzimmer würde er es auf keinen Fall mehr schaffen.

Im Wohnzimmer war kühl und dunkel, weil die Fensterläden geschlossen waren. Er roch nach Hitze und Begehren und nach Mann, ein Geruch der Sarah beinahe schwindelig machte. Sie versuchte, sein Hemd aufzuknöpfen, und merkte, dass sie noch immer das Tuch in der Hand hielt. Ungeduldig ließ sie es auf den Boden fallen und riss im nächsten Moment das Kleidungsstück so heftig auf, das einige Knöpfe absprangen und über den Boden davon rollten. Atemlos lachte sie auf, als sie es über seine Schultern schob.

Mit einem Fluch, der fast ehrfürchtig klang, taumelte er ein paar Schritte vorwärts und klemmte sie mit seinem Gewicht gegen die Wand. Mit groben, zitternden Fingern zerrte er an ihrer Bluse bis alle Knöpfe offen waren und er sie ihr über die Schultern streifen konnte. Seine Zunge berührte sanft die Blitznarbe auf ihrer Schulter. Achtlos ließ sie das elegante Kleidungsstück zu Boden gleiten, während er bereits mit dem Vorderverschluss ihres BHs beschäftigt war und endlich ihre Brüste erreichte. Ihre hart aufgerichteten Brustspitzen mit Zunge und Zähnen reizend, bis sie wimmernd um Gnade flehte, wandte er sich ihrer Hose zu und bearbeitete den Knopf und den Reißverschluss, bis der Knopf endlich abflog und der Reißverschluss nachgab. Die helle Leinenhose rutschte herab und sammelte sich als Stoffhäufchen um ihre Knöchel. Sie schleuderte die Schuhe von den Füßen und lachte wieder atemlos auf, als er sie gleich darauf aus den Stofffesseln heraushob. Wie von selbst schlangen sich ihre Beine um seine Taille. Sie drängte sich gegen ihn, versuchte ihm näher zu kommen - noch näher - ihre Körper endlich miteinander zu verschmelzen, um diese Feuersbrunst der Lust zu löschen, die da heiß und lodernd in ihrem Innern tobte und sie gleichzeitig zu verschlingen und zu versengen drohte.

„Moment noch!" Mit einem wilden Knurren presste er sie noch fester gegen die Wand, damit sie nicht nach unten wegrutschen konnte, und wickelte mit heißen, ungeduldigen Händen ihre Beine wieder von seiner Taille. Weil der Druck seines Gewichts ihr die Luft aus der Lunge presste, konnte Sarah ihren Protest nur leise herausstöhnen. Was war denn nun wieder los? Er schob seine Finger in den Saum ihres Höschens und zerrte es über ihre Schenkel.

Ach so.

Sie strampelte es ganz ab, spürte, wie er sie wieder höher hob, und schlang ihre Beine erneut fest um seine Taille. Seine Fingerknöchel zwängten sich zwischen ihre Schenkel, er öffnete seine Hose und ließ sie zu Boden gleiten. Die letzte Barriere zwischen ihnen war gefallen. Der Atem stockte ihr, als sein erigiertes Glied sich heiß und nackt und suchend gegen ihre Scham presste. Ihre Nervenenden schienen zu glühen, als sie hilflos aufschreiend den Rücken durchdrückte, um ihm noch näher zu kommen.

Sirius knurrte etwas Unverständliches, als er sie ein winziges Stück anhob, um sie in die richtige Position zu bringen. Sie spürte, wie er sich vortastete, so weich und hart und heiß, und gleich darauf einen fast unerträglichen Druck, weil er sie langsam herunterließ und sie sich durch ihr Gewicht auf ihn senkte. Einen Augenblick lang schien es, als könne sie ihn nicht aufnehmen, dann jedoch dehnte sie sich und ließ ihn ein, Millimeter um glühend heißen Millimeter. Alles in ihr spannte sich an, als die leidenschaftlichen Empfindungen sie wie Stromstöße durchzuckten.

Schwer atmend vergrub er das glühende Gesicht an ihrem Hals, als er unvermittelt innehielt. „Bist du dir sicher, dass du es wirklich willst?"

Sarah hätte vor Verzweiflung am liebsten laut gejault. Ihre Fingernägel gruben sich tiefer in seine Schultern, als sie versuchte, ihn noch näher an sich zu ziehen, tiefer, ganz in sie hinein. Er konnte doch jetzt nicht einfach aufhören, verdammt! Nur der dicke Kopf seines Gliedes war in ihr und das war nicht genug, zum Teufel, das war noch lange nicht genug! Sie wollte ihn ganz, wollte alles von ihm. Stöhnend wand sie sich, um ihn endlich tiefer in sich aufzunehmen, ihre Scheidenmuskeln umklammerten ihn, lockten ihn, aber er widerstand ächzend ihren verzweifelten Bemühungen.

„_Verdammt noch mal, Sarah, ich muss es von dir hören! Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du es willst?"_

„Ich bin sicher!", brachte sich schließlich beinahe schluchzend heraus, genauso schwer keuchend wie er.

Er drückte sie wieder gegen die Wand. Ein langer, tiefer Stoß, dann war er ganz in ihr.

Sie hörte ihren eigenen lustvollen Aufschrei wie aus weiter Ferne. Zu sehr war sie auf das herrliche Gefühl seines dicken, harten Penis konzentriert, der in ihr vor und zurück glitt, vor und zurück, schnell und hart, genau wie der Orgasmus, der sie im nächsten Moment zu zerreißen schien. Der Höhepunkt zerfetzte sie buchstäblich, brachte sie zum Schreien und ließ ihre Hüften hilflos zucken. Die Welt löste sich auf in einer Explosion aus Lichtern und Farben.

Gleich darauf stieß er mit fast brutaler Wucht in sie und kam ebenfalls zum Höhepunkt.

Keuchend ruhte er über ihr, die Haut vom Schweiß durchnässt. Im Haus war es dunkel und still, die Wand an ihrem Rücken fühlte sich allmählich kalt und hart an, was sie zuvor nicht einmal bemerkt hatte.

Sarah suchte nach irgendeiner lustigen Bemerkung, um die Falten auf seiner Stirn und die besorgte Anspannung in seinem Gesicht verschwinden zu lassen, offenbar war er der Meinung, dass er siezu grob behandelthatte, aber ihr Gehirn war in Streik getreten.

Das hier, was sie miteinander geteilt hatten, war viel zu ernst, viel zu bedeutend für irgendwelche respektlosen Äußerungen.

Also schmiegte sie sich statt dessen noch enger an ihn und hob den Kopf, um ihn zärtlich zu küssen und ihm auf diese wortlose Weise zu verstehen zu geben, dass mit ihr alles in Ordnung war, während ihrer beider Herzschlag langsam zur Ruhe kam. Sanft und spürbar erleichtert erwiderte er den Kuss, bevor er sich widerwillig aus ihr zurückzog und sie auf die Füße stellte. Er neigte den Kopf, wieder berührten sich ihre Lippen, streiften sich ihre Zungen, die Hitze loderte erneut auf...

Schritte ertönten im Gang vor der Wohnzimmertür.

Sirius riss seine Schlafzimmertür auf, schob Sarah hinein, sammelte in Windeseile die überall verstreuten, arg mitgenommenen Kleidungsstücke auf und folgte ihr so schnell, dass Moony, als er gleich darauf ins Wohnzimmer trat, nur noch einen flüchtigen Blick auf sein nacktes Hinterteil erhaschte.

Er hörte den Freund im Wohnzimmer laut lachen, Sarah lehnte an der Wand neben der Tür, hatte die Zähne in die Unterlippe gesenkt und schlug eine erfolglose Schlacht gegen das Kichern, das in ihrer Kehle aufstieg.

Nun, gegen die Heiterkeit seines Freundes konnte er im Moment nichts unternehmen, aber was die nackte Frau in seinem Schlafzimmer betraf...

Sirius packte sie, senkte den Kopf und erstickte ihr Lachen mit einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Puh, ich brauche jetzt eine kalte Dusche! Inzwischen könnt ihr ja den Reviewknopf zum Höhepunkt bringen... Kicher!_


	31. Konsequenzen und Pläne

_**Katzura: **Also für die Ratte habe ich noch Verwendung, also musste ich sie erst mal türmen lassen. Was die Folgen betrifft... ähm..._

_**Loki Slytherin: **Vergiss das Handtuch nicht!_

_**Bine: **Sex ist ne tolle Sache, stimmt. Aber ob der allein ausreicht, um Voldemort zu besiegen... Was bist du doch für ein schlimmes Mädchen; die zukünftige Schwiegermama besuchen und dabei von Sex mit einem Mann träumen, der nicht ihr Sohn ist... Pfui! Mach weiter so!_

_**Lara: **Lauwarmer Sex ist ja auch so unterhaltsam wie eingeschlafene Füße…_

_**Dax: **Jetzt! Zumindest falls du die Story meinst, die nächste heiße Liebesszene erst etwas später, Siri muss ja auch mal regenerieren – ist schließlich nicht mehr der Jüngste…_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**31. Konsequenzen und Pläne**

Es war dunkel und feucht in dem höhlenartigen Gewölbe, nur eine einzelne Fackel brannte in der Nähe des steinernen Durchganges, der zu den anderen unterirdischen Räumen führte. Die Katakomben waren wie geschaffen dafür, um sich in ihnen zu verstecken.

Sie konnte sich nicht erinnern, wann sie dieses Bedürfnis jemals in so ausgeprägter Form verspürt hatte.

Nun, da war diese furchtbare Nacht vor fünfzehn Jahren gewesen, in der ihre gesamte Welt zu Scherben zerbrochen war. Unendlich viele weitere furchtbare Tage und Nächte waren gefolgt... Nein, daran würde sie jetzt nicht denken...

Sie rollte sich auf dem kalten Steinfußboden zusammen und verbarg das Gesicht in den Falten ihres Umhanges, um das haltlose Schluchzen zu dämpfen, das in ihrer Kehle aufstieg. Wut und Hass hatten ihr bisher geholfen, die fürchterliche, schmerzende Leere in ihrem Innern zu überspielen. Aber die langen Stunden in diesem feuchten, muffigen Raum, die furchtbaren Schmerzen ihres gemarterten und zerschundenen Körpers und das entsetzliche Gefühl der Einsamkeit hatten schließlich doch die beabsichtigte Wirkung erzielt.

Zuerst mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt zu werden, bis man die Besinnung verlor, und anschließend mit einem Dementor in diesen trostlosen Raum gesperrt zu werden, war eine Erfahrung, die eine stärkere Person verzweifeln lassen konnte, als sie es war...

Nicht, dass sie mit Dementoren nicht schon ihre Erfahrungen gehabt hätte – Askaban hinterließ nun einmal seine Spuren – aber ein Dementor, der seine Aufmerksamkeit über Stunden hinweg nur auf sie allein richtete...

Die Bestrafung war dem Vergehen angemessen gewesen.

Zumindest in den Augen ihres Gebieters.

Die Tatsache, dass sie einen seiner größten Feinde vernichtet hatte, und damit diesem unerträglichen Potter-Bengel einen Schlag versetzt hatte, von dem dieser sich lange nicht wieder erholen würde, hatte diesen bewogen, sie aus den Händen der Auroren zu retten, die seinen Versuch vereitelt hatten, die Prophezeiung in die Hände zu bekommen.

Er war mit ihr vor den dummen Gesichtern der Ministeriumshäscher und des alten Narren Dumbledore appariert, während viele seiner Anhänger, unter ihnen auch ihr Ehemann, zurückgeblieben waren.

Der Sieg über ihren verhassten Cousin, diesen Blutsverräter und Schlammblutfreund Sirius Black, hatte ihr sein Wohlwollen eingebracht. Aber nun...

Irgendwie war es dem lebenden Schandfleck ihrer Familie gelungen zurückzukehren. Er saß jetzt in der Sicherheit von Hogwarts, vermutlich gemeinsam mit seinen verdammten Ordensfreunden, die dem Meister das Leben schwer machten, genoss die Zuwendung dieser geheimnisvollen Muggel-Seherin, die Voldemort unbedingt in seine Gewalt bringen wollte, und war – so unglaublich das für jemanden klang, der beide kannte – verbündet mit Severus Snape, dem elenden Verräter...

Und sie? Sie lag hier auf dem kalten Steinboden, ihr ganzer Körper zitterte noch immer unter den Nachwirkungen ihrer Bestrafung und ihre Gedanken, sofern sie in der Lage war, einen klaren Gedanken zustande zu bringen, drehten sich um Hass und Rache.

Er würde dafür bezahlen. Er würde leiden dafür, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihren Herrn gegen sie aufzubringen. Und was diese lächerliche Karrikatur eines Zauberers namens Peter Pettigrew betraf...

Dieser Zwerg hatte es gewagt, ohne diese Muggel-Seherin zurück zu kommen. Und es war ihm auch nicht gelungen, sie zu töten. Dennoch war seine Strafe weit geringer ausgefallen, als das Exempel, das Voldemort vor seinen versammelten Anhängern an ihr statuiert hatte. So gering, dass er mit gehässig blitzenden Augen zuschauen konnte, wie der Meister sie mit dem Cruciatus belegte...

Sie hatte diesen Fluch selbst schon oft angewandt. Sie liebte es, seine Auswirkungen auf die Opfer zu beobachten, so wie sie es beispielsweise bei Frank und Alice Longbottom getan hatte, aber dass sie selbst ihn einmal am eigenen Leib erfahren musste...

Wieder schoss der Hass in ihr hoch. Oh ja, Sirius Black würde dafür bezahlen, und wenn es das Letzte war, was sie in ihrem Leben tat!

Und sie hatte schon eine ziemlich genaue Vorstellung davon, wie sie das bewerkstelligen würde und gleichzeitig ihrem Meister beweisen könnte, dass sie würdig war, als eine seiner getreuesten Anhängerinnen bezeichnet zu werden. Dass ihr Leben ihm gewidmet war...

Niemand, absolut niemand, beraubte Bellatrix Lestrange des Vertrauens und des Wohlwollens ihres dunklen Herrn und kam ungeschoren davon!

Wie es ihrem lieben Cousin wohl gefallen würde, wenn er gezwungen war zuzusehen, wie sie seine geliebte Muggel-Schlampe langsam zu Tode folterte? Wie es ihm wohl gefallen würde, deren Schreie zu hören und zu wissen, dass ihr verzweifeltes Flehen um einen schnellen Tod nicht erhört werden würde...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, diesmal nur ein kurzes Zwischenchap, um die folgenden Ereignisse etwas verständlicher zu machen. Würde mich natürlich trotzdem über die eine oder andere Review freuen (noch 65 Stück bis zum nächsten großen Meilenstein). Lasst uns die ZWEIHUNDERT knacken!_


	32. Wut und Glut

_**Imperatus: **Kann es sein, dass du eine sadistische Ader hast? „Schnell foltern" – also bitte! Beim Foltern muss man sich Zeit lassen, wo bleibt denn sonst der Spaß?_

_**Bine: **Tu das lieber nicht, sonst läuft sie dabei noch meiner Sarah über den Weg! Und Bellatrix lacht sich tot, wenn unsere Heldinnen sich gegenseitig abmurksen, statt ihr mal ordentlich heimzuleuchten... Kein schöner Gedanke! Oder sieht Mila das etwa lockerer, wenn plötzlich eine Frau auftaucht, die den guten Sirius rattenscharf findet? Sarah würde, glaube ich, erst verstümmeln und töten und dann Fragen stellen..._

_**PiaMcKinnon: **So ist die gute Bella eben, grausam und böse bis ins Mark... Nimmt bestimmt kein gutes Ende mit ihr..._

_**Katzura: **Okay, du machst dich auf einiges gefasst und ich weiter... Arbeitsteilung! Kicher!_

_**Loki Slytherin:** Na hoffentlich hast du nicht die Hälfte vergessen... Schönen Urlaub!_

_**Dracolein:** Naja, Weder Sirius noch Sarah sind von der langsamen Truppe, wenn es sie richtig erwischt hat, denke ich mal. Er hatte schließlich nach zwölf Jahren Askaban und zwei Jahren auf der Flucht etwas Nachholebedarf und eine wundervolle Frau in seiner Nähe, der er einiges verdankt. Da kann man sich ziemlich schnell verliebeb... Und was Sarah angeht -Sirius ist eben einfach zum Niederknien... Ach übrigens, schön, dass du wieder da bist!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**32. Wut und Glut**

Es wurde bereits dunkel, als Sirius später am Abend - nach einer ziemlich langen Unterhaltung in Dumbledores Büro, in deren Verlauf er zum ersten Mal alle unappetitlichen Einzelheiten über Sarahs nächtliches Abenteuer gehört hatte, - die Treppe zu dessen Räumlichkeiten herunterkam. Madam Pomfrey hatte ihm am Morgen im Krankenflügel nur berichtet, dass Sarah bei ihrem nächtlichen Spaziergang Pettigrew über den Weg gelaufen wäre, der im Schloss herumgeschlichen war. Diese Version hatte bereits ausgereicht, um ihn völlig aus dem Gleichgewicht zu bringen.

Die ganze Wahrheit, die Dumbledore ihm eben serviert hatte, ließ ihn geradezu kochen vor Wut. Wie konnte Wormtail es wagen, die Hand an seine Freundin zu legen? Zu versuchen, sie aus dem Schloss zu entführen und sie an Voldemort auszuliefern! Zu versuchen, sie zu töten!

Was Sarah betraf, mit ihr würde er ein ernstes Wörtchen reden müssen. Diese Frau hatte ihm nämlich überhaupt nichts erzählt.

Nun ja, er musste zugeben, dass er ihr auch nicht allzu viel Gelegenheit zum Reden gegeben hatte, immerhin hatte er sie sogar ziemlich effektiv am Sprechen gehindert...

Aber das tat hier überhaupt nichts zu Sache, rief er sich selbst zur Ordnung. Sie hätte es ihm sagen müssen!

Seine Laune war nicht die Beste, als er nach der Besprechung aus dem Büro des Schulleiters stürmte und prompt in Willow Woods hinein rannte, die draußen im Gang stand.

„He, langsam mit den jungen Hyppogreifen, Sirius!", lächelte sie belustigt. „Deine Freundin wird dir schon nicht davonlaufen, wenn du in normalem Tempo..." Sie bemerkte das zornige Funkeln in seinen Augen und brach mitten im Satz ab. „Was ist denn los?"

Sirius holte tief Luft, er war am Ende seiner Beherrschung. „Was los ist?", polterte er. „WAS LOS IST? Dieser verdammte Pettigrew hat versucht, Sarah an Voldemort auszuliefern. Und als das nicht funktioniert hat, wollte er sie töten! DAS IST LOS!" Mit einer zornigen Geste strich er sich das Haar aus der Stirn. „Und Snape, dieser verdammte, blöde, elende Volltrottel, legt Remus mit einem Schockzauber lahm, gerade als der ihn gestellt hatte, so dass diese verfluchte Ratte entkommen kann!"

„Er dachte, Lupin wollte Sarah angreifen..."

„Wie blöd kann man eigentlich sein!", explodierte Sirius. „Er hat persönlich den Wolfsbanntrank gebraut! Er musste also wissen, dass Remus Sarah nichts antun würde..."

„Etwas zu wissen, ist etwas anderes, als dieses Wissen in einer Stresssituation auch umzusetzen!", nahm Willow den Tränkemeister in Schutz. „Snape hat Lupin noch nie vertraut, er hält ihn für gefährlich. Da ist es nicht verwunderlich, dass seine Instinkte die Kontrolle übernommen haben und er gehandelt hat, ohne sich vorher einen Überblick über die Situation zu verschaffen..."

„Remus ist nicht gefährlich, wenn er seinen Trank genommen hat..."

„Darum geht es aber nicht. Es geht darum, dass jemand, der – aus welchen Gründen auch immer – panische Angst vor einem Werwolf hat, sich plötzlich eben diesem gegenübersah. Ich will nicht beschönigen, was Snape getan hat, Sirius, ich will nur, dass du verstehst, was zu Pettigrews Flucht geführt hat. Glaub mir, jeder einzelne von uns hätte sich gewünscht, dass er gefasst wird, damit wir dem Ministerium endlich deine Unschuld beweisen können..."

„Ach, darum geht es doch überhaupt nicht!", stieß Sirius hervor. „es ist nur, dass..."

„...du ihm liebend gern den kurzen, fetten Hals umgedreht hättest, dafür, dass er es gewagt hat, Sarah anzugreifen?" Willow lächelte. _Er hängt am Haken,_ Sarah, _dachte sie belustigt. Du musst die Angel nur noch einholen._

Sirius stieß die Luft aus. „Willst du damit sagen, dass ich überzogen reagiere?"

„Nein", beschied sie ihn grinsend, „ich will damit sagen, dass du besser nicht in dieser Stimmung zu Sarah hineinstürmen solltest, wenn du nicht riskieren willst, dass sie dich mit einem kräftigen Tritt in deinen süßen Hintern wieder zur Tür heraus befördert."

Und das wäre wirklich schade, dachte sie, während sie sich umdrehte und ihn einfach stehen ließ, weil er dann nicht erfahren würde, was sie heute Nachmittag in Sarahs Auftrag besorgt hatte...

- - - - -

Was hatte diese Frau nur an sich, dass ihr Anblick im jedes Mal den Atem nahm, fragte Sirius sich, als er die Suite betrat und Sarah mit dem obligatorischen Buch in der Hand in ihrem Sessel sitzen sah. Allerdings las sie nicht darin.

Sie hatte geduscht, wie er an ihrem noch nicht ganz trockenen Haar erkennen konnte. Den Kopf in die Hände gestützt, hatte sie den eigenartig nachdenklichen Blick auf einen, in neutralem Papier eingeschlagenen, kleinen Pappkarton in Zigarettenschachtelgröße gerichtet, der vor ihr auf dem Tisch lag. Um ihre Lippen zuckte es.

Er begrüßte sie mit einem Kuss und musterte das Päckchen mit gerunzelten Brauen. „Ich habe überhaupt nicht gewusst, dass du rauchst." Diese Muggelangewohnheit hatte er immer als ausgesprochen merkwürdig empfunden, aber wenn sie Wert darauf legte...

Sie blickte zu ihm auf, ihr Gesichtsausdruck war ernst und undurchdringlich. „Wenn das hier was zum Rauchen wäre, würde auf dieser Schachtel wahrscheinlich Marlboro stehen und nicht Billy Boy."

„Billy Boy?" Irgendwo hatte er schon einmal etwas davon gehört, was war es nur? Billy Boy… _Kondome_?

Er erbleichte, als die Erkenntnis ihn wie ein Schlag traf.

Bei Merlin, keiner von ihnen hatte heute Vormittag auch nur einen einzigen Gedanken an Empfängnisverhütung verschwendet, weder auf herkömmliche, noch auf magische Art! Und wenn jetzt nicht diese Schachtel mit diesen komischen Muggel-Artefakten auf dem Tisch gelegen hätte, hätte zumindest _er_ das noch immer nicht getan! Die Tatsache, dass er Sarah womöglich geschwängert hatte, nahm ihm für einen Augenblick den Atem. Er wartete auf Panik und Schuldgefühle, konnte aber nicht einmal so etwas wie milde Besorgnis angesichts dieser Aussicht aufbringen. Statt dessen erinnerte er sich an das himmlische Gefühl, ganz tief in ihr zu sein, so eng mit ihr verbunden, dass er meinte, ihre Seele berühren zu können. Er konnte wirklich nicht behaupten, dass er bedauerte, mit ihr geschlafen zu haben, ob es nun geschützt war oder ungeschützt, aber vielleicht sah sie das im Nachhinein ja anders.

Diese Vorstellung gefiel ihm überhaupt nicht.

Andererseits hatte sie nichts gesagt oder getan, um ihm das Gefühl zu geben, sie würde bereuen, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

Sie hatte aber auch nicht das Gegenteil behauptet.

Sirius starrte auf das kleine Päckchen auf dem Wohnzimmertisch und gestand sich ein, dass er zum ersten Mal, seit er Sarah kannte, völlig verunsichert war. Er brauchte es unbedingt, von ihr zu hören, dass alles zwischen ihnen in Ordnung war. Dass sie ihr gemeinsames Liebeserlebnis genauso genossen hatte wie er. Dass sie nichts von dem bedauerte, was zwischen ihnen vorgefallen war.

_Dass sie ihn liebte._

So, jetzt war es heraus, wenn auch nur in seinen Gedanken. Er liebte sie. Er begehrte sie. Und er wollte den Rest seines Lebens mit ihr verbringen. Und wenn das bedeutete, dass sie heirateten und das eine oder andere gemeinsame Kind in die Welt setzten, egal ob Zauberer oder Squib, würde ihm das nicht das Geringste ausmachen. Ganz im Gegenteil, allein die wundervolle Vorstellung von Sarah, wie sie sein Kind in den Armen hielt, brachte etwas in seinem Innern zum glühen.

Dass sie ihn begehrte, hatte sie vor wenigen Stunden eindeutig bewiesen, überlegte er. Und angesichts ihrer offenen, vertrauensvollen Reaktion auf ihn, nicht nur was den Sex betraf, wagte er zu hoffen, dass auch das Thema Liebe zwischen ihnen kein Problem darstellte. Immerhin hatte sie gesagt, sie würde nur dann eine sexuelle Beziehung zu einem Mann eingehen, wenn sie sich vorstellen konnte, den Rest ihres Lebens mit ihm zu verbringen. Was allerdings Kinder betraf...

Schließlich hatte sie Kondome besorgt...

„Bereust du es?" Seine Frage war nicht mehr als ein raues Flüstern. Bitte, flehte er innerlich, sag mir, dass du nicht bedauerst, mit mir geschlafen zu haben. Dass ich dir genauso viel bedeutet hat wie mir...

„Nein." Wie sollte sie ihn klarmachen, was in ihr vorging? Natürlich wäre es ihr im Nachhinein lieber gewesen, sie hätten an so etwas Elementares wie Empfängnisverhütung gedacht, aber deshalb bereuen, dass sie sich geliebt hatten? Nein. „Niemals!"

Er schwieg, seine Augen forschten aufmerksam in ihrem Gesicht nach der Wahrheit.

Okay, die konnte er haben.

„Wirklich, Sirius. Ich bereue es nicht. Das könnte ich gar nicht. Das Zusammensein mit dir war das Schönste, was ich jemals in meinem Leben erlebt habe. Bisher dachte ich immer, ich wäre eine eher nüchterne Person, jemand, der sich nicht einfach so fallen lassen kann. Und dann habe ich es erlebt, die Leidenschaft, die Hitze, diesen rasenden Hunger. Ich habe überhaupt nicht mehr nachgedacht, Sirius. Ich habe nur noch dich gesehen, dich gefühlt. Du warst alles, woran ich denken konnte. Der Mittelpunkt meines Universums. Alles was ich in diesem Moment wusste, war, dass ich mit dir zusammensein wollte, mit dir zusammensein _musste_, wenn ich nicht durchdrehen wollte. Ich habe mich selbst nicht mehr gekannt, verstehst du? Es war wie... wie eine Kernschmelze... Hmmpf!"

Jedes weitere Wort erstarb unter seinen festen, heißen Lippen und Sarah konnte sich nur hilflos an ihn klammern, während er mit einem einzigen Kuss erneut die Gefühle in ihr weckte, die sie eben beschrieben hatte.

„Irgendwann werde ich dir mal erklären, was du mit solchen Worten in mir auslöst", versprach er mit funkelnden Augen, als er sie schwungvoll auf die Arme hob. „Schnapp dir die Kondome, Liebling. Wir werden sie brauchen."

Mit zitternden Fingern griff Sarah nach der Schachtel. Sirius verlagerte ihr Gewicht so, dass er die Tür zu seinem Schlafzimmer öffnen konnte und steuerte entschlossen mit seiner süßen Last das Bett an. Wieder einmal. Er würde sie lieben, langsam und genüsslich, bis sie vor Erregung beinahe den Verstand verlor. Er wollte sehen, wie dieses herrliche honigfarbene Haar sich über sein Kopfkissen ausbreitete und ihre bernsteinfarbenen Augen sich vor Leidenschaft verdunkelten, bis sie beinahe schwarz wirkten, während sie sich erregt an ihn klammerte, ihn eng und heiß umschloss und schließlich zum Höhepunkt kam. Immer wieder. „Irgendwann?", flüsterte sie an seinem Ohr, und das kleine Kichern in ihrer Stimme löste einen Freudenschauer in ihm aus. Gott, er liebte dieses leise giggelnde Geräusch!

„Irgendwann", bestätigte er heiser vor Erregung und ließ Sarah eng an seinem Körper hinabgleiten. „Jetzt werde ich es dir einfach zeigen."

Ihre Augen weiteten sich, als sie das Ausmaß seiner Erregung spürte. Nervös fuhr sie sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen und sah zu ihm auf. Er stöhnte rau auf, zog sie näher an sich und verschloss ihre Lippen mit einem wilden, leidenschaftlichen Kuss.

Sarah schlang ihm selbstvergessen die Arme um den Hals. Ihr Kopf fiel zurück, als Sirius von ihren Lippen abließ und sie statt dessen hochhob, so dass er mit seinem Mund ihre Brüste erreichen konnte. Durch den Stoff ihres T-Shirts reizte er die festen, hoch aufgerichteten Knospen mit Zunge und Zähnen, bis sie sich wild und leidenschaftlich wimmernd in seinen Armen wand. Behutsam blies er auf den feuchten Stoff und ihre Brustspitzen verhärteten sich noch mehr. Mit einer einzigen Bewegung zog sie sich das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es fallen. Er stellte sie auf den Boden zurück, umschloss ihre Brüste mit seinen großen Händen und ließ seine Lippen langsam ihren Körper hinabwandern, über ihren Hals, ihre Schulten, zwischen ihren Brüsten entlang und über ihren Bauch, wobei er langsam auf die Knie sank. Seine Finger spielten mit ihren Brustwarzen, seine Zunge tauchte in ihren Bauchnabel ein und sie begann unkontrolliert zu zittern. Er öffnete den Knopf ihrer Jeans und seine Hände glitten langsam an ihrem Körper hinab und hinten unter den Hosenbund und in ihren Slip und er streichelte erst sanft, dann immer fester ihre Hinterbacken, während er zu ihr aufsah und ihren Blick festhielt, um sich keine ihrer Reaktionen entgehen zu lassen.

Sarah warf den Kopf in den Nacken und schloss die Augen unter dem Ansturm der Gefühle. Was er mit ihr tat, was er sie fühlen ließ, war fast mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Schluchzend bewegte sie die Hüften im verzweifelten Versuch, die unerträgliche Hitze in ihrem Innern zu lindern. Die Kondomschachtel fiel vergessen zu Boden.

Ja, triumphierte Sirius angesichts ihrer leidenschaftlichen Reaktion. Das war es, was er von ihr wollte, diese reine, unverfälschte Hingabe, die ihm das Blut in die Lenden trieb und ihn schier den Verstand verlieren ließ vor Begehren. Mit keiner Frau zuvor hatte er sich beim Liebesspiel so vollkommen gefühlt. Und deshalb würde er sich dieses Mal zurückhalten, auch wenn er deswegen an Überreizung sterben sollte, schwor er sich. Dies hier war für sie, für die wunderschöne, eigensinnige und humorvolle Frau in seinen Armen, die Frau, die er über alles liebte.

Er ließ seine Küsse noch tiefer wandern, bis sie den offenen Bund ihrer Jeans erreicht hatten. Ohne die Hände von ihren Hinterbacken zu lösen, ergriff er die Lasche ihres Reißverschlusses mit den Zähnen und zog ihn so quälend langsam nach unten, dass sie jedes Häkchen einzeln aufschnappen hörte.

Sarah riss verblüfft die Augen auf, als sein warmer Atem über sie glitt und begegnete seinem heißen, funkelnden Blick. Ihr stockte der Atem angesichts der lodernden Hitze darin. Ihre Knie wurden so weich, so dass sie das Gefühl hatte, ihre Beine würden sie nicht tragen, wenn er sie jetzt losließe. Sie spürte, wie ihre Jeans an ihren Schenkeln hinabglitt und um ihre Knöchel herum liegen blieb. Mit schwachen Beinen trat sie aus der Hose, die Sirius achtlos mit dem Knie zur Seite schob. Seine gesamte Aufmerksamkeit galt jetzt ihrem Slip, dessen vorderen Bund er nun zwischen die Zähne nahm und nach unten zog und dabei Zentimeter für Zentimeter das dichte, honigblonde Haar in ihrem Schritt enthüllte. Seine Hände unterstützten an ihrem Hintern das Abwärtsgleiten ihres Höschens und gleich darauf rutschte es ganz herunter.

Und dann spürte sie seine Zunge, die heiß und nass in sie eintauchte.

Ein wilder, ekstatischer Aufschrei entrang sich ihrer Kehle, ihre Hüften zuckten und bockten unter dem beinahe unerträglichen Ansturm der Gefühle, wurden aber unnachgiebig von seinen großen, heißen Händen festgehalten. Er zog sie noch dichter an seinen Mund, spielte mit ihr, neckte sie, bis sie zu vergehen glaubte und brachte sie schließlich zu einen explosiven Höhepunkt, der ihr beinahe die Besinnung raubte.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hechel, hechel, hechel... Ich... _japs..._ will... _keuch..._ Reviews!_


	33. Bellatrix schlägt zu

_**Katzura: **Folgen? Was für Folgen denn? Ach sooo..._

_**Lara: **Musste Bellas Motivation darlegen, ist noch von Bedeutung. Bleib dran, dann verstehst du es..._

_**Bine: **HÖR AUF! Draußen sind dreißig Grad im Schatten! Willst du mich umbringen?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**33. Bellatrix schlägt zu**

„Bitte, mein Gebieter, gebt mir die Möglichkeit, mein Versagen wieder gutzumachen! Ich verspreche Euch, dass ich Euch nicht noch einmal enttäuschen werde..."

„Was glaubst du, mir anbieten zu können, Bellatrix Lestrange?" Rotglühende Augen fixierten die Frau, die zu seinen Füßen kniete. „Was bringt dich auf die Idee, das dir gelingen wird, woran Wormtail trotz seiner Animagusfähigkeiten gescheitert ist?"

Sie musste an sich halten, um nicht verachtungsvoll auszuspucken. Wie konnte er sie mit diesem geistig minderbemittelten Pettigrew vergleichen? „Ich habe einen Plan, Herr, wie ich die Seherin aus Hogwarts fortlocken kann."

„Ich hoffe für dich, dass dieser Plan funktioniert!", zischte die hohe, kalte Stimme. „Bring mir diese Seherin, Bellatrix. Danach werde ich entscheiden, wie ich dich belohne!"

„Das werde ich, Herr!" Bella neigte unterwürfig den Kopf und wartete, bis der dunkle Lord sich abgewendet hatte und den Raum verließ, bevor sie sich wieder aufrichtete. Sie würde noch mehr als das tun. Sie würde dafür sorgen, dass Sirius es bedauern würde, jemals von den Toten zurückgekehrt zu sein!

Sie erhob sich und machte sich auf die Suche nach Peter Pettigrew.

- - - - -

Wohlig brummend genoss Sirius das zarte Streicheln von Sarahs Hand auf seinem Rücken, bevor er sich umdrehte und sie in seine Arme zog. „Warum habe ich plötzlich das Gefühl, ich hätte ein Monster geschaffen?"

Sarah kicherte an seinem Hals: „Willst du dich etwa beschweren?"

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" Er küsste sie sanft und zeichnete mit der Zungenspitze die Umrisse ihres Mundes nach. „Allerdings bin ich nicht mehr der Jüngste, Liebling. Und ich beginne zu befürchten, dass ich auf Zahnfleisch und Brustwarzen hier herausrobbe, wenn du schließlich mit mir fertig bist."

„Ach ja?" Ihre Hand glitt nach unten, fand was sie gesucht hatte und die Berührung elektrisierte ihn sofort. „Du machst überhaupt nicht den Eindruck eines Mannes im fortgeschrittenen Alter", bemerkte sie mit einem kleinen, zufriedenen Lächeln. „Eigentlich fühlst du dich sogar bemerkenswert... äh... kräftig an... Huch!"

Mit einer einzigen, raschen Bewegung hatte er sie auf sich gezogen und war tief in sie eingetaucht. „Man sollte meinen, dass Leute in unserem Alter irgendwann genug von dieser Art Betätigung haben, findest du nicht auch?", flüsterte er an ihren Lippen, während seine Finger sich bereits zwischen ihren Schenkeln befanden und dort überaus interessante Sachen anstellten, die glutheiße Empfindungen in ihr wachriefen.

„Tut mir sehr leid, wenn ich dich übermäßig beanspruche", keuchte sie angesichts dieses Angriffs auf ihre Sinne. „Aber wie du dich vielleicht erinnerst, haben wir beide einen immensen Nachholbedarf, was derartige Tätigkeiten angeht. Außerdem erweckst du nicht gerade den Eindruck vorschnell dahinzuwelken." Im Gegenteil, er schien in ihr noch anzuschwellen, als sie ihn sinnlich mit ihren Scheidenmuskeln umklammerte und sich aufrichtete, um ihn noch tiefer in sich aufzunehmen.

„Das liegt nur an dir", ächzte er angesichts ihrer erotischen Attacke. „Du bringst es fertig, dass ich mich wieder wie ein Sechzehnjähriger fühle!"

„Tatsächlich?" Sinnlich lächelnd verstärkte sie den Druck ihrer Schenkel, bevor sie zuließ, dass er sich mit ihr herumdrehte und die Führung übernahm.

Er hob ihre Beine auf seine Schultern, um sie noch weiter zu öffnen. Als er diesmal tief in sie hineinstieß, schrie sie spitz auf. Ihr Blick verschwamm. „Großer Gott, Sirius! Das Gerede vom G-Punkt habe ich bisher immer für absoluten Schwachsinn gehalten!"

„Wirklich? Freut mich, dass ich deinen Horizont erweitern kann." Langsam glitt er zurück, nur um beim nächsten Mal noch tiefer und fester einzudringen. Er spürte ihr ekstatisches Erschauern und lächelte. „Vor einiger Zeit hat – wie im Tagespropheten stand – übrigens irgend so ein Muggel-Sexualforscher entdeckt, dass wir Männer auch einen G-Punkt haben. Bei uns liegt er allerdings im Gehirn. Ich nehme an, dass das stimmt, da ich nur an dich zu denken brauche, um mir sofort vorzustellen, wie es wäre, dich zu lieben, bis du um Gnade flehst."

Sarah erschauerte wohlig. „Aha, das ist also der Grund", meinte sie atemlos.

„Der Grund wofür?", wollte er angesichts ihres belustigten Gesichtsausdrucks misstrauisch wissen.

„Der Grund, warum man euch Männern nachsagt, ihr würdet nur mit dem Penis denken. Das ist doch schließlich kein Wunder, wenn ihr armen Kreaturen euer Gehirn für den Sex braucht!"

„Vorsicht, mein Liebling, noch so eine Bemerkung und ich bekomme furchtbare Kopfschmerzen!", drohte er scherzhaft.

„Ach ja?" Mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung verkehrte sie die Positionen, so dass sie erneut die Führung übernehmen konnte. Ihre Fingernägel strichen über seine Brust und sie spürte sein Erschauern, als sie ihn sinnlich zu reiten begann. Seine großen Hände umklammerten ihre Taille, als er den Kopf zurückwarf und ein beinahe wildes Kurren ausstieß, bevor er gleichzeitig mit ihr zum Höhepunkt kam.

„Kopfschmerzen, ja?", murmelte sie und genoss sein fröhliches Glucksen. Erschöpft und völlig verausgabt sank sie auf ihn nieder, vergrub das Gesicht an seinem Hals und inhalierte tief seinen wunderbaren männlichen Geruch. Wenn es eine Möglichkeit gäbe, Sirius' unvergleichlichen Duft in Flaschen abzufüllen, könnte sie ein Vermögen damit machen. Und er gehörte ihr, ihr ganz allein!

Etwas zischte neben dem Bett und sie hob den Kopf.

„Was zum Troll...?" Stirnrunzelnd langte Sirius hinunter und angelte einen kleinen Spiegel aus seinem am Boden liegenden Umhang. Sein Gesicht drückte plötzlich Besorgnis aus „Alastair, was ist passiert?"

Sarah sah ihn erschrocken erbleichen, kurz bevor sie beinahe aus dem Bett fiel, weil er sich so schnell und unvermittelt aufrichtete.

„Um Merlins Willen, bist du sicher?" Er sprang auf und begann sich mit knappen, beinahe hektisch wirkenden Bewegungen anzuziehen. „Ja, ich sage ihnen Bescheid..." Einen Moment lang hörte er nur zu. „Darüber reden wir später noch. Jetzt alarmiere ich erst mal die anderen... Sieh zu, dass du dich alle paar Minuten meldest, okay? Und, Moody, bitte sei äußerst vorsichtig, ja? Ich komme, so schnell ich kann!"

Sirius hatte es mittlerweile geschafft, Hose, T-Shirt und Strümpfe anzuziehen. Während er in seine Schuhe stieg, bat er Professor Dumbledore über den merkwürdigen Spiegel bereits, alle Lehrer zusammenzurufen.

Sarah hatte ebenfalls begonnen sich anzuziehen. „Du musst weg, nicht wahr?" Ihre Hände zitterten leicht, als sie das T-Shirt über den Kopf zog und in den Bund ihrer Jeans stopfte.

Was um Himmels Willen war passiert? Und wie um alles in der Welt sollte sie damit klarkommen, wenn ihm etwas zustieß?

„Sarah...", der Ton, in dem er ihren Namen aussprach, ließ sie erstarren. Alarmiert hob sie den Blick und wurde bleich angesichts seines angespannten Gesichtsausdrucks.

„Was ist passiert?" Es war kaum mehr als ein tonloses Flüstern.

Er ergriff ihre plötzlich eiskalten Hände, als könnte seine Körperwärme den Schock abmildern, den er ihr versetzen musste. „Es geht um Remus. Er ist vor etwa einer Stunde bei einem Todesser-Überfall in Surrey schwer verletzt worden."

„In Surrey?" Sarah stellten sich die Nackenhaare auf. „Aber da..."

„...ist Harry", beenete er den Satz für sie. „Genau. Alastair Moody versucht gerade etwas herauszufinden. Ich muss zu Dumbledore"

„Warte einen Moment."

„Sarah, ich..."

„Bitte!" Sarah schloss die Augen, ihr Gesicht nahm einen hochkonzentrierten Ausdruck an. Sie schwankte leicht, stöhnte leise und sackte dann in die Knie."

„Sarah? Was ist mit dir?" Erschrocken hockte Sirius sich neben sie.

„Alles in Ordnung. Es geht schon..." Sie atmete tief durch. „Harry geht es gut. Er ist noch immer bei diesen furchtbaren Dursleys. Aber Remus...", sie sah auf und in ihren Augen glitzerten Tränen. „Ich kann ihn nicht finden, Sirius. Ich spüre ihn einfach nicht..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Okay, darf ich um die eine oder andere Meinungsäußerung bitten?_


	34. Sarahs Tagebuch Die Vierte

_**PiaMcKinnon: **2x ein fettes Dankeschön! Den Rechtschreibfehler werde ich zukünftig vermeiden, nenne ihn einfach nur noch Mad-Eye, kicher. Und ich habe dich nicht vergessen, würde ich mir nie wagen! Deine Review kam etwa eine Minute nachdem ich das neue Chap hochgeladen hatte... SORRY!_

_**Katzura: **Mir ist so spontan einfach niemand anderer eingefallen, für den Sarah und Sirius bedenkenlos ihr Leben riskieren würden. Ich glaube, Severus kam wohl kaum in Frage und Harry hat im Moment genug unter JKR zu leiden... (Okay, war nur'n Scherz!)_

_**Saku-dat-cherry: **Hallo und willkommen zurück! Das mit der Fav-Liste freut mich sehr!  
Also, mal sehen, warum kann die gute Bella nicht so blöd wie Wormtail sein... Ist doch ganz logisch, um das hinzubekommen, müssten sich die zwei eine einzige Gehirnzelle teilen. Und die würde natürlich – peinlich, peinlich – jedes Mal abstürzen, wenn sie sich weiter als drei Schritte voneinander entfernten...  
Und überhaupt, wenn noch mehr von Voldemorts Todessern so dämlich wie Tiefkühlspinat wären, hätte sich JKR nicht Harry Potter ausdenken müssen – sie könnte dann über Verona Feldbusch schreiben..._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Entschuldigung akzeptiert, gegen das Original kann ich nun mal nicht anstinken…Grins._

_**Lara: **Ich hatte gehofft, dass Ihr Euch alle an die angekündigte Fortsetzung mit Remus in der Hauptrolle erinnert – Briefbomben per Email sind so eine furchtbare Sache…Danke!_

_**Lia: **Ach, und sadistische Spielchen sind moralisch nicht verwerflich? Aber keine Bange, sollte ich jemals irgendwelche Spielchen mit meinem heißgeliebten Wölfchen spielen – sadistisch sind sie sicher nicht! Wie käme ich sonst zu meinem Nick-Namen?_

_**Bine: **Finger weg von Sarahs Sirius, du kannst dich an Milenas Exemplar vergreifen, klar? Der arme Kerl ist dir ja sowieso absolut hilf- und wehrlos ausgeliefert…und zappelt, und zappelt...  
Und schimpf nicht mit mir, ich bin selbst schon ganz geknickt! Habe schlicht vergessen, den SENDEN-Button anzuklicken, kannst du dir so was vorstellen? Alzheimer in Reinform..._

_**LauraNadin: **Klar schreibe ich schnell weiter! Will ja schließlich auch wissen, ob alles gut ausgeht... Grins._

_**Lewanna: **Ich empfehle für den Anfang Baldrian und das unten stehende Kapitel. Ob es dir danach allerdings besser geht... _

_**Chris:** Herzlich willkommen! Und Danke für deine Review, dein Wunsch ist mir Befehl..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**34. Sarahs Tagebuch (4)**

Ich habe nie gewusst, wie furchtbar es sein kann, einfach nur zu warten, Stunde um Stunde, in einem Raum auf und ab laufend, in dem man sich bisher immer sehr wohl gefühlt hat, und der plötzlich statt gemütlich und anheimelnd nur noch kalt und leer wirkt.

Sirius ist vor ein paar Minuten mit Nymphadora Tonks (nenn mich Tonks, okay? Der Vorname ist eine Zumutung!) und Kingsley Shacklebolt nach Surrey appariert. Nicht von Hogwarts aus, denn das funktioniert hier nicht, aber von Hogsmeade, dem nächstgelegenen Ort, in dem praktischerweise nur Hexen und Zauberer leben, ist das kein Problem. Sie benutzen einen der Geheimgänge, die Sirius und seine Freunde während ihrer Schulzeit entdeckt haben, um dorthin zu gelangen.

Natürlich kann ich verstehen, dass er sich unbedingt selbst davon überzeugen muss, dass seinem Patenkind nichts passiert ist. Auch wenn er sich dem Jungen auf keinen Fall zeigen darf – Dumbledores Bedingung, ohne die er Sirius niemals seine Erlaubnis zu diesem Unternehmen gegeben hätte. Ich glaube, er hätte ihm dennoch rigoros verboten, Hogwarts zu verlassen, wenn nicht die beiden Ordensmitglieder Tonks und Shacklebolt heute Nacht die zuständigen Auroren für den Bereich Surrey gewesen wären. So ist wenigstens die Gefahr geringer, dass Sirius von einigen ihrer Fudge-treuen Kollegen erkannt und wieder nach Askaban gebracht wird.

Mir ist sie allerdings immer noch zu groß!

Zugegeben, das ist lediglich meine subjektive Meinung als verliebte, überaus besorgte Frau, aber diese Selbsterkenntnis hilft mir im Moment auch nicht weiter...

Wenn doch Moony jetzt hier wäre - er hat so eine ganz besondere Art, jemanden dazu zu bringen, sich zu beruhigen und die Dinge aus der richtigen Perspektive zu betrachten...

Aber Moony ist nicht hier. Genaugenommen weiß ich nicht einmal, ob er überhaupt noch am Leben ist. Die Informationen, die ich von Sirius und Dumbledore bekommen habe, waren äußerst spärlich, vermutlich, weil sie selbst noch weitgehend im Dunkeln tappen. Sie wissen nur, dass es zu einem Kampf mit ein paar von Voldemorts Todessern gekommen ist. Und sie fanden Remus' Umhang, der Blutspuren aufweist. Remus selbst ist spurlos verschwunden. Und ich befinde mich, gelinde gesagt, im Zustand zunehmender Panik.

Remus war – _ist,_ verdammt Sarah, wage es nicht, seinen Tod auch nur in Erwägung zu ziehen! – mein bevorzugtes Übungsobjekt, wenn es darum geht, mentalen Kontakt zu einer Person aufzubauen. Hauptsächlich, weil er absolut nichts dagegen hat, dass ich gelegentlich einen kleinen geistigen Übergriff starte, nur um zu testen, ob es auch klappt. Ich habe ihn natürlich um Erlaubnis gefragt, schließlich ist es nicht allzu höflich, jemandem ohne sein Wissen nachzuspionieren, und alles was er lächelnd sagte war: „Nur zu! Ich stehe zur Verfügung!" Dabei hat er mir verschwörerisch zugezwinkert und sich dann wieder der Pergamentrolle zugewandt, die er gerade studierte...

Seitdem habe ich ihn so oft aufgespürt, dass ich das Zählen aufgegeben habe; in seinem Büro, in der großen Halle, am See, bei einer Auseinandersetzung mit Snape unten in den Kerkern, am Grimmauldplace, als er einmal kurzfristig dorthin musste, in Hogsmeade und einmal sogar – peinlich, peinlich – unter der Dusche. Ich bin mittlerweile so auf ihn eingestimmt, dass ich bisher dachte, ihn überhaupt nicht verlieren zu können. Aber jetzt empfange ich schlichtweg überhaupt nichts von ihm...

Und dieses verdammte Bild geht mir nicht aus dem Kopf.

Ich weiß, dass es keine Vision ist, denn eine Vision fühlt sich ganz anders an, aber trotzdem ist es da. Ich sehe Moony in einem dunklen Raum liegen, blutend und ohne Bewusstsein. Er liegt da auf dem harten, kalten Steinboden und man könnte meinen, dass er tot wäre, wenn seine Brust sich nicht unmerklich heben und senken würde, schwach, kaum erkennbar...

Ich fürchte, dass meine verzweifelte Hoffnung mir einen Streich spielt. Anders ist dieses Bild in meinem Kopf einfach nicht zu erklären...

Ja, ich gebe zu, dass ich furchtbare Angst habe. Nicht um mich, denn ich bin hier die Person, die vermutlich am wenigsten in Gefahr ist. Ich sitze sicher in Hogwarts, während all meine Freunde und Bekannten, die mir in den letzten Wochen ans Herz gewachsen sind, unterwegs sind, um Remus zu suchen und Nachforschungen über den Anschlag in Surrey anzustellen, weil natürlich nicht ausgeschlossen werden kann, dass Voldemort einen Weg gefunden hat, an Harry heranzukommen...

Das Schloss ist beinahe wie ausgestorben; außer Professor Snape, der sich nach Pettigrews Flucht außerhalb von Hogwarts nur in selbstmörderischer Absicht zeigen kann, Argus Filch, der für den Orden als Squib in solch einer Situation ähnlich nützlich ist wie ein Farbfernsehgerät für einen Blinden, und natürlich seinen vierbeinigen Schatten Mrs. Norris, sind alle ausgeflogen.

Und ich gehe hier bald die Wände hoch, weil ich mich so schrecklich nutzlos fühle.

Wenn ich doch nur etwas tun könnte...

Wenn ich doch nur SEHEN könnte...

Laute Geräusche in der großen Halle lassen mich aufschrecken. Ich springe auf und renne den Gang entlang, die Treppen hinunter, überspringe mechanisch eine Trickstufe, weiche ebenso mechanisch einer Rüstung aus, die in meinen Weg stiefelt – _Peeves, du verdammter Mistkerl_ – und betrete die Halle gerade in dem Moment, als Willow Woods den Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch aufhebt, der Tonks getroffen hat. Shacklebolt hatte weniger Glück, er ist besinnungslos, blutet aus mehreren Wunden und wird sofort auf die Krankenstation gebracht.

Und von Sirius – oh, mein Gott – von Sirius fehlt jede Spur!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Begrüßt doch bitte meinen Freund, den Reviewknopf, okay?_


	35. Beratung

_**Bine: **Geht ja schon weiter, du Quälgeist! Mannomannomann, glaubst du etwa, ich hätte Sarah dazu bringen können, Bellatrix wegen _Snape_ in den Allerwertesten zu treten? Die ist doch nicht blöd, hätte mir wahrscheinlich einen Vogel gezeigt... Oder zwei, oder drei..._

_**Cheperi: **Nein, diese Junkies! „Ich will mehr!" Tz, tz, tz... Geht ja schon weiter!_

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**35. Beratung**

Sarah stand einen Moment lang wie erstarrt in der Tür.

Ihre Blicke glitten über das Chaos in der großen Halle. Es schien fast, als ob der gesamte Orden des Phönix sich hier versammelt hätte, in den letzten Wochen hatte sie viele von ihnen kennen gelernt. Da waren zum einen die Weaslys, zumindest Arthur, Molly, Bill und Charly, deren leuchtendrote Haare aus der Menge der anderen hier versammelten Zauberer herausleuchteten. Sie standen direkt neben Professor McGonagall, deren Lippen heute noch etwas fester zusammengepresst waren als gewöhnlich.

Unweit von ihnen erkannte Sarah Arabella Figg und Mundungus Fletcher, die sich leise und mit ausgesprochen besorgtem Gesichtsausdruck miteinander unterhielten. Und ein paar Meter weiter lehnte Alastor – Mad Eye – Moody an der Wand und beobachtete die versammelte Menge mit aufmerksamen Blicken seines echten und seines magischen Auges.

Sarah gab sich einen Ruck und steuerte auf die Gruppe zu, die sich um Tonks gebildet hatte. Die junge Aurorin wirkte noch etwas angegriffen, schien sich jedoch schnell wieder zu erholen. „Sarah. Es tut mir so Leid..."

Sie spürte, wie ihr das Blut aus dem Gesicht wich. „Was... Was ist passiert?", flüsterte sie tonlos.

„Sie waren im Gang. Bellatrix Lestrange, und vier weitere Todesser, die ich aber nicht erkennen konnte. Sie haben uns vollkommen überrascht. Bevor ich überhaupt reagieren konnte, lag ich schon am Boden. Von da an habe ich nicht mehr viel mitbekommen. Sie haben schließlich Kingsley und Sirius überwältigt und... Sie haben ihn mitgenommen, Sarah. Sie haben Sirius mitgenommen..." Tonks schluchzte leise auf. „Und ich lag einfach da und konnte ihm nicht helfen..."

„Es war nicht deine Schuld!" Willow legte Tonks beruhigend eine Hand auf den Arm. Ihr Blick suchte Sarahs. „Woher wussten sie überhaupt von dem Gang?"

„Pettigrew!" Sarah verzog angewidert das bleiche Gesicht, ihre zitternden Hände ballten sich zu Fäusten. „Ich wünschte, Moony hätte ihn in Stücke gerissen, als er die Gelegenheit dazu hatte..."

„Ja, das denke ich auch!" Professor Dumbledore stand plötzlich hinter Sarah. Tröstend legte er eine Hand auf ihre Schulter. „Wie geht es dir, Tonks?"

„Ich bin okay. Nur die Nachwirkungen der Ganzkörperklammer... Was werden wir jetzt tun, Professor?"

„Ich weiß es nicht. Wir werden natürlich versuchen, Sirius und Remus zu finden, aber falls man sie bereits zu Voldemort gebracht hat... Die Beiden werden sich dem dunklen Lord niemals unterwerfen..."

„Er wird sie töten!" Sarah fixierte den niedergeschlagenen Schulleiter mit zornigem Blick. „Voldemort wird sie töten. Und wir können nichts dagegen tun. Das ist es doch, was Sie sagen wollen, nicht wahr?"

„Sarah...", Willow wollte etwas sagen, wurde aber wütend unterbrochen.

„Sag mir jetzt bitte nicht, dass ich mich beruhigen soll, Willow! Wir reden hier von Sirius und Remus! Du kannst nicht von mir verlangen, dass ich ruhig dabeistehe und auf die Nachricht von ihrem Tod warte..."

„Und was wollen Sie statt dessen tun, Miss White?" Severus Snape war hinter Dumbledore getreten und fixierte die junge Frau aus seinen schwarzen, reglosen Augen.

„Wenn es sein muss, werde ich mich Voldemort im Austausch gegen die Beiden anbieten!"

„Sie würden auf die dunkle Seite wechseln, um ihre Freunde zu schützen?" Seine Stimme war ausdruckslos. „Für Voldemort arbeiten?"

„Das würde nicht funktionieren." Dumbledore sprach leise, aber trotzdem verstanden alle seine Worte. „Voldemort weiß genau, dass Sie niemals..."

„Ich spreche hier nicht von meinen Fähigkeiten, Professor!" Sarahs Stimme klang jetzt kühl, beinahe unbeteiligt. „Ich spreche von meinem Leben!"

„Das kannst du nicht tun!" Willow starrte sie an, als wäre sie von allen guten Geistern verlassen.

„Ach nein? Und warum nicht? Ich werde ganz sicher nicht tatenlos zusehen, wie die zwei Menschen, die mir auf der Welt am nächsten stehen, von einem größenwahnsinnigen Irren zu Tode gefoltert werden!"

Sie sah, dass Snapes Lippen sich leicht verzogen, bevor er etwas murmelte, das in ihren Ohren verdächtig nach „...verfluchtes Marauderpack...!" klang und fuhr wütend herum. „Wagen Sie es nicht!", fauchte sie. „Wir alle wissen, dass Sie weder Sirius noch Remus besonders mögen. Das ist Ihre Sache, Snape! Darüber maße ich mir kein Urteil an, gerade weil ich weiß, vermutlich besser als jeder andere hier, worauf diese Abneigung sich gründet. Aber wenn Sie jetzt irgendeine abfällige Bemerkung machen, werde ich Sie – und darauf können Sie all ihre Kessel wetten – auf Ihrem eigenen Zauberstab aufspießen und im Kaminfeuer grillen, haben Sie mich verstanden!"

Der Tränkemeister hob abwehrend die Hände. „Klar und deutlich!"

„Wunderbar!" Sarah atmete tief durch. „Okay, betrachten wir die Geschehnisse doch mal im Zusammenhang. Von Anfang an. Was wissen wir eigentlich?"

Verständnislose Gesichter.

Okay, dann ganz langsam, zum Mitschreiben. „Angefangen hat alles damit, das Voldemort von mir erfahren hat, und zu der Ansicht gelangte, dass ich mich gut in seiner Todesser-Truppe machen würde, nicht wahr?"

Dumbledore nickte, er hatte inzwischen verstanden, worauf sie hinauswollte. „Das ist richtig. Mit einer Seherin in seinen Reihen – einer guten Seherin, wie Sie es bald sein werden – ist sein Vormarsch kaum noch aufzuhalten. Wenn Sie dagegen auf der Seite seiner Gegner stehen..."

Ja ja, das hatten wir doch alles schon... „Also hat er unseren Rattenfreund Pettigrew damit beauftragt, sich hier in Hogwarts einzuschleichen und mich zu entführen, was wohl Plan A war. Plan B sah vor..."

„...dich zu töten, wenn die Entführung misslingen sollte." Willow runzelte die Stirn und fuhr nun ihrerseits fort: „Pettigrew setzte den Auftrag in den Sand, weil er von Remus gestellt wurde, konnte aber flüchten..."

Alle Augen richteten sich auf Snape, der sichtlich rot anlief und hörbar schluckte.

Sarah ging nicht darauf ein. „Richtig. Er kehrt also zu seinem Herrn zurück, steckt seine Prügel ein..."

„...oder eher seinen Cruciatus", murmelte Snape...

„...und berichtet Voldemort von den Vorgängen hier im Schloss", fuhr sie fort, als hätte sie nichts gehört. „Der erfährt also, dass ich mich tatsächlich in Hogwarts aufhalte, dass Professor Snape für den Orden des Phönix spioniert, dass ich ein Verhältnis mit Sirius habe..."

„...dem Sirius, der angeblich von Bellatrix Lestrange getötet worden ist!", bemerkte Tonks.

Sarah blickte auf. „Das ist es! Tonks, du bist ein Genie!"

„Was meinst du?" Willow sah etwas verständnislos aus.

„Severus", zum ersten Mal nannte Sarah den Zaubertranklehrer bei seinem Vornamen, „Wie verfährt Voldemort mit Todessern, die ihn enttäuscht haben?"

„Er belegt sie gewöhnlich mit dem Cruciatus. In ganz besonders schwerwiegenden Fällen sperrt er sie anschließend mit einem seiner Dementoren in einen Raum."

„Und würde die Tatsache, dass Sirius noch am Leben ist, Bellatrix eine solche... äh... Sonderbehandlung einbringen?"

„Unbedingt."

„Wie würde sie darauf reagieren?"

Snape runzelte die Stirn. „Nun, Bellatrix ist sehr auf ihre hohe Position bedacht, die sie seit dem Kampf im Ministerium einnimmt. Sie würde ihren Prestigeverlust nicht besonders gut verkraften, nehme ich mal an. Sie würde sich rächen wollen... An Black..."

„Und wie würde sie das anstellen wollen?"

„Indem sie ihm das nimmt, was er am meisten auf der Welt liebt!" Die Antwort kam von Dumbledore. „Sie will auch Sirius, ja. Aber eigentlich hat sie es auf Sie abgesehen!"

Sarah nickte. „Sie muss mich in ihre Gewalt bringen, wie stellt sie das an? Immerhin ist ihr klar, dass ich in Hogwarts bestens geschützt bin."

„Sie inszeniert diesen Anschlag in Surrey." Willow starrte in die Runde. „Irgendwie haben die Todesser also herausgefunden, dass wir Interessen in dieser Gegend haben..."

„...weil wir verdächtig oft Kontrollbesuche unternehmen..." Das kam mal wieder von Snape, aber niemand fuhr ihn an, Dumbledore nickte sogar nachdenklich.

„...und sich dieses Wissen zunutze gemacht", beendete Willow ihren Satz.

„Bei dieser Gelegenheit hat sie sich Remus geschnappt. Wie könnte sie Sirius besser von Hogwarts weglocken, als mit seinem besten Freund als Köder?" Sarah atmete tief durch. „Und ihr Plan ging auf! Sirius beschloss nach Hogsmeade zu gehen, um nach Surrey zu apparieren..."

„...und lief ihr und ihren Todesser-Freunden in dem unterirdischen Gang direkt in die Arme!" Tonks sah aus, als würde sie sich am liebsten übergeben.

„Jetzt hat sie also Remus und Sirius. Fehlt nur noch Sarah", murmelte Snape. „Ich denke, wir werden bald von ihr hören..."

„Ja." Sarah stieß die Luft aus. „Das denke ich auch."

„Und was sollen wir nun tun?" Tonks sah fragend von einem zum anderen.

„Nun", Sarah lächelte leicht, „zuerst sollten wir wohl eine Rattenfalle aufstellen, denke ich. Und dann werden wir Mrs. Lestrange geben, was sie so dringend haben will..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ja ja, ich weiß! Jetzt hasst ihr mich alle... Lasst es raus! Schrei(b)t mich an! REVIEWS!


	36. Der Keller

_**Lara: **Danke, endlich mal eine ernstgemeinte Kritik! Ich hoffe, dieses gefällt dir besser... Obwohl hier natürlich auch noch einiges ungesagt bleibt...  
PS: noch 2 Reviews? So schnell hintereinander? Wow! Also, hier ist schon das nächte Chap, kaum fünf Minuten nach deiner Anfrage, was bin ich heute wieder fix! Grins. Was die Anzahl der noch folgenden Kapitel angeht, es werden wohl noch drei oder so. Dann kommt das Wölfchen dran..._

_**LauraNadin:** Das sind ja eine Menge Forderungen auf so engem Raum! Mal sehen, was ich für dich tun kann..._

_**Katzura: **Du kennst doch das Sprichwort: Wenn man ein Omelett machen will, muss man ein paar Eier zerschlagen... Nett, dass du mich trotzdem nicht hasst. Hier kommt ein Trostpflaster..._

_**Lia: **2x Dankeschön! Moral und Wut passen nicht besonder gut zusammen, habe ich festgestellt... Und meine Sarah ist ganz schön sauer..._

_**Lewanna: **Dir auch 2 fette Dankesgrüße! Das hier wird wesentlich besser helfen als der blöde Baldrian. Was Bellatrix tollen Plan angeht, man soll nie mehr abbreißen, als man auch schlucken kann..._

_**Bine: **Gott, bist du blutrünstig! Aber – wie immer – ich erfülle die Wünsche meiner Leser so schrecklich gern..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**36. Der Keller**

Wie erwartet war Bellatrix' Einladung an Sarah von Peter Pettigrew in seiner Animagusgestalt nach Hogwarts gebracht worden. Per Sonderzustellung, direkt in Sarahs Schlafzimmer. Eine Eule war der Todesserin wohl nicht sicher genug gewesen...

Sie schauderte noch immer, wenn sie daran dachte, mit welch fiesem Grinsen der Animagus ihr nach seiner Rückverwandlung das Pergament ausgehändigt hatte. Die Nachricht selbst war kurz und bündig gewesen:

Folgen Sie dem Überbringer dieser Zeilen unverzüglich, oder Ihr Geliebter und sein Freund werden die Konsequenzen tragen. Jede Sekunde, die Sie zögern, bedeutet eine Sekunde der Qual für beide. Mal sehen, ob Sie es schaffen, rechtzeitig hier zu sein...

Sarah hatte sich noch nie in ihrem Leben so schnell bewegt. Keine Zeit zu verlieren; dieser eine Gedanke kreiste unaufhörlich in ihrem Kopf. Oh Gott, bitte, lass mich nicht zu spät kommen...

Beinahe im Laufschritt folgte sie der kleinen gedrungenen Gestalt, die sie durch den unterirdischen Gang führte – weg vom Schloss – und sie zu Bellatrix Lestrange führte. Wenn der Preis für das Leben des Freundes und des Geliebten ihr eigenes Leben war, dann würde sie ihn eben zahlen...

Irgendwann machte der Gang einen scharfen Knick nach links und begann dann unvermittelt anzusteigen, bis er vor einer schweren hölzernen Tür mit dicken Eisenbeschlägen endete. Im Schatten der Tür hielten zwei von Voldemorts Todessern Wache.

„Wer ist da?", donnerte einer von ihnen.

„Ich bin es, Pettigrew!" Beim Klang der Fistelstimme verzog Sarah angewidert das Gesicht, sagte aber nichts. „Ich bringe die Seherin!"

„Sie ist tatsächlich mit dir gegangen?", fragte jetzt der andere Todesser.

Sarah trat ins Licht der Fackel und ersparte Pettigrew so die Antwort.

„Nicht übel, die Kleine!", stellte der Mann fest, packte sie am Kinn und drehte ihr Gesicht unsanft ins Licht. „Vielleicht lässt Bella uns ja nachher ein wenig mit ihr spielen..." Seine Finger glitten über ihren Hals in Richtung ihrer Brust hinab, und sie spürte, wie Übelkeit in ihr aufstieg.

„Ja, vielleicht!" Auch Pettigrew grinste lüstern. „Aber zuerst sollte ich unsere hübsche Seherin wohl reinbringen. Ihr wisst ja, dass Bellatrix nicht besonders erfreut reagiert, wenn man sie warten lässt."

„Sicher." Mit einem anzüglichen Blick auf Sarah stieß der Mann die Tür auf und gab den Weg frei. „Bis später, Süße! Ich freu mich schon auf dich!"

Sarah hörte, wie Pettigrew sich umdrehte und leise noch etwas zu den beiden Kerlen sagte, achtete aber nicht darauf. Statt dessen sah sie sich in dem dunklen Raum um, den sie gerade betrat und ihr stockte der Atem. An der Wand ihr gegenüber hingen, von flachernden Fackeln beschienen, zwei Gestalten, deren Hände über ihren Köpfen zusammengebunden und an eisernen Ringen befestigt worden waren, die in der Decke über ihnen verankert zu sein schienen. Beide waren lediglich mit ihren ziemlich zerfetzten Hosen bekleidet, so dass Sarah problemlos erkennen konnte, womit Bellatrix Lestrange sich die Wartezeit vertrieben hatte.

Sowohl Sirius' als auch Remus' Oberkörper waren mit Striemen und blutenden Wunden nur so übersäht.

Erschrocken rang sie nach Luft, eine Reaktion, die zweistimmiges lautes Gelächter hervorrief. Aus dem Dunkel eines Nebenraumes traten Bellatrix und ein weiterer Todesser hervor. „Herzlich Willkommen zu unserer kleinen Party, Miss White!", säuselte die Hexe mit einem Lächeln, das Sarah das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

Bei ihren Worten hob Sirius den Kopf. In seinen Augen stand das blanke Entsetzen. „Sarah! Oh Sarah, warum bist du nur hergekommen?"

„Wärest du nicht gekommen, wenn es um mich gegangen wäre?", gab sie leise zurück.

Bellatrix lachte laut auf. „Darf ich es dir erklären, lieber Cousin?", spottete sie amüsiert. „Das nennt sich Liebe, eine weitverbreitete Krankheit unter armen Irren wie euch! Sie wird sterben, in der Hoffnung, dass ich dich dafür am Leben lasse!"

„Nein!", stöhnte Sirius. „Sarah..."

„Denkst du denn, dass ich ohne dich weiterleben will?", fragte sie leise.

„Ja ja, die Liebe!", spottete die Todesserin lachend.

„Was weißt du denn schon davon?", stieß Sirius wütend hervor.

Gleichzeitig fragte Sarah, der erst jetzt richtig bewusst wurde, was Bellatrix da eben gesagt hatte „Cousin?"

Bellatrix beschloss, sich mit dieser zu befassen und den gefesselten Mann zu ignorieren. „Cousin, ja!", grinste sie. „Fällt Ihnen denn die Familienähnlichkeit nicht auf? Früher sagten alle immer, wir hätten die gleichen Augen."

Sarah musterte ihr Gegenüber aufmerksam und blickte dann zu Sirius hinüber. „Kann ich nicht behaupten. Die Farbe mag ja stimmen, aber sonst..." Sie drehte sich wieder der Frau zu, die sie mit lauerndem Blick beobachtete. „In Sirius Augen fehlt dieser leere Ausdruck des absoluten Wahnsinns, wenn Sie verstehen, was ich meine..."

Bellatrix Lächeln verzerrte sich zu einer wütenden Grimasse. „Du verdammtes Luder! Sich werde ich lehren... Crucio!"

„NEIIIN!", brüllte Sirius verzweifelt und auch Remus bäumte sich mit aller Kraft in seinen Fesseln auf, als der Fluch Sarah traf und sie unter dem furchtbaren Schmerz, der plötzlich durch ihren Körper jagte, zu Boden ging. „Sarah! Sarah! Lass sie in Ruhe, du verdammte Sabberhexe..."

Bellatrix lachte. Laut, schrill und absolut irre. „Na, wie gefällt dir das, Cousin?", schrie sie zu dem sich verzweifelt aufbäumenden Mann hinüber, ohne jedoch den Fluch für eine einzige Sekunde zu unterbrechen. „Willst du vielleicht eine Wette abschließen, wie lange es dauert, bis deine Freundin vor Schmerzen den Verstand verliert? Sie wäre bestimmt eine wundervolle Bereicherung für die geschlossene Abteilung des St. Mungos, findest du nicht auch?"

„So wie du für Askaban, du sadistisches Miststück? Expilliarmus!", rief Willow Woods, die plötzlich in der offenen Tür zum unterirdischen Gang stand. Der Zauberstab löste sich aus der Hand der wütend aufkreischenden Todesserin und flog quer durch den Raum.

Der andere Todesser, der die Folterszene bisher mit einem grausamen Lächeln verfolgt hatte, riss seinen Zauberstab hoch, richtete ihn auf die junge Hexe...

... „Stupor!", kreischte eine hohe Fistelstimme, er flog zurück, krachte mit einem wirklich grausam klingenden Geräusch gegen die Wand hinter sich und rutschte dann langsam daran herab, um schließlich regungslos liegen zu bleiben.

Die Stille, die sich daraufhin ausbreitete, hätte man mit Händen greifen können.

Drei Augenpaare starrten in fassungslos auf den kleinen, gedrungenen Mann mit den riesigen Vorderzähnen, dessen Zauberstab noch immer auf den mit zertrümmerten Knochen am Boden liegenden Todesser gerichtet war.

Sarah hatte andere Sorgen. Siebiss die Zähne zusammen und kämpfte sich zurück auf die Füße. Der kalte Schweiß stand nach den erlittenen Qualen auf ihrer Stirn und sie spürte das unkontrollierbare Zittern ihrer Glieder. Aber es gab etwas, das wichtiger war, als ihre Schwäche. Sie wollte zu Sirius. Sie _musste_ zu Sirius, musste ihn berühren, seine Wärme fühlen...

Schluchzend stolperte sie ein paar Schritte in Richtung des geliebten Mannes.

Willow ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und drehte sich zu Peter Pettigrew um. „Gute Arbeit!", lächelte sie anerkennend.

Das war der Augenblick, in dem Bellatrix handelte. Sie stürzte nach vorn, riss den Zauberstab des verletzten Todessers an sich und richtete ihn auf ihren verhassten Cousin. „Avada Kedav..."

Sarah sprang.

Sie hätte nicht darauf gewettet, dass ihre zitternden Beine der Anforderung gewachsen sein würden, aber eine Überdosis Adrenalin wog wahrscheinlich vieles auf. Mit mehr Schwung als nötig gewesen wäre krachte sie seitlich in Bellatrix Lestrange hinein und riss diese von den Füßen.

Zum zweiten Mal innerhalb weniger Minuten wurde der Todesserin ein Zauberstab aus der Hand gewirbelt. Aber damit gab Sarah sich nicht zufrieden. Sie sah buchstäblich rot. Mit einer schnellen Bewegung riss sie die erschrockene Bella hoch und verpasste ihr einen Faustschlag mitten in das fiese Gesicht. Mit tiefer innerer Befriedigung hörte sie, wie deren Nasenbein brach. Das Blut sprudelte heftig hervor und die Augen der verletzten Todesserin begannen augenblicklich heftig zu tränen.

Aber Sarah war noch nicht fertig. Noch einmal zerrte sie die verhasste Gegnerin in eine hockende Position, diesmal traf der kraftvolle Faustschlag deren Kinn, hörbar schlugen die Kiefer der Voldemort-Anhängerin zusammen und ihre Augen rollten ins Schädelinnere. Sarah ließ sie angewidert los und mit einem lauten Plumps fiel sie zu Boden.

„Nun", erklärte die Seherin, während sie probeweise ein paar mal ihre rechte Hand öffnete und schloss und dabei ihre aufgeschürften Fingerknöchel betrachtete, „das war doch wohl _zauberhaft_!"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Und...? Krieg ich jetzt eine Review? Bitte...?


	37. Überraschungen

_**Bine: **Süße, du weißt doch, dass ich eine Fortsetzung plane, diesmal mit meinem geliebten Wölfchen in der Hauptrolle. Der Mann hat eine tolle Frau in seinem Leben verdient... Keine Angst, so schnell wirst du mich nicht los. Was hältst du eigentlich davon, für diese Geschichte als meine Beta-Leserin zu fungieren? Dann bleibt alles irgendwie in der Familie..._

_**ReSeSi: **Herzlich Willkommen! Ja, Sarah ist 'ne harte Braut, wenn es sein muss. Und hier musste es definitiv sein... Harry kommt im letzten Chap._

_**Katzura: **So, ein Teil deiner Fragen beantwortet dieses Chap. Was die Kreativität und Zeit anbelangt, ich bin halt ein Genie! Nee, war nur ein Scherz! Ich war zur Zeit so unausgelastet, weil mein Mann einige Wochen im Krankenhaus lag. Da bin ich zu Hause die Wände hochgegangen..._

_**LauraNadin: **Natürlich nicht, geht schon weiter... Und Bellas Martyrium ist noch nicht beendet..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**37. Überraschungen**

Im Keller war es einen Moment lang so still, dass man eine Stecknadel hätte fallen hören können. Sarah sah auf und blickte in vier fassungslose Gesichter. „Tut mir Leid, Leute. Wie ihr euch sicher erinnern werdet, kann ich nun mal nicht zaubern. Da musste ich eben zu anderen Mitteln greifen..."

Sie stand auf, warf einen letzten verächtlichen Blick auf ihre still vor sich hinblutende Kontrahentin und ging zu Sirius und Remus hinüber. Mit einem Blick über die Schulter bat sie ihre zwei Mitstreiter, die noch immer neben der Tür standen: „Kann mal jemand die beiden herunterholen? Ich glaube nicht, dass sie hier weiter so sinnlos herumhängen wollen..."  
Ups, Adrenalin schärfte offenbar nicht nur die Sinne sondern auch die Zunge...

Pettigrew fasste sich zuerst. Mit einem leichten Lächeln richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf die Stricke, mit denen die Hände von Sirius und Remus an die Eisenringe gefesselt waren. Sofort lösten sich die Fesseln und beide fielen auf die Füße.

Im Nachhinein stellte sich das als keine besonders gute Idee heraus; kaum hatte Sirius nämlich festgestellt, dass seine Beine ihn trugen, da stürzte er sich bereits auf den kleinen, dicken Mann und packte ihn am Umhang. „Pettigrew, du verdammter Mörder...!"

Remus folgte ihm auf dem Fuße, aber Sarah war schneller. „Sirius! Hör auf!" Sie lief ihm hinterher und packte seinen zum Schlag erhobenen Arm. „Lass ihn in Ruhe!"

„Sarah!" Sirius bemühte sich sichtlich um Beherrschung. „Dieser Mann hat meine Freunde auf dem Gewissen! Er ist ein verdammter Todesser! Und er hat deine Eltern und deinen Bruder umgebracht!"

„Nein, das hat er nicht", widersprach sie ihm entschieden. „Das hier ist nämlich nicht der echte Peter Pettigrew. Der befindet sich bereits in Professor Dumbledores Gewahrsam und wartet darauf, nach London ins Zaubereiministerium gebracht zu werden!"

Behutsam strich sie über seine blutverschmierte Hand, die sich nur zögernd vom Umhang des kleinen Mannes löste. „Es ist vorbei, Liebling. Er wird nach fünfzehn langen Jahren schließlich doch noch für das bezahlen, was er getan hat." Sie schlang vorsichtig die Arme um ihn und vergrub das Gesicht an seiner zerschundenen Brust. „Es ist endlich vorbei. Du bist wieder ein freier Mann."

Ungeachtet seiner Wunden zog Sirius sie so fest an sich, als wolle er sie in sich aufsaugen. Er barg das Gesicht in ihrem Haar und seine Schultern zuckten. Es gibt nun einmal Momente, in denen auch dem stärksten Mann nichts anderes übrig bleibt, als seinen jahrelang aufgestauten Tränen freien Lauf zu lassen...

Sarah hielt ihn einfach fest.

Nach einer Weile löste Sirius seinen Griff. Sarah küsste ihn zärtlich auf die Lippen. Dann ließ sie ihn los, umarmte auch Remusund ging dann zu dem Mann hinüber, den ihre beiden Freunde für Pettigrew gehalten hatten. „Danke, Severus. Ich bin Ihnen etwas schuldig!", erklärte sie unddrückte den verblüfften Tränkemeister herzlich an sich, dessen Haarspitzen gerade begannen, wieder ihren fettig-schwarzen Farbton anzunehmen.

Vor aller Augen streckte sich der kleine, dicke Körper, wurde lang und schmal und wirkte nach seiner abgeschlossenen Rückverwandlung in Pettigrews Kleidern plötzlich sehr... nun ja... merkwürdig.

Sarah musste unwillkürlich grinsen, Willow kicherte leise und auch Sirius und Remus sahen mit einem Mal äußerst belustigt aus, während Snape laut fluchend versuchte, Pettigrews plötzlich viel zu kleine Schuhe von seinen gemarterten Füßen zu zerren.

„Ich denke, Sie sollten sich lieber umziehen, verehrter Kollege!", bemerkte Willow mit einem verschmitzten Lächeln.

„Dass ich da nicht von allein drauf gekommen bin!", gab Snape sarkastisch zurück und sein Gesicht zeigte schon wieder seinen gewohnt grimmigen Ausdruck.

Willow holte etwas aus der Tasche ihres Umhangs, das wie ein winziges, schwarzes Stoffknäuel aussah und legte es auf den Kellerboden. Kaum hatte sie es mit ihrem Zauberstab angetippt, wuchs es und entpuppte sich als ein Stapel Kleidung. Snapes Kleidung. Sie hatte sogar an das passende Schuhwerk gedacht.

Unwillig so etwas wie einen Dank brummelnd, ergriff Snape die Sachen und verschwand durch die Tür in den Nebenraum, um sich umzuziehen.

Willow blickte ihm mit einem winzigen Lächeln nach. „Ist er nicht ein Herzchen?"

Alle schmunzelten, doch dann kam Remus doch nicht mehr gegen seine Neugier an. „Kann uns jetzt endlich mal jemand erklären, wie ihr uns gefunden habt?"

**- Rückblick -**

Sarah saß mit gesenktem Kopf in ihrem gewohnten Sessel im Wohnzimmer, das ihr ohne Sirius und Remus so leer und trostlos erschien, als plötzlich die verhasste Ratte aus einem Loch hinter dem Wandpaneel auftauchte. Im selben Moment, als er sich vergewissert hatte, dass sie allein waren, nahm Pettigrew seine menschliche Gestalt an und reichte ihr fies grinsend ein mehrfach gefaltetes Pergament.

Mit zitternden Händen entfaltete Sarah die Nachricht und überflog die wenigen Zeilen. Übelkeit stieg in ihr auf, als sie daran dachte, was Bellatrix Sirius und Remus wohl antun würde...

„Wo sind sie?"

Pettirews Grinsen wurde breiter. „Das erfahren Sie, wenn wir da sind, Miss White!", zischte er höhnisch.

„Nein, Peter! Ich denke, wir werden es jetzt gleich erfahren!"

Pettigrew wirbelte mit einem erschreckten Aufschrei herum, der wirklich verblüffend an das Quieken einer Ratte erinnerte, und starrte seinen alten Schulleiter, Severus Snape und Willow Woods an, die plötzlich hinter ihm standen. „Was? A-aber... wie...?", stotterte er.

„Es ist tatsächlich diese Lestrange!" Sarah reichte Dumbledore den Brief.

Der las ihn rasch und wendete sich dann wieder Wormtail zu, der sich nicht zu rühren wagte, immerhin hatten sowohl Snape als auch Willow ihre Zauberstäbe auf ihn gerichtet. „Miss White hat dir eine Frage gestellt, Peter."

Den Leglimentikkünsten des Professors und dem Veritaserum, das Snape aus dem Umhang zog, hatte Pettigrew nichts entgegenzusetzen. Innerhalb weniger Minuten hatte Dumbledore alles aus ihm herausgeholt, was sie wissen mussten.

Dann kam der Teil, der Sarah insgeheim schaudern ließ. Der Vielsafttrank, den Severus Snape ebenfalls mitgebracht hatte, sah an sich schon aus wie etwas, das man bestenfalls in einen Ausguss schütten sollte. Aber auch noch Haare dieser menschlichen Ratte Pettigrew hinzuzufügen und das eklige Gebräu zu trinken – _igitt_! Allein damit, dass er das auf sich nahm, hatte Snape wohl ihre lebenslange Bewunderung und Dankbarkeit verdient. Der Tränkemeister musste über einen gusseisernen Magen und eine unglaublich hohe Ekelschwelle verfügen...

Wenige Minuten später eilten Snape und Sarah durch den unterirdischen Gang, gefolgt von Willow Woods, die sich aber weit genug hinter ihnen hielt, um außer Sichtweite zu bleiben. Bereits bevor sie den unterirdischen Kellerraum betraten, in dem Remus und Sirius gefangen gehalten und gequält wurden, setzte Snape die zwei Todesser mit dem Ganzkörperklammer-Fluch außer Gefecht – dieser Fluch war es nämlich gewesen, den er draußen gesprochen hatte, während Sarah bereits den Raum betrat...

Und als es Sarah dann noch gelang, Bellatrix so sehr zu reizen, dass sie ihr den Cruciatus-Fluch auf den Hals hetzte, was sie und den anderen Todesser von der Tür ablenkte, war der Plan, den Sarah mit Willows und Snapes Hilfe ersonnen hatte, geglückt...

- - - - -

„Wir sollten uns auf den Rückweg machen!" Snape stand, jetzt wieder in seiner gewohnten, dunklen Kleidung in der Tür zum Nebenraum.

Sirius trat auf ihn zu. „Severus..."

„Was denn, kein Schniefelus heute?" Snape wandte sich ihm zu und um seine schmalen Lippen lag wieder das altbekannte, höhnische Grinsen.

„Snape", warnte Willow leise.

„Nein, schon gut. Ich denke, das habe ich verdient." Sirius blickte dem Tränkemeister ernst in die Augen. „Aber es wäre schön, wenn du mir trotzdem erlauben würdest, mich zu bedanken. Nicht nur für meine und Remus' Rettung, sondern auch dafür, dass du Sarah geholfen und sie beschützt hast..."

„Für mich gilt das Gleiche", erklärte Remus leise.

Snape blickte einen Moment lang von einem zum anderen, zögerte einen winzigen Augenblick lang und nickte dann. „Akzeptiert. Und um eines klarzustellen, ich habe es für Miss White getan, nicht für euch." Damit drehte er sich um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf den noch immer bewusstlosen Todesser, murmelte „Mobilcorpus!" und verließ hinter seinem schwebenden Gefangenen den Keller.

„Tja, das war mehr, als ich erwartet hatte!", erklärte Willow, während sie Sirius und Remus deren Zauberstäbe reichte, die sie inzwischen gefunden hatte, und dann der bewusstlosen Bellatrix die gleiche Behandlung angedeihen ließ, wie Severus Snape dem anderen Voldemort-Anhänger. „Die zwei Kerle vor der Tür gehören euch, Jungs. Bringt sie zum Schloss!"

Gleich darauf zog eine merkwürdige Prozession durch den Geheimgang, vier schwebende, reglose Körper, jeweils gefolgt von einem Zauberer, der ihnen die Richtung wies.

Den Abschluss bildeten Sirius und Sarah, deren Hände fest miteinander verflochten waren.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Könntet ihr das Knöpfchen bitte etwas verwöhnen? Die Geschichte ist nicht mehr allzu lang und mir fehlen noch immer 29 Reviews, um meine Zielmarke von 200 zu erreichen... BITTE!_


	38. Der Brief des Zaubereiministers

_**Bine: **Okay, okay – aber ohne Zunge!Was heißt hier, DU hast Bella fertig gemacht. Wenn die Dementoren sie erst mal so richtig abgelabert haben, gibt's da nicht mehr zu tun... Grins!_

_**LaraNadin: **Irgendwie muss ich doch die Spannung halten… Aber nicht traurig sein, es gibt ja noch eine Fortsetzung!_

_**Lewanna: **Danke schön! Und ich freue mich auch schon auf deine Reviews bei meiner nächsten Geschichte..._

_**Katzura: **Also Harry kommt im 39. und letzten Kapitel. Und was meine bessere Hälfte betrifft, der hatte einen Arbeitsunfall, ist gestürzt und hat sich böse den Kopf angeschlagen._

_**Lara: **Kannst du Gedanken lesen?_

_**ReSeSi: **Eigentlich komisch, wie groß der "Haut-Bella-Aufs-Maul-Fanclub inzwischen ist. Mitgliedsbeitrag kassiert übrigens Bine..._

_**Imperatus: **Nur noch eines, muss mich dann langsam an die Fortsetzung machen, bevor mein geliebtes Wölfchen verzweifelt... Naja, vielleicht schiebe ich ja noch einen Epilog nach, um auf eine runde Kapitelanzahl zu kommen..._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**38. Der Brief des Zaubereiministers **

Sirius warf einen Blick auf die alte Wanduhr mit den sieben unterschiedlich großen, kesselförmigen Gewichten und den zwölf Zeigern vor dem sternenbesetzten Ziffernblatt, die seinem Bett auf der Krankenstation von Hogwarts genau gegenüber hing, den dritten innerhalb der letzten fünf Minuten. „Wo Sarah nur bleibt?"

Remus sah seufzend von dem Buch auf, in dem er schon seit einer Weile – vergeblich – zu lesen versuchte. Die Ungeduld seines besten Freundes machte es ihm schlicht unmöglich, sich zu konzentrieren. „Sie hat gesagt, sie würde nachmittags kommen, Padfood. Die Mittagszeit ist kaum vorbei!"

„Ich weiß, ich weiß. Es macht mich nur unruhig, nicht zu wissen, wo sie ist. Diese Idee von ihr, Dumbledore nach London zu begleiten, ist mir nicht geheuer. Voldemorts Todesser lauern immerhin überall..."

„Mach dich nicht verrückt, Padfood. Dumbledore wird schon auf sie aufpassen! Vermutlich sind sie schon längst wieder da, dürfen aber noch nicht hier rein. Du weißt doch, wie Madam Pomfrey ist, wenn sie der Meinung ist, dass ihre Patienten nicht genug Ruhe bekommen. Das Schrecklichste, was ich mir im Zusammenhang mit Sarah vorstellen kann, ist, dass sie im Moment damit beschäftigt ist, meinen Kram in ihr Schlafzimmer zu räumen und umgekehrt", erklärte Moony trocken, „damit ihr zwei Verliebten in Zukunft nicht mal unter der Dusche getrennt seid!"

Mit einem verträumten Lächeln lehnte Sirius sich zurück. „Du solltest mir nicht solche Gedanken in meinen Kopf pflanzen, Moony. Jedenfalls nicht, wenn du nicht möchtest, dass ich Madam Pomfrey schockiere..."

Remus kicherte. „Du meinst, dass du sie noch mehr schockierst, als dadurch, dass du Sarah letzte Nacht in dieses Krankenbett gezerrt und ausgiebig geküsst hast, während unsere geschätzte Krankenschwester gerade dabei war, deine Wunden zu reinigen?"

„Ich bin eben ein spontaner Typ..."

„Noch etwas mehr Spontaneität und sie hätte dich mit einer Ganzkörperklammer belegt, mein Bester! Ich glaube, vor dir hat noch niemand es gewagt in diesen heiligen Hallen und vor einem halben Dutzend Zuschauern eine Amateurmandeloperation durchzuführen. Und schon gar nicht flach auf dem Rücken liegend. Ich schwöre dir, deine Bettdecke hat sich sichtbar angehoben! Wenn Sarah dir nicht so hoffnungslos verfallen wäre, hätte sie dir bestimmt eine geknallt!"

„Keine Chance, ich habe sie so fest umarmt, dass sie keine Hand frei hatte!" Sirius lachte vergnügt, wurde aber plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ich liebe sie, Moony, mehr als ich sagen kann. Sie ist alles, was ich mir je gewünscht habe." Er stieß die Luft aus und sah seinen Freund irgendwie hilflos an. „Allein der Gedanke, sie wieder zu verlieren..."

„Nun, ich denke, ich kann behaupten, dass das auf Gegenseitigkeit beruht." Remus lächelte leicht. „Denk nur daran, wie sie gestern Nacht in diesen Keller kam... Sie hat sich sogar mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegen lassen, um uns zu retten... Und wie sie Bella fertig gemacht hat, als diese dir den Avada Kedavra auf den Hals hetzen wollte... Ich dachte, gleich würde sie Flammen spucken vor Wut!" Bewundernd schüttelte er den Kopf.

„Wer spuckt hier Feuer? Habt ihr etwa schon wieder Madam Pomfrey geärgert?" Sarah streckte den Kopf zu Tür hinein und warf ihnen strenge Blicke zu.

„Das würden wir nie wagen!", versicherte Remus ihr ernsthaft und bekam zur Belohnung einen dicken Kuss auf die Wange. Lachend ließ er sich umarmen.

„He, das ist meine Freundin, Lupin!", rief Sirius vom Nebenbett aus. „Finger weg! Gib sie mir sofort zurück und such dir eine eigene!"

„Ich glaube, ich behalte sie!", erklärte Remus schmunzelnd und umarmte Sarah noch etwas fester. „Wer außer dieser wunderbaren Frau hier würde schon über die Tatsache hinwegsehen, dass ich – wie war das doch gleich, Sarah, – einmal im Monat den Mond anheule und dabei aussehe, als bräuchte ich dringend eine Ganzkörperrasur, ein Nagelpflegeset und einen guten Kieferchirurgen?" Sein schiefes Grinsen konnte den tiefen Ernst seiner Worte nicht ganz verbergen.

„Jede, die es wert ist, dass du sie magst!" Sarah strich ihm lächelnd über die Wange und küsste ihn noch einmal flüchtig, diesmal mitten auf den jetzt ernsten, traurigen Mund. „Mach dich wegen dieser Werwolfgeschichte nicht immer selbst runter, Moony, das hast du nämlich nicht nötig! Ich gehe jede Wette ein, dass da draußen jede Menge wunderbare Frauen herumlaufen, denen es vollkommen egal ist, dass sie auf gemeinsame Spaziergänge im Vollmond verzichten müssten, wenn sie dich nur den Rest der Zeit haben könnten."

„Ganz genau!", stimmte Sirius ihr im Brustton der Überzeugung zu. „Jede Frau, die etwas wert ist, könnte sich glücklich schätzen, einen Mann wie dich zu bekommen. Du warst schon immer der Beste von uns allen. Ritterlich, klug und immer auf das Wohl der anderen bedacht. Und jetzt lass sofort meine Freundin los, Lupin, ich will nämlich auch einen Kuss!"

Er bekam ihn.

Und sogar ein besonders ausgiebiges Exemplar.

Remus vertiefte sich mit leichtem Lächeln wieder in sein Buch und heuchelte Desinteresse.

Als Sarah sich wieder aufrichtete, wurde ihr ein wenig schwindlig. „Was ist denn los, Liebling?", fragte Sirius, der natürlich sofort bemerkte, wie blass sie plötzlich wurde.

„Nichts. Mir geht es gut." Unter seinem forschenden Blick zuckte Sarah unbehaglich die Achseln. „Ich war doch heute Morgen mit Professor Dumbledore und Willow in London. Du weißt ja, dass ich Flohpulver-Reisen nicht besonders gut vertrage, nicht wahr? Nun, ich habe festgestellt, dass es noch weit Schlimmeres gibt, als sich von Kamin zu Kamin katapultieren zu lassen. Ich schwöre dir, solltest du jemals auf die Idee kommen, mit mir irgendwohin apparieren zu wollen, dann schläfst du eine Woche lang auf dem Bettvorleger!"

Remus kicherte leise und Sarah warf ihm einen gekränkten Blick zu.

Sirius grinste sie frech an: „Wenn dir das nicht zu hart wird, mein Schatz..."

Remus ließ vor Lachen sein Buch fallen.

Sarah zerrte Sirius' Kissen aus dem Bett und warf es ihm an den Kopf.

„Und, wie ist es in London gelaufen?", wollte Sirius dann in ernsterem Ton wissen, und ließ sich von dem immer noch kichernden Remus sein Kissen zurückgeben.

„Wir waren im Zaubereiministerium, weil sie eine Aussage von mir brauchten. Um es kurz zu machen, Pettigrew befindet sich bereits in Askaban, wo man seine Animagusfähigkeiten magisch unterdrücken wird, um ihm eine Flucht unmöglich zu machen. Und was die liebe Mrs. Lestrange angeht, sie feiert gerade ein Wiedersehen mit ihrem Ehemann. Allerdings werden die zwei keine Doppelzelle beanspruchen können, da sie noch heute Nachmittag von den Dementoren geküsst wird..." Unbehaglich zuckte Sarah die Achseln. „Nennt mich ruhig eine Närrin, aber als Professor Dumbledore mir erklärte, was es damit auf sich hat..."

„Deine Reaktion ist nur zu verständlich, Liebling", erklärte Sirius, der diesem Schicksal auch schon einmal in Auge hatte schauen müssen, glücklicherweise hatten Harry und Hermine ihn retten können...

„Der Kuss der Dementoren ist das magische Äquivalent der Todesstrafe. Es gibt allerdings eine Menge Zauberer, die der Meinung sind, dass er nicht mehr vollzogen werden sollte."

„Im Grunde würde ich ihnen zustimmen", bekannte Sarah. „Aber dann hat Willow mir von den Longbottoms erzählt, Frank und Alice, die von Bellatrix Lestrange solange mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch belegt worden sind, bis sie den Verstand verloren. Das Gleiche hatte sie mir zugedacht, gestern Nacht... Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, aber irgendwie bin ich froh, dass sie nun endgültig aus dem Verkehr gezogen wird!" Unbehaglich starrte sie auf ihre Schuhspitzen hinunter. „Wozu macht mich das?"

„Zu der Frau, die ich liebe!" Sirius legte einen Finger unter ihr Kinn und hob ihr Gesicht an. „Du hast jedes Recht, Bella zu verabscheuen, Liebling. Sie ist eine psychopatische Mörderin, die es genießt, anderen Leid und Schmerzen zuzufügen."

Sarah legte den Kopf auf seine Brust und lauschte seinem regelmäßigem Herzschlag. Hatte er eben tatsächlich gesagt, dass er sie liebte? Langsam richtete sie sich auf und sah in seine zärtlichen, dunklen Augen. „Ich liebe dich auch, weißt du?"

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Ich weiß. Aber du darfst es mir trotzdem sooft sagen, wie du willst..."

Sie verschloss ihm die Lippen mit ihrem Mund.

Moony grinste still in sich hinein und vertiefte sich wieder in sein Buch.

Als Sarah sich eine ganze Weile später wieder von Sirius löste, waren beide ziemlich außer Atem. Lächelnd reichte sie ihm ein mehrfach gefaltetes und mit einem magischen Siegel versehenes Pergament. „Das ist übrigens für dich!"

Sirius erkannte das Siegel des Zaubereiministers und seine Hände begannen unwillkürlich zu zittern. Mit plötzlich ungeschickten Fingern entfaltete er das Schreiben und begann zu lesen:

_Sehr geehrter Mr. Black,_

_nach der Anhörung am heutigen Morgen und der Vernehmung der Zeugen Peter Pettigrew, Sarah White und Albus Dumbledore, der sich sowohl für letztere als auch für Sie verbürgte, freue ich mich, Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass das Zaubereiministerium restlos von Ihrer Unschuld an den, Ihnen vor fünfzehn Jahren zur Last gelegten Verbrechen, überzeugt ist._

_Bitte gestatten Sie mir, Ihnen unser tiefstes Bedauern auszudrücken für die langen Jahre, die Sie unschuldig im Zauberergefängnis Askaban zugebracht haben. Wir sind uns schmerzlich der Tatsache bewusst, dass nichts, was wir tun oder sagen könnten, Ihnen das zurückgeben kann, was Sie durch unseren Justizirrtum verloren haben._

_Wie Professor Dumbledore uns heute morgen erklärte, haben Sie trotz Ihres unverdient schweren Schicksals nie aufgehört, Den-Dessen-Name-Nicht-Genannt-Werden-Darf zu bekämpfen. Aus diesem Grunde fühle ich mich geehrt Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie vom heutigen Ausschuss für dem Orden des Merlin zweiter Klasse vorgeschlagen wurden._

_Weiterhin hat mich unser leitender Auror, Mr. Kingsley Shacklebolt gebeten, Ihnen in seinem Namen die Position eines Teamleiters im Aurorenstab des Zaubereiministeriums zu offerieren._

_In Erwartung ihrer – hoffentlich positiven – Antwort verbleibe ich_

_Hochachtungsvoll_

Cornelius Fudge, Zaubereiminister 

_PS: Im Anhang dieses Schreibens finden Sie die von meinem Vorgänger beglaubigte Kopie des letzten Willens und Testamentes Ihrer Freunde James und Lilian Potter, die Sie darin zum Vormund für ihren Sohn Harry bestimmen. Damit gebe ich den Jungen rechtskräftig in Ihre Obhut, Sie können ihn jederzeit von seinen Muggelverwandten, bei denen er bisher lebte, abholen._

Sirius reichte das Schreiben an Remus weiter, der es zu überfliegen begann und sah aus Augen, die alles andere als trocken waren, zu Sarah auf. „Hat Madam Pomfrey etwas verlauten lassen, wann wir hier raus können?"

„Sie meinte, ihr könntet in etwa einer Stunde wieder gehen. Bis dahin müssten die Heiltränke ihre volle Wirkung erzielt haben."

„Großartig!", freute sich Remus und faltete das Pergament zusammen. „Willst du noch heute nach Surrey?"

„Auf jeden Fall!" Sirius atmete tief durch und sah Sarah an. „Ich kann endlich Harry von diesen furchtbaren Dursleys wegholen!", erklärte er.

„Nicht ohne mich, Liebling!", erklärte diese bestimmt. „Ich freue mich schon so lange darauf, dein Patenkind endlich kennenzulernen!"

„Ich bin auch dabei!", setzte Remus hinzu. „Jedenfalls wenn Ihn nichts dagegen habt..."

„Natürlich nicht!", versicherte Sirius seinem Freund mit einem Lächeln, das einen Kerker hätte ausleuchten können. Dann wandte er sich wieder Sarah zu. „Ähm... Liebling... Es gibt da ein winzigkleines Problem..."

„Und welches?"

„Wir werden apparieren müssen!"

Sie machte sich eine geistige Notiz, eine wasserdichte Tüte und ihr Mundspray einzustecken und seufzte: „Das ist schon okay. Ich denke, ich werde mich jetzt erst einmal etwas frisch machen. Wir sehen uns dann, wenn Madam Pomfrey euch die Ketten abgenommen hat..." Auf dem Weg zur Tür hielt sie noch einmal an und warf Sirius einen Blick über die Schulter zu. „Ähm... was die Sache mit dem Bettvorleger betrifft..."

„Ja, Liebling?", grinste Sirius.

„Du liegst unten!"

Das Letzte, was Sarah hörte, bevor die Tür zur Krankenstation hinter ihr ins Schloss fiel, war Remus' schallendes Gelächter.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Na los, Leute! Lasst uns endlich die ZWEIHUNDERT knacken!_


	39. Familienangelegenheiten

_**Bine: **Also erstens, kein Gesabber über der Tastatur! Wenn die absäuft, kannst du nicht mehr reviewen! Zweitens: Zwei Männer? Gleichzeitig? Du hast doch nur eine Zunge, oder? Drittens: WEITERBALLERN!_

_**Katzura: **Herzlichen Dank für Deine Treue! Die Fortsetzung folgt nächste Woche, falls meine Beta-Leserin Bine damit einverstanden ist. Titel: Wolfsbraut_

_**LauraNadin: **Hast wohl Band 6 in Angriff genommen, was?_

_**Lewanna: **Toll, dass dir meine Art von Beziehungshumor gefällt…_

_**ReSeSi: **Viel Spaß beim Lesen! Mein Mann lässt grüßen, geht ihm schon besser!_

_**Lara: **Falls du Recht haben solltest, erfährst du das in der Fortsetzung…_

_**Dax: **Tolle Review, danke! Und so wortgewaltig!_

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Schon passiert!_

_**Roh-Diamant: **Das hoffe ich doch, sonst gibts nämlich keinen Epilog… Oder doch?_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**39. Familienangelegenheiten**

Das Haus Nummer Vier im Ligusterweg unterschied sich kaum von Nummer Drei, welches links und Nummer Fünf, welches rechts davon gelegen war. Die selbe fantasielose Bauweise, absolut identische Vorgärten, die hinter absolut identischen Hecken gelegen waren, bis hin zu den absolut identischen gepflasterten Einfahrten, in denen die jeweilige Familienkutsche – die sich glücklicherweise in Fabrikat, Baujahr und Farbe von der des Nachbarn unterschied – geparkt war.

Mit einen kleinen, sehnsüchtigen Stich in der Brust dachte Sarah an ihr wunderhübsches kleines Cottage, das Charme, Wärme und Charakter ausstrahlte. Irgendwann, wenn Voldemort besiegt war, hoffte sie, mit Sirius und Harry dort wohnen zu können. Wie konnte jemand in einer solch reglementierten, unpersönlichen Umgebung wie dieser hier leben? Nicht nur die Häuser und Gärten waren unerträglich einförmig, sogar die Straßen wirkten, als wären sie mit dem Lineal gezogen und jede sah genauso aus, wie die andere. Wäre sie allein hierher gekommen, sie hätte vermutlich Stunden gebraucht, um die richtige Adresse zu finden!

Glücklicherweise war das Ganze mit Magie viel einfacher. Auch wenn sie es insgeheim furchtbar fand, an einem Ort zu verschwinden und praktisch zeitgleich an einem anderen wieder aufzutauchen – eben zu apparieren – war das ungute Gefühl, nach der Ankunft erst mal sämtliche Körperteile und Organe auf ihren korrekten Sitz überprüfen zu wollen, die Zeitersparnis wert.

Und natürlich war es auch eine Erleichterung, dass Sirius ihr liebevoll die Schultern hielt und Remus sie mit seinem breiten Rücken gegen eventuelle Zuschauer abschirmte, während sie – peinlich, peinlich – ihre mitgebrachte Plastiktüte benutzte.

Da sie beschlossen hatten, den Dursleys zunächst einmal höflich gegenüber zu treten, war der ruhige, besonnene Remus derjenige, der als erster an der Dursleyschen Haustür ankam und den Klingelknopf betätigte.

Nur Sekunden später wurde eben diese Tür aufgerissen und Sarah, die leicht versetzt hinter Lupin stand, erfasste mit einem Blick die Diele des Hauses. Dort standen die drei merkwürdigsten Geschöpfe, die sie jemals in ihrem Leben gesehen hatte.

Zum einen war dort natürlich Mr. Dursley, ein großer, schwerer Mann, dessen riesiger, buschiger Schnauzbart ihm etwas ausgesprochen Robbenhaftes verlieh. Allerdings fiel es ihr schwer, sich vorzustellen, dass er jemals etwas so Lustiges – oder Ungewöhnliches – tun könnte, wie zum Beispiel einen Ball auf seiner Nasenspitze zu balancieren. Im Gegenteil; nach einem kurzen Blick auf die Besucher lief er dunkelrot an, seine Augen kniffen sich böse zusammen und Sarah fühlte sich plötzlich eher an ein wütendes Nashorn erinnert als an eine kuschelige Robbe.

Hinter Mr. Dursley stand seine Ehefrau – eine etwas anders geartete Kreuzung. Sie sah aus, als hätte man zu ihrer Erzeugung ein Pferd mit einer Giraffe gepaart – ihr Hals war so lang, dass, egal was sie aß, alles bestimmt in ihrer exakten Körpertemperatur ihre Speiseröhre verließ. Als Ausgleich hatte sie ein knochiges Pferdegesicht mit einem ausgesprochen verbitterten Ausdruck darin.

Und zum Abschluss kam – welch Erleichterung – endlich mal jemand, der keinem geheimen Genforschungslabor entsprungen zu sein schien. Dudley Dursley sah schlicht und einfach aus wie ein Schwein. Okay, wie ein Schwein mit Perücke, aber wie ein Schwein.

„Guten Tag!", grüßte Remus freundlich.

Die frankenstein-veredelten gesammelten Werke von Brehm Tierleben standen lediglich starr da. Dann kam plötzlich Leben in Mr. Dursley. Er hatte es endlich geschafft, sämtliche Synapsen in seinem Gehirn zu schließen und Remus anhand seines Umhangs und Zauberstabes als das identifiziert, was er war – nämlich ein Zauberer – und hielt es nun für das Beste, die schwere Holztür vor dessen Nase zuzuschlagen.

Nur, dass die Tür sich keinen Millimeter bewegte.

Egal wie sehr der Robben-Nashorn-Mensch-Verschnitt sich mit vor Anstrengung hochrotem Gesicht auch dagegen stemmte, es geschah absolut nichts!

Sarah hätte Mr. Dursley die Mühe ersparen und ihm sagen können, dass er – solange Remus seinen Zauberstab auf die Türangeln gerichtet hielt – höchstens seinen Türrahmen demolieren würde, aber sie war zu sehr damit beschäftigt, den in der Diele versammelten Zoo zu bestaunen, um überhaupt auf den Gedanken zu kommen.

_Harry, du solltest Eintritt nehmen!_

Schließlich erkannte Vernon Dursley die Zwecklosigkeit seiner Bemühungen von ganz allein – tierisch clever, dachte Sarah boshaft und verkniff sich ein Grinsen – und verlegte sich aufs Brüllen. „Verschwinden Sie hier!" gellte er zornig. „Mit Ihresgleichen wollen wir hier nichts zu tun haben!"

„Wir sind hier, um nach Harry zu sehen", erklärte Remus, als hätte der Hausherr ihn höflich nach seinen Wünschen gefragt. „Würden Sie ihm bitte sagen, dass er Besuch hat?"

Das war jedoch nicht mehr nötig. Mr. Dursleys Gebrüll hatte nämlich nicht nur sämtliche Nachbarn an die Fenster und Gartenzäune gelockt, sondern auch dafür gesorgt, dass ein etwa sechzehnjähriger Junge mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren auf den obersten Stufen der Treppe zum Obergeschoss erschienen war.

„Was...? Professor Lupin!"

„Hallo Harry!", lächelte Remus und trat einen Schritt zur Seite.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich ungläubig, als er den Mann erkannte, der bis eben von Remus verdeckt gewesen war. „Sirius!" Es war kaum mehr als ein raues Flüstern. Die grünen Augen hinter den runden Brillengläsern füllten sich mit Tränen. Und dann gab es kein Halten mehr für Harry.

Er rannte die Treppe hinab, drängelte sich an Vernon Dursley vorbei... Und stoppte einen Schritt vor seinem Paten, unsicher, ob er ihm trotz seiner fast sechzehn Jahre einfach um den Hals fallen konnte, oder ob...

Sirius – längst jenseits der Bedenken aus seiner Teenagerzeit – hatte keine Probleme damit, eine solche Entscheidung zu fällen. Er zog den ungeniert weinenden Jungen einfach in die Arme und drückte ihn fest an sich.

„Ich wusste es!", stieß Harry zwischen den Schluchzern hervor, die ihn beinahe zu zerreißen schienen. „Ich wusste, dass du mich nicht im Stich lässt..."

Vernon Dursley – seine gefühllose Muggelseele möge verdorren – suchte sich genau diesen Augenblick aus, um sich in Erinnerung zu bringen. „Sie!", stieß er hinter seinem wütend zitternden Schnurrbart hervor und deutete mit seinem dicken Zeigefinger auf Sirius, „wer zum Teufel sind Sie überhaupt!"

„Ich bin Harrys Pate.", erklärte dieser über Harrys an seiner Schulter vergrabenen Kopf hinweg in ruhigem Ton, obwohl er diesem unsympathischen Fettmuggel am liebsten ins Gesicht gesprungen wäre. „Mein Name ist Sirius Black."

„Sirius Black?", kreischte Petunia Dursley wie von Sinnen und dabei sehr gekonnt Mrs. Blacks Portrait imitierend. „Der Verbrecher? Der Mörder? Verschwinden Sie hier! Verschwinden Sie! Verbrecher! Gesindel!"

Sarah sah rot. Mit einem einzigen Schritt stand sie vor Harrys Tante und zischte: „Wagen Sie es nicht, ihn so zu nennen, Sie unmögliche Person, oder ich vergesse mich!"

„Sarah...!" Beruhigend legte Remus ihr seine Hand auf den Arm und versuchte sie zurückzuziehen. „Ich bin sicher, Mrs. Dursley ist nur etwas... verwirrt..."

„Ein Verbrecher!", kreischte die arme Verwirrte gerade wieder. „Ein Mörder!"

Sarah riss sich los und trat wieder vor.

„Gangster! Mordgesindel!" Oho, die Frau spielte mit ihrer Gesundheit wie ein Schwein mit einem Bund Stroh...

„Um Himmels Willen, Sarah, was hast du vor?" Lupin beobachtete, wie ihre Hände sich zu Fäusten ballten. „Du willst ihr doch nicht etwa auch die Nase brechen, oder?"

„Elendes Mörderpack!"

„Ihr die Nase brechen? Unsinn! Ich werde ihr einen Knoten in ihren Giraffenhals machen!", stieß Sarah so laut und aufgebracht hervor, dass alle sie plötzlich verstummten und sie ansahen, und fixierte die jetzt erschrocken zurückweichende Frau mit festem Blick.

Remus musterte besagten Körperteil abschätzend. „Das könntest du sogar hinbekommen!", kommentierte er.

„Ja! Und zwar ganz ohne Zauberei!", fauchte Sarah und tat einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Petunia Dursley, die sich nicht anders zu helfen wusste, als sich hinter ihrem ebenfalls zurückweichenden Ehemann zu verstecken. „Lassen... lassen Sie mich in Ruhe... bitte..."

Remus nutzte die Gelegenheit, um hinter Sarah ins Haus zu treten. Und auch Sirius schob den sich langsam beruhigenden Harry über die Schwelle. Ein kurzer Wink mit dem Zauberstab und die Haustür fiel ins Schloss.

Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis der überraschte Vernon Dursley begriffen hatte, dass der unwillkommene Besuch jetzt nicht mehr _vor_ seinem Haus stand, sondern _darin_. Als er es endlich realisierte, griff er zum Telefonhörer. „Ich rufe die Polizei!"

„Tun Sie das, Mr. Dursley", sagte Sarah seelenruhig. „Ich bin sicher, die Beamten sind ganz wild darauf, einen Blick in den Schrank unter Ihrer Treppe zu werfen, in dem Harry die ersten zehn Jahre, in denen er bei Ihnen lebte, wohnen musste."

„Das... Das können Sie nicht beweisen!"

Sarahs Blick wurde einen Augenblick lang leer, dann breitete sich ein seliges Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus. „Genauso wenig wie die Tatsache, dass Sie schon seit Jahren das Finanzamt betrügen, meinen Sie? Darauf würde ich mich an Ihrer Stelle nicht verlassen!"

Vernon Dursley wurde so weiß, wie die Wand hinter ihm. „Was... Was wollen Sie? Geld? Wollen Sie uns... erpressen?"

„Aber nein. Wir sind lediglich hier, um Harry abzuholen, Mr. Dursley." Sarah lächelte sehr freundlich. „Wir können doch nicht zulassen, dass der arme Junge bei Kriminellen aufwächst, nicht wahr?"

Remus hustete laut und musste sich abwenden.

„Stimmt das?" Harry sah hoffnungsvoll zu Sirius auf. „Darf ich wirklich bei dir leben? Für immer?"

Sirius grinste. „Nun zumindest solange, wie du willst. Ich schätze, irgendwann wirst du von ganz allein ausziehen wollen..."

„Sie nehmen ihn wirklich mit? Gleich heute?" Mrs. Dursley schaffte es kaum, den hoffnungsvollen Unterton in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Allerdings tun wir das!" Sarah schenkte Harry ein liebes Lächeln. „Hallo Harry. Ich bin Sarah White."

„Guten Tag, Miss White!" Er reichte ihr höflich die Hand und erwiderte ihr Lächeln, wenn auch noch etwas zittrig.

„Nenn mich einfach Sarah, okay?" Sie zwinkerte ihm verschwörerisch zu. „Wenn ein junger Mann wie du mich ‚Miss White' nennt, fühle ich mich wie..." – schadenfroher Seitenblick auf Petunia Dursley – „...einundvierzig! Schrecklich alt eben!"

Remus Erkältung schien von Minute zu Minute schlimmer zu werden.

„Ich schlage vor, Sirius und Remus klären hier unten die Einzelheiten mit deinem Onkel", schlug Sarah weiter vor, was Vernon Dursley erschrocken zusammenzucken ließ, „und ich helfe deiner Tante schon einmal dabei, oben deine Sachen zusammenzupacken! Nach Ihnen, liebste Petunia!"

Mrs. Dursley, eben noch hochrot im Gesicht wegen der Anspielung auf ihr Alter, wechselte die Farbe so plötzlich, dass ihr eigentlich schwindlig hätte werden müssen bei der Geschwindigkeit, mit der ihr Blut aus ihrem Kopf strömte. Sie warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick auf ihren Ehemann, der aber eigene Sorgen hatte; eben hatten sich nämlich zwei baumlange, breitschultrige Zauberer vor ihm aufgebaut...

Mit zitternden Knien stieg sie also vor Sarah die Treppe zum oberen Stockwerk hinauf.

_- - - - -_

„Okay, raus mit der Sprache!", forderte Sarah, als sie mit Harrys Gepäck das Haus verlassen hatten. „Was habt ihr mit ihnen gemacht?"

„Gemacht?" Sirius sah völlig unschuldig aus – zu unschuldig.

„Für wie blöd hältst du mich eigentlich, Black?" Sie rollte genervt die Augen. „Ich habe euch fast eine halbe Stunde lang mit den beiden Dursley-Männern allein gelassen. Und als ich zurückkam..."

„... eine käseweiße, zitternde und schrecklich nervöse Mrs. Dursley im Schlepptau..." ergänzte Remus hilfreich, was Sarah jedoch gekonnt ignorierte...

„... da sahen beide aus, als wären sie reif für die psychiatrische Abteilung!"

Sirius seufzte. „Wir haben ihnen lediglich erklärt, was wir von der Art halten, in der sie Harry in den letzten fünfzehn Jahren behandelt haben."

„Das stimmt!" Remus nickte bestätigend. „Okay, ich gebe zu, wir hätten darauf verzichten können, Mr. Dursley ein wenig mit den Füßen nach oben im Raum schweben zu lassen..."

„... aber das haben wir eigentlich nur gemacht, um Harry zu zeigen, wie sein Dad in der 5. Klasse mal Schniefelus aufgehängt hat...

„... und dass die Kühlschranktür aufgeflogen ist, während Dudley gerade davor stand, und ihn die Lebensmittel unter sich begraben haben, war eigentlich eher ein Unfall!", versicherte Harry ihr mit völlig aufrichtigem Gesicht. „Ich glaube, Sirius ist einfach der Zauberstab ausgerutscht, eigentlich wollte er nämlich sehen, wie Dudley mit einem Ringelschwanz aussieht. Aber das ist nicht neu, Hagrid hat ihm schon vor fünf Jahren mal einen angehext..."

„Schon gut, es reicht!" Streng sah Sarah von einem zum anderen. Lauter schuldbewusste, betretenen Männer, wie konnte sie da widerstehen? „Ich wünschte, ich wäre dabei gewesen!"

„Ach Liebling!", Sirius zog sie lachend an sich und küsste sie innig auf den Mund, „so wie die gute Mrs Dursley aussah, als ihr wieder herunterkamt, hast du dich doch auch nicht schlecht amüsiert!"

„Wow!" Harry grinste sie beide an. „Ihr habt was miteinander? Wahnsinn!" Und dann begann er laut zu lachen.

„Was ist denn so komisch daran?", wollte Remus wissen.

„Das fragen Sie noch, Professor? Bei den Namen? Black und White!" Harry lachte noch lauter.

„Und was würdest du dazu sagen, wenn es bald Black und Black hieße?" Sirius blickte Harry ernst in die Augen.

„Ich würde mich für euch freuen!" Harry blickte fragend von einem zum anderen. „Wann ist die Hochzeit?"

„Frag Sarah!" Sirius drehte sich zu ihr um. „Halt mal die Hand auf, Liebling!"

Sarah folgte seiner Aufforderung und auf ihrer Handfläche erschien ein kleines Schmuckkästchen.

„Weißt du, was ich besonders an deinem Paten liebe?", fragte sie den kichernden Harry, ohne das Kästchen überhaupt zu öffnen. „Seinen untrüglichen Sinn für Romantik!"

„Du willst Romantik?" Sirius ließ Harrys Koffer fallen, und stellte den Eulenkäfig darauf. „Die kannst du haben!" Ohne auf die neugierig starrenden Passanten zu achten, sank er mitten auf dem Gehsteig auf die Knie, ergriff ihre Hand und sah ihr tief in die Augen. „Sarah White, ich liebe dich über alles. Würdest du mir die Ehre erweisen, meine Frau zu werden?"

„Natürlich, du Dummkopf!", flüsterte sie zärtlich und ließ es zu, dass er ihr den wunderschönen Goldring über den Finger streifte, der von einem Bernstein von der Farbe ihrer Augen gekrönt wurde. „Und jetzt steh endlich auf, die Leute gucken schon!"

„Soviel zum Thema Romantik!" Sirius zwinkerte Harry zu, der ihnen als erster gratulierte. Nachdem dann auch Remus seine Glückwünsche ausgesprochen hatte, zog er Sarah noch einmal dicht an sich heran, um sie ausgiebig zu küssen.

„Und Liebling", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, „muss ich heute Nacht tatsächlich auf dem Bettvorleger schlafen?"

„Natürlich, Strafe muss sein! Aber wenn du darauf bestehst, darfst du auch oben liegen!"

„Nun, in dem Fall, lass uns nach Hause _apparieren_!"

Sarah nickte seufzend und drehte sich zu Remus und Harry um. „Hat einer von euch zufällig eine wasserdichte Plastiktüte dabei?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_So, das war's. Wenn Ihr fleißig das Knöpchen streichelt, gibt's noch einen Epilog... Die Zielmarke liegt bei 200!_


	40. Epilog

_**Bine: **Weißt du eigentlich, dass du ein ganz, ganz böses Mädchen bist? Na egal, das erste Chapter von **Wolfsbraut** bekommst du voraussichtlich morgen!_

_**Lara: **Hast ja recht, aber dann hätte ich ein Tausend-Seiten-Chap schreiben müssen… Und natürlich bekommst du deinen Epilog!_

_**Imperatus: Wolfsbraut** geht nächste Woche an den Start!_

_**LauraNadin: **Naja, Wolfsbraut ist eine Fortsetzung, und ich denke, es wird noch etwas dauern, bis wir den guten Voldy endgültig von der Platte geputzt haben. Schließlich braucht Harry ja auch noch eine Freundin, oder?_

_**Lewanna: **2xDanke! Das Wort Dummkopf war zwar nicht sehr romantisch, in dieser Situation aber durchaus angebracht, fand ich. Oder wisst du etwa auf offener Straße einen Heiratsantrag bekommen? Also ich kann mir da was besseres vorstellen, ein kuscheliges Plätzchen zum Beispiel... In etwas privaterer Atmosphäre... Wer weiß, was sich daraus ergeben könnte..._

_**ReSeSi: **Na, ein Treffen zwischen zwei Maraudern und den Dursleys ohne etwas Action... das wäre ja verschwendet! Und was Sarah mit Petunia gemacht hat? Keine Ahnung, habe sie nicht gefragt. Aber das Ergebnis spricht für sich, findest du nicht auch?_

_**Cheperi: **Dann viel Spaß mit **Wolfsbraut**!_

_**Katzura: **Danke für deine Treue, wir hören nächste Woche wieder voneinander, hoffe ich!_

_**Lucien: **Hallo, mal ein neuer Name! Tut mir Leid, dass ich das mit dem Epilog vor deinem Urlaub nicht mehr geschafft habe, hoffe, er wird trotzdem schön! Meld dich, wenn du zurück bist uns schreib mir, wie du ihn fandest, okay?_

_**Dax: **:-)._

_**SiriusShnuffelBlack: **Okay, okay! Schon passiert!_

_**Roh-Diamant: **Die Fortsetzung folgt nächste Woche. Titel: **Wolfsbraut**. Bleib also bitte dran, ja?_

_**saku-dat-cherry: **Huhu, winke zurück! Danke für deine Treue! Bis später!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**40. Epilog**

Hogwarts im August war etwas, das gewöhnlich nicht viele zu sehen bekamen. Vom Beginn der Sommerferien im Juli bis zum ersten September, wenn die Schuler mit dem Hogwarts-Express anreisten und der Unterricht wieder aufgenommen wurde, war das Schloss den Lehrern und dem Hausmeister, Argus Filch, vorbehalten, die den Unterricht im neuen Schuljahr vorbereiteten.

Doch an diesem fünfundzwanzigsten August sah das ganz anders aus!

Remus erinnerte sich, vor Rührung lächelnd, wie es zu diesem Hochzeitstermin gekommen war. Sirius – ganz Mann – hatte die Planung der Feierlichkeiten vollständig Willow und Sarah überlassen, die einzige Bedingung, die er gestellt hatte, lautete schlicht: „So schnell wie möglich!"

Woraufhin Willow prompt den kommenden Samstag vorgeschlagen hatte. „Wie wäre es mit dem achtzehnten?"

Sarah hatte nicht einmal von ihrer Liste der zu erledigenden Dinge aufgesehen. „Unmöglich. Da ist Vollmond. Ich will auf meiner Hochzeit nicht nur mit meinem Mann und seinem wunderbaren Patensohn, sondern auch mit meinem besten Freund tanzen! Wir nehmen den fünfundzwanzigsten!" Und damit war das geklärt gewesen.

Hunderte von Gästen hatten sich inzwischen auf dem Schulgelände versammelt, gekleidet in elegante, festliche Roben, um dem gesellschaftlichen Ereignis des Jahres beizuwohnen. Überall hörte man aufgeregtes Getuschel und Geraune. Die Hauselfen hatten geschuftet wie noch nie zuvor, um dem Besucherandrang gerecht zu werden und ein Festmahl zusammenzustellen und zuzubereiten, von dem man noch Jahre später reden würde.

Die allgemeine Neugier war absolut verständlich; Sirius Black, Spross einer der ältesten Zaubererfamilien des Landes, war nach zwölf Jahren im Zauberergefängnis Askaban und drei Jahren auf der Flucht, in denen er sich sowohl vor den Auroren des Ministeriums als auch vor Lord Voldemort verbergen musste, überraschenderweise völlig rehabilitiert worden. Die Nachricht von seiner erwiesenen Unschuld hatte sich wie ein Lauffeuer verbreitet.

Und diese Sensation war sogar noch übertroffen worden, als der Tagesprophet letzte Woche berichtete, dass er in wenigen Tagen heiraten würde!

Der Name der Braut sagte den meisten Zauberern gar nichts. Nur wenige hatten sich die Mühe gemacht etwas nachzuforschen und waren auf den gemeinsamen Ursprung der Blutlinien der Blacks und der Whites gestoßen. Und noch weniger wussten, dass Sarah White im Begriff war, eine der größten Seherinnen zu werden, welche die Magische Gesellschaft je gekannt hatte. Und dass sie, seit ihrer Konfrontation mit Bellatrix Lestrange, dem Orden des Phönix angehörte, der sich der Aufgabe verschrieben hatte, Voldemort endlich das schmutzige Handwerk zu legen.

Die Aufnahme war kurz und eigentlich nur obligatorischer Natur gewesen. Jeder im Orden wusste, wie sie zu Voldemort stand. Und deshalb hatte ihre Bemerkung, als Dumbledore sie willkommen hieß, auch niemanden überrascht: „Okay", hatte sie einfach gesagt, „Lasst es uns angehen. Die Prophezeiung lautet zwar, dass Harry derjenige ist, der den dunklen Lord schließlich besiegen muss, aber niemand hat jemals gesagt, dass er es ganz allein tun muss!" Ein Satz, der ihr den Applaus der anderen Ordensmitglieder und, zu ihrer offensichtlichen Freude, eine liebevolle Umarmung des sechzehnjährigen Harry eingetragen hatte.

Für die Magische Gesellschaft Großbritanniens war Sarah White ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Jeder wollte wissen, welche Art Frau – noch dazu eine Muggel – es geschafft hatte, den als wild und ungestüm bekannten Sirius Black vor den Traualtar zu bekommen. Und ebenso neugierig war man auch auf den Bräutigam, der zwölf Jahre unter dem Einfluss der Dementoren gelebt, und es irgendwie geschafft hatte, seinen Verstand zu bewahren.

Remus wandte sich vom offenen Fenster ab, von wo aus er die Menschen beobachtet hatte, die unten im Garten in den Bankreihen Platz nahmen – die Trauung würde im Freien stattfinden, Professor Dumbledore hatte extra einen Schönwetterzauber über ganz Hogwarts gelegt – und drehte sich zu Sirius um, der sich blass und mit zitternden Fingern mit seinem Krawattenknoten abmühte. „Wir sollten langsam runtergehen, Padfood! Die Gäste haben ihre Plätze bereits eingenommen!"

„Sicher," murmelte dieser. „Oh Gott, Moony! Ich bin völlig fertig! Was ist, wenn sie es sich anders überlegt?"

„Warum sollte sie das tun?" Remus verbiss sich das Lachen und versuchte beruhigend statt belustigt zu klingen. Wenn er sich recht erinnerte, hatte James vor etwa siebzehn Jahren ziemlich genau die gleichen Worte gebraucht, um seine Befürchtungen auszudrücken...

„Was weiß denn ich? Vielleicht denkt sie ja, dass jemand, der so lange im Gefängnis gewesen ist wie ich, vielleicht doch keine so gute Wahl ist! Oder sie meint, dass wir uns noch nicht lange genug kennen! Oder..."

„Oder sie sitzt in Willows Zimmer und ist genauso nervös wie du!" Remus ging grinsend zu seinem Freund hinüber, um selbst Hand an dessen Krawatte zu legen. „So, fertig! Können wir jetzt?"

Sirius atmete tief durch und schenkte ihm ein etwas zittrig geratenes Lächeln. „Ja. Okay, Moony. Lass uns gehen!" An der Tür drehte er sich noch einmal um. „Ich möchte, dass du mir etwas versprichst!"

„Dass ich dich auffange, wenn du vor lauter Nervosität ohnmächtig wirst?", grinste Remus.

„Das wäre zwar auch nett, aber darum geht es nicht." Sirius war plötzlich sehr ernst. „Ich möchte, dass du mir versprichst, dich um Sarah zu kümmern, falls mir irgendetwas zustoßen sollte!"

„Padfood..."

„Schwör' es mir, Remus!"

„Natürlich würde ich mich in dem Fall um sie kümmern, das weißt du doch!"

„Danke, Moony. Ich verlasse mich darauf." Sirius reichte ihm die Hand, um das Versprechen zu besiegeln. Remus drückte sie, grinste dann leicht und meinte: „Okay, und jetzt lass uns endlich gehen, bevor Sarah doch noch auf die Idee kommt, die Hochzeit abzublasen!"

„Das würde sie nicht tun", lächelte Sirius fröhlich. „Ich weiß zwar nicht warum, aber sie liebt mich!"

Als die Musik zu spielen begann, trat Sarah an Harrys Seite aus dem Tor und Sirius stockte beinahe der Atem. Sie war so wunderschön!

Sie schritten über den Teppich aus weißen Rosenblüten, den Willow mit einer eleganten Bewegung ihres Zauberstabes erschaffen hatte, und gingen auf den blumengeschmückten Altar zu, an dem Sirius, Remus und Professor Dumbledore sie erwarteten. Remus kam ihnen einen Schritt entgegen, nahm Sarahs Hand aus der des Jungen und legte sie in die Hand seines besten Freundes.

Dumbledore vollzog die Trauung.

Sarah antwortete an den richtigen Stellen mit den richtigen Worten, aber alles, was sie sah, waren Sirius dunkle Augen, die sie anstrahlten, sein stolzes, liebevolles Lächeln, das sie einhüllte wie ein warmer Sommerwind. Alles was sie hörte, war seine dunkle, warme Stimme. Und als er sie schließlich in seine Arme zog, um sie unter dem Applaus der vielen Hochzeitsgäste leidenschaftlich zu küssen, wusste sie, dass sie angekommen war.

Hier gehörte sie her. Zu diesem Mann.

Zu den unzähligen Gratulanten gehörten natürlich auch viele der Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix. Sarah und Sirius mussten so viele Hände schütteln, und so viele Glückwünsche entgegennehmen, dass Willow es in der Zwischenzeit problemlos schaffte, die Bänke verschwinden und das Buffet erstehen zu lassen.

Sie schnitten die Hochzeitstorte an, einen achtstöckigen Traum aus Sahne und Früchten, fütterten sich gegenseitig mit der Süßigkeit und eröffneten schließlich den Tanz.

Und während Sirius seine Frau über den Rasen wirbelte, vorbei an den im Takt klatschenden Hochzeitsgästen, hielten Remus und Harry ihre Zauberstäbe in den Himmel gerichtet und ließen Blütenblätter auf das frischverheiratete Paar herabregnen.

„Glücklich, Mrs. Black?", wollte Sirius leise wissen.

„Sehr, Mr. Black!", gab sie lächelnd zurück und reckte sich ihm entgegen, so dass er sie leichter küssen konnte. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, jemals so glücklich gewesen zu sein!"

Später am Abend, während Sirius sich mit einigen Hochzeitsgästen unterhielt und Harry von Willow und Professor Dumbledore mit Beschlag belegt wurde, entdeckte Sarah Remus, der allein am Ufer des Sees stand und in die Ferne schaute.

Sie ging zu ihm hinüber. „Moony, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"

Er sah aus, als wäre er meilenweit entfernt gewesen. „Oh Sarah, ja, alles bestens!" Sein Blick schweifte über den mit unzähligen Girlanden und Lampignons geschmückten Garten. „Es ist ein sehr schönes Fest!"

„Ja, das ist es tatsächlich. Aber das ist es nicht, was dich beschäftigt."

Er lächelte leicht. „Du wirst immer besser, Seherin!"

„Und du versuchst mich abzulenken!", kombinierte sie messerscharf aber mit einem belustigten Lächeln..

„Aber es funktioniert nicht." Er stellte es mit einem ebenso belustigten Lächeln fest. „Du kennst mich einfach zu gut, nicht wahr?"

„Genau. Und jetzt raus mit der Sprache!"

„Es ist nur... Wenn ich Sirius und dich so zusammen sehe, dann wird mir mal wieder bewusst, was ich selbst nie haben kann... Ihr seid so glücklich miteinander, so eng verbunden... Und jetzt auch noch das Baby..."

„So ein Blödsinn! Wieso solltest du so etwas nicht auch haben können? Ich bin sicher, dass du auch noch die richtige Frau..." Dann wurde ihr erst bewusst, was er gerade gesagt hatte. „Ein Baby? Aber...?" Sarah starrte ihn verblüfft an.

„Werwolfsinstinkt", erklärte er mit einem lapidaren Schulterzucken. „Du hast dich in den letzten Tagen verändert, dein Aussehen, dein Geruch..."

„Bist du... bist du ganz sicher?" Leichte Röte stieg in ihre Wangen und ihre Augen begannen zu leuchten.

Er lachte. „Hundertprozentig!"

Sarah fiel ihm um den Hals und umarmte ihn stürmisch. „Ich bekomme ein Baby!", jubelte sie glücklich und küsste ihn stürmisch auf den Mund.

„Das solltest du lieber mit deinem Mann tun", grinste er, während er sie vergnügt im Kreis herumwirbelte. „Er hat schließlich maßgeblich dazu beigetragen!"

„Wozu habe ich beigetragen?", wollte Sirius grinsend wissen, der gerade auf sie zuschlenderte. „Liebling, du solltest das nicht allzu oft tun, sonst bin ich irgendwann gezwungen, diesen Kerl hier zu vermöbeln!", fügte er trocken hinzu, zog sie in seine Arme und holte sich ebenfalls einen Kuss, der natürlich ungleich leidenschaftlicher ausfiel.

„Daran, eure Familie zu vergrößern!", informierte Moony ihn trocken.

„Unsere Familie zu... Ein Baby? Du bist schwanger?"

„Moony ist jedenfalls dieser Ansicht."

Sirius atmete tief durch, ein Grinsen breitete sich auf seinem Gesicht aus. „Dann stimmt es ganz sicher! Er hat Harry damals auch vorausgesagt... Wir bekommen ein Baby!", jubelte er und wirbelte nun seinerseits Sarah begeistert im Kreis herum. „Ich werde Vater!"

Laute Rufe vom Schloss her ließen sie alle drei herumfahren.

Harry kam auf sie zugerannt. „Es gab einen Todesser-Angriff!", stieß er atemlos hervor. „In London! Voldemort hat den Grimmauldplace angegriffen! Alastor Moody und Tonks sind verletzt worden, konnten aber entkommen. Aber das Hauptquartier ist verloren. Und niemand weiß, wo Mundungus Fletcher ist!"

Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Schweigen. Sarah drehte sich zu Sirius und Remus um. „Ich nehme an, ihr müsst weg."

„Ja." Sirius nahm seine Frau in den Arm. „Es tut mir Leid, Liebling! Ich weiß, es ist unser Hochzeitstag..."

„Schon okay." Sie sah ihm ernst in die Augen. „Pass einfach auf dich auf, versprochen? Und du auch, Moony."

Beide Männer nickten nur schweigend, Sirius küsste seine Frau noch einmal, drückte kurz Harrys Schulter und folgte dann Remus, der bereits zum Schloss hinübereilte.

Sarah legte einen Arm um Harrys Taille, der sie bereits um ein paar Zentimeter überragte, und beide sahen den Männern nach, die eben bei Dumbledore ankamen und dessen Anweisungen entgegennahmen. „Eines musst du mir versprechen, Harry", murmelte sie, legte ihren Kopf an seine Schulter und fühlte, wie er sie an sich zog.

„Was denn?"

„Wenn du diesen Voldemort irgendwann so richtig fertig machst, dann tritt ihn bitte auch mit einem Gruß von mir in seinen größenwahnsinnigen Hintern, okay?"

In der aufsteigenden Dunkelheit konnte sie sein Lächeln nicht wirklich sehen, aber sie hörte es in seiner Stimme, als er ihr antwortete. „Versprochen!"


End file.
